


The New Professor

by Locationunknown



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliana/Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 91,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locationunknown/pseuds/Locationunknown
Summary: The Carvajal’s owned 80% of Mexico City and when Eva Carvajal, a local college professor, gets sent to jail for a DUI and temporarily loses her job, Leon Carvajal seems it’s a good idea to have Valentina, his youngest daughter and newly popular model take over the position. As much as Valentina wishes she didn’t have to teach a college class for a semester, she doesn’t know that one student is going to change her life forever.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 133
Kudos: 572





	1. The Transition (Val’s POV)

When Valentina Carvajal found out about her sister, Eva's arrest, she wasn’t surprised. Since their mother had passed 12 years ago, Eva had gone off the deepend many times. And although Valentina was getting awfully tired of her sister’s behavior, she can’t help but sympathize with her situation. Valentina was just a girl when their mother died, just 12 years old. While Eva, she was 17. Another reason why Valentina gets along with Lucia (their stepmother) so well now - a - days. Sometimes Val just thinks Eva is lonely. 

“Valentina, I need to talk to you,” her father, Leon said to her in the entrance hall of the Carvajal mansion. She replied while headed out the door on her way to a photoshoot, “Dad not now, I have to go,” and closed the door behind her. The tall, thin, long haired brunette was stopped from getting into their town car when her dad opened the front door, “NOW Valentina!”. 

“But dad, I have a photoshoot!” She yelled back

“It will only take a couple of minutes you can still make your photoshoot,” he said while wavering her to come back up the steps leading to the enormous entrance to their house. 

“Fine, what is it?” She asked once she made her way back to him. 

“Valentina, how do you feel about taking Eva’s position as professor, just for next semester?”

“What??! No! I can’t do that! I’m not even qualified for that job!” 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re a Carvajal, we own the college”.

Valentina still didn’t want to agree. She hated getting things because of her big shot last name. Sometimes she just wishes she could be normal and not have everyone noticing her when she walked down the street. “Dad, I just graduated myself, how am I supposed to teach people my own age??” 

“The reason I thought you’d be perfect for the job, Valentina, is because it’s a fashion class. And although you’re a model, not a designer, you still understand how it works. Not only that, but yes, you are fresh out of college, so you should know how to handle the students.”

“Dad are you for real?” she said with disappointment, “what about my modeling career?! I’m literally heading to a photoshoot right now!” 

“I know Valentina, and you can still pursue your career. Just not as fast a pace as you are now. You may have to dismiss a few opportunities. But Valentina, we need you to do this. Please.” 

“So because Eva got drunk and got a DUI and is now on probation, unable to teach at university, I have to put a hold on my dream?” 

“Mija, you know you could’ve been a model at the age of 10 if you had just told us you wanted to.”

“I don’t care, dad! I just want to prove my worth without having my name following me around everywhere I go.”

“I understand. Everything will fall into place my princess, I’m sure of it. Just please, for the family, it’s just one semester. 12 weeks.”

“Fine, when do I start?” Valentina asked with an attitude. 

“Classes start on Monday” Leon said nervously, trying not to make his daughter more angry, “But Eva already has a plan for the semester, so you just have to go off of that.”

“Okay, I’ll look at it when I get home.” She said as she got back into the car. 

“Thank you so much Valentina,” her dad said as her driver drove them away.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Valentina thought to herself. Just as I was kick starting my modeling career, I have to take a 12 week pause on things to teach fashion students?? This sucks. Dad’s lucky that I have a cover shoot today. Hopefully I won’t be forgotten when I get back to it after the semester is over. 

The photoshoot went well. The photographers, as always, were complimenting Valentina as she was getting ready to leave. She loved this attention and tried to soak it all in before it was over for 5 months. 

Anger struck in as she headed home. Knowing she needed to start preparing for her first lecture on Monday. She leaned her head against the window. Her ocean blue eyes were glowing in the moonlight as she was driven home, wishing that the next 12 weeks will fly by. 

-

Today was the day. Her first lecture as a professor. She didn’t feel like a professor at all, but she wanted to at least look the part. Her long light brown hair was tucked back in a ponytail and she was wearing a maroon pant suit with a white top. Although she hated the idea of herself having to teach, she still wanted to look professional and do a good job. For her own reputation and the family’s of course.

With all the modeling she’s been doing lately, she figured she’d be fine teaching a fashion class. It’s as if an actor is teaching a directing class. As if teaching your own boss’s position, even though you were a necessity for them to have a job in the first place. 

So, there she stood. In front of a 100 person lecture room where the seats moved up in position as they went back. Her first lecture started at 10 am. The second was at 1 pm and she was done. That was it. Two lectures, two days a week. And she still had some photo shoots during her off days so she really didn’t feel too bad. 

Not only that, but today should be easy, she thought, as her classroom started to fill up. All she really had to do was run through the class roster and introduce the topic of the class to make sure that everyone was in the right place. 

“Welcome everybody,” Valentina projected as 10 am hit, “I am Miss Carvajal. I may not be the exact professor you expected for this class but we have the same last name so don’t get too confused.” 

“How old are you?” A boy in the second row yelled out. 

Trying to be professional, Valentina replied, “Although it is none of your business sir, I am not much older than you. Not much at all.”

“Hell yeah and you’re hot!” he said back. 

“Excuse me sir what is your name?” Valentina asked him.

“You want my number too?” He asked 

“No. I’d like you to leave and take this class off your schedule,” his face began to flush as she said this, “anyone else have any comments, questions or concerns?” She asked at large.

The classroom fell silent. Yet the male who was speaking to her before had not left.

“I meant what I said. Please leave. You can take this class next semester.” 

Humiliated, he got up and walked out of the completely silent classroom.

“Okay so, for the rest of you, I will begin attendance.” 

“Mark Asten?”

“Here”

“Logan Urmaga?”

“Here”

“Sophia Zoltera?”

“Here”

“Hmm clearly there’s no alphabetical order so it might take me some time to remember your names” Valentina stated, even though she looked up to look at the person who holds every name she called out. 

“Lauren Dalmez?”

“Here” 

“Mark Nuermo?”

“Here”

“Samantha Hernendez?”

“Here”

“Chad Tuendo?”

The class fell silent. Valentina looked up. 

“Ah, figures his name was Chad.” And the whole class laughed. 

“Lily Mandez?”

“Here”

“Justin Marco?”

“Here”

“Juliana Valdez? 

Valentina looked around. She was about to cross out the woman’s name when a shy voice from the far right of the room said “here”

Valentina’s eyes followed the voice, but for some reason, she didn’t continue with the name calling right away. She stopped dead in her tracks. Taking a wee bit longer to take in the beauty looking back at her with scared but beautiful brown eyes. 

With a quick head shake to bring herself back into reality, Valentina continued to call out the rest of the class roster. 

“Okay good, looks like everyone is here. So as you all know, this is a fashion course so I’m assuming you all want to pursue a career in this field. If you don’t then you’re in the wrong place, like chad, and you can get up and head on out.” She projected with a bit of sarcasm to make some of the class laugh. In the corner of her eye she noticed the brown eyed girl crack a smile at what she said and she couldn’t help but look again, noticing her dark brown hair falling just below the girls shoulders and her smile so bright it shined through the room. 

“Uhh..” Valentina tried to get back on track looking away from the girl, “So this class is an upper level course and we will get really in detail with color, shape, pattern, and all of the things that bring together a beautiful design.” She glanced over at the brown haired girl quickly, trying not to lose focus. “You will have 3 main assignments in this course. A color scheme, shape and pattern combination, and a final design that you will have to create for your final project.” 

Half of the class moaned. 

“Not sure why you’re upset if you’re a real designer you should be excited, especially since you’re nearing the end of your schooling,” Valentina said seriously to the class. “Please come prepared on Thursday to start the lecture. Class dismissed.” 

Valentina couldn’t help but turn to watch the young brunette as she gathered her things and got up to leave. Looking over the class roster again, Valentina had forgotten her name, hoping that when she saw it she’d remember. 

Ah. Juliana Valdez. She thought to herself.


	2. The First Day Back (Juls POV)

Juliana was fully prepared for her last year at university. She had spent the summer designing and making herself new clothes to wear whenever she wasn’t waitressing with her mom at the local diner. She needed to help her mom pay for her tuition or else she would have never been able to afford college. Although her mother and step father weren’t big fans of her going for fashion, they never discouraged her from chasing her dream. They knew she was good and they knew she loved doing it, and that’s all that mattered. 

It had been a hard college career for Juliana. She was never super good at being social and making friends, but this college in particular was out of her hometown so she could honestly just sneak around without talking to anyone as if she didn’t exist. She liked it this way because she had no distractions. All of her focus was to become the best designer she could be. 

She only had 4 classes this semester, the first class starting at 10 am. She wasn’t nervous, being that her last year was all classes focused on her major, fashion of course, and she knew she was quite good. 

She woke up on Monday morning, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed to the bus station for her half hour commute to university. 

Arriving at 9:10, she headed to the local cafe to grab a coffee before her class. She knew she would get there super early but especially on the first day, she wanted to be anything but late. She sat down at a bench outside of the building where her first lecture took place, sipped on her coffee and took in the view. 

She watched as a big black SUV came and dropped off a woman that didn’t look far from her age. She got out of the back seat and started scrambling for all of her things that seemed to be scattered everywhere within the vehicle. 

“Good luck!” whoever was driving said to the woman, and Juliana watched and she rolled her eyes and walked into the building. 

Hmm.. wonder what that was about. Juliana thought to herself. 

At 9:40, she figured she would be able to get into her 10 am lecture and find a seat. She walked into the building, took a flight of stairs down to an underground level and saw her lecture room. The doors were open, and surprisingly, she wasn’t the first one there. There were three other students scattered around the 100 or so seats, and the professor was head down looking at a paper at the front desk. 

She found a spot to sit at the right side of the lecture where she was far enough away but close enough to get a good view of everything to allow her to pay great attention. She sat and got all of her things ready as the rest of the class scurried in and found seats. 

Finally gazing around, Juliana noticed the professor looked like the same woman who got out of the black SUV. But this time, being much closer, she saw what she looked like. She had long light brown hair that was pinned up in a perfect ponytail. She was wearing the most beautiful pant suit that looked super good on her.

Damn she could be a model, Juliana thought. 

“Welcome everybody! I am Miss Carvajal.” The professor rang through the room with an angelic voice that caught Juliana off guard. She was swept away in the sound of her voice when some idiot yelled out at the professor. 

“How old are you?” he projected

Although Juliana knew this wasn’t appropriate she actually was a bit interested in the answer. 

“Although it is none of your business sir, I am not much older than you. Not much at all.” 

Juliana didn’t think she could’ve possibly been much older.

“Hell yeah, and you’re hot!” The idiot replied back although Juliana didn’t disagree. 

Moving along with the conversation, Ms Carvajal strictly proved her professionalism by kicking the boy out of the classroom. Everyone seemed scared, including Juliana. 

She waited as Ms Carvajal went through the name list, which didn’t seem to be in any alphabetical order. Usually Juliana was always near the end being that her last name was Valdez, but Ms Carvajal’s sheet seemed to be in no specific order so she really had to pay attention to when her name was called. 

“Juliana Valdez”

It was like Juliana forgot how to speak for a couple of seconds until finally she said, “here.”

Then all of a sudden she was staring into the most beautiful ocean eyes she’d ever seen. The entire room went silent and it felt like time had stopped as she imagined herself swimming inside the bright blue.. “Victor Garcia?” 

Juliana shook her head. What just happened? Yes, she can admit the new professor has beautiful eyes but so what? A lot of people have beautiful eyes. Why did she just zone out like that?

She couldn’t even focus on the rest of the lecture, trying her best not to make eye contact with Ms Carvajal again. When class was dismissed she quietly gathered her things and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are the only ones that go by perspective. Enjoy!


	3. The Magazine

Two days later, Juliana walked into the lecture hall at 9:45, not sure if she was nervous or excited for her first fashion class of the day. It was the first real class where they would start diving into actual learning. But that’s not what she was nervous about, it was the new professor. For some unknown reason, Juliana found herself struggling to speak when she talks to her and hard not to stop staring at her when they make even the slightest of eye contact. Maybe she just wasn’t used to the class yet. 

She strolled in and went right back to her seat on the right side of the lecture hall. Today however, there was a girl sitting in her seat, so she sat next to her. 

“Mind if I sit?” Juliana asked. 

“No not at all. I’m Savannah,” The girl introduced herself with a smile.

“Juliana. Nice to meet you.” 

“Isn’t it crazy how she’s our professor this semester?” Savannah asked and motioned her head over to the front of the room. 

Juliana looked over and was immediately taken aback at how gorgeous the professor looked in her outfit. Although it was just black dress slacks with a tucked in white button down, she looked amazing. Her hair was down today too, which Juliana noticed was longer than she’d expected from it being in a ponytail, and flowed so beautifully down her back. Ms. Carvajal wasn’t even facing the classroom.

“Uh, why?” Juliana asked with a confused look on her face after obviously checking out the professor. 

“You don’t know who that is?” Savannah asked.

“Um.. no, not other than Ms. Carvajal”. 

“Yeah, exactly!” 

Juliana just looked confused. 

“Oh wow. Where are you from?” Savannah asked. 

“Oh well, I have a half hour commute to the city, but my family and I are still kind of new here, we came from San Antonio just a couple of years ago.” Juliana said. 

“Okay so you’ve been here for a couple of years and don’t know who the Carvajal’s are?” 

“I guess not, no.” Juliana said, quite embarrassed. 

“Here, look.” Savannah said while passing a magazine over to Juliana under their desks. 

“Woah.” Juliana stated as she looked at the front cover.

“Right! We can talk more after class, I think we’re starting”. 

Juliana was no longer listening to Savannah or anyone at that. She was too busy staring intently and what the girl just passed to her. On the front cover of the magazine in big bold letters stated VALENTINA CARVAJAL on her quick rise in the modeling industry. And the photo of her new professor half naked staring seductively back at Juliana through the thick glossy paper. Her blue eyes were burning into Juliana on the paper and she just couldn’t look away. Her mind was going crazy.   
Wow she’s so beautiful. 

And she’s a model so she should definitely know a thing or two about fashion. 

Who is she? Why is she on the cover of this magazine and yet teaching this class? 

“Uh Juliana?” Savannah snapped Juliana out of her trance. “Hey you can keep that if you want, we have more at the store my parents run in town.” 

“Oh no here you can..” Juliana started. 

“Juliana Valdez,” Ms. Carvajal interrupted, “May I see you for a few minutes please? Class dismissed.” 

Juliana was freaking out. Why did she want to speak to her?

Savannah just shrugged at her and walked away, not taking the magazine back. Juliana slowly gathered her things and headed down to the desk. 

“Hi Juliana,” Ms. Carvajal greeted, not glancing up from her computer. 

“Hi, you uh.. Wanted to see me?” Juliana asked shyly, trying not to look at the professor and mostly just looking down. 

“Yes. Are you interested in becoming a designer in the fashion industry when you're out of here?” Valentina asked, finally lifted her gaze to look at the younger woman standing in front of her.

“Yes ma’am,” Juliana stated back just glancing up to make eye contact for the first time that day. 

“Oh yuck,” Ms. Carvajal said, “please do not call me ma’am. I know you’re just being polite but common I’m no ma’am” She said pointing out how young she was that made Juliana giggle and blush at the same time. Valentina was very intrigued at this young woman. She couldn’t be much younger than she and her brown eyes were for some reason mesmerizing that even when Juliana broke eye contact Valentina’s eyes strictly stayed.   
“Since you are interested in becoming a designer, I just want to know what was distracting you during today’s entire lecture?” 

Juliana immediately turned red. 

“Oh um..” She didn’t know what to do. She had the magazine right under her arm but didn’t want to show her that she had been staring at her on the cover instead of paying attention to her lecture. 

“It’s okay Juliana,” The professor said to her, noticing her blush. Although she thought it was adorable, she didn’t mean to embarrass the poor girl.

“Well, this girl Savannah sat next to me today and well, she started talking about you Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana said nervously while looking down at the ground. Intrigued even more, Valentina looked at her with a bit of concern and when Juliana finally looked up, she motioned for her to keep going on with her story. 

“She said that she couldn’t believe you were our professor, and I didn’t understand why. So she handed me this.” Juliana handed Valentina the magazine and Valentina started to laugh. 

“Oh Juliana! This is amazing,” Valentina said to her with a beaming smile. Juliana was even more confused and was still very much blushing. 

“Um.. why?” Juliana asked. 

“You were distracted by my magazine cover? Well, I’m flattered. But this magazine has been out for months now. I figured everyone had already seen it.” She said handing the magazine back to her. “But not you?” 

“No, I’ve never. My family, we don’t, we don’t really stay updated.” Juliana shyly said back. 

“Juliana?” Valentina asked, making the girl look up at her. “Do you know who I am?” 

“You’re my professor. Ms. Carvajal.” Juliana said back with confidence. 

“So you don’t recognize my last name at all?” 

“No ma’am,” Juliana looked back down at the ground, “I mean, just no,” she quickly replied to herself after realizing she said ma’am again. Valentina laughed.   
“This is great news. Would you want to get lunch with me sometime Juliana? Off of campus?” Valentina asked with bright eyes and a gleaming smile that Juliana just could not refuse. And although she was a bit confused at the offer, Juliana agreed.

Valentina watched Juliana walk out of the lecture hall, not hiding the fact that she was checking her out since no one was there to see her, excited for their lunch date the following day.


	4. The Lunch Date

Valentina got out of her family vehicle and headed into her favorite coffee shop in the city. She ordered a latte and sat down at her favorite seat by the window that overlooked the streets and buildings of Mexico City. She had shown up a tad early to meet Juliana, but was anxiously awaiting her arrival. 

The door opened with a chime and Valentina looked up to be met with the sweetest brown eyes she’s ever seen. 

“Hi Juliana!” she said, waving her over.

“Hi Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana said a bit shyly, “how are you?”

“Oh please! Call me Valentina!” she put her hand out waiting for Juliana to shake her hand, but Juliana hesitated. “I’m just reintroducing myself as Valentina. You don’t need to treat me like I’m your strict professor Juliana, at least not here.” Valentina smirked. 

Juliana took her hand and shook it with a smile.  
“So why’d you want to meet here?” She asked. 

“Well, if I’m going to be honest, I’ve never met someone who didn’t already know who I am. I mean, just listening to myself say that out loud sounds insane, right? I was born into this family that was so well known, but I didn’t ask for that. I hate being treated like royalty 24/7 you know? I’m not saying that I’m ungrateful, but sometimes I just want to be normal. Although I am a model, I did that myself. I didn’t let my last name put me in the modeling industry and built my own way up after graduating last year.” Valentina explained, “and I know this is strange, Juliana, but when you didn’t recognize me it was refreshing, like I could actually talk to someone who didn’t care about my family or fortune and just wanted to talk to me for me.” 

Juliana listened intently taking in the woman’s features as she talked, and looking into her eyes, Juliana didn’t see this woman as her professor anymore, being that she was so open and vulnerable right away and Juliana hadn’t even gotten a coffee yet. She smiled at Valentina softly which for some reason caused Valentina to blush.  
“Sorry that was probably too much to drop on you before you’d even gotten your coffee,” Valentina said hesitantly.  
“No, no!” Juliana said placing her hand on Valentina’s shoulder, “I was the one that asked and I’m glad you were so honest with me.” 

Valentina blushed again, feeling Juliana’s thumb start caressing her shoulder. “Well, we can talk more after we get you some coffee.” She stood up from her stool, causing Juliana to bring her hand back. Juliana had to look up slightly, not realizing how tall Valentina was. “Please, it’s on me, what would you like?” She asked, walking them to the front counter. 

“No, Val that’s unnecessary. I can get a coffee,” Juliana said. 

“Ah well that’s much better than Ms. Carvajal,” Valentina smirked. 

Juliana began to blush. _What is going on with me?_ Juliana thought. _She asked me to call her Valentina and I already gave her a nickname? And what was with my hand? Why couldn’t I stop rubbing my thumb over her shoulder?_

“Juliana?” Valentina broke her thoughts. “Did you want coffee?”

Juliana realized they were at the front of the line and she needed to order. “Oh yes, sorry Valentina.”

Valentina frowned, “I liked Val better.”

Juliana laughed and quickly ordered her frappuccino to try to hide her blush from the taller woman. They walked back to where Valentina was sitting earlier and Juliana sat in the stool beside her. 

“So,” Valentina broke the silence, “what made you interested in fashion design?” 

Juliana took a sip of her Frappuccino and looked up at Valentina, with a little whip cream on her upper lip. Valentina giggled softly, pointing to her lip. Juliana embarrassingly grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. She giggled back and started to answer, “well, I had a neighbor growing up in San Antonio that showed me how to sew when I would go to her house. I was there quite often since my dad was mostly drunk.” She paused to take another sip. 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that,” Val sympathized, anticipating Juliana to continue. 

“No, it’s fine. He died a while back and mom’s remarried now. But back then that was kind of my safe haven. I became so focused on sewing and creating, trying to keep my mind off of the screams coming from my own house. It turned into quite the passion,” Juliana said looking down after feeling a bit vulnerable for being so open to Valentina. 

Valentina put her hand on Juliana’s, causing them both to slightly shiver. “Well that’s a very interesting start up story, Juliana. Can you tell me more?” 

“Well, I’m not sure there’s much else to it.”

“What’s your mother like?” Valentina curiously asked. 

“Oh,” Juliana said, slightly surprised at the peak of interest Valentina had in her personal life, “my mom is absolutely wonderful. She’s beautiful both inside and out. She worked really hard to make sure we can get a home and for me to get into school. She was always so sure that she would send me to school one day and would always tell me that I could be whatever I wanted to be. She’s always wanted what’s best for me, that’s why I was so happy when she met Panchito. He’s great to her and makes her very happy which makes me very happy.” 

Valentina was smiling at her as she talked about her mom. Then she noticed her hand was still sitting on top of Juliana’s. She coughed and moved her hand away hoping that Juliana wouldn’t notice and quickly tried to keep the conversation going, “she sounds awesome. Maybe I can meet her someday.” 

_Seriously Valentina what are you doing?_ She thought to herself. _I was practically just holding her hand while she talked about her mom. But honestly, I’d prefer my hand stayed as it was. Ugh seriously Valentina what is going on with you?_ “And what about you? Do you have anyone making you as happy as Panchito makes your mom?” _NOO I did not just ask that why did I just ask that??!_

Juliana blushed at the question and looked down, reluctantly for Valentina who was also blushing, unsure as to why she even just asked that question. 

“Um, no. I’m perfectly content with being alone.” Juliana said back, still blushing slightly. 

“I’m sorry Juliana, that was an inappropriate question in the circumstances that I am technically your professor.” Valentina confessed. 

“No, please. I thought we were friends, Val.” Juliana smiled at the blue eyed beauty sitting in front of her, unsure how she’s even able to make a woman so beautiful blush like that. 

Val giggled at her response, “okay good. I really enjoy spending time with you, Juls,” she smiled back.

Juliana blushed at her new given nickname. “I can’t believe you’re my professor. I was really scared of you the first day!” Juliana admits. 

“Seriously? I mean I didn’t ask to be a professor. I didn’t want to do it at all, my dad forced me into it. My older sister, Eva, who is the actual professor for this course had just recently been arrested for DUI and is currently on probation. See, she hasn’t been well ever since my mom died.”

“Oh I’m so sorry Val,” Juliana said sincerely. Valentina looked up at the darker haired woman and was met with two burning brown eyes staring directly into hers. Gulping, she looked back down and continued, “no, it’s okay, it’s been 12 years since my mother passed.”

“Still, I can’t imagine living without my mother.” Juliana’s words caused Val to look up yet again to make eye contact. The sorry look in Jul’s eyes made Val feel weak. Why was this woman making her feel so many different things in such a short period of time?

“Yeah it is hard and of course I wish she could be here with us, but anyway, my dad forced me to teach the course because, well, we own the University and he didn’t want any bad press.”

Juliana was stunned.

“So here I am. Breaking the rules already I’m assuming. Not sure if you’re allowed to ask your student’s for coffee.” She smirked, glancing over to catch Juliana’s expression. Juliana was slightly blushing and smiling back at Valentina, an image that she wished she could capture, it was so beautiful. “But my dad thought I would be the best fit for the job considering the course is fashion and since I’m a model. I guess he figured I’d have to know something. And even though I just graduated last Spring, he thinks it’s okay for me to teach people my age.” 

“Well you’re doing very good so far, Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana smirked. 

“How would you know you didn’t even pay attention to the first lesson?” 

Juliana felt the blood rushing to her face at Val’s comment. She looked up at her and realized she was laughing. 

“Seriously, how are you so cute?” Val asked, leaning in a bit closer to Juliana. 

Juliana blushed even more at the comment and couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip as she noticed Val leaning in a little closer. 

The women seemed to be in a trance. Looking into each other’s eyes so deeply, they could just get lost. 

*Ding* 

Val’s phone was what brought them both back into reality. 

_What just happened? God Juliana you can’t be doing this. Why am I feeling this way? Why couldn’t I look away from her? This is so inappropriate considering she’s my professor!_

“Hey, Juls,” Val said, snapping Juliana out of her thoughts. “I have to go. Urgent family thing. But hey, thanks for grabbing coffee with me! We should definitely do it again soon. Here, I’ll give you my number.” She took Juliana’s phone and plugged her number in. “I had a really great time,” she got up and was smiling at Juliana, “If I don’t see you before, I’ll see you in class.” She said as she walked out of the door. All Juliana could do was wave. 

Juliana put her head in her palms. _What am I doing?_


	5. Back to Class

Juliana thought about that day in that little coffee shop all weekend. She was thankful she had long shifts at the diner to distract her, as well as a couple of homework assignments. Otherwise her mind always went back to her blue eyed professor.

She opened her phone and found Valentina’s contact many times just to look at it and not proceed with any text or call. She thought maybe it would be inappropriate. But the weekend was over and the day had come where she had Valentina’s class at 10am. 

She got to university early again, getting her usual coffee order from the cafe and headed to the same bench she sat on just a week prior. She thought maybe she would see Valentina arrive again in that black SUV.

As she sat and sipped her coffee she often found herself gazing to the parking lot behind the building waiting for Valentina’s arrival. Expecting another black SUV, a light blue convertible playing pop music louder than it should was pulling up pretty fast into a parking spot. Juliana knew right away it was Valentina. 

As if the whole scene happened in slow motion, Juliana watched as Valentina stepped out of her car and swung her long hair over her shoulders, bending down over her seat to grab her things from the other side. Her legs were long enough to allow her to reach with ease, especially with the cream colored heels she was wearing. Those heels went perfectly with the tight green pants she was wearing topped with a matching cream colored flowy top that she had tucked into the front. She stood up with all of her things and walked toward the building locking her car as she walked. 

That was when Juliana decided it was time to go to class, even though it wasn’t much past 9:30. She walked in and noticed no one was there yet. Not even Valentina. So she just found her seat at the right end of the room and waited. 

Much to Juliana’s disappointment, students began arriving before Valentina did. Just 5 minutes before class began was when Valentina simply strolled in, putting a few things down on the desk and sitting down at the computer, avoiding the class at whole. 

_Shit. Does she even remember me? Am I an idiot for having this woman in my head all the time? She won’t even look at me._ Juliana thought to herself, feeling discouraged. 

Valentina went through attendance just checking off names after hearing them respond after being called. Juliana could barely choke out a “here,” with how awkward she was feeling. Valentina swallowed after she heard Juliana’s voice, but proceeded through the rest of the class. Then the lecture began. 

This time, Juliana actually needed to pay attention since she missed so much last class. She had her notebook out and was writing down pretty much everything Valentina was saying. Trying hard not to lose focus on how gorgeous her professor was. After a long struggling 45 minutes for Juliana, she made it through class and felt that she actually learned a few things. 

“Alright class, come back on Thursday ready to prepare for a color scheme. You will need it ready by next week because we will be working closely with them. You’re dismissed.” Valentina said and then sat at the desk focused on the computer. 

Juliana took her time getting her things together. As the rest of the class got out in a hurry, Juliana was one of the last to leave when she heard Valentina clear her throat. She was almost out the door but she turned around at the noise to see Valentina smiling and waving her back. A feeling of relief went through Juliana as she quickly shot her a smile back and started her way back down to her.

“Juliana,” Valentina said as she approached the desk, “I gave you my number but didn’t even receive a text indicating it was you so that I could have your number in return.” She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

Juliana was stunned. Had Valentina wanted her to text her? “Oh, I’m so sorry! I’ll send it to you right now.” 

“Well now you’re my student, seems a bit inappropriate doesn’t it?” Valentina asked with a small smirk. 

Juliana just stood there blushing making Valentina giggle. 

“Listen Juliana, I have another lecture here at 1pm and then I’m done for the day. Would you like to grab a late lunch with me?”

“Um. Yeah sure!” Juliana replied immediately. 

“Okay, great. Can you meet me back here at 2? My car is in the parking lot right behind the building.” 

Since Juliana already knew that she agreed and walked out of the lecture class with a big smile. 

Juliana was lucky that she only had class at 10 and 12 that day. Or else she’d be in a bit of trouble because of how fast she responded to Valentina’s offer without even thinking. For the next couple of hours she could barely focus knowing that she was once again going to be spending time with Valentina.


	6. Another Lunch Date

Since Juliana was done with classes for the day she was waiting on a bench in the back of the building where Valentina’s lectures were held. She was looking over some notes she took today and thinking about a color scheme she would use when she felt two hands cover her eyes. She was startled at first but then calmed immediately after hearing her voice and smelling her perfume that she couldn’t get enough of. 

“Guess who!” 

“Aye, Miss Carvajal, isn’t this a bit inappropriate being that I’m your student?” Juliana asked with a hint of sarcasm. 

Valentina blushed and seemed a bit disheartened at the comment, but proceeded to grab Juliana’s hand to help her up and head to her car. 

“Here she is. My little baby blue lagoon,” Valentina told Juliana while pointing out her car. 

Juliana couldn’t help but laugh. “I love it! Although I already knew this was your car,” she finished laughing more. 

“What? How?” Valentina asked. 

“Oh,” Juliana blushed, “I saw you get here today. You play your music pretty loud.” She tried to brush it off. 

Valentina just smiled at her. “Well, get in!”

Juliana threw her bag in the back and hopped in the passenger seat.

“Do you have a hair tie? It might get a little wild with the top down,” Valentina asked. 

“No, I like to feel the wind in my hair,” Juliana replied. 

“Me too.” 

They laughed and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the city.

-

Valentina pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a little pizza shop. 

“Is pizza okay? I’m kind of craving it.” She asked.

“Yeah of course. Who doesn’t love pizza?” Juliana replied.

“Well ya never know,” Valentina laughed, “hey what’s your favorite kind of pizza? I’m just gonna go grab some quick slices. I have an idea.” 

“Oh, well I like all types of pizza. Let me just call my mom to let her know I’ll be home late.” Juliana replied, not knowing what Valentina had in mind. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask! Do you think it’ll be okay? I promise I won’t take too much of your time. And I can take you home after.” Val replied feeling bad. 

“No it’s fine, my mom just worries. And no need I live a half hour outside of the city you don’t have to go out of your way.” 

“Well you’re going out of your way to eat pizza with me,” val wined a bit, “come on, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Okay fine, now go get the pizza I’m hungry.” Juliana smirked and laughed as Val made a face at her and rushed inside the pizza shop. 

“Hi Ma. I’m gonna be home a bit late, I’m getting pizza with a friend. No. No, she said she can take me home. Ma stop it’s not like that. Seriously Ma.” Juliana was still on the phone with her mom teasing her on the other end when Valentina came back out with a box of pizza. “Okay enough Ma, I have to go.” She hung up just as Val got to the car. 

“Well you were on the phone for a while. Here, can you hold the pizza?” She asked Juliana, handing her the box. 

Juliana just grabbed the pizza blushing a bit from what her mom was saying, “oh yeah. Don’t worry she’s fine with it.” 

“Did you tell her your professor kidnapped you for pizza?” They both looked at each other and laughed.

“No I just said I was going out with a friend.” Juliana replied. 

Val just nodded with a smile. _Her friend. That sounds nice._ She thought as she pulled out of the parking lot.

They were driving outside of the city which Juliana noticed they were reluctantly going in the direction of where she lived. “Where exactly are you taking me?” Juliana asked curiously. 

“Well I don’t want to ruin the surprise when we’re almost there,” Valentina said, turning to smile at her. That’s when she turned onto a narrow back road that had quite a steep incline, making Juliana a tad nervous. Valentina noticed and giggled at her. Juliana didn’t even notice Val’s reaction, she seemed too worried about the steep hill and cliff drop that seemed a little too close for her comfort. Valentina noticed her discomfort and placed her right hand on Juliana’s leg trying to comfort her. This just made Juliana’s heart beat even faster and she turned to look at Val who was smiling, one hand on the steering wheel, calmly driving to her destination. 

_Wow._ Juliana thought. _She’s so beautiful._ Juliana’s nerves had gone away as she focused on Val’s beauty, not even noticing that she was putting the car in park. Val turned to her, smiling. “We’re here!” Juliana looked up to the most gorgeous view of the countryside leading to the city. She felt like she could see the whole world from here. 

“Woah! This view is amazing, Val!” Juliana said while gazing out the windshield. 

Val got up and crawled to the back to sit up on the top of the back seat by the trunk where the convertible roof folded in. “Come on, give me the pizza and come sit.” Juliana handed Val the pizza box and moved to sit next to her. 

“So how’d you find this place Val?” Juliana asked, taking in the view, “it’s incredible.” 

Valentina opened the pizza box and gave Juliana a slice, taking a bite of one herself before she answered. “Yeah this is my favorite place to come and just unwind. I found it a few months back after I broke up with my boyfriend at the time. He was such a jerk to me and I was so frustrated and just needed to get away. I drove and drove, getting lost many times along the way, but eventually I found this place.” Valentina ended with a shrug and continued eating her pizza. Although the idea of Valentina having a boyfriend didn’t sit well with Juliana, she still was in awe of this woman and how much she opens up to her. Valentina looked over and smiled, just as Juliana looked away eating her pizza. Valentina continued, “you know, it was here where I finally felt like I could breathe again. I don’t know what it is about this place but it made me really reflect on my life back then. Who I was, who I was with. I can honestly say that ever since I’ve found this place I’ve been a different person ya know? I feel like I’m finally living the life I’ve always wanted to live. Or at least, starting to.” 

Valentina smiled to herself and sat in silence, finishing up her slice and staring straight ahead as if lost in thought. Juliana’s trance was back to Valentina. She was listening intently to her story of this place and realizing just how important it was to her. “Val?” Juliana asked, causing Valentina to look over at her. “That’s amazing. I feel honored that you shared this place with me.” Juliana blushed at the thought, “but can I ask why?” 

Valentina blushed in return. “Well to be honest, I’m not really sure. It wasn’t my intention to bring you here when I asked you if you wanted to grab lunch. I just kind of thought about it when we were in the car and being that it’s such a beautiful day I thought it would be fun. Also, for some reason I feel differently when I’m around you. Like I can trust you.” Val admitted, looking away from Juliana. Juliana reached over and grabbed Val’s chin, pulling her face back up to look into her eyes again. “I feel the same way when I’m around you. Thank you for showing me this place. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.” Juliana replied, letting go of her chin but their eye contact remained. 

“I hate the fact that you’re my professor.” Juliana said, laughing. 

Valentina laughed back but gave a slight frown. “I know.” She said, “can you believe we only met like a week ago?”

Juliana laughed harder, grabbing Valentina’s shoulder to hold herself up, causing Val to also laugh harder. 

“Why does it feel like I’ve known you forever?” Juliana asked. 

“I have no idea but I feel the same way.” Val replied, “that’s why I’m actually glad that this whole scenario of me taking Eva’s place as professor went down. Or else I would’ve never met you.” 

“Val? Is it inappropriate for my classmates to know that we’re friends and that we hangout outside of class?” Juliana asked. 

“Um.. I don’t really know. I mean, I only just graduated last year. I only just turned 24. It’s not like it’s weird that we’re friends. But I guess, professionally speaking it could be a little weird.” Val replied. 

“I’m turning 22 next month, so yeah our age difference isn’t weird. It’s more weird that a 24 year old is my professor.” Juliana started laughing again. 

“HA HA very funny Juliana, I didn’t choose to be your professor ya know!” Val said, defending herself. 

“Well you don’t have to worry, Val. I don’t have any friends at university anyway. Nothing more than just peers and occasional study buddies.” 

Valentina’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Juls, you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met, how do you not have any friends? What do you do on weekends or after University?” 

Juliana shrugged and looked down. “I usually always just kept to myself anyway. I’m always working at the diner with my mom on weekends and sometimes even on night shift during the week. Otherwise, I focus a lot on my studies. My mom has worked so hard to get me to school and I want to do everything I can in order to repay her and obviously do a great job in school so I can actually fully repay her for all she’s done for me someday.” 

“Wow Juls, that’s amazing what you’re doing for your mom. You’re amazing and she sounds amazing.” Valentina said, smiling at her. Juliana looked up and smiled back. “She is amazing.” 

The two girls just sat there for a while in comfortable silence, finishing up the pizza and taking in the view. The sun was noticeably starting to get lower as the golden hour hit. 

“Well, we should probably get you home, Juls.” Valentina said looking up at Juliana. 

Juliana looked back at her and the way the sun made her eyes shine so bright and her skin was radiant and her hair was shining, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Valentina was on the same boat, looking at Juliana’s brown eyes turn gold, her raven hair making her dark complexion pop even more. This hour was meant for Juliana. She looked beautiful. 

“Yeah I guess so. We’ve only got to be about 15 minutes from my place now, being that I live in this direction from the city,” Juliana explained. 

They both hopped back into the seats of the car. Val started it up and turned around to start to back out and leave when she felt Juliana’s hand on her thigh. To her surprise, that sudden contact made her heart leap in her chest and she looked up at Juliana almost in shock. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Juliana said, noticing her surprise. “I just wanted to thank you again for bringing me here. It’s really beautiful Val, and I had a great day.” 

Valentina relaxed at her words and smiled at her. Putting her hand on top of Juliana’s that was still sitting on her thigh. “We should do it again soon.” 

Juliana blushed and quickly moved her hand back, cursing at herself in her head for being so stupid. _She’s still your professor Juliana, you can’t think about her like that._

Once they got back to a main road, Juliana was easily able to give Val directions toward her house. Once they arrived Val stopped the car and put it in park right outside. 

“Hey, before you go, can I ask you something?” Val asked. She had a sad look on her face that Juliana didn’t like at all. 

“Yeah of course.” 

“How come you didn’t text me after I gave you my number? I mean for real?” 

Juliana was taken aback by the question. “Oh. Well, Val don’t get me wrong I wanted to and I contemplated on doing so pretty much every day since, but I just thought it was inappropriate to text a professor.” Juliana admitted with a blush. 

Valentina immediately blushed as well. “Oh, of course. Totally understandable. I clearly forget sometimes too.” She gave Juliana a shy smile. 

“How about we forget about the fact that you’re my professor and you text me when you get home so I know you made it back, okay?” Juliana asked hopefully. 

“Okay, I like that and I will. Besides, I’m only your professor for 50 minutes two days a week. Those are the only minutes we have to actually be professor and student. All other hours we are friends.” Val replied.

“That sounds great Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana replied with a smirk while getting out of the car. 

“Yeah well you better have your color scheme ready for next week Juliana Valdes” She replied making them both laugh even harder.

“I already have an idea of what I’m going to do,” Juliana admitted. 

“Wow well wasn’t that quick. I look forward to seeing what it is and how you’ll work with it. Come prepared!” Val waved and started to drive away. “And no magazines in my classroom!” She yelled back, laughing, knowing that Juliana had to be blushing at the comment.


	7. Cool Professor

Right when Valentina pulled into her mansion home, she heard her phone ping. 

**Hi Ms. Carvajal. This is Juliana Valdez. I’m not sure how long it will be until you are home but just wanted to remind you to please text me so I know you made it back safe.**

Valentina turned off her car in the driveway and just sat and smiled at her phone. 

**Val: Well talk about perfect timing Juliana. I just parked my car at home. :)**

Juliana’s phone vibrated on the table and she quickly grabbed it to see if Valentina answered. She smiled at her response. “Ah Juli, I see someone has your attention. Could it be the girl you were with all afternoon?” Her mom asked with a smirk. 

“Aye Ma, yeah, so what? She texted me.” Juliana said. Her mom started raising her eyebrows to her and Juliana just laughed and playfully pushed her shoulder back.

“So Juli when am I going to be able to meet this girl?” she asked. 

“I don’t know Ma.” 

“Come on! I like to know what girls grab my beautiful daughter's attention and I need to ensure that she is good for my Juli.” 

“You’re crazy Lupe!” Juliana said to her mom, getting up and leaving the table. 

“Hey what did I miss?” Juliana’s step dad, Panchito asked while walking into the room. 

“Nothing, Panchito! I’ll be in my room,” Juliana announced, walking away, leaving her mom giggling.

**Juls: Happy to hear you made it back safe. Hope the ride wasn’t too bad.**

Now it was Valentina’s turn to face harassment of family members. 

“Who are you smiling at Hermanita?” Her brother, Guille asked. 

“No one Guille, shut up.” She said back, punching him in the arm. 

“That’s no way to treat your brother Mija,” Her dad, Leon said, “Besides, I’m curious too. You haven’t been this giddy in a while, Valentina. But please tell me it isn’t one of your students?” 

Valentina put her head down to try to avoid people seeing her blush. “No Pa, it’s nothing.” 

“Good, those guys are too young and immature for you anyway.” 

Guille on the other hand, wasn’t buying it. He saw his sister’s blush and decided he wasn’t done harassing her just yet, so he followed her into the living room where he found her still smiling at her phone. 

“I don’t believe you one second baby sister,” Guille said announcing his presence. 

“Go away Guille. Don’t you have your own life to worry about?” Valentina asked. 

“Well yeah, but Renata can wait. I’m going to see her right after I talk to you.” 

“Talk to me about what? Just go to your girlfriend’s house hermano.” 

“Vale I can see right through you sometimes, you know? I know there is someone taking over that little brain of yours,” Guille said, poking Valentina in the forehead. 

“Si, Guille, but it’s none of your business.” 

“And since when does my little sister not tell her big brother her secrets? I’ve always kept them and you know that!” Guille fought back. 

“This is different, Guille. I’m not really sure what’s going on, to be honest, but I’ll tell you what. Right now I’m only talking to a friend. If something happens that changes that status, you will be the first person I tell,” Val promised. 

“Okay, deal.” They shook on it, “Adios hermana.” Guille said, leaving. 

**Val: It wasn’t bad. Just a little over a half hour drive. Besides, I like driving, it helps clear my mind.**

**Juls: I didn’t realize you were so stressed after our pizza date.**

Val blushed at the idea of it being a date, although she knew it kind of was. 

**Val: And I didn’t realize it was a “date”!**

Juliana’s turn to blush. Did she say the wrong thing? 

Juls: Only joking! Glad you made it back safe. Goodnight Val. 

Valentina was a bit surprised and saddened at the sudden end of conversation, but she wanted to end it on a high note. 

**Val: Don’t worry, I like the idea of it being a date. Thanks for letting me steal you for a few hours, I had a great afternoon. Goodnight Juls.**

Juliana’s heart fluttered as she read Val’s response. She couldn’t help but feel giddy and her mind started going ballistic. _Valentina had boyfriends in the past, she’s definitely straight. She doesn’t even know that I’m gay, that could change everything. I should tell her sooner than later. I hope it doesn’t freak her out. If she knew that, maybe she wouldn’t be calling our lunch together a “date”. I should’ve already told her. Gosh Juliana you can’t go having crushes on your professor. Even though she is your age and she is beautiful inside and out. Aye stop it Juliana you’re just going to stress yourself out._

After her mini panic attack, talking to herself in her head, Juliana decided to do some meditation to calm her mind and eventually fall asleep. 

-

Juliana woke up early, avoiding her phone until she was on the bus on her way to University. Her heart sank a little when she had no texts. _Why was I expecting a text anyway?_ Juliana asked herself. _Well since I ended the conversation yesterday, I could always start the conversation today._ She took out her phone and went to Valentina’s contact. _No no no you don’t want to look desperate._ She shook it off and put her phone away. 

Juliana had a hard time focusing in her 9:30 lecture. She couldn’t get Valentina off of her mind, it was driving her crazy. She was debating texting her all morning so she thought, maybe if she texted her she could focus more on the lecture. She left the room for a quick bathroom break and sent a quick text to Valentina.

**Juls: Good Morning Val. Just wanted to let you know that it sucks at University without the coolest Professor :D**

She went back to her lecture and was able to focus throughout the rest of the time. Leaving her class she sat on a bench and got out her phone, still no response from Val. She felt her face getting hot. She was so embarrassed that she said that. It was 10:45 and her next lecture was at 11. How was she supposed to focus when she felt so embarrassed? 

-

Valentina woke up feeling refreshed. She stretched and just laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking about the day she had yesterday. She grabbed her phone and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw on the screen. Not only did she realize she slept till 11 am, but she also had a text from Juliana. She opened it and giggled out loud at what she read. She thought about responding, but then thought of a better idea. She had nothing to do that day since she had to turn down a recent modeling gig since it was during the week days and she wouldn’t be able to attend all of the photo shoots. 

She got up and got ready for her day, taking some extra time at the mirror. She put on a short pair of jean shorts topped with a white flowy tank top and floral cardigan. With her brown flats completing the outfit she grabbed her car keys and headed to the door. 

“Valentina, aren’t you going to eat?” Chivis, their cook, asked while chasing Valentina toward the door. 

“Yes, Chivis, don’t worry I’m stopping at Starbucks. I have some stuff to do at University today. I’ll see you later!” Valentina replied, waving goodbye to Chivis. 

She hopped in her car and headed toward University. There was a starbucks close to campus where she went through the drive thru to get her usual. Unsure of what Juliana liked, she ordered a regular coffee with cream and sugar on the side just to be safe. She put their drinks in the cup holder and headed up to the bus station on campus where she knew she would find Juliana. 

-

Juliana finished up class around 12:00 and headed to the bus station. She had nothing else to do until her shift later at 5pm so she figured she’d go home and get her school stuff straightened out from the week so she’s prepared for next week. It was hard to focus in the last class and when it was over, Juliana realized that Valentina didn’t answer her text she felt her heart sink in her chest. 

Walking up to the bus station, Juliana kept her head down. She got her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it, when a car pulled up in front where the bus usually stops. 

“Good morning to you too Juliana.” Val said, smiling at her. Juliana looked up and immediately smiled back at Valentina, walking up to her car. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Well I wanted to make your day at university more cool,” she winked, “come on, get in.” 

Juliana just laughed and got in, “you’re stealing me again? Where are we going this time?” 

“Well that depends,” Val said as she drove away out of the bus station parking lot, “I can either take you home if you’re busy or we can go to the park or something if you’re not.” 

Juliana laughed, “Well my shift starts at 5 so I don’t have to be home for a bit. We can go to the park.” 

“Park it is! Oh by the way, I got you a coffee. I don’t know how you take it so I got cream and sugar on the side,” she said pointing to the things as she spoke. 

“Oh wow, thanks Val! That’s exactly how I take my coffee, only with the cream and sugar in the drink,” she said laughing and adding her cream and sugar to the coffee. “This was super nice of you!” She took a sip and sat back with a content smile. 

Soon after, Val pulled into the parking lot of a near park. Val put the car in park, sat back and looked at Juliana who seemed to be relaxing in the passenger seat with no intention of getting out anytime soon. She laughed, “hey sorry for not answering your text but I had nothing going on today and figured this would be more fun,” she explained. 

“Don’t worry about it Val, this is much better than a text response,” she said smiling at her. “Although, I could barely focus in my 11 o’clock lecture. I was pretty embarrassed I texted you,” Julianna admitted. 

“Seriously Juliana? No no there’s no need to be embarrassed. I actually woke up around 11. Super late, and that text made my morning. I woke up with a smile,” she said, comforting Juliana. “Now common, let's go!” 

They both got out of the car and headed toward the walking path of the park. It was pretty busy, people flowing in and out. Probably on lunch breaks or just going for little walks. There were also groups doing yoga and all sorts of things throughout the park. Val and Juliana just walked aimlessly, talking about their interests, their favorite things, their childhood, pretty much everything and anything. They stopped at a nearby food truck. 

“Hey you look hungry, wanna grab a bite?” Valentina asked. 

“You look hungry too. Have you even eaten yet today, since you woke up at lunch time??” Juliana jokes.

“You’re right I’m pretty hungry,” Val admitted. 

“Good, it’s on me this time, what do you want?” 

They ordered their food and Juliana paid and told Val to grab them a seat. She waited for their food and joined her at a nearby table. 

“Oh this looks so good!” Val said excitedly, “thanks Juls!” 

“You’re welcome. Aye. Cheers.” She held up her food for Val to cheers her, which made Val laugh. And they ate it all in a matter of minutes. 

“Now I’m full,” Val admitted. 

“Me too. Hey do you hear that?” Juliana asked. 

“That music? Yeah I think it’s coming from over there,” Val pointed. 

“Let’s go!” Juliana got up, grabbing Val’s arm and pulling her with her toward the music. “Val, I love this song! Let’s dance with them!” Juliana pleaded, pulling Val toward the group dancing. 

“No, no you go ahead, I’ll watch,” Val said letting go of Juliana who frowned at her. She joined them for a bit, dancing along to the beat and following the instructor. Valentina watched in awe as Juliana’s hips swayed perfectly to the beat. But was broken from her focus when Juliana stopped and ran toward her. “No keep dancing! You’re a natural!” Val pleaded. “I want to dance with you, Val.”

“Well I would, but,” Val said with her head to the ground, “I don’t know how.” 

“What?!? Valentina Carvajal doesn’t know how to dance?” Juliana teased, “come on I’ll teach you!” She pulled Val to the side where they were in more privacy so Val felt more comfortable. 

“Okay, here, you put your hands here,” Juliana said, putting Val’s hands on her shoulders, “I put mine here,” putting her hands on Val’s waist, “and follow my lead. One, two, three, four,” she chanted to the rhythm of her foot movements, making Val follow. Val was focusing on Juliana’s steps, trying to mimic her exactly. “See you’re already getting it,” Juliana said, “but Val, usually when you dance with someone, you have to look into their eyes.” 

“What? Juliana I can’t look at you and move my feet with you at the same time,” Valentina argued, trying to do both at the same time. But Juliana’s gaze was strong. Valentina couldn’t help but get locked in. Val felt Juliana’s hand move up her back and she interlocked her fingers behind Juilana’s neck, never breaking eye contact. Valentina noticed that Juliana didn’t stop counting to help her with her movements. She looked down at Juliana’s lips moving with each word. Then back up to her eyes which were so fiercely looking back at her. She bit her lip at the sensations she felt inside her. Juliana noticed the small action, and her stomach started to tighten up. She knew that she needed to stop this now or else she wouldn’t be able to control herself. She stopped counting and let go of Val, looking at the ground and awkwardly coughing into her elbow. 

“See? You already have the hang of it,” Juliana said without looking back to Val. Valentina wasn’t sure what to say. She felt a lot of things in that short moment. Things that she didn’t know she could feel. She was a bit confused but she did know that she wanted to feel those things again. “It’s getting late, Val,” Juliana said looking at her watch. “3:15 to be exact. I have to get home to get ready for my shift at 5.” 

“Oh well, I can drive you, let’s go,” Val said motioning in the direction of the car. 

“No it’s okay, Val, the bus station is right there I can just take the bus.” 

“It’s really no problem, Juls, I have nothing else going on today.” 

“There’s no need. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Juliana said and started heading toward the bus station, leaving Val quite shocked and quite confused. 

-

Valentina had no idea what just happened. She had gotten back in her car and had driven home, but she was sitting at her pool just replaying the scene over and over again in her head. _What is it about this girl?_ Valentina thought to herself. She had never really thought about dating another woman before, but ever since their first coffee date for some reason Juliana would cross her mind multiple times a day. She had quite a few boyfriends in the past, but she never loved any of them. She always thought there was something wrong with her. She was a bit worried about what people would think if they found out she was involved with another girl. But if Juliana was what Valentina needed to feel the way she did while she was dancing then she definitely wants to figure it out. _Maybe she’s just as confused as I am, that’s why she stormed off._ She tried to make herself feel better about how their day ended. She figured the least she could do is send her text to make sure she’s okay. 

**Val: Hey Juls. Hope you made it home okay. Enjoy the rest of your night at work. XO.**

Juliana was getting ready for work when she heard her phone go off. She read the text and felt another small panic attack coming on in her head. _Why did she put an XO at the end of that text. Did she mean it? She was so close to me earlier, I swear if she came any closer to me I would’ve given in. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I want to kiss her so bad. She’s so beautiful, but she’s my professor and she’s straight and she’s famous. I can not be falling for this woman right now._ Juliana was telling herself. _I need to tell her I’m gay. She needs to know._

**Juls: I’m home Val. Thank you. Enjoy your night too.**

Valentina received the text just as she had sat down with her family in the living room. Guille observed her reaction to the text, hoping to be able to tease her. But Valentina’s heart sank a little bit at what she received. The text seemed emotionless. She wondered what was going on with Juliana. Luckily her expressions didn’t change much and she was able to avoid any teasing. She spent the rest of her night spending time with her family and trying not to think about Juliana.


	8. The Color Scheme

Juliana attempted to avoid Val as much as possible the next day in class. Mostly talking to Savannah about their first assignment and then running out when class ended. She needed more time to think about what was going on between her and her professor before confronting the situation. As hard as it was to avoid Valentina, especially since she was all Juliana could think about, she was able to succeed with being distracted by work all weekend. 

Juliana woke up on Monday, thankful for a day off of work and working on finalizing her colorscheme for Val’s class. She knew she needed to confront her professor today with why she was avoiding her, making her extra nervous. 

Valentina got in her car and headed to campus, nervous about seeing Juliana for the first time after their day at the park and being totally ignored by her the next day in class. She couldn’t get the girl out of her head all weekend and it took everything inside her to not text her. If it were up to her, they would’ve hung out all weekend, got to know each other more, laughed together more and just spent time together doing whatever they would do. _Maybe Juliana wasn’t comfortable with the fact that I am her professor._ Val thought to herself. Which just made her hope that they could continue hanging out after the short semester. It’s only been two weeks, but they only have 10 left. That’s not that long, is it? 

Juliana walked into the lecture room to her usual seat on the right side. Savannah was there again, so Juliana sat next to her. 

“Hey Juliana,” Savannah greeted her. 

“Hey Savannah, get your color scheme done?” 

“Yeah I did. I’m definitely excited to work with it. They’re two of my favorite colors, purple and orange and then the third color is one I don’t like. Dark Green. For some reason the combination caught my eye, and I’m excited to see what I can make out of it” Savanna explained. 

“That’s definitely a cool way to go!” Juliana told her. “I used three shades of the same color.” 

“Oh wow I didn’t even think of doing it that way.”   
“Yeah it’s definitely going to be a challenge. But I’m excited to work with it.” 

They were both smiling in excitement about the project ahead. Juliana looked up and saw Valentina staring at her. Those blue eyes had a burn behind them that she never saw before. 

Valentina saw Juliana conversing with Savannah, yet again, and couldn’t help but feel jealous, thinking that girl might be the reason for Juliana suddenly ignoring her. She knocked herself out of it and brought the class together. Reminding them of the color scheme and hoping they’ve got an idea because they’ll be working with it all class. Savannah and Juliana looked at each other with excitement as they got their sketchbooks out. Valentina saw this in the corner of her eye and it made her blood boil. _Valentina get it together_ , she told herself. _Juliana is allowed to have a friend in class, but why does it make me feel like a jealous teenage boy?_ She shook it off again and continued with the class. 

Once the class ended, Juliana felt really good about her color scheme. She was excited to finally be able to start using fashion techniques in one of her classes. Her and Savannah shared their excitement and then, as Valentina watched, Savannah asked Juliana if they could exchange numbers, just in case they forgot about something in class or wanted to use each other’s opinions. They exchanged numbers and then Savannah rushed out saying she would be late for a group project meeting. Juliana started to gather her things and looked up at Val before turning to leave. 

Valentina smiled at her, so Juliana walked over to her.   
“Ms Carvajal, I’m really excited about this color scheme project. Me and Savannah were just sharing each other's ideas” Juliana told her. She was using her professor's name because not everyone had left the room yet.   
“That’s great to hear, Juliana. I’m looking forward to seeing what color scheme you chose to work with.” Val replies, remaining professional. 

Juliana turned around to see if anyone was still in the room. They were alone. 

“Listen Val, I have to talk to you about something.” She said nervously. 

“Okay, what is it?” Val asked. 

“Not here, okay? Can we see each other later today?” Juliana asked.

“Not today, Juliana I actually have a small photo shoot tonight.” Val explained. 

“Okay, how about Thursday? It’s important.” Juliana claimed. 

“Yeah, that works.” 

“Okay, great. See you Thursday.” Juliana smiled at her, softly touching her hand before going. 

“See you.” Val shuttered at the small contact but then grabbed her hand before she left. “Is everything okay, Juliana?” Val asked. 

Juliana wasn’t expecting to be stopped. She turned to see the bluest eyes filled with worry. “Yes, Val everything’s fine. No need to worry.” Juliana reassured. 

“Okay well if you need anything you know how to reach me,” Val said. 

“Ditto.” Juliana smiled at Val and then left the lecture hall. 

-

Juliana wished so bad that she could have told Valentina that day. Because on Thursday, Val was going to individually see all the students about their color scheme, seeing them for the first time. Juliana wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with both conversations in one day. 

In fact, she spent the rest of Monday, and all of Tuesday and Wednesday stressing out about it. Trying to figure out what exactly it was she would say. How she would explain her color scheme and how she would tell Valentina about her sexuality. 

When Thursday came around it was almost a relief for Juliana. She was super nervous, but she knew that today was the day and then it would be done with. And she was hopeful that her friendship with Val would grow stronger. Even though there was a possibility of it falling apart, she was worried that Val would feel uncomfortable with Juliana, especially after the dance incident. Juliana might have to explain that something like that won’t happen again. 

Juliana sat at her usual spot in lecture and started to discuss today’s tasks with Savannah as Valentina called individuals down to her desk. The entire class was up in a chatter, which was nice. It made the room feel more relaxed. Her and Savannah were lost in conversation which took Juliana’s mind off of her worries. Until Savannah was called down by Valentina. Leaving her alone. Just her and her worries. 

But soon, Savannah was back and Val called someone else down so she could ask her how it went. She said Val liked her scheme idea and then gave her some ideas of some pieces. “She was great, now I feel even more confident of the colors I chose.” Savannah explained. 

“Juliana Valdes!” Val yelled. 

“Well, let’s hope she does the same for me!” Juliana said to Savannah and made her way to Val. 

“Hi Juliana.” Val said, looking her in the eyes. 

“Ms. Carvajal.” Juliana nodded in reply. 

“So, let’s see what miss Juliana chose for her color scheme.” 

Juliana took a deep breath, and then showed Valentina the three different shades of blue. Val looked at them for a while before saying, “well this is different.” 

“Yes I know, I went with one color but different shades. I was inspired and wanted to try something that would challenge me in order to test my skills.” Juliana explained. 

“Well it sounds like you’ve got it all figured out then Ms. Valdes. Can I ask what inspired you on such a unique idea?” Val asked. 

“Ugh I was hoping I wouldn’t have to answer this question.” She said looking up at Val who looked back at her curiously. “You were my inspiration.” 

Vals eyes widened a bit in surprise. “What? How?” 

“Your eyes Ms. Carvajal.” Juliana said in a whisper, “they’re the most beautiful blue and they change with emotion and feeling,” she explained. 

Val was staring at her in awe, jaw slightly open and realized this was taking a bit longer than most others, “that’s a really great idea Juliana, I’m looking forward to seeing what you create with it.” She said smiling at her.

Juliana nodded, got up and went back to her seat where Savannah started berating her with questions. 

Class was over shortly after and Juliana slowly packed up her things so she could go talk to Val again. This time she didn’t rush to Val’s desk, instead she headed out the door but then went back in after everyone left so she looked less suspicious about continually going to her desk after class. 

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure we were still good for later?” Juliana asked, making Valentina jump in fright. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Jesus, Juliana.” She laughed it off. “Yes. Meet at 2 pm at my car?”

“Perfect. See you then.” Juliana turned around to leave. 

“Juls?” Val said. “Your color scheme is beautiful. I really am excited to see what comes of it.” 

“Thanks Val, I had beautiful inspiration.” She winked and walked out wondering where all of that confidence came from and noticing Val’s blush before she turned around to leave.

-

2 pm finally hit and Juliana was at the same bench she waited for Valentina the week before. 

“Hey!” Valentina said walking up to her. 

“Hey! Listen I don’t know if you wanted to just talk here or..” 

“Shut up and get in my car” Valentina said, interrupting her and laughing. 

“Wow okay then Ms Carvajal” She smirked at her. 

They got into Valentina’s car and she started driving. 

“Look Val, you don’t have to drive me anywhere,” Juliana started to explain. 

“Yes I do. You said it was important. Now just sit back, relax and you can tell me when we get there.” Val replied. 

Juliana couldn’t argue. So she did as Val said and sat back, letting herself feel the breeze and try to calm her nerves for the conversation that was about to happen.   
They once again pulled onto that narrow and steep back road that would lead up to the spot where Juliana and Valentina ate pizza a week before. Once the car was parked, they both took deep breaths. 

“Val, you didn’t have to take me here,” Juliana said. 

“You said it was important and important things happen here for me so I thought I would share.” Val explained. 

“Okay, Val, I need to tell you something about me that you don’t know.” Juliana said nervously. 

“Okay, Juls, what is it?” 

She took a deep breath. “Come on, you're making me nervous,” Valentina said. 

Juliana laughed, “you wonder how I feel?” She asked. “Listen. I just want to tell you this because it is a part of me. It’s not something I just go around announcing right away, but the people I’m closest with already know, and before our friendship continues, you have the right to know. Especially because this could ruin our friendship completely,” Juliana explained, her eyes getting glossy.   
Val just looked at her and nodded for her to continue.   
“Val,” Juliana said, “I’m gay.” 

Valentina immediately broke out in a laugh. She couldn’t help it. She looked at Juliana who had a stern, serious look on her face. “I’m sorry Juliana, but you really thought that you being gay would ruin our friendship?” Val asked.

“Well I don’t know, Val. When we danced the other day I felt like I may have crossed a line and I felt that it wasn’t fair to you especially since you didn’t know. I’m sorry.”   
Valentina looked at Juliana. Now she understood why she was acting so weird after the dance. She felt like all she could do was be completely honest. “Juliana. Listen to me. You didn’t cross a line. In fact, I wish you had,” Valentina said, looking into Juliana’s worry filled brown eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Juliana asked. Juliana noticed as Valentina’s gaze deepend. She was leaning closer to Juliana, but then she turned to turn her car back on and started toying with the radio. Juliana just sat there watching her, confused. Once Valentina found a station she seemed to like, she got out of the car, ran to Juliana’s side and opened her door for her. 

“I think it’s time for my second dance lesson,” Val said, helping Juliana out of the car. She placed her hands on Juliana’s shoulders and Juliana put hers on Val’s hips. Juliana looked up at Val who already started the movements and was looking directly into her eyes. 

“Woah someone catches on quick,” Juliana giggled. 

“Well I’m not going to lie, I practiced in my room a bit this past weekend,” Val admitted, breaking eye contact with Juliana to look down embarrassed. 

“Aw, Val, that’s adorable,” Juliana smiled at her. 

Val looked back up into the sweetest brown eyes she’s ever seen and started getting lost. The same feelings she had in her stomach last time they were dancing were coming back, especially when Juliana started moving her hand up her back again as they swayed together. 

Juliana couldn’t help but move a bit closer. She noticed Val’s bright blue eyes turn a shade darker as her hand moved along her back. She brought her hand back down to her hip and felt Val getting closer and intertwining her fingers behind her neck again. The knots in her stomach were back. 

“Val,” Juliana said, pulling away a bit. She knew once again, she wouldn’t be able to control herself much longer. But Valentina pulled her back in. 

“Juls, let go. Whatever it is you’re holding onto, let it go.” Val encouraged her. That was all Juliana needed to hear. She was looking at Valentina who kept moving her eyes to her lips and back up. Juliana couldn’t help it anymore. She pushed Val backwards a few steps until her butt hit the car, but Juliana kept moving in closer until their foreheads were together and their noses touched. Juliana’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her hands were still on Val’s hips and Val’s were still on Jul’s neck. Juliana took her right hand and put it on Valentina’s face in order to tilt her chin and meet their lips. The first touch of their lips was instant fireworks for both of them. They easily started to get into a rhythm with their lips when Juliana felt Valentina’s tongue asking for permission, which she gladly granted. Their tongues immediately greeted each other in a dance. Valentina’s heart was racing as she let her hands explore Juliana, going down to her hips. But when their kiss deepened, Val was able to get low enough to grab Juliana’s ass with both hands, making Juliana gasp and Val immediately moving her kisses from her lips to her neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I saw you walk out of the lecture hall the first day,” Valentina admitted while continuing her kisses along Jul’s neck. Juliana was speechless, she had no idea Valentina wanted her like this. But she wanted Val to know that she wanted her just the same, making Val connect their lips again, it was Juliana’s turn to show Val what she’s been wanting. She moved her right leg in between Valentina’s and pushed up so Val could feel the friction where she needed it most. Val let out a small moan that drove Juliana crazy. She started kissing Val all over her neck, her ear, her collar bones and then back up to her lips. “I’ve wanted you like this since I first saw you in class.” Juliana said between kisses. “In that sexy maroon suit with your hair up in a ponytail.” She continued, “it was driving me crazy,” she kissed her once again, passionately. “That’s why when I saw that magazine. I couldn’t focus. I was thinking about this,” Juliana admitted. 

Val grabbed her face again, but slowed down the kiss. Juliana was okay with that, realizing that they were getting too ahead of themselves with where they were. Their foreheads met again, but this time they were both trying to catch their breath. 

“Wow,” Valentina admitted. 

“Yeah,” Juliana agreed. 

They stood there for a while wrapped in each other's arms, taking in the moment. 

Juliana was the one to pull away first. She looked Valentina up and down and laughed to herself. 

“What’s so funny?” Val asked, slightly offended.

“Nothing I just can’t believe that just happened. I mean you’re so beautiful, you’re like a goddess. How was I able to score a kiss with you?” Juliana asked, the big smile not fading from her face. 

Valentina smiled and looked down, trying to hide her blush. 

“I mean not only that but you’re successful and intelligent and funny. Your smile can light up the world,” Juliana continued. 

“Stop it Juliana,” Valentina said smiling, pulling Juliana back in for a slow, soft kiss. She pulled away, “listen, I never felt this way about anyone before,” Valentina admitted. 

“Me either, Val.” Juliana agreed. 

“Wait, seriously? Haven’t you had like a bunch of girlfriends?” Valentina asked. 

“Seriously, yes Val. And what? No, what made you think that?”

“Um, look at you Juls. You’re hot.” 

Juliana laughed, “yeah well not everyone thinks that Val.”

“Juliana, anyone would be out of their mind to think otherwise,” Val argued. 

“No seriously, I’ve never really had a girlfriend or anything.” Juliana admitted. 

“Really? How long have you been out?” Valentina asked. 

“Since my junior year in high school. That was really the last time I ever had a “girlfriend” I guess.” 

This piqued Valentina’s interest. “Oh yeah? What happened?” 

“Well she was a good friend of mine, and one night I just kissed her and she kissed me back. We lived in bliss for about a month and then she outed me and told everyone I was in love with her and told everyone I was a freak and that I would stalk her.” Juliana looked at the ground. 

“Juls…” Val moved Juliana’s hair behind her ears and brought her face up to look at her. “I’m so sorry you went through that. You deserve so much better than that.” 

“Thanks Val.” Juliana gave a slight smile. “But what about you? You said you had boyfriends in the past. I was driving myself crazy telling myself you were straight and trying not to get hooked up on you,” she admitted.

“Aw, sorry I hooked you,” Val winked at her. “But yeah I had a few boyfriends. But I never felt anything for them if I’m being honest. What I just felt with you Juls, when we kissed, that’s what it should always feel like. I never felt that with any of them. All of my experiences have sucked so far. I always thought something was wrong with me.” It was Val’s turn to look at the ground. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you Val,” Juliana said trying to comfort the taller woman. She once again, put her forehead against Val’s and started to rub gently right behind her ears. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Mhm” Val hummed. 

“Was that your first time kissing a girl?” 

Val let out a little laugh, “Yes Juliana, was I that bad?” 

“What? No, oh my god that’s not what I meant,” Juliana explained, “I just want to say that I understand it can be scary to come to terms with your sexuality and letting other people know such intimate details about you, but Val,” Juliana pulled her face to look directly into Val’s eyes, “I like you a lot, and I love spending time with you. I would love to mend all of your shitty experiences and turn them into the fairytale that you deserve.” Val smiled and started shaking her head. 

“What are you doing to me Juliana Valdes?” Val asked with a smirk. 

“Hopefully making you realize that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you,” Juliana replied, pulling Valentina in for another kiss. 

“You know I am still your professor right?” Valentina asked laughing. 

“Yep, I have a feeling this is gonna get weird”

With that comment they both broke out in laughter.

“Well I don’t know about you Juls, but I’m starving,” Val said. 

“Me too, actually. There’s a place I really like closer to my house if you’d like?” Juliana suggested. 

“Yeah, just tell me where to go!” 

They hopped back in the car. Right before they pulled away, Val looked at Juliana, “See, Juls. I told you important things happen for me here.” She smiled and grabbed her hand to hold. 

“God I love this place.” With that they both giggled and headed to dinner. 

-

Juliana showed Valentina the way to her favorite restaurant, pointing the directions with her right hand and keeping hold of Valentina’s hand with her left. She kept glancing over at Val during the drive, thinking to herself how crazy it is that she had this beautiful woman holding her hand right now and even nonchalantly rubbing her thumb over Juliana’s. 

They pulled up in the parking lot of Juliana’s favorite sports bar and walked in together, quickly finding two open seats at the bar and sitting down.

“The burgers are the best here, Val” Juliana said, handing Val a menu. 

“Well then I guess I’ll have to try them out.” 

Juliana laughed, “do you want anything to drink?” 

“Sure I uhh, I guess I’ll have a beer.” 

The bartender walked up and Juliana asked for two beers and two burgers. Shortly after, he came back with two beers for both women. Juliana grabbed hers and turned toward Valentina. She held up her glass and said “to new beginnings.” Valentina smiled at her in admiration and repeated “to new beginnings.” They clinked their glasses and took a sip. 

The women were lost in conversation about anything and everything. Laughing and enjoying themselves. After another beer and a few more laughs later, their burgers arrived. Their conversation immediately stopped as they realized how hungry they were and dove into their food. 

“Oh yeah,” Val said, finishing up her burger, “these are amazing, Juls.” 

“I told you!”

“It’s getting a bit late, are you ready to go?” Val asked. 

“Of course, let me just pay the check,” Juliana called for the bartender. 

“Juliana I can pay,” Val offered. 

“No, Val. Let’s consider this our first date. The next one can be on you.” She winked at her while handing the Bartender some cash and offered Val her hand to leave the restaurant. 

Juliana showed Val the way to her house and Val pulled up out front of the apartment complex. 

To Valentina’s confusion, Juliana jumped out of the car and ran to her side of the car, opening her door. She laughed, “Juls what are you doing?”

“Can you come with me real quick?” She asked, offering Val her hand. 

Valentina agreed, grabbing her hand and getting pulled out of the car. Juliana took her to a little walk down the sidewalk and then turned toward her apartment building. Val started feeling nervous when suddenly she felt her body being pushed up against the wall and the softest lips hit hers in an instant, making her immediately melt into it. The kiss was hard and intense at first, but Juliana slowed it down. They pulled away and Valentina laughed. “You drug me out here for that?” She asked the shorter girl in front of her. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just needed to do that again before this perfect day ends.” 

Val just smiled and put her forehead on Juliana’s. “Today was perfect.” 

They stood there in embrace for a while longer until finally Juliana said, “okay now you need to go home because I’m going to stay up until you text me and let me know you made it.” 

Val laughed, “you don’t have to wait up for me Juls.”

“Yes I do, I worry,” she replied, pulling Val in for one more kiss and taking her back to her car. 

“Thank you for listening to me today. I definitely wasn’t expecting such an amazing response,” Juliana said laughing and giving Val one extra peck on the lips before she got into her car. 

“And thank you for opening up and showing me that my crazy thoughts and feelings for you weren’t actually crazy.” They both laughed. “I’ll text you when I’m home Juls.” 

“You better.”


	9. Keeping it “Professional”

Two weeks flew by for Juliana and Valentina. Their time mostly spent together, more nonchalant lunch dates, dinner dates, exploring the city and getting to know each other. They made sure to keep their relationship hidden, and not go on any big, official dates, making everything lowkey. When they weren’t together, they were constantly on the phone, texting and calling each other. They loved being in each other’s company, always laughing, stealing kisses here and there when they knew no one could see. With a few hot make out sessions that were abruptly stopped either by almost getting caught or not wanting to go too far with their current “professor - student” relationship. Juliana couldn’t wait for the semester to be over so she could finally ask Valentina to officially be her girlfriend and introduce her to her mom. Her mother was driving her crazy with all the questions, trying to get her to spill the tea on Valentina. She could easily tell her daughter was in love. 

Valentina’s family was the same way with her, however, only Guille knew the truth. He reacted to Val’s confession greatly, saying that he just wants his sister to be happy and loves seeing her like this. He couldn’t wait to finally meet the woman who makes his sister so giddy all the time. Everyone else still assumed it was a boy and Valentina decided to keep it that way until after the semester when she wouldn’t get scolded for having a relationship with a student. 

Trying to remain as professional as possible was getting harder and harder for the girls. Valentina would catch Juliana practically drooling while staring at her so intensely during class sometimes, causing the professor to feel both embarrassed and aroused and always making her blush. 

The more time they spent together the harder it was getting for them to keep their hands off each other. They had 8 weeks left of the semester and as much as they told each other it would go by fast, it wasn’t making it any easier for them. They made it 4 weeks without advancing past 2nd base, the anticipation of 8 more weeks would just make it that much better when the time came, right? 

It wasn’t until the Thursday of the 5th week when something changed everything for them. Juliana had just left Valentina’s class and was headed for her next one when she got news it was cancelled. She knew Val’s next class wasn’t until 1, so she figured she’d go take up some of her office hour time. 

Excitedly, Juliana went back to the building she had just left and made her way to Valentina’s office. She was about to open the door when she saw a huge bouquet of roses on the table and a man standing up, blocking Val from view. Her heart sank at the sight. She had absolutely no idea what was going on or what she should do. She just stood there, frozen, trying to figure out what was going on when the man moved and she caught sight of Val. She looked pissed. Or annoyed. Or sad. Juliana couldn’t really tell but she definitely looked uncomfortable. Then Val saw Juliana and immediately came to open the door for her. 

“Hi Juliana,” she said quickly, letting her in and turning to the man, “Lucho, like I said this is my office hours, students make appointments with me for class, so please leave.” 

“But Valentina I need to talk to you.” He tried. 

“No, Lucho, you don’t. So please, leave and take these with you, I don’t want them.” She gave the flowers back to him and practically ran him out of the room, shutting the door and closing the blind so he couldn’t see her anymore.

Juliana watched Val as her shoulders loosened and she took a deep breath. “Juls, I’m so sorry. That was my ex.”   
Juliana already knew she didn’t like him but now she hated him. “Why was he here?” She asked. 

“Well, he came to apologize, he wants me back.” 

Hearing Val say that made Juliana very uncomfortable. To be honest it made her want to throw up. She actually physically felt sick at the mere thought of Valentina being with that guy. She sat down and began tapping her foot. “And do you want him back?” 

“What? No Juliana, I didn’t even want him here, I guess my dad told him where I was and he brought me flowers and started going on and on about how he’s sorry and how he messed up and..” Val was cut off by Juliana’s sudden advance. She rushed up and grabbed Valentina by the waist and just started showering her with kisses. “..what are you doing?” 

“He should be sorry, Val.” Juliana started, while pushing her back against her desk and kissing her neck. “But he can’t have you back.” She whispered into her ear and then drew in for a deep kiss. 

Valentina really wasn’t completely sure what was even happening, but feeling Juliana so close and kissing her and listening to her whispers was clouding her brain. All she could do was reciprocate the kissing. She was so turned on by Juliana’s sudden dominance and confidence.   
Juliana broke the kiss, leaving Val gasping for air and she moved to her neck, nipping, licking and sucking at her pulse point, causing Val to let out a breathy moan that Juliana loved. Juls moved up to her ear and bit down on her earlobe. Val hissed. “You know why he can’t have you back Val?” Juliana asked in a whisper that made Val shiver. 

Valentina was going to wait for Juliana to answer her own question when her thoughts slipped out of her mouth, “because I’m yours”. 

Juliana froze at the words and stepped back to be able to look Val in the eye. Her eyes were screaming insecurities and vulnerability with her confession, but Juliana also was looking at her lips, plump and swollen from their kiss, and the flush on her chest that goes up to her cheeks from their heated moment. Juliana was in awe, she couldn’t believe that she was doing all of this to this woman. 

“Juls, I’m sorry, that just kind of slipped out” Val said, clearly embarrassed. 

“Oh my god, no, Val, please.” Juliana replies, “I’m sorry I just need a second, you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” 

With that admission, Val smirked. 

“I’m sorry that I came onto you like that, Val. I know we agreed to wait out the semester to advance our physical attraction, but something about your ex wanting you back. Seeing him here, trying to get you back. It made me crazy. I needed to show you exactly why you don’t need him back, and honestly, I don’t think I would have stopped.” 

Valentina’s hands found Juliana’s hips and pulled her back into her. “So, why did you?” She asked. 

“Hearing you say that you were mine knocked reality back into me.” Juliana replies, “I so badly want you to be mine, Val, but you deserve respect. I’m sorry for advancing on you.” Juliana looked down, disappointed in herself. 

“Juliana.” Val reaches for her chin and pulls her face back up so intense blues are looking into insecure browns. “You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, I found it very sexy. You said you probably weren’t going to stop and I definitely wasn’t going to stop you.” With that, the intensity came back into Juliana’s eyes as she looked back at Val’s swollen lips, licking her own in the process. The motion didn’t go unnoticed by Valentina, as she continued, “and the fact that you stopped because I said that I was yours and to pull back and apologize makes it even more sexy. I’ve never been treated with such respect, Juliana. And for the record, I am yours, and you can take what’s yours, Juls.” 

With that, Juliana dove back into Valentina’s lips as they began kissing with hunger. Juliana tilted her head, dipping her tongue into Valentina’s mouth all while grabbing her thighs and pulling her up to sit on her desk. Juliana was standing in between Vals straddling legs. She pulled her closer by the small of her back in order for Valentina’s center to meet Juliana’s abdomen. Valentina instinctively began grinding against her, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths. 

Their kiss broke when they both needed some air, and this time Val pushed forward so her lips could connect with Juliana’s shoulder. She bit down on the skin, soothing it with her tongue, causing Juliana to throw her head back, giving Val more room to explore her neck. After many nips to a sensitive neck, their mouths finally met again. “I want you so bad, Juliana,” Valentina admitted. 

Juliana kisses under Val’s jaw, “you want me here? At your desk?” She stopped and pulled back to really find the answer from Val. All Juliana could see in Val’s eyes were want and hunger. “I want you too baby, so bad. But do we really want our first experience like this, here?” Valentina couldn’t think straight. All she could think about was how bad she wanted Juliana right then and there. 

“I’m in if you're in bebecita,” Val replies with a smirk, biting her lip. 

“What if someone walks in?” Juliana asks. 

“Well first of all, I locked the door after Lucho left so he couldn’t barge back in. And secondly, Juliana you’re the first “student” that’s ever come to my office hours.”

The hunger and intensity was once again filling Juliana’s eyes as they turned a shade darker. “Well since I’m such a good student, can I be the first one to make you come during your office hours?” Juliana asks, licking her lips and inching closer to Val. 

“You can be the only one, Juls.” Valentina said with a smirky grin. She grabs Juls face and brings her back in for a heated kiss. 

Juliana let go of any doubts. She knew Valentina wanted her right here, right now, and it was time to give her exactly what she wanted. She pulled Val’s hips into her abdomen again and drug her hands up Valentina’s torso, under her shirt, feeling her smooth bare skin along her fingertips. Their kiss broke so Juls could rip the shirt off of Val and she took her own off as well. Their mouths met again and Juliana’s hands immediately found Val’s bra strap. She broke the kiss to ask Val’s permission to remove the garment. 

Val nodded and Juliana unhooked her bra and removed it, only breaking their eye contact to take in the jaw dropping view before her. She started tracing Valentina’s jaw line, down to her shoulders, to her collarbones and around the perfectly perky breasts. Juliana bit her lip as her thumbs grazed Val’s hard pink nipples for the first time, causing Val’s whole body to shiver. “Wow. You’re absolutely stunning, Valentina.” Juliana said and brought their mouths back together for a deep kiss. Her breath hitched, knowing her next move. She started a kissing trail down Valentina’s front until reaching a hard nipple that she felt get even harder as her tongue swept across the sensitive skin and she began sucking, while pinching the other one between her thumb and pointer finger. Valentina put one hand on her mouth, trying to subsidize the volume of her small whimpers and moans, the other was in Juliana’s hair, keeping her close. “Juls, baby, you’re driving me crazy.” 

As Juliana switched to give the other breast just as much attention with her mouth, Val looked to take Juls bra off. She hesitated at the hook, wanting to get permission from Juliana. “You can take it off, baby” Juliana said, standing up and allowing Val to remove it. Valentina’s mouth immediately went dry, seeing Juliana’s bare torso. Her hard abs and perfectly round breasts. She was in awe. She looked up at Juliana who seemed to be getting a bit shy under her gaze. “Juliana, you are a sculpture from god himself,” she said before pulling her body closer to hers. They both gasped when their bare upper bodies touched for the first time. They kissed hungrily again.   
Juliana found her hands roaming down towards Valentina’s pants button. She started to unbutton it, breaking her kiss to again, asking permission. “Juls, I am all yours. All of me. Do with it what you please.” 

She didn’t have to tell her twice. Juliana was kissing at Valentina’s neck while ripping her pants off, leaving her sitting on her desk only in her laced panties that made Juls mouth water. She immediately made contact with her center and could feel Val’s arousal through the thin garment. Valentina’s back arched at the sudden contact and Juliana moved from her neck to look Val in the eye. Their foreheads met and Valentina felt Juliana’s hand traveling inside her panties. Both their breaths hitched when Juliana’s fingers made contact with Val’s slick center. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Juliana said, kissing Valentina as she moaned into it. “Ugh, Val you’re so wet, I need to…” 

Valentina was confused at what Juliana was saying as she felt her panties get ripped off to immediately feel Juliana’s tongue running through her folds. She looked down to see dark eyes staring back up, with her tongue circling her clit. Valentina’s thighs started shaking but Juliana grabbed them, keeping her steady on the desk. “Valentina. You taste,” she licked from her clit down to her entrance and back up, “so damn good.” 

Valentina had to grab her mouth again to stop a loud moan from escaping. Valentina had never had a sexual experience like this in her life. Everything Juliana was doing, every touch, every kiss, everything she was saying was driving her crazy. She could feel the heat building in her core and knew she couldn’t possibly last much longer with the beautiful woman having her way with her. 

“Juls,” Val whimpers out. 

“Yeah, baby? Tell me what you need.”

“I’m almost there, Juls. I need to feel you inside me.”

With that, Juliana quickly entered two fingers easily into Vals entrance, while her mouth sucked on her clit. She moved her left hand from Val’s thigh to cup her boob, pinching her nipple, while her right hand continued holding Val steady as she trembled and squirmed under Juliana’s influence. 

“Oh my god, Juls, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Val panted as she matched rhythm with Juliana’s fingers. And with one more curl of her fingers, Valentina’s whole body started shaking. Juliana looked up, seeing Valentina’s mouth agape, her neck back, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she rode out her orgasm. Juliana was in awe, she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Val trembled as the waves crashed through her core. Juliana waited until Val’s body seemed to be giving up to remove her fingers. As she stood back up, Valentina immediately found herself resting against Juliana’s strong body in front of her. 

She put her head in the crook of Juliana’s neck until her breathing calmed down. She looked up. “That. Was. Incredible.” 

“Yeah it was,” Juls agreed. “Val, you are a vision. I think watching you come undone is my new favorite movie,” she admitted. Val blushed but Juliana could feel her smile against her as she tried to hide in her neck even further. She could hear Juliana’s heart beat fast and she pulled back to look at her. 

“Juliana, I want to see you come undone.” She told her. 

“Oh yeah?” Juliana asked. She laughed to herself a bit. “Well I have to admit it won’t take too long. Watching you almost pushed me off the edge without even being touched.” She admitted, and that switched something off in Valentina. She jumped off the desk and turned them around so Juliana was pressed up against it. She kissed her hard, tasting herself on Juliana’s mouth, causing her to moan into the kiss. 

“I told you you tasted good, baby” Juliana smirked. 

“Take your pants off,” Val commanded as she focused on Juliana’s breasts. She did what Juliana did to her, bringing her mouth to one nipple and her fingers pinching the other. Juliana could barely work to get her pants off. But as her pants hit the ground, Val released her boob with a “pop” and moved back up to her mouth, biting down on Juliana’s bottom lip. She let her fingers slide down to Juliana’s center. First met with a hard bud, she slowly started to rub it, causing Juliana to bite down on Val’s shoulder to avoid making any loud noises. Val hissed at the pain and started circling her clit harder. 

“Baby, I told you I wasn't going to last long,” Juliana said. 

With that, Valentina dipped her finger inside Juls and started pumping in and out.

“Juls. You’re so wet,” Val whispered. She had never really thought about it but she was surprised at how much she loved the feeling of Juliana’s arousal on her fingers. 

“Touching you, tasting you, and watching you has its effects on me,” Juliana admitted. 

Valentina added a second finger inside Juliana and bent down to suck a nipple into her mouth. Juliana quickly found a rhythm with Vals fingers and could feel she was about to come undone any second. 

Val could feel Juliana’s walls start pulsing and it was quickly met with her thighs and then her stomach until she watched Juls orgasm ripple through her entire body. She helped her ride it out until Juls body went limp onto her own. 

Valentina understood Juliana’s comment now. That was definitely one of the best things she’s ever witnessed. 

“I might be addicted to that view, baby,” Valentina admitted. 

“I might be addicted to you, Val”.

They both started giggling. 

Once Juliana got some strength back, they stood up and just stared at each other. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Juliana said. 

“Me either. I’m actually pretty happy that Lucho came by trying to get me back,” Val smirked. 

Juliana made a face and Val laughed, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. 

“Well we broke our plan to wait out the semester. But honestly, sneaking around for the next 7 weeks is also a big time turn on.” Val said. 

“Oh boy. I can’t wait,” Juls winked. 

“Uh, what time is it?” Val asked, looking for her phone. “Holy shit, Juls it’s 12:30. I have another lecture soon.”

“Perfect, you have enough time to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up a bit.” Juliana told her, handing her clothes she grabs from the floor. “I wonder if the class will notice the new glow to your skin,” Juliana winked. 

“Juliana!” Val said, hitting her lightly in the arm. They both laughed. 

Once they were both dressed it was time for Val to get to her lecture. 

“Alright well I’m gonna catch the bus back home.” She leaned in once more to kiss Val. 

“Okay bebecita, text me when you arrive.” 

“I will.” She turned around again right before heading out the door to kiss Val yet again. They were both giggly with a sparkle in their eye that wasn’t there a few hours earlier. 7 weeks suddenly seemed like a very long time away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut ever written. Let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes.


	10. New Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update for y’all as this story just keeps taking over my head 🤩 not really sure where it’s going, but it’s definitely going 😆 enjoy!

On the bus ride home, Juliana couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened with Valentina. She had a goofy smile plastered to her face the entire ride and kept touching her bottom lip with her thumb, remembering the sensational feeling of having Valentina kissing her and of course all the other things she was able to taste and explore with her mouth. 

Once she finally arrived home, she was thankful that both her mom and Panchito weren’t home so she could avoid any teasing, knowing she wouldn’t be able to wipe the grin off her face. 

The first thing she decided to do was take a cold shower, cleaning herself up from her previous activities. She then plopped on her bed and took out her phone.

**Juls: Hey beautiful, I can’t get you and what we just did out of my head 😜 How was your lecture?**

**Val: LOL Juls! Me either! I was smiling the entire class. I’m pretty sure that class thinks I’m crazy. 🤣 I just got home, can we FaceTime?**

Juliana was laying on her stomach on her bed with just her towel wrapped in her hair, but she decided to call Val anyway, hoping she would be alone. 

Luckily, Valentina answers her FaceTime call in her room. “Oh my god Juls, are you naked??” Juliana just smiled at her. “You can’t be doing this to me already, hermosa!” 

“I just got out of the shower, Val!” Juliana argued. 

“Well you could’ve at least got dressed, before you called me!” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get dressed. Sheesh.” 

Juliana propped her phone up on the pillow and got up from the bed, knowing damn well that Val could see her walking away from her bed completely naked. She had no idea where this new found confidence came from but it felt good. And after she put on a bra and underwear she turned to look at the screen. 

“Uh, Val, you’ve got a little..” she pointed to the corner of her mouth, snapping Val out of her drooling gaze. A noticeable shade of pink arose on Val’s cheeks and she just shook her head with a slight grin. “What are you doing to me Juliana Valdez? Can you finish getting dressed please?!” 

Juliana laughed and put on a baggie t shirt and shorts. Hung the towel up and sat back down on her bed, holding the phone above her head. 

“Juli??” She heard her mom's voice ring in from the front door. 

“Ugh Val my mom’s home, I should..” 

“Juli, hey! How was school today?” Lupe asked, barging into the room. 

“Hola Ma. It was good.” She said with a smile and couldn’t help but look at Valentina through the screen who gave her a cute little nose scrunch. 

“Oh I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” 

“No, Ma, I was just talking to my friend Savannah about a project we’re working on for one of our fashion classes,” Juliana explained. 

“Well that’s no way to smile at a friend, Juli. Are you sure it’s not Valentina?” She asked, winking at her daughter. 

“Ma!” Juliana complained. 

Val giggled out loud over the screen, causing Lupe to widen her mouth and run towards Juliana. She grabbed her phone. 

“Eyy Lupe, what are you doing??” Juliana tried to fight for the phone back. 

“Hola, are you the famous Valentina??” Lupe asked looking at Val through the screen. 

“Hola, si. Guilty.” Val waved. 

Lupe gasped. “Oii Juli, she is so beautiful!! Valentina please come over for dinner soon! I’ll make Juli’s favorite.” Lupe offered. 

Val could see Juliana sitting behind her mother with her head between her knees completely embarrassed. 

“Si, si, I would love to!” Val accepted. 

“Ah wonderful! I’ll stop torturing my daughter now and leave you two.” She gave the phone back to Juliana and touched her reddened cheek. “Please pick a date and let me know for dinner, por favor!” She told Juliana and turned back to the screen saying “it was lovely to meet you through technology Valentina, I look forward to a proper introduction soon. Goodnight.” 

“You too! I’m looking forward to it!”

Lupe left the room and Juliana had a tiny grin under her clearly embarrassed face. How could she not be happy when Valentina was beaming at her through her phone screen. “Your mom seems great, Juls. I’d gladly come over for dinner soon if it would be okay with you.” 

Juliana sighed and thought about it for a bit. She really wanted to be able to introduce Valentina as her girlfriend. At this point, what would she introduce her as? I guess she’ll have to figure it out because she can’t deny that beautiful face staring back at her. 

“I’ll see what Lupe and Panchito’s schedules are like and figure out a night.” Juliana said. 

“Eeee!” Val screeched in excitement. 

Two loud knocks were heard on Valentina’s door followed by, “Mija, dinner.” 

“Coming!” She yelled back. “Sorry Juls I have to go. Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“I actually picked up a shift tomorrow night after university.” 

Val looked disappointed and so did Juliana. 

“But I’m sure we can hangout this weekend!” 

“Yeah, okay.” Val’s bright smile came back to her face as they said their goodbyes. 

Juliana did have a shift tomorrow night. But she wanted to see Valentina before the day ended. She needed to ask her something.


	11. Secretively Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted an update?!?!! PSA: I’m a lil drunk so lmk if they’re any mistakes or if I should drink more often 😂

Juliana’s Friday went by painfully slow. All day all she could think about was Valentina, even though they were texting nonsense all day long. What sucked was that usually Valentina taking over Juliana’s mind made time go fast, but not when she was extremely nervous about what she wanted to ask her tonight. 

Once her shift finally ended at 8pm, she immediately called Val. She wasn’t able to use her phone all shift so she was hoping she’d be able to see her. 

“Juls!” Val answered excitedly. 

“Hey, Val, what are you up to?” Juliana asked, trying to sound casual. 

“I’m actually out with Guille and Renata. A few friends might meet up soon too.” Val replies, “Guille just gave me a great idea, Juls! You should come!” 

“Where are you?” Juliana asked. 

“We’re currently on our third round of drinks at Mcguigans.” 

“Great! Can you meet me outside there in about 20 minutes?” 

“Um, sure Juls, is everything okay?” 

“Yes, all good. See you soon.” 

Val hung up the phone a tad more sober than she was when she answered. She didn’t quite like the tone in Juliana’s voice, it was making her nervous. But, hey, she’s coming! And with that thought she smiled and took another sip of her drink. 

“So, is she coming?” Guille asked. 

“Yeah, she told me to meet her outside in 20 minutes.” 

“Awesome!” Guille exclaimed. 

“She sounded kind of odd though. We’ll see.” 

After the longest 20 minutes of Val’s life, she finally got a text from Juliana explaining she was here. She walked out front and was thrilled to see Juliana, but frowned when she noticed she was still in her waitressing uniform. 

“You’re not staying?” Val asked. 

“Oh, well I mean I can for a bit, let me just take my apron off.” Juliana said, throwing the apren back in her car. Turning back around she approached her, “Val, you look amazing;” she claimed, looking her up and down. She was wearing tight fit ripped jeans with a tiny string strap white silk tank top and a jean jacket. 

Val blushed at the comment and then felt her two favorite arms wrap around her waist as Juliana pulled her into a tight embrace. 

As they pulled away, Val grabbed her hand to bring her inside, “you ready?” She asked. 

“Val.” Juliana states, causing Val to turn around abruptly. “I came to see you tonight to ask you something.” 

“Oh?” Val asked, slightly surprised. 

Juliana drew in a deep breath and looked up at Valentina. 

“Valentina, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?” 

Valentina heard the words. Processed the words. And couldn’t take how absolutely cute this woman was in front of her. Who came all the way after her long day just to ask her out on a date. Knowing damn well she would say yes, considering all of the things they’ve already done. 

Juliana noticed Val taking quite a while to answer. “I mean, I know we’ve technically been going on “dates” kind of but really that was just hanging out. And I know we’ve passed a lot of boundaries that you normally would after you already date. But I just really want to take you out on a proper date. Closer to my house so we won’t run into any other students.” Juls admitted. 

Val couldn’t help but put her hands on Juls cheeks. “Juliana, of course I’ll go on a date with you” she answered. 

Juliana beamed at her through her grasp. 

“I also wanted to ask in person, because it just felt better,” Juliana admitted. 

“Well thank you, Juliana, I notice chivalry is not dead.” Val replied, laughing. 

“Okay, I know you wanted me to meet your brother but Val this place is too close to uni on a Friday night. Also I’m pretty tired, so can we rain check on this?” Juliana asked, pointing to Mcguigans.

“Yes, yes of course Juls. I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Text me when you get home, drive safe!” 

“I will Val.” Juliana replied, squeezing Vals hands before letting go and getting back into her car. 

She drove home with the dopiest smile on her face as she planned out her date for the following night. 

-

**Juls😍: Good Morning beautiful 😍 I will pick you up tonight at 6pm, does that work for you?**

**Prof Carvajal: Good Morning bebecitaaa. That’s perfect, I’m very much looking forward to tonight.**

**Juls😍: me too! Can you send me your address btw?**

**Juls😍: oh right, sometimes I forget that you’re Mexico’s princess. I’ll come save you from the castle madam.**

**Prof Carvajal: lol! Can’t wait, my Prince Charming.**

**Juls😍: ooo I kind of like that 😏**

**Prof Carvajal: me too 😍 *attached address***

**Juls😍: Hey Val, I also forgot to ask, is it okay if I pick you up from your house? I know your family doesn’t necessarily know about me.**

**Prof Carvajal: Luckily for you Prince Charming, my father’s company has an event tonight, and since I took over Eva’s teaching job, I get out of any event I don’t want to attend 😊**

**Juls😍: Okay I’ll see you at 6pm sharp princessa**

-

“Aye, Vale, what’s going on in here?” Lucia, her stepmom, asked while stepping into her room that looked like a bomb of clothes just went off. Valentina was sitting at the end of her closet in just a robe with clothes scattered all around her. 

“Oh, hey Luc. I’m looking for something to wear tonight.” Valentina simply replied, while scavenging through clothes. 

“For the event?” Lucia asked. 

“Oh, no. I’m not going to that event.” Val answered. She looks up at Lucia who is dressed in a beautiful gown. “You look beautiful Luc!” 

“Hell yeah, she does,” Val’s eldest sister Eva says, appearing in the doorway while looking their step mother up and down. Valentina just shook her head at Eva’s obvious attraction to their step mother. 

“Well thank you, girls. But Vale, where are you going tonight?” 

“I actually have a date.” 

With that, both women just stared at her. Val looked up at them. “What?” 

“So is this date why you’ve been so giddy around the house lately?” Lucia asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah, I've noticed too. Someone’s got our little Vale all love struck!” Eva agreed. 

“Okay, okay. Yes. You’ve both caught me. Now can you help me with what to wear tonight, please. I want to look good for her.” 

“Her?”

Valentina’s heart felt like it stopped beating. She didn’t realize her slip up but now she was caught red handed. She felt her entire body turning pale, she felt sick. Not knowing how they’d react, she couldn’t even look up at them. 

“Aye, Vale, it’s okay. I’ll support you no matter who you’re with, especially if they make you this happy,” Lucia simply replied, walking over to her and rubbing her shoulder. 

Eva noticed the color slowly creeping back into Val’s face. “Ay, mi hermana. I’m only a little mad because I’m supposed to be the sexually confused one in the family,” Eva replies, walking over to Vale to hug her. With that, all three of them laughed. 

Val felt a few tears streaming down her face just for Lucia to wipe them away. “It’s okay, mija. Now stop crying, you’ll ruin your makeup.” 

“Agreed. Now let’s get you ready,” Eva announced. “Any idea where you are going?” 

“No idea.” 

“Okay, so we should go for more casual, but up a notch just in case.” Eva explained. 

Eva and Lucia helped Val search until Eva found the perfect outfit. 

“Here, Vale! Put these on!” Eva scoffed, handing her a pair of black dress pants that had slits down each leg. “And this!!” She threw a tight black cropped shirt at her. 

Val removed her robe, which left her in her red lace matching bra and underwear set. 

“Wow hermana, planning to get lucky tonight I see.” Eva smirked. Lucia laughed. Val blushed and quickly threw on the outfit that Eva suggested. 

“Perfect!” Eva stated proudly. 

“Si, great choice, Eva!” Lucia agreed. 

Val looked in the mirror. The outfit definitely looked great. She loved the idea of being able to tease Juliana with the leg slits as well. She topped the outfit off with a short necklace, red bracelets and her short red heels. 

Eva and Lucia were still standing at the door, looking proudly at Valentina. 

“Hey, what am I missing here?” Guille asked while barging into the room in a black tuxedo. 

“I just dressed our little sister up for her date tonight,” Eva smiles. 

“Ah, si!” Guille said. “How could I forget how excited she was at the bar last night after she was asked out by her Prince Charming,” Guille winked. Lucia and Eva gave each other knowing looks and just laughed again. 

“More like Princess charming,” Eva replies. 

Guille looked at her in shock, “hermana, you told them?” 

“I slipped up and accidentally used “her”. But they reacted so well, I’m so happy it happened. But papa doesn’t know yet so can we all just stay quiet. Por favor?” Valentina requested. 

“Of course, mija.” Lucia quickly replied. Vale always liked Lucia and was happy that she wasn’t too much older than Eva so she understood our needs as young adults to not tell our father our secrets when she found out. 

“I don’t know,” Eva began, “maybe when he finds out you’re dating a girl he’ll lay off a bit on me and my sexuality.” 

“Eva, it’s only because you blatantly flirt with his wife,” Guille laughed. 

“Well he should take that as a compliment,” Eva scoffed back. 

“Take what as a compliment?” Leon asked, joining the commotion in Valentina’s room. 

“How good I think Lucia looks in this dress,” Eva says. 

Leon rolled his eyes at his eldest daughter. “You know Eva, I always thought it would be Guille I’d have to worry about when it came to Lucia.” 

With that, laughter filled the room. 

Valentina checked her phone and panicked a bit when she saw the time. “Hey, isn’t it time for you all to leave?” 

“Si, mija. That’s why I’m here to collect everyone from whatever this is,” he said, gesturing to the mess of what was Valentina’s room. “The cars are waiting outside. Lucia and I will go with Alirio, Eva and Guille, you’ll go with Jacobo to pick up Renata first.” 

Everyone shook their heads in understanding. 

“And mija, enjoy your night off. You will be missed” Leon said to Valentina. 

“Gracias papa. Hope you all have fun!” Val replies as everyone heads to the front door. 

“Yeah being the fifth wheel is going to be sooo fun.” Eva rolled her eyes. 

Everyone started laughing again and poking fun at Eva as they got in their respected cars and drove away. Val could only smile at the scene of her incredible family, and also because they left just in time since Juliana was going to be there any minute. She ran back inside to spray herself with her favorite perfume and do a last minute mirror check. Her heart jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. 

-

Juliana stood outside the Carvajal’s huge mansion with sweaty palms and a racing heart. She hoped that Val’s family had already left so she didn’t have any awkward encounters. 

After hearing the doorbell, Valentina yelled, “I’ve got it!” To make sure none of the staff would open the door. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs to the door. She took a deep breath to try to relieve her nerves before opening the door to witness a sight so beautiful, she could faint. 

A few steps down stood Juliana, wearing skin tight jeans topped with a low cut, tight black shirt that exposed much chest, a black leather jacket on top of that and high heeled black laced boots. She looked absolutely stunning, but she was also the most adorable as she stood there gawking at Valentina. She looked like the heart eye emoji in real life. 

Valentina slowly approached her, “hola Juls! You look stunning.”

Hearing her speak took Juliana out of her trance. Right before Val leaned in for a hug, Juliana backed down another step farther away from her. “Hola Hermosa, you quite literally took my breath away,” she said and brought her hand out from around her back that held a bouquet of a beautiful pink and yellow flower assortment. 

“These are for you,” Juliana said nervously, handing Valentina the flowers as she grabbed onto her waist and leaned in to leave a soft kiss her cheek. 

“Aw, gracias Juls! These are beautiful!” Val squeals out of excitement. “Let me just go put these in fresh water and we can go?” Val asked. 

Juliana just nodded as Val turned around to quickly head back inside. When she returned, she practically jumped into Juliana’s arms to hug her so tightly she could barely breathe. 

“Val… I can’t breathe,” Juliana complained. 

“Sorry bebecita I just missed you so much and you look absolutely amazing and you’re so cute with those beautiful flowers.” 

“Well I’m glad you like them hermosa,” Juliana pulled away from Val’s embrace, “but it’s time to go. Are you ready?” 

Juliana grabbed Val’s hand and led her to her ride for the evening, which just happened to be an old 1970 Ford F100. 

“Wow Juliana, this truck is so cool!” Valentina said as Juliana led her to the passenger side. 

“Yeah, Panchito was nice enough to let me take it out tonight!” Juliana opens the door for Val, and holds her hand, helping her up and into her seat. Once she’s settled, she closes the door and walks around to the drivers side. 

“Juls I hope your driving is very good because I notice there’s no middle console in this seat..” Val says scooching over to kiss Juliana on the cheek. 

“You’re safe with me, babe. Just don’t be too distracting.” Juliana gave Val a wink and finally drove off. 

-

After about a half hour of a drive, Juliana claimed they had reached their destination. It was about 7:30 and the sun was sinking quite low in the sky. Valentina looked around and all she saw was fields. She was slightly confused as she waited for Juliana to come around the car and open the door for her. 

“Juls, where are we?” She asked. 

“We’re here for dinner, Val. The place is right over here.” Juliana explains, taking Valentina’s hand and walking her a bit down a gravel road where she started to see more cars and a rustic looking barn. 

“Juls, what is this place?” Val asked in awe and she looked around the rustic farm-like barn. Lights were strung up outside with some seating available and light music was playing. 

“It’s called The Farmhouse Inn, my mom and Panchito showed it to me when we first moved here,” she explains. 

They walk to the front door, which Juliana opens and allows Valentina to enter first with her hand on the small of her back, leading her inside. They head over to where the hostess is standing behind a desk. 

“Hello. I have reservations for two under Juliana.” 

“Ah, yes. Right this way, ladies.” 

The hostess led them through the restaurant to a wooden staircase which they headed on up. There were more tables up there and another bar, but the hostess led them to a lofted porch that’s deck was surrounded in twinkle lights and there was just one table in the middle with a single rose in the center. Valentina was in awe at the view as the sunset over the farm fields. 

“Here you are ladies. Your waiter will be with you in a minute, in the meantime here are our menus, and a drink menu as well.” The hostess said as they sat down and she handed them their menus. After she walked away, she closed the doors, leaving them in full privacy. 

“Juls! How did you cop this table?!” Val squealed of excitement for the second time already that night. 

“I have my ways,” Juliana winked. 

“This is amazing, Juls, you really are my Prince Charming.” Val continued, “or as my sister says princess charming,” she smirked. 

“Wait what? You told your sister??” Juliana asked in utter shock. 

“Well I may have accidentally slipped the she/her pronoun when Lucia and Eva were asking me about my date and why my room looked like a clothing bomb blew up inside.” Val explained. 

“Wow okay, and how did they take it?” Juliana asked.

Valentina was about to answer when the door opened and a young man came out in a black button down and a white waiter apron. 

“Hi ladies, my name is Aaron and I will be your server tonight.” He explained while putting two glass cups down and filling them with ice water. “Can I start you off with something to drink?” 

“Yes, hi Aaron, can we please have a bottle of the house wine?” Juliana asked. 

“Two glasses and a chilled house wine coming right up!” He said and walked back inside. 

“Sorry, Val, but remember when we discussed our favorite wines? This is mine and I think you’re going to love it!” 

“No Juls it’s totally fine, this is so amazing.” 

“Anyway, please continue with how it went with Lucia and Eva,” Juliana pleaded. 

“Oh yes! They took it pretty wonderfully actually! I was so happy I ended up accidentally slipping that I was going on a date with a girl.” Val explained. “And I don’t know if I told you this, but Eva is bisexual. At least that’s what she claims. But truth is, she fakes over Lucia all the time, and isn’t shy about it.” 

“Que?! En serio?!” Juliana was surprised but started cracking up. “Your sister is crushing on your stepmother?” She laughed even harder. “Val that’s like the perfect storyline for a porno.” 

“Ew Juls!” Val reaches over and hits her arm. “I am serious though, my dad made a joke today saying he thought it was Guille he had to worry about, not Eva.” 

“Wow, that’s actually hysterical. Now I really can’t wait to meet your family,” she laughed. “These next 7 weeks can be over any day now.”

Val just giggled and smiled at her. Juliana grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over the soft skin. “Any idea what you’re going to order?” Juliana asked. 

“Si, I actually have a few questions about some things in the menu,” she said just in time for Aaron to come back out with their wine. 

As Aaron poured the wine, leaving the bottle in the center of the table over ice, he helped Val, answering her questions and helping her figure out what she wanted and took their orders. 

They had great conversation through the rest of dinner. Valentina absolutely loved the wine and her meal and Juliana was so happy to be giving Val this night. But it wasn’t nearly over. 

-

“Oooh I’m so full,” Val claimed as they left the restaurant and headed back to the car. 

“Well it’s a good thing we can relax the rest of the night,” Juliana stated and grabbed Valentina’s hand, twirling her around as if they were dancing. 

They both giggled, finally reaching the car. Valentina noticed that there were more cars parked in the field where Juliana’s truck was. 

“Dang the restaurant didn’t seem that busy when we left,” Val said. 

“These people aren’t here for the restaurant, Val. They’re here for the movie,” she pointed down past the back end of the truck where a huge screen display was set up. 

“Wait, this is a drive in theater, too!?” Val asked. 

“Yes and here’s our seat,” Juliana pointed to the bed of the truck where she laid out multiple layers of comfy blankets and pillows. 

“Oh my gosh, Juls this is the best day ever!!” Val squealed yet again for the third time. 

Juliana was beaming at her excitement. “Well, get in, the movie starts in 10 minutes.” Both girls took their shoes off and left them on the ground, hopping up into the bed of the truck to get comfy in the bed Juliana put together. Juliana grabbed another blanket she had hidden behind the pillows and threw it over them. 

“This is so perfect Juls,” Val began as she cuddled herself into Juliana. “I’ve never been on such a spectacular date, or have been treated this well.” 

“Valentina Carvajal you deserve to be happy and treated like a queen,” Juliana replies. 

She turned to look at her and saw her eyes watery. Juliana puts a hand on her chin and turns her face toward her own. She leans in and kisses both eyes, then her nose. She puts their foreheads together. “Is everything okay?” 

“Absolutely perfect.” Val replies, leaning in to give Juliana the sweetest kiss. 

-

The movie was about halfway through and Juliana was getting to be as nervous as ever. They were watching the notebook and Juliana had her hand on Vals leg under the blanket where she found the slit and was rubbing her thumb on her soft leg, unknowingly driving Valentina crazy. 

Juliana wasn’t thinking about anything but the question she wanted to ask Valentina. And Valentina wasn’t thinking about anything but what she wanted to do to Juliana and what she wanted Juliana to do to her. 

“Juls, baby.” Valentina said in a soft voice, while grabbing Juls hand that was on her thigh. She looked over at her and noticed she was staring at the screen but she could tell her mind was elsewhere. “Juls,” she repeated. 

Juliana snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Valentina. “Everything okay?” She asked. 

“You tell me. Your hand is over here on my leg driving me absolutely crazy, but you seem like you’re lost in space.” Val explained. 

Juliana giggled, “sorry.” 

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Val asked. 

Juliana let out a sigh and looked at Valentina, looking nervous. 

“Please tell me Juls you’re making me anxious.” 

“Okay, okay,” Juliana took another deep breath, “just hear me out.” 

“Okay…” 

Juliana reaches behind her and grabs the single rose that had been sitting at the table they ate at. 

“How did I not even see you grab that?!” Val asked in a slightly louder voice. 

“Again, morrita, I have my ways,” she winks. “Now keep your voice down we’re supposed to be watching a movie, remember?” 

Val just nodded. 

“Okay, so Valentina, I know you’re still my professor, but like you said that’s only for 50 minutes two times a week, and any other time we’re friends. But Val, I don’t want to be your friend. I want to be your girlfriend. We can keep it on the DL of course, until class is done with, but when you come meet my mom and Panchito soon, I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. So Valentina Carvajal, will you make me the happiest and luckiest girl on earth and be my girlfriend?” 

Valentina couldn’t help it, she squealed of excitement for the 4th time. “Of course Juls!” She said excitedly and grabbed her face to pull her into a deep kiss. 

Once they pulled away, Juliana offered the rose to Valentina, “this is for you, Val. My beautiful girlfriend.” 

“Thank you so much Juls, honestly I don’t know how this day could get any more perfect, but I really don’t want it to end.” Val admitted. 

“Me either,” Juliana replies as they sit back and continue to watch the movie. 

-

It’s times like this that Valentina wishes her and Juliana were alone. This beautiful girl just asked her to be her girlfriend in the most precious way and during the most amazing date she’s ever been on. As she feels Juliana’s hand back at the slit of her pants, rubbing her thumb on her upper thigh, Valentina can’t help but wish she could show Juliana exactly how much she appreciates this perfect day and her newly titled girlfriend. 

She turns to look at Juliana and is surprised to see how dark her eyes are. _Maybe Juliana is thinking the same thing I am._ She thinks to herself. When Juliana looks back at her she can definitely tell, seeing the want in her eyes. She leans in slightly not being able to help the pull that Juliana has on her. And once they feel each other’s breath so close, they smash their lips together in a needy kiss. 

Valentina couldn’t help but swipe her tongue over Juliana’s lower lip, eager to deepen the kiss. Juliana grants permission as their tongues fight for dominance until both girls lose their breath and pull apart. 

“Baby, we shouldn’t do this here,” Juliana whispers into Vals ear.

Val looks around. No one seemed to have noticed. Everyone still seems pretty into the movie, however she did notice the movie was almost over. She looked at her clock that said 10 pm. 

“We could go back to my house.”

“Val.. your entire family is there!” Juliana replies. 

“Yeah but they shouldn’t get back until past midnight.” Vale explained, “and you could stay with me there and then I can sneak you out in the morning.” 

“Val that seems too risky,” Juliana said. 

“Juls, the only thing I care about is how bad I need you right now.” Val said in a low voice, moving into her neck, placing open mouthed kisses down her pulse point. 

Juliana sighed with pleasure. “But, Val I can't just leave Pancho’s car there overnight.” 

“Does he need it in the morning? I know where you can park it.” Val offers. 

“Alright, screw it, let’s go.” Juliana gives in. 

They rush off of the bed of the truck, Juliana quickly closes the truck bed and they get in the car and head back to Val’s house.


	12. Don’t Get Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another steamy chapter in honor of Barbara’s bday!! Enjoy!! (:

Val and Juliana finally made it back to Val’s house. Juliana was just glad they survived with how distracting Val was in the car. Leaning all over her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, kissing and biting at her ear and neck. She almost drove right off the road when Valentina whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you” into her ear. Valentina loved what she was doing to the driver, not at all worried about their safety knowing Juliana would never let anything happen to her. 

Valentina had Juls park outside of their gate far off to the side where she knew no one would see the truck. She had snuck her friends into the house to party, doing the exact same thing and was never caught so she had no worries. She grabbed Juliana’s hand and ran her around their high end fence toward the side of the house where there was a little divot in the ground, allowing them to easily jump over the wall. Valentina also knew that it was one of the only places that the outdoor cameras can’t see. From there, they ran into the pool house and into the house with ease. 

Valentina looked around and when she realized the coast was clear, they ran up right to Valentina’s bedroom where Val told Juliana to wait and that she’d be right back. 

Juliana was in awe looking around the bedroom. This house was enormous and Val’s room was just so, her. She loved it. She was looking at the pictures on the wall when she heard the front door open and her heart stopped. But then she heard Val’s voice announcing she was home. Juliana laughed to herself. Val was just so cleverly sneaky. She heard Valentina talking to someone so she kept looking around the room, mostly at all the photos on her wall. She recognized her family members from photos Val had shown her on her phone before. 

The door swung open and Valentina quickly walked in, closing the door and locking it behind her. 

“See what I did there?” She asked. 

“Yes, you are very clever Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana winked. “Who were you talking to?” 

“Oh, that was Chivis, she works for us. She asked how my night went and of course I told her it was perfect. I asked her if the family was home yet and she said no and that she doesn’t expect them for a couple of hours still.” Val explained. “Then I told her I was tired and was going to go wash up and go straight to bed.” 

“Wash up?” Juliana asked. 

Val bit her lip and nodded at Juliana, leading her to the bathroom that was connected to her room. 

“I figured we could use a shower after a long night.” Val suggested. 

Juliana just smirked at her. They were now standing right outside the bathroom door and Juliana couldn’t help but pull Val close to her and kiss her. The kiss was slow at first, but quickly became very passionate. Their tongues danced together as they began to undress themselves. When they were only left in their undergarments, Val stepped back to start the shower. Juliana’s jaw dropped at her sexy red matching set she had on. 

“You’re telling me you had that on this whole time?” Juliana asked. 

Val blushed a bit under Juliana’s stare, bit her lip and just nodded. Juliana brought herself closer to her, moving a strand of her hair behind her shoulder and grasping her cheek. “You don’t understand what you do to me Valentina.” Juls admitted. 

“I think I do.” Val replied and boldly slid her hand inside Juliana’s panties to feel through her folds, leaving them both moaning at the contact. Juliana bit her lip and bent her head back while Valentina watched. “This is what I do to you, baby,” she said as she brought her now slick fingers up to her mouth and seductively put them in her mouth, sucking Juliana’s wetness right off of them. 

All Juliana could do was stare as she felt even more wetness fill her underwear. She couldn’t take it anymore and she pushed Val into the shower, up against the wet wall, quickly taking the remaining of their clothes off. Once they were both fully bare, Juliana brushed her body right up against Valentina’s, feeling her naked body on her own for the first time. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues once again fought for dominance. 

Valentina had never felt anything like this before. Feeling Juliana’s naked body against hers was pure electric. Feeling their nipples, wet from the shower water, rub against each other and get even harder from each touch. She was in a state of pure bliss. One that she never wanted to leave. 

They broke the kiss for air, leaving Val’s long neck available for Juliana to taste, drinking in the shower water that ran down. Hearing Val moan at the small bites she was leaving on her pulse point was the best sound she ever heard, she needed more. She kept kissing Val down her neck to her collarbones down her chest until she finally reached her beautiful pink nipples that she immediately sucked in, leaving Valentina panting and wanting more. 

“Juls,” Val moaned, “Let’s move to the bed.” 

Juliana continued kissing Val, making her way back up to her lips while she turned the shower off. They stayed kissing for a while longer until Val pushed Juls back out of the shower and grabbed them a towel. Just one. They only needed one as she wrapped it around both of them and they just giggled, but continued kissing, Val pushing Juliana towards the bed until the back of her knees hit, causing her to sit down. Juliana moved back a bit and Val followed, straddling her lap. 

They got rid of the towel and Juliana couldn’t help but moan feeling Val’s hot center against her lower abdomen, she grabbed Val’s ass pushing them even closer together. Val gasped at the contact, releasing their kiss as Juliana hungrily found her chest with her mouth and giving Val a soft smack on her ass. Val’s head shot back as her throat released her loudest moan yet. 

Wanting more friction, Valentina started moving her hips, grinding down on Juliana’s abdomen while Juls hands moved with her rhythm lightly squeezing her ass all while their tongues danced in a beautiful rhythm. Their breathing was erotic and heavy as they continued in this position, Juliana lowered her right hand even further and started running her fingers through Val’s slick center from behind, circling and teasing her entrance. 

“I’ll never get over how wet you get for me, baby,” Juliana whispered into Val’s ear as Val immediately moaned, feeling Juliana enter her with two fingers. She was wrapped up so tightly in Juliana’s arms, moving erratically with Juliana’s fingers inside her. 

Juliana pulled her fingers out of Val, to Vals displeasure as she pouted. 

“I want to watch you ride my fingers,” Juliana requested. 

Val looked down at her while Juls looked up, biting her lip. Val took her lip out of her teeth with her finger and kissed her, while Juliana brought her hand in between them and started slowly rubbing Val’s already hardened clit. 

“You want to watch me cum on your fingers?” Valentina asked. 

“Por favor..” 

“Then make me cum on your fingers, baby.”

Juliana immediately entered her with two fingers and watched Valentina match her rhythm. Valentina’s small bounce as she rode her fingers had Juliana in a trance staring at her chest. She used her left hand to push Vals body closer to hers so she could use her tongue to play with her nipples. 

Valentina let out a loud moan that she didn’t even know was caught in her throat. 

With a soft ‘pop’ Juliana released Vals boob and looked up at her. 

“Baby you are so damn sexy.” She said as a sweat droplet fell from her forehead. 

Juliana could feel Vals inner walls start to contract on her fingers, she knew she was getting close. 

“Cum for me baby,” Juliana pleaded and moved her thumb to rub her clit. 

Valentina came undone right away, screaming Juls name. Wave after wave of pure extacy crashed through her as Juliana watched in awe. She couldn’t believe she was able to make such a beautiful woman feel this way. 

Juliana made sure to stay inside of Val while she rode out her orgasm. Once she pulled out, Valentina hugged her tightly around the neck causing Juliana to fall back on the bed and giggle. 

“Baby, I always want to hear you saying my name like that.” Juls whispered. 

Val felt a blush coming on and buried her head even deeper into Juliana’s neck. 

She could see sweat droplets that formed there and couldn’t help but drink them in, causing Juliana to moan. 

“Remember what I said in the car?” Val asked. 

“Mhm” Juliana replied with her eyes tightly shut and her lip between her teeth. 

Val started kissing down Juliana’s body, loving how she squirmed underneath of her. 

She lowered herself in between Juls legs, putting both of Juls legs over her shoulders. She looked down at the glistening beauty of Juliana’s center, able to smell her arousal. She looked like a snack that Val couldn’t wait to divulge into. 

Val looked up at Juliana who was now leaning up on elbows watching. Making eye contact, she licked her lips and smirked, not breaking that eye contact as she stroked her tongue through Juliana’s folds for the first time. Juliana’s jaw drops and her legs begin to shake as she watches and feels what Val is doing to her. 

“Fuck, baby,” Juliana whines. 

Val stays low, near Juls clit and says, “I think I’ve found my new favorite snack,” as her eyes pierced into Juliana’s soul. 

She sucked in Juliana’s clit, keeping eye contact, until Juliana couldn’t take it anymore. She throws her head back and a loud moan escapes her. She can feel Val smirk against her center. 

Knowing Juliana damn well wouldn’t last long, Val enters her with a finger, making Juliana’s leg shake even more. 

Then they both hear something that makes them freeze in their places. The front door opened and Val could hear her entire family just arriving home. 

Juliana looks absolutely terrified. 

“Vale?! Are you home?” A clearly drunk Eva yells from the bottom of the stairs. 

Valentina looks at Juliana with the most evil smirk, yet, and begins fucking her fast. Juliana bit down hard on her hand that was covering her mouth so she wouldn’t scream. 

It only took a matter of seconds for Juliana’s entire body to begin shaking uncontrollably under Val’s influence. 

Val quickly got her up and ran her over to the closet. 

“Val you are so in trouble,” Juliana whispered. 

“Hey, it was better than leaving you hanging, right?” She replied, throwing their clothes that were scattered on the ground into the closet with her. “Shh.” Val said and closed the closet door. 

She rushed to grab underwear and a t-shirt as quickly as possible and then heard the harsh knocks at her door. She goes to open it, hoping she doesn’t notice anything.

“Hola hermana!! How was your date?!” She asked, climbing onto the bed with her. 

“Hi Eva. It was, actually the most perfect day I’ve ever had,” Val replies with a smile. 

“Oooooo someone’s in lovvvvee” Eva emphasizes. 

Val’s face turns red knowing Juliana can hear this entire conversation. 

“Aye shut up Eva. I can’t believe you’re drunk while you’re on probation.” 

“Why, judge Judy? I wasn’t driving anywhere” Eva explained. 

Val just laughed. “How was the party?” 

“It was successful for the company, but not for my love life,” Eva frowned and dramatically flopped onto the bed. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Val asked. 

“Dad and his hot wife are downstairs drinking tea. They tried to make me a cup but I would probably just stare at Lucia’s throat the whole time wanting to bite it.” Eva drunkenly said. 

Juliana was trying so hard not to laugh in the closet. 

Val was cracking up, “Eva, you are so weird. Like truly. Don’t you think it’s weird to have a crush on Dad’s wife?” 

“Have you seen her Vale? And she’s only two years older than me, technically Dad’s the weirdo here. And Lucia too, she doesn’t know what she’s missing.” 

At that very moment, Lucia peaked her head through the door. 

“Eva this is why you need to stop drinking so much,” Lucia giggles. 

Eva looks up and rolls her eyes. “Oh whatever, go have fun with my Dad. Where is he anyway?” Eva asked. 

“He went to our room to go to bed.” 

“Psshh, see Vale? He’s too old for her. My room has a king size bed too, you know?” Eva winked at Lucia who just rolled her eyes with a slight blush. 

“Anyway, Vale, I came to see how your date was, knowing that Eva most likely barged in here.” 

“It was absolutely amazing. But I’m really tired so I’ll give you both all the details in the morning. Especially that way Eva can actually listen.” Vale laughed. 

Eva rolled her eyes, “whateverrrr. Alright time to get out of this room. Aye hot mama you coming to mine or what?” Eva asked Lucia in more of a joking like manner. 

“I’ll see you in the morning Eva,” Lucia replies, shaking her head at her. 

“Your loss!” 

“Wow she’s never been this upfront to you about her crush,” Val noticed. 

“I know right. I think it’s a mixture of the alcohol and her loneliness.” Lucia explained. “I do feel kind of bad. But it is an honor that she speaks so highly of me.” 

They both laughed. 

“And Guille?” Val asked. 

“He went to Renata’s apartment. Says they prefer to be alone,” Lucia made a knowing face. 

They both laughed again and said their good nights. 

Once the door closed Juliana came staggering out of the closet with such a surprised expression. 

“Babe, I think your sister has more than just a crush on your step mom!” Juliana giggled. 

Val wanted to giggle too but Juliana was still very much naked and Valentina’s arousal was back in an instant. 

“What?” Juliana asked. 

“Hey why don’t I make up for what I did just a bit earlier, right now?” Val asked, grabbing Juliana’s naked body to straddle her while she laid down flat on the bed. 

“Oh yeah?” Juliana smirked. 

“You just have to be quiet,” Val suggested as she grabbed Juliana’s butt and attempting to push her up her body. 

“What are you doing Val?” Juliana giggled. 

“Well, i'd like my new favorite snack to be sitting on top of my face, please,” Val requested. 

“My god, Val,” Juliana whispered while brushing her thumb over Vals perfectly plump lips. “And to think you thought you were straight,” Juliana laughed and Val rolled her eyes, but immediately scooched down and pushed Juls butt up so her center was right above her mouth. She began licking slowly as she watched Juliana’s entire demeanor change. 

Juliana couldn’t help but start grinding against Vals face, creating a rhythm with the movement of her tongue. Valentina’s hands came up and each grabbed one of Juliana’s perfectly round boobs that she had an amazing view of. Juliana’s head flew back and she let out a large breath that would’ve been a moan under different circumstances. 

She definitely wasn’t going to last long like this with Vals tongue on her and her fingers pinching her nipples. 

Juliana looked down at Val who was still looking up at her. “You want me to cum in your mouth, baby?” Juliana whispered. She felt Val nod from her center and saw her eyes grow darker. She arched her back and let all the tightness in her core relax as she trembled over Vals face. 

Val drank every last drop until Juliana’s sensitivity was too much for her to handle. She backed up and laid down on her. 

“That was so hot Juls,” Val said. “You’re right I honestly don’t know how I thought I was straight before. But I don’t even know if it’s that or if it’s just you.” 

Juliana sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow to look at Val. She used her free hand to rub Vals' cheek. 

“Valentina, I can’t believe I scored a woman as beautiful and incredible as you,” Juliana admitted. 

“Juliana. Before I met you I allowed myself to be treated like crap. I never felt any of these feelings I have for you with any of my old boyfriends. You make my heart melt and flutter all at the same time. You treat me so well, it just makes me realize how I was so wrong before with anyone else. You’re the only person I want to be with and I’m so proud to call you my girlfriend. I can’t wait to tell everyone in 7 weeks.” 

They both laughed at the last comment. 

“You make me feel things I’ve never felt before either, Val. It’s absolutely incredible and I never want it to stop.” 

They kissed slowly, pouring all their emotions into it at once. 

“Thank you so much for this perfect day, Juls.” 

“And thank you for the best birthday gift I could’ve ever asked for.” 

“WHAT?!” Val shot up. 

“Sh, sh. What’s wrong?” Juls tried to calm her down.

“Today is your birthday?! Why didn’t you tell me??” Val pouted. 

“I believe in the power of birthday wishes Val. And if I told you, my wish wouldn’t have come true.” 

“Ugh,” Val complained, “why do you have to make everything so damn adorable.” 

Juliana just smiled. 

“Really though, Val. I scored myself a sexy ass girlfriend today which also came with the best sex of my life thus far.” 

Valentina blushed a bit. 

“I mean think about it if it was your birthday. Was it not perfect?” Juliana argued. 

“I guess you’re right, but you’re the one that spoiled me all day with flowers and dinner and dates. Just let me get you something this week for your birthday, please.” Val begged. 

“You’re all I could ever want Val. Just you and your beautiful pouty blue eyes.” Juliana giggled. “How about this. We have dinner with mom and Pancho this week, since my mom didn’t get to do my birthday dinner tonight. I would love for you to come, Val.” 

“Yes! Of course I’ll go. Yay!” Val said excitedly. 

She knew she couldn’t go empty handed and would have to plan the perfect gift to bring to her. 

“Alright perfect. Now, can I borrow a shirt or something?” Juliana asked innocently. 

“Oh absolutely not. Also, I get big spoon, so scoot that sexy ass right in here please!” Val ordered. 

“Geez bossy.” Juliana laughed. “Fine but only for tonight. The big spoon is my forte.” 

They both got comfy in the bed snuggled up together, said their good nights with final kisses before they both dozed off into the best sleep either of them had in a very long time. 

-

Light trickled through Val’s window on the side where Juliana was sleeping, waking her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and smiled, feeling the heavy arm of her girlfriend around her waist and her soft breaths hitting the back of her neck. 

She reached over to grab her phone, trying not to wake up Valentina. The first thing she saw was the time. 

**9:00 AM**

**3 missed calls: Ma**

**Ma: Juli where are you?**

She quickly texted her mom back. 

**Juli: Hola Ma. Lo siento, I stayed with Val.**

**Ma: I figured so, but I was still worried! Pancho needs his truck by 11.**

She knew she had to leave soon, but she didn’t want to wake up the sleeping beauty next to her. She reached over to put her phone back down, knowing she could stay in bed for another 20 minutes. But this time, Val stirred. 

Juliana quickly looked at her to see if she accidentally woke her up. Val slowly opened her eyes and squinted at Juliana, noticing it was her, she moved closer, wrapping both arms around her. 

“Buenos Días bebecita. What a great view to wake up to” Val muttered, giving Juliana’s bare butt a small tap. 

Juliana giggled. “Good morning, beautiful. Your morning voice is adorable.” Juliana replied, hugging Val right back. 

Val smiled. “I wish we could lay here all day,” she said, releasing a content sigh. 

“Me too babe, but I need to have the truck back for Panchito at 11.” 

“What time is it?” 

“A bit past 9.”

This time Val let out an annoyed sigh. “I wish you could at least come downstairs and join me for breakfast.”   
“Maybe in 7 weeks,” Juliana replied. 

Val rolled her eyes. “This is going to be a long 7 weeks. At least I get to see you in class tomorrow, my favorite student.” Val winked. 

“I know but I much prefer my girlfriend Val rather than Ms. Carvajal the professor,” Juliana stated. 

“I don’t think you felt that way during my office hours on Thursday.” 

“Valentina!” Juliana emphasized, giving Val a slight tap on the shoulder. 

Val laughed. “I really wish you didn’t have to go,” she complained, leaning over to rest on Juliana’s bare chest. 

Juliana ran her fingers through Val’s hair. “Me either morrita, but I could use a shower first. Care to join?” 

“How could I say no to that??” 

Juliana laughed and they both got up and ran to the bathroom. While they were brushing their teeth in the mirror Juliana noticed that she was in fact, fully naked, but Val had on underwear and a large t-shirt. 

“Val, as cute as you look right now, I think it was very unfair that I slept naked and you didn’t.” Juliana complained. 

“There’s always next time,” Val winked. 

“So you get to feel me and stare at me like I’m your breakfast, but I don’t get to do the same to you?” 

“Maybe that was your punishment for not telling me that yesterday was your birthday!” 

Juliana spit the toothpaste into the sink and then shoved Val into the shower with her clothes still on. 

“Ah, Juls!” Val yelped. 

“Maybe this is your punishment for wearing clothes at all!” 

“Okay, okay!” Val surrendered, taking her clothes off and throwing them outside the shower. 

“Much better,” Juliana said, looking her up and down and biting her lip. “Now come here.” 

She pulled Val into her with force, and their kissing began to intensify by the second. Juliana was kissing her everywhere, feeling her everywhere. She couldn’t get enough. Val was in the same boat. 

“Baby, we can’t take too long because I do have to leave,” Juliana got out through her heavy breathing. “Let’s cum together.” 

Val looked her in the eyes and nodded in excitement. She had never came with anyone before, she didn’t even know that was possible. But as Juliana’s fingers danced inside her so well, and she could feel Juliana’s walls clench in on her fingers, she knew it was going to happen. 

“Look at me baby,” Juliana whispered. 

Val’s blue’s met intense brown’s and all she could see was love. She knew she could look into those eyes forever. 

“Cum with me baby,” Juliana pleaded, and with that both girls rode out their orgasm’s, never breaking eye contact. Valentina had never felt something so intense in her life, she was feeling so many things at once that she didn’t even feel the tears slowly fall from her eyes. 

Juliana looked at her with concern, “what’s wrong hermosa?” Juliana asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Val felt a bit embarrassed. “Oh no, I’m sorry,” she sniffled. “I’m just so happy.” 

Juliana couldn’t help but smile, grab her face and kiss her, trying to show all of her happiness and love in one kiss. 

“Here, let’s clean you up,” Juliana said, grabbing the soap and starting to wash Val’s body. 

“Thank you,” Val giggled. 

-

“Val can I borrow some clothes? I really don’t want to do the walk of shame right now,” Juliana asked. 

“Yes of course, here,” Val handed her a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Thank you. Now what’s the game plan?” Juliana asked. 

“Okay, so since my family is in the kitchen, we should be able to just sneak you out the front door quick and then you know how to get to your car from there?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, I just have to make sure the coast is clear.” Valentina said, about to open her bedroom door when she felt Juls grab her arm. 

“Val, wait,” Juliana whispered. 

Val turned around to see a sincere look in Juls eyes. 

“I just want to say that this was the best weekend of my life. Thank you for spending your time with me and giving the honor to be able to call you my girlfriend.. even if for now, it is just to my mom.” 

Val giggled and kissed her. “Thank you for the most amazing weekend bebecita. You’re so amazing. I can’t wait to meet your mother this week!” 

“Oh yes, I’ll talk to her about that today and let you know what day we decide.” 

“Perfect.” Val said, bringi Juliana in for a hug and one last kiss. “Okay, ready?” 

Juliana nodded. Val left the room to go snoop the premises, making sure they wouldn’t get caught. 

“Eva’s still sleeping so that makes life a bit easier. The coast is clear.” Valentina said. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Val grabs Juliana’s hand and they rush out of the door, through the hall and down the stairs. Juliana can hear Vals family talking nearby and can practically feel her heart beating out of her chest. She's so nervous. But they reach the door with ease and sneak right out. 

“Okay morrita. Text me when you get home.” 

“Of course!” Juliana turned to leave when she was met with a young man grinning ear to ear. 

“Wow Vale, I didn’t know you two were already having sleepovers!” Guille laughed, walking towards them. 

“Guille! Shh! No one knows she’s here. You can’t tell anyone. She’s leaving.” Valentina told him. 

“Calm down, Vale, you know you can trust me. Now please introduce me to the woman whose got you glowing,” Guille said, turning to Juliana, who with that comment, was blushing head to toe. 

Val rolled her eyes, “Guille, Juliana. Juliana, my annoying brother Guille.” 

“Aye easy hermana!” Guille complained. “Hola Juliana, it is so nice to finally meet you. I hope we can meet again soon in different circumstances. But I can see my sister has good taste,” he winks. 

Juliana was still blushing. She shook his hand and smiled, “it’s very nice to finally meet you too Guille. We will hopefully be seeing much more of each other. But I should really go before I get caught.” Juliana let go of his hand, grabbed Vals and kissed it while walking away, “adios hermosa.” 

Val blushed, knowing Guille was watching and just smiled and waved. 

Juliana finally reached her car and released a giant sigh of relief at how nerve racking the last 5 minutes were. Then she smiled at the memories of the weekend, turned on her truck and headed home.


	13. Family Lectures

Valentina and Guille walked into their kitchen giggling like little kids on Christmas Eve. 

“Oh dios mio. Look at my two younger siblings all giggles because they’re in love. Why can’t I get that?!” Eva said in a joking tone. 

“Wow you’re finally up, Eva?” Val asked. 

“Oh you act like you’ve been up all morning,” Leon said. “Where have you been?” He asked as Valentina and Guille joined them at the table. 

Guille had just taken a sip of water and immediately choked at that question from his dad, knowing exactly where his sister had been or more like what she was doing. 

Val tried to hide her blush. “I just got up and showered and got ready for my day before coming down,” Val tried to play it off. 

“So Valentina, are you going to tell us about your date last night?” Lucia asked, curious about the details. 

“Yes I want to hear that this young man treats my daughter right.” Leon claimed. 

Lucia gave a knowing look at Val and mouthed “sorry” to her. 

“Si si, it was a beautiful date. We got dinner at a beautiful barn restaurant and then we went to a drive-in movie that was playing The Notebook,” Val explained. 

“Barf,” Eva said. “I hate love.” She was clearly jealous. 

“Well that sounds very nice, Vale,” Lucia said, but wanted to try to get Val off the hook from talking more with her father. “And Guille, how was your night?” 

Val looked over at Guille and saw his cheeks turn pink and just laughed at him. 

“It was good.” Was all he could say, making everyone laugh. 

“My dear,” Leon said to his wife, causing Eva to make a gagging motion and Val to laugh again and roll her eyes. “We have already approved of Guille’s love life, I want to hear more about my daughters.” He looked over at Valentina who swallowed hard, and tried not to choke on her own spit. “How did you meet this man, Valentina?” 

Val looked over at Eva, who just shrugged at her, then at Lucia who was looking at her empathetically. Val wasn’t sure if her dad would approve of her dating a woman, but he definitely wouldn’t approve of her dating a student. 

“Um..” Val started, tapping her fingers on her coffee mug and staring at it. “We met at university,” she said shyly, not looking up from the mug. 

“Well when will I be able to meet this man? What does he teach?” Her dad asked. 

“Um, I don’t know Dad, it’s still all very new. I’m not sure what will come out of it just yet. I wouldn’t want to introduce you unless I was sure it was serious.” Val replied, becoming pale at the words that left her mouth, knowing damn well she could picture the rest of her life with Juliana and can’t quite imagine it with anyone else. 

“Ah, okay honey, I understand. All the luck to you, just make sure he treats you right and is a good enough well respected man for my beautiful daughter,” Leon said sternly. “By the way, does this man have a name? I have a little hint of who it might be.” 

Val’s color still hasn’t returned to her face and now she actually feels sick. “What? Who do you think it is?” She asked. 

“Well a young man came to me the other day with some beautiful flowers, asking for you,” he smirked, “then I find out you’re going on a date that following weekend, I just put two and two together,” he winked at her. 

“Lucho?” Val asked, her eyes growing wide. She never thought her dad would find him respectable after what they had been through in the past. 

“Yes, Vale, when he came up to me he seemed to have matured well. I hope you agree, he’s a good man.” Leon declared. 

Val looked around at the rest of her family who all, also looked just as baffled as Valentina. But Valentina wasn’t just baffled, she felt terribly sick. 

“Excuse me,” she said and quickly got up and ran down the hall. 

Leon looked around, “was it something I said?” 

Everyone else just shook their heads and tried to change the topic of conversation, not wanting to get involved. 

-

Juliana strutted into her house with an energetic bounce. She was greeted eagerly by her mom and Panchito. 

“Juliana!” Lupe ran to her and squeezed her tight, “you really did have me worried, mija. From now on you at least send a simple text so I know you are safe!” 

“Ahh okay, sorry Lupe! I will from now on. I just got caught up in the moment and it slipped my mind,” Juliana replies with a blush forming on her face. 

Her mother gave her a knowing look and smirk. “So you had a good time then? I see you have a certain glow to you,” Lupe smiled, knowing she’d get a rise out of her daughter. 

To her surprise, Juliana just smiled and looked at the ground trying to hide her blush. “It was the most perfect night of my life. Thank you Pancho for letting me borrow your truck. It was perfect for the drive in. And thank you to you Ma for suggesting the idea. Valentina seemed to really enjoy herself.” 

“You’re welcome, Juli. Thank you for bringing it back on time,” Panchito winked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked by her toward the door. “I hope to meet this Valentina soon that makes you so bashful, Juli.” 

“Oh yes. I asked her if she could join us for my birthday dinner this week. Would that be okay?” Juliana asked. 

“Of course, Mija! What day would work best?” Her mom asked.

“Well we wanted to check that with you two first, since I didn’t know your work schedules for the week,” Juliana replied. 

“I have to go now, but I’m free Wednesday and Friday night this week, so just let me know what day it is so I can look my best!” He winked. “Adios!” And walked out the door. 

“I actually have off on Friday, too Mija. And when I checked for you I believe you only work during the weeknights this week. But double check and then check with Valentina and let me know.” Lupe said, walking over to her, pulling her in for a hug. 

“I’m happy for you, Juli. I love seeing you so happy,” she said, squeezing a little too hard. 

“Okay, Ma, I can’t breathe.” They laughed as they broke their embrace. “Thank you, Ma. I’m going to check my schedule and ask Val and let you know about Friday!” 

“Sounds good. I’m off to work now if you want to come with me to check quickly?” 

“Oh perfect, let’s go!” 

-

“Hola, Val!” Juliana said through the phone on her walk home from the diner. 

“Hi Juls,” Val said with a smile. 

“I’m just on my way home from the diner, checking my schedule for the week. Are you busy Friday night?” Juliana asked. 

“Hold on let me check my schedule,” Val said. Juliana heard her rustling through some papers. “Nope, all free for you morrita!”

“Great! So Friday works for my birthday dinner?” Juliana asked. 

“Yes! Yay, I can’t wait to meet the wonderful woman who raised my Prince Charming,” Val exclaimed. 

Juliana giggled. “How was the rest of your morning?” She asked curiously. 

“Uf..” Val started, “awkward to say the least.” 

“What happened?” Juliana asked nervously. 

“Well everyone wanted to know how my date went which obviously I said was perfect. But then my dad kept asking about how the young man better be treating me with respect, blah blah blah. Then he asked how I met this young man,” Val explained. 

Juliana laughed at the way Val was saying “young man” with sarcasm. “So what did you say?” 

“Well I told him we met at university,” Val continued, “but then he said he thinks he knows who it is.” 

“What? How?” 

“Well remember who came to visit my office before you did?” Val asked. 

Juliana’s knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists and squeezed out a “yes,” between her locked jaw. 

“He thinks I’m seeing Lucho again,” Val said in an annoyed tone. 

“Why would he even want you to see that guy again? Didn’t you say it was a toxic relationship? Weren’t you unhappy?” Juliana asked, her voice filled with anger. 

“Yes, yes, it was a toxic relationship and I wasn’t happy. But I guess the way he approached my father made him think that he matured into a fine young man,” Val explained. 

“I really don’t like the sound of that, Val,” Juliana admitted. 

“Me either Juls, hearing my dad say all those things literally made me sick. I had to leave the table in a hurry thinking I was about to throw up,” Val continued. 

“Ugh I’m sorry, baby. Have you talked to him since?” She asked. 

“No. But Guille came up to my room and helped me feel better by talking about how much he hated Lucho. And then we talked about you, which obviously turned my mood back around,” Val smiled into her phone. 

The color rushed back into Juliana’s face at the giddiness in Vals voice. “And what exactly did you talk about?” She asked with a smirk. 

“Well,” Val began, “I told him more details about the date and then he asked how I snuck you in but I wasn’t about to tell him my secret.” 

Juliana finally made it back to her house. Walking through the front door she smiled, “and did you tell him more about what happened after we arrived at your house?” 

“Juls!” Val yelled. “Actually, I told him about Eva’s interruption and her comments to Lucia and how you were in the closet the entire time.” 

Juliana laughed at the memory. 

“I left out the part that you were naked. But I think he understood what went on because he kept making fun of the look on my face.” 

“What look?” Juliana asked. 

“I don’t know he just kept saying I looked happy and giddy,” Val left out the part where he said she looked so in love. “He just said he was happy for me.” 

“Aww, baby do I make you giddy?” Juliana giggled. 

“You make me feel a lot of things, Juliana.” Val admitted. 

“Well, I feel the same. What are you going to do about your dad?” She asked. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I kind of just want to let it go for now and not have to worry about it.” 

“Well that’s good for now. Don’t let it worry you,” Juls told her. 

“It doesn’t worry you, does it?” Val asked. 

“I’ll be worried when the time comes for you to introduce me while he’ll be expecting a big and tall man,” Juliana cringed. 

Valentina just laughed. “I miss you already,” she admitted. 

“I miss you too, Val. I have to get some homework done though. I’ll text you later, okay?” 

“Okay. Bye hermosa.” 

“Adios morrita.” 

-

“Juli, I’m home!” Lupe shouted after entering their home. 

“Ma! Friday works for Val!” Juls said excitedly. 

“Great! Any suggestions on dinner?” She asked. 

“Hmm.. maybe my favorite American dish?” Juliana asked. 

“You mean steak and baked potatoes?” 

“Mmm si!” Juliana confirmed. 

“Valentina’s not a vegetarian is she?” Lupe asked. 

“No, no we had cheeseburgers together before.” 

“Okay, good. Sounds good then Mija. Let’s say dinner will be ready by 6:30, so plan your day accordingly.” 

“Gracias Ma! Valentina said she’s excited to meet you.” 

“I am also excited to meet the girl that’s making my daughter so kind to me all of a sudden,” Lupe laughed. 

-

Valentina was getting her lecture ready for tomorrow’s class when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in!” She yelled. 

“Hola, mija,” Her dad said. 

“Hola papa.” She replies, stopping what she’s doing and turning to him. 

“Can I ask you something?” He asked. 

“Si, what’s up?” 

“I have noticed that you are much happier, and that makes me very happy mija. But I remember Lucho didn’t make you this happy and I wanted to apologize on my assumption earlier.” 

Valentina was confused where this was all coming from. “It’s okay, Pa,” she replied. 

“It’s not Lucho, is it?” 

Val laughed. “No, papa, I actually sent him and the flowers away after he came to see me at university.” 

Leon joined her laughter. “Good for you, mija. I’m proud of you for going after your happiness. And I can’t wait to meet whomever it is making you this way.” 

Val smiled as she felt her cheeks getting hot. 

“Gracias papa.”


	14. The Perfect Gift

It was Monday in between her two lectures when Val decided to go online for some help. “What to get your girlfriend for her birthday”, she searched on google. She was thankful she had all week to get Juliana a gift because she wanted it to be absolutely perfect. But she had to admit, she only knew Juliana for a little while and as much as she feels like she’s known her all her life, she just doesn’t want to mess this up. 

The same girl she had in her class earlier who was shooting her winks everytime she made eye contact. Like it actually has to be a perfect gift. One that could show Juliana just exactly how Val feels about her. 

All google was showing her was some cute necklaces and things that had to do with astronomy. 

“Ugh”, she sighed. 

What could she possibly get this girl? 

Then it hit her. It wasn’t materialistic things that Juls liked. It’s moments, memories, their time spent together that she really cherished. She knew exactly what to do. 

-

Thursday morning came around and Juliana was so excited to be able to see Val. Even though it was going to be in teacher - student form, she didn’t care. She had to work all week after university and she even had to work that night but luckily had the weekend off. The only time she got to talk to her girlfriend was over text and short calls. She hadn’t seen her face since Monday during their last lecture. All she really wanted to do was kiss her, but she knew she couldn’t, which sucked. 

She walked into Val’s lecture, who wasn’t there yet. So she made her way over to her friend Savannah and sat next to her. 

“Hey Juliana!” Savannah greeted, unusually energized. 

“Hey Sav,” Juls replied. 

“Loving the nickname!” She claimed, “in fact, that’s what all my friends call me. Hey! You should come out with us this weekend!” Savannah proclaimed. 

“Really?” Juliana asked, she wasn’t used to being asked to hangout with people before. She never really had any friends. “Why?” 

Savannah just laughed. “Well because you’re cool, and my friends will love you,” she claimed. 

Juliana was taken aback by that comment. She never pictured herself as a person people would like. But she was ready to explore having friends. She’s been ready, so she didn’t want to give up this opportunity. 

“When are you guys going out?” Juliana asked. 

“I’m really not sure. Friday night?” Savannah questioned herself. 

“Well if it’s Friday night I can’t go, I have plans. But I actually don’t work this weekend, so Saturday would work if you’re free.” Juliana replied. 

“Yeah! I’ll text you!” Savannah said. 

Julianna was beaming. She never thought she would ever make friends. She looked to the front of the room and realized Valentina was there, looking as beautiful as ever in a perfectly fit navy blue pant suit. She smiled, watching her getting her stuff together at the desk. 

Val must’ve felt her stare because she turned to look up at her and immediately smiled back and went on to start class. 

The first half of the class Val was lecturing. Juliana was trying so hard to focus on the projector screen or what Val is actually saying rather than just losing herself in her professor's beauty. 

“Juliana, do you want to work together?” Savannah asked. 

Juliana jumped, realizing the lecture had ended but she was still staring at the professor. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry I zoned out for a bit. What exactly are we supposed to be doing?” Juliana tried to hide her blush. She hadn’t realized how long she was actually gawking at her girlfriend. 

Savannah just laughed and explained it to her. They spent the rest of the class working together, bouncing ideas off of each other for their designs. They talked a lot about their upcoming plans on Saturday night. Mostly of Savannah telling her about her friends who she’ll be meeting. 

“Oh and if you want to bring anyone you can, of course.” Savannah offered. 

The only person Juliana wanted to bring, she couldn’t bring. Not until the semester is over at least. 

When class was over she made up some excuse about needing to ask Ms. Carvajal something about her color scheme. 

“Okay. Well I’ll text you this Saturday with details of where and when we’ll be going out!” Savannah said excitedly. 

“Okay sounds great!” Juliana beamed. “See you Sav!” And she walked down to Valentina’s desk while the rest of the class headed out. 

“Excuse me, Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana said standing in front of her desk. 

Val looked up and noticed no one else was in the classroom anymore. 

“Hola bebecita.” She smiled. “What’s got you so happy?” She asked, noticing Juliana’s excited demeanor. 

“Savannah invited me to go out this weekend with her and her friends!” Juliana exclaimed. “I guess I’m just excited because I’ve never really had friends to go out with before.” 

Valentina’s heart sank at that admission. She felt so sad for the beautiful girl standing in front of her. She was the sweetest, cutest, funniest, most amazing girl she ever met. How could she not have any friends? Like really?! She knew why. Juliana had told her all about her family life growing up and how she focused a lot on school and work, and of course that whole series with her ex best friend / girlfriend, but still. It was just hard for her to wrap her head around knowing how truly amazing she is. But she was so happy to hear that she was making friends. 

“That’s great Juls!” Val excitedly said back. “Once this is all over you’re going to meet my friends too by the way!” 

Juliana smirked at her. “Savannah told me I could bring anyone I wanted. I wish I could bring you, Val.” 

“I know, Juls. You can take me anywhere in 6 weeks.” Val stood up collecting her things at her desk. 

Juliana looked her up and down, seeing her in that beautiful pant suit again. “By the way, Savannah also had to summarize today’s lesson for me today,” she admitted. 

“What? Why? Was I talking too fast? I do worry sometimes that I might.” Val replied. 

“Oh, no that’s not it. You shouldn’t worry about that.” Juls said. Val looked up at her once she had finally gathered all her things, catching Juliana checking her out. 

She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and walked around the desk to her. Juliana immediately put her hands on Vals hips when she was within reach. 

“Now I see.” Val said, pushing a strand of hair behind Juls ear. 

“Que?” Juliana asked, staring at Vals lips. 

“I mean you’re practically drooling Juls,” Val giggled. 

Juliana felt the heat take over her cheeks. “Well can you blame me?” Juliana asked, stepping back and looking her up and down again. “I mean look at you, Val. You’re absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Watching you teach while looking like that has a lot of dirty things go through my mind.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Juliana whispered while pulling Valentina in for a slow kiss. 

As much as she didn’t want to, Val pulled back. “Babe, we shouldn’t do this here,” she said. 

“I know, I’m sorry I couldn’t help it.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, Juls, I can hardly handle myself around you either,” Val smirked. 

“Ughh..” Juls put her head down and started whispering to herself, “6 more weeks, 6 more weeks, 6 more weeks.” 

Val laughed. “Well I’m glad you had a good day, babe. But you’re going to be late for class.” 

Juliana looked up at her and dramatically rolled her eyes, “ughhh. I just want this day to be over so it can be tomorrow and we can finally be together again.” 

“Me too, Juls. I can’t wait.” 

Juliana smiled at her, “well, I’ve gotta run. Bye baby, I’ll text you when I get home.” She quickly pecked her on the cheek and literally ran out of the room. 

Val just shook her head giggling as she watched Juls go. She couldn’t wait to spend the next night with Juliana and her family celebrating her girlfriend for her birthday. 

-

Friday morning had finally arrived. Juliana woke up glowing in excitement. She walked out into the kitchen where Lupe was cleaning. “Buenos Dias Ma!” Juliana greeted her. 

“Buenos Dias mija. Are you excited for tonight?” Lupe asked. 

“Yes! I can’t wait for you to meet Valentina!” Juliana explained. 

“I am excited too, honey. Can you run a few arrands for me today?” She asked. “I just need you to pick up a few things from the store as well as some wine for tonight.” 

“Of course, Ma. How many bottles of wine should I get?” She asked. 

“Well you know what Pancho and I like, so get two bottles of that. Then whatever you and Valentina want. Which by the way, she is more than welcome to stay over if we drink a bit too much,” Lupe offered, knowing that they like to drink during Juliana’s birthday dinners. 

Juliana knew that Valentina could easily take one of her family cars home, but she wasn’t about to tell her mom that. She would love for her girlfriend to spend the night. 

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll let Val know in case she wants to pack a bag.” Juliana replies, “I’m heading out now though Ma, see you later!” She said as she walked out of the door. 

-

**Juls😍: Hola hermosa 😍**

**Val🔥💞: Hi Juls! Can’t wait for tonight! What time should I come?**

**Juls😍: We’ll probably be ready around 5:30, so does 5 work?? Also, I’m picking up some wine as we speak and Lupe said you can sleep over since we’ll be drinking.**

**Val🔥💞: 5 works for me! Yay, 🍷! I can always have a driver pick me up too, if needed Juls. I don’t want to intrude.**

**Juls😍: I know you could, but I didn’t tell my mom that because I’d actually really like it if you stayed**

**Val🔥💞: Okay, baby. I will pack a bag and see you at 5!**

**Juls😍: Yay!😍😍 see you then!**

-

Valentina was in her kitchen when she was found fist pumping the air after receiving a text from Juliana offering her to sleepover. 

“What’s going on with you?” Eva asked. 

“Nothing,” Val simply replied and then left the room giggling. 

Eva wasn’t about to let it go so she followed her to her room where she found Valentina looking at a bag on her bed. 

“What’s that?” Eva asked, walking into her room. 

Valentina jumped. “Gosh Eva, you scared me. It’s just part of Juliana’s birthday present.” 

“Oh yeah? What did you get her?” Eva asked. 

“Well frankly, Eva, it’s none of your business.” Val snarked. 

“Oh come on sister, show me!” Eva pleaded, trying to move around her to see what was in the bag. 

They tussled around for a little bit until finally, Eva won. 

“Dios mio Vale!” Eva said, holding up a black lace set of the most expensive lingerie. 

“Eva! Stop it!” Val yelled, taking it back. 

“Is this what you got Juliana?” She asked. 

“Yes, sort of. One of them.” Val explained. 

“So you’re just buying your girlfriend sexy lingerie just so you can rip it off of her?” Eva asked. 

“Well, no, this is for me to wear.” 

“Oh so you want her to rip it off of you.” Eva smirked. 

Valentina was bright red from head to toe. “Shut up, Eva. Leave me alone.” 

“Aye, Vale there’s nothing wrong being sexy for your girlfriend. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Eva said, trying to comfort her sister. “Did you get her anything else?” 

“Si, here, look,” Val went over to her desk and grabbed another bag. She continued to pull out a framed photo of her favorite picture that her and Juls have taken together, a selfie of course. Then she pulled out a little box, and opened up to show Eva a simple gold necklace with a small key at the end.

“Aw Vale, those are cute.” Eva told her. 

“Si. She’s not one to like big flashy things, so I figured something simple would be better.” Val explained. 

“What’s the key for?” Eva asked out of curiosity. 

Val’s blush came back and she looked to the ground. “I’m uh, I’m going to tell her she has the key to my heart. I’m going to tell her I love her,” Val explained. 

Eva could see the bashfulness in her sister and tried to comfort her. “That’s really beautiful Vale, who knew dating a girl would turn you into such a hopeless romantic!” They both laughed. 

“Right?! I completely agree. But I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, Eva. I just want her to be happy all the time and I can’t get her out of my head, ever.” Val explained. 

“Yup. You are in love indeed.” Eva told her. “I’m proud of you Vale.” 

Val looked up and smiled at her sister. “Gracias Eva, now help me pick an outfit to wear tonight.” 

-

Juliana always dresses up for her yearly birthday dinner, but today she wanted to look extra good. 

She took extra long in the mirror, putting her hair up in a bun, leaving a few curly strands to fall in the front. She did her makeup light, but bold. Added a few accessories and then dug deep into her closet for a romper that she hadn’t worn in forever. It was white with a pink floral design, that was loose and flowey, but had a sharp v line down the back where it tied into a beautiful knot that hung down. It left a lot of her back revealed, especially with her hair up. It also left a lot of her legs showing, so she decided to put on tan sandal like wedges that made her about two inches taller but also made her toned legs look even more defined. 

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, and couldn’t help but be proud of herself. She looked good, and she knew it. She felt good. She felt great, and she couldn’t wait to show Valentina. 

After carefully adding her lip gloss as her final detail, she left her room and headed to the kitchen where her mom was with a simple sundress that had sleeves and Panchito who wore pants with a button down polo. 

Her mom spotted her from the corner of her eye in the kitchen and turned to greet her. “Dios Mio, Juli! My beautiful daughter, you look so grown up!” Lupe yelled, running over to hug her. 

“Thank you, ma,” Juliana smiled. 

“Is all of this for Valentina?” Panchito walks over and winks at her. 

“No, Pancho, I just wanted to look good for my birthday. I am 22 now, I just wanted to look and feel like a woman.” Juliana explained. 

Panchito and Lupe gave each other knowing looks and then looked back at Juliana and they all just laughed. 

“Well your mother was right, you look very beautiful.” Panchito told her. 

“Gracias Pancho.” She looked at her phone to check the time. “Val should be here any minute,” she announced and started to pace, getting a bit anxious. 

-

Valentina was approaching Juliana’s door with her bag in one arm, and her present for Juliana all wrapped up in a bag in her other, along with some sunflowers. She also had a bottle of wine that she had gotten for her parents. 

Her hands were full and she was very nervous, making her hands a bit sweaty. She worried she would drop something. When she got in front of the door, she put all of the bags down except for the flowers. She adjusted her outfit that got a bit uncomfortable with holding all those bags, especially since she was wearing the black lace lingerie under a flowy red sundress. She also had on a jean jacket with black heels. And with one quick fix to her long curly hair, and a deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocked. 

“Hola, Val!” Juliana said, opening the door seconds after she knocked. 

Val stood there taking Juliana in. Her mouth flew open and her eyes didn’t even know where to look. She felt like she couldn’t even breathe with the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. Juliana just stood there smiling at her and continued, “you look beautiful,” she added. 

That comment made Val finally connect with Juls eyes. Her mouth still agape. Her throat was all of a sudden very dry, she didn’t even know if she could speak. 

“Uhhuh..” she cleared her throat, “Julianaaa..” she drug out her name in a whisper, looking her up and down again, “you quite literally took my breath away hermosa,” she admitted. 

All Juliana could do was smile. 

“Um, these are for you!” Val said, offering her the sunflowers. 

“Aww gracias, Val! My favorite!” She took them, beaming. 

“Also, here is your gift!” Val bent down to give her the gift bag, that’s when Juliana noticed all of her bags. 

“Oh Val let me help you,” she offered, grabbing her sleepover bag and turning around to go inside. “Come on in.” 

They walked into the house, where the living room connected with the hallway, where Val could hear talking, thinking the kitchen was on the other end. 

“Let’s just put your stuff here for now,” Juliana said, putting her bag down next to the couch in the living room. “Thank you for the flowers, baby, they’re beautiful.” Juliana pulled Valentina into her and hugged her. “And so are you,” she whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Val’s cheek. 

Val giggled and kissed her on the lips innocently, knowing her parents were just in the other room. “And here’s your gift. Should we leave it here for now? I don’t want you to open it just yet. Maybe when we get some alone time tonight?” Valentina asked. 

“You didn’t even have to get me anything, Val,” Juliana complained. 

“I know, but I wanted to. Don’t worry it’s nothing major,” Val said. 

“Okay, yeah it can wait. Are you ready?” Juliana asked, pointing toward the kitchen. 

“Yes, let’s go.” Val grabbed the bottle of wine she got and grabbed her girlfriends waiting hand to be taken to the kitchen to meet her parents. 

Following Juliana through the hallway, she couldn’t help but take in the back of the other girl’s romper. Most of her back was exposed, and Val loved it. She looked down further to see her perfectly pear shaped booty that she wished she could smack right then and there. She wasn’t sure she would be able to control herself tonight around Juliana in that outfit. 

She looked up when they finally reached the kitchen, met with two huge smiles and a wonderful aroma in the air that made her belly grumble lightly. 

“Hola, Valentina!” Lupe said enthusiastically, rushing over to pull her in for a hug. “Finally the woman who makes my Juli so happy. And wow, Juli, she is even more of a vision in person!” Lupe said. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you too! I’ve heard so much about you. About you both!” She looked over at Panchito, who had walked over as well. 

“Nice to meet you Valentina,” Panchito said and also pulled Valentina in for a hug, “I must agree, Juliana has never been happier.” He added. 

Juliana had the cutest blush on her face and Valentina smiled at her. “She also makes me happier than ever.” She added. “Here, this is for you both,” she said, handing them the bottle of wine. 

“Another bottle of wine, whew, can’t go wrong with that!” Panchito said excitedly and took it from her. 

“Gracias, Valentina, that was very kind,” Lupe said. 

“Ma, can you get the vase for these flowers, por favor?” Juliana asked. 

“Ah, si, si! They’re beautiful, I’ll put them at the table!” Lupe said, taking the flowers. 

“Wine time?” Panchito asked, grabbing four glasses. 

“Sounds good, Panch, I’ll take the red.” Juliana replied, “Val?” 

“Me too, please. Thank you!” 

“Come on, let me show you around,” Juliana said, taking Valentina’s hand and leading her back toward the hallway. 

“So this is the living room as you’ve already seen. Let’s take your bag upstairs now so we don’t have to later,” she said, grabbing Val’s bag and her birthday gift and heading toward the stairs. 

“This is my room!” Juliana put the bags down and turned to her girlfriend who was looking at her in a way that made Juliana’s breath catch in her throat. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked. 

“How am I supposed to look at you? Have you seen yourself?” Valentina said, moving closer to Juliana, tracing her fingers over her sharp jawline. “I mean this outfit is going to drive me crazy all night, Juls.” Val admitted. 

All Juliana could do was grab her face and bring her in for a passionate kiss that lasted longer than it should have. “God I’ve missed your lips,” Juliana whispered. 

“Girls! Dinner!” They heard Lupe yell from downstairs. They both laughed and headed down to join Juliana’s parents at the table for dinner. 

-

After a full steak, 4 baked potatoes and 3 glasses of wine each, the conversation was still on full swing at the kitchen table. Most of it was talking about Juliana, and telling Valentina embarrassing stories of her growing up. Juliana had a blush on her face pretty much the entire time. Val found it adorable, but kept her hand on top of Juls, rubbing her thumb in circles to comfort her girlfriend. She would even find herself throwing her arm around Juliana’s chair and rubbing her fingertips over Juliana’s bareback, at one point making Juliana get the goosebumps and looking over at Val who just laughed. 

“You two really are adorable,” Lupe smiled at them from the other side of the table. This time they both blushed, but just smiled at each other. 

“Well, would you look at that, ladies. It’s already half past 9.” Panchito observed. “We’ve clearly been having too much fun tonight, since we lost track of time.” He laughed, “but it’s time for me to go to bed or I’ll never be able to wake up for work tomorrow.” He said, getting up from the table. 

With that, everyone got up and Lupe and Juliana started taking dishes to the sink. 

“It was very nice to meet you, Valentina. You and Juliana seem great together, I really hope it works out for the two of you.” Panchito said. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Panchito and thank you. I really hope it does too.” They both laughed. 

Panchito said goodnight to all of his ladies. 

“I’ll be heading up shortly,” Lupe told him as he walked upstairs. 

“Here let me help with these,” Valentina said, taking the dishes. 

“No, no, Val. Juliana you stop too, I’ve got the rest.” Lupe said. 

“Are you sure Ma?” Juliana asked. 

“Si, si, girls. I’ll see you both in the morning. Goodnight.” 

Juliana and Val just shrugged at each other, said goodnight and thanked Lupe for everything and then headed on upstairs. 

Juliana closed the door behind her and immediately ran to hug Val. 

“Thank you for coming tonight and for being so wonderful with my parents. They loved you and I l…. I had a great time,” Juliana said, pulling her in closer, waiting for the blush to leave her face. Valentina was getting nervous about her gift, but after hearing Juliana’s near slip, she was able to calm down a bit. She pulled back, “Juls, are you ready for your gift?” 

“Si, si.” Juliana sat down on her bed and Val grabbed the bag and followed, sitting next to her and putting the present on her lap. 

“Okay, okay, open it!” Val said, getting anxious. 

“Okay, okay!” Juliana mocked Vals voice and they both laughed while Juliana took out the first part of the gift. 

“Aw, baby, I love this photo of us!” She leaned over and placed it right on her side table next to the bed. “Perfect, now I can wake up to it every morning,” Juliana said, leaning in to kiss Valentina, “thank you.” 

“It’s my favorite photo! Okay, keep going, keep going,” 

Juliana laughed at Val’s impatience and pulled out a box. She opened it and was speechless at the beautiful necklace inside. 

“It’s a key,” Juliana observed. 

Val knelt down in front of her on the floor, placing both of her elbows on Juliana’s legs, taking the necklace out of the box and holding it up to her. 

She looked into her favorite chocolate brown eyes and said, “It’s the key to my heart. Juliana Valdez, I love you. I’m so in love with you that it hurts. My heart aches when I’m not with you. And I can’t ever get you out of my head. It’s like a broken record.” She noticed the wetness filling in Juliana’s eyes, threatening to drop. “My heart is yours if you’ll take it.” 

“Val. I love you too. So much.” A tear fell, and Valentina wiped it right away. She smiled at her and pulled her face in to kiss her. A kiss that was full of so much love, as they tried to pour all of their emotions into it. When they pulled away, Valentina had a few tears fall and Juliana wiped them away this time. They both softly started laughing. 

Juliana pointed at the necklace, “will you put it on for me?” She asked. 

“Yes, yes of course.” Val stood up and helped Juliana stand as well. She easily put the necklace on and Juliana turned around to look at her. “It looks beautiful on you.” 

“Thank you so much, Val. I love it. I love you.” She kissed her deeply once again. This time, things started to get heated. 

Valentina, not being able to control herself anymore, reached down and grabbed Juliana’s butt, getting a gasp out of the younger girl, which allowed Valentia room to kiss her neck. Another erotic sound left Juliana’s mouth when she felt Val’s teeth drag across her pulse point, that she quickly soothed with her tongue. 

Juliana grabbed Val’s jean jacket at it’s opening and made an effort to take it off of her. Val threw it on the ground and walked toward the bed. Once Juliana sat down, Val immediately straddled her. Her sundress allowed Juliana’s hands to be met with the smooth skin of her thighs. She pushed further up and up as their tongues fought for dominance. 

When Juliana’s hands kept going up Val’s sides, she could feel small lines of fabric all the way up her ribs. She pulled back, “Val, what is that?” She asked. 

“Oh,” Val said, “I almost forgot. I have one more present for you. She stood up from her position, causing Juliana to pout until she took off her dress in one fluid motion. When her eyes met Juliana’s face again, she knew it was definitely worth it to invest in the new lingerie. 

“Do you like it?” Val asked. 

“Like it? I love it.” Juliana said in a huskier voice than normal. “You’ve done it to me again, huh.” 

Val just looked at her confused. 

Juliana couldn’t even say anything. She got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to Val, tracing her hand over every square inch of skin she could. The goosebumps that appeared on Val’s skin when her fingers traced over certain areas did not go unnoticed. She was biting her lip and trying to take in the absolutely incredible sight in front of her.

“You, Valentina Carvajal, are a vision. Truly stunning. I am so lucky and I am so in love with you.” They began kissing again. This time, Juliana pushes Valentina on the bed, she immediately propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at her girlfriend who stood over her, taking her time to explore Valentina’s sexy body with her eyes. Then with her hands. Then with her mouth. 

“Juls, please,” Valentina pleaded, after she felt Juls tongue go all the way down her body and back up. She wanted to let Juliana explore her body, like common, that really was the whole point of the lingerie. But now that she was back up at her neck, it was driving her absolutely crazy. She needed to feel more. 

“Patience, baby,” Juliana whispered, getting closer to her ear while her hand made its way to Vals center. “And remember,” she continued, finally making contact with Valentina’s lace covered center, causing her to gasp, “you’re gonna have to be quiet.” And she kissed her just as she started making torturing pressure to Vals clit to cease any moans that would come from her girlfriends mouth. 

“Now, help me take this wonderful garment off of you,” Juliana said just before biting Vals lip, dragging her up into a seated position. 

“Ah,” Valentina sighed once Juliana finally released her bottom lip. It hurt her in such a good way. She found it so sexy when Juliana took initiative like this. 

Juliana stared into her girlfriend’s eyes as she reached around back to unhook the 3 hooks that were down her back in order to take off the lingerie. It was agonizing for Valentina, feeling her girlfriend's hands slowly unhooking the hooks while she stared into her eyes, biting her lip. 

Juliana finally finished with the lingerie, and slowly started pulling it off of her. She knew she was driving Val crazy, but she couldn’t help it. Once she was done taking it off her back, she pushed Val back on the bed again, slowly peeling down the lace garment, replacing it with open mouthed kisses. She took some extra time at Vals perky breasts, in love with the way her impatient girlfriend was squirming underneath her. 

Figuring she tortured her long enough, she kept making her way down, finally revealing Vals entire naked body to her. 

She moved down so her face was met with Valentina’s glistening center. She licked her lips and looked up at Val, who was once again propped up on her elbows. 

“You look delicious, mi amor,” Juliana claimed, and without breaking eye contact she finally gave Valentina the contact she’s been craving in the place she needed it most. Val was so wet from Juliana taking her time with her and Juliana drank her in. Val threw her head back and grabbed a pillow so she could bite it and try not to scream. She started moving her hips over Juls mouth, searching for more friction. 

Juliana was addicted to the reactions she got out of Valentina and she was getting impatient too, just wanting to see her sexy girlfriend come undone under her influence. So, she added two fingers with ease, wiggling them inside of Valentina in a spot where she knew she wouldn’t last long. 

Juliana removed her mouth from Vals clit to look up and see Val’s face covered with a pillow. The way her back was arching and the redness that was spread over her chest was almost enough for Juliana, but she wanted to see Valentina. 

“Baby,” she whispered. “Look at me.” She ordered. 

Val took the pillow off of her face and looked down, trying to say this through her very shaky breaths, “Juls I can’t, I have to be, uggh I have to be quiet.” She explained. 

“No, Val, I don’t care. I want to see you. I need to see you cum for me. Por favor mi amor,” Juliana pleaded, and moved her thumb up to Vals clit as she hoisted her body up so her face met Vals and she kissed her deeply. 

Val moaned into the kiss and Juliana could feel her walls clenching in on her fingers. So she looked back into her favorite eyes. “I love you,” she said as she watched Valentina’s eyes roll to the back of her head, the muscles in her elongated neck were protruding as she tried to hold in a scream. Her back arched and her entire body was quivering as the waves crashed through her. 

“I love you too,” Val said, once all of her post orgasm tremors finished. “Now let me prove it to you just like how you’ve done to me.” 

She gracely flipped them over and it was her turn to start torturing Juls with open mouthed kisses all over her body, until neither of them could take it anymore and their limp bodies cuddled together for another peaceful night of sleep.


	15. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update for ya'll. I'm really appreciating all your feedback! Hope you all continue to enjoy the story! (:

Valentina woke up feeling sore in all the right places. Her and Juls fell asleep holding each other and seemed to have stayed that way all night. She looked over and smiled at her cute sleeping girlfriend. The morning light shining in made her look so pretty and she couldn’t help but move a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, back behind her shoulder. 

“Stop staring at me,” Juliana said, still not opening her eyes. 

Val laughed. “Well good morning to you too, Juls. I’m sorry I couldn’t help it, you look so pretty in the morning light.” 

Juliana smiled and finally blinked her eyes open. “As do you mi amor.” 

“God I love when you call me that bebecita.” Val admitted. 

“I like saying it,” Juliana replied. 

They both started stretching and yawning in the bed. 

“I smell food!” Juliana said excitedly. 

“Si, amor, I think your mom is up,” Val replied. 

“Oooo I like when you call me amor too, baby,” Juliana said, “but I also like food and am soooooo hungry!” She got up out of bed to get clothes on. 

“Well we sure worked up an appetite last night, didn’t we?” Val smirked. 

Juliana walked over to her and kissed her on the nose. “That we did babe, that we did. So come on, let’s go eat!” She helped Val out of the bed, hugged her and gave a sweet kiss on the lips and a quick smack on her butt, making her giggle and then ran out of the room. 

“Good morning Ma! What’s that delicious smell?” Juliana asked, enthusiastically jumping into the kitchen. 

Lupe laughed, “I see you had a good night, mija.” 

Juliana blushed at the comment and tried to steer it in a different direction, “si, ma the steak was delicious. I had a great time with you all, happy that you've met my girlfriend,” Juliana replied. 

“Mhm. And Valentina is very sweet, I see why you like her,” Lupe said. “But since when, dear, do I allow you and your girlfriends to sleep in the same bed?” Lupe started to lecture. 

Juliana hadn’t even thought of that. After coming out to her parents, her mom made sure to set ground rules, that no girly sleepovers, friends or more would be allowed in the same room. It was understandable, but Juliana hadn’t had a sleepover since highschool, so it was easy to slip her mind. 

“Lo siento, mamá, really. It won’t happen again. Can you let me explain after Val leaves?” 

Lupe turned to look at her daughter, “Si, mija, we’ll talk about it later. And don’t worry too much, I’m just happy that you’re happy. Good morning, Valentina!” Lupe greeted, seeing Val enter the kitchen behind Juliana’s shoulder. Juliana turned and smiled. 

“Coffee, mi amor?” She asked. 

“Si, por favor,” Val replies. 

Lupe, obviously over hearing, smiled at their interaction. She really loved seeing her daughter so happy and hoped that she could always see her like this. 

They sat and ate breakfast together, just the three of them. 

“Do you girls have any plans today?” Lupe asked. 

“Actually, Ma, a friend of mine at university asked if I could meet her out tonight.” Juliana replied, a bit shy. 

“That’s exciting, Juli!” Lupe beamed. She was so happy that her baby girl was finally living. She blamed herself for a lot of her harsh childhood and really wants nothing more than Juliana to be the happiest she can be. 

“Will you be going out late? Over by uni?” Her mom asked. 

“I believe so. She hasn’t texted me details yet, but she lives on campus, so I assume we’ll be going out in the city.” She explained. 

“Ah, well Juli just don’t be stupid, por favor. If you drink too much, Uber home,” Lupe told her. 

“Si, Ma, of course.” 

“I actually live in the city, Juls, if you want I can pick you up and you can stay with me. This way your mom doesn’t have to worry about you all night knowing you’ll have a place to stay,” Val offered. 

Juliana looked at her with wide eyes. She didn’t expect her to offer this, especially since she still had to sneak around the house when she goes over. But Val just gave her a small squeeze on her hand, ensuring that they’ll discuss more later. 

“That’s a nice offer, Val. Juli? What do you think? I would be up all night until you arrived home.” Lupe intervenes. 

“Oh, no Ma. I’ll stay with Val, so you don’t have to worry.” 

“Wonderful! You girls have fun tonight, I’ve got to go get ready for work.” Lupe said, getting up from the table and collecting the dishes. 

“Okay, Ma, don’t worry about the dishes, Val and I will do it.” 

“Si, of course. Thank you for breakfast, Lupe, it was delicious!” Valentina added. 

“You’re welcome Mijas, thank you for cleaning up,” and she headed to her room to get ready. 

While Juliana washed and Val dried the dishes, Juliana was curious as to what Val was thinking to invite her to stay the night. 

“Val, I thought your family didn’t know yet? How am I supposed to stay over?” Juliana asked. 

“Well my whole family knows except for my dad. They just don’t know that I’m your professor, same that your parents don’t know that either. But they also know my dad doesn’t know yet, so I can just introduce you as my friend whenever he’s around. It’ll be fine!” 

Juliana tensed, she wasn’t so sure about this. 

“Plus, babe you’re going out so you won’t even be over until later at night when everyone will be sleeping. I can take your overnight bag home with me from here so you won’t even have to worry about that.” Val explained. 

It was all starting to make sense, but Val seemed very persistent in wanting Juliana to stay over, making her a bit curious. 

“I feel bad though, Val. You won’t even be able to come out with us because I’m going out with another student in your class,” she said in a low voice, sure that her mother wouldn’t hear. 

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you yet, but I’m going out tonight too. With Guille and Renata again, and we’ll be meeting up with my friends Nayeli and Maria.” Val continued, “and I know you’re not used to going out, but I would want nothing more than to end my night with you.” 

Juliana smiled at her last comment, but Val continued, “I mean it already sucks that I can’t go out with you and you can’t come out with me but we could at least try to end the night together.” 

“Okay, Val, okay. I completely agree.” Juliana replied. 

Val sighed. 

“What’s wrong Val?” Juliana asked. 

“I don’t know, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel like I’m making you stay at my house. Just the thought of you going out and meeting all of these other people has me a bit on edge if I’m being honest.” Val admitted. 

“On edge? What do you mean?” 

“I just wish I could be with you to make sure that you are okay. Going out in the city isn’t always the safest and, you know, depending on where you go there will be people hitting on you, trying to dance with you, buying you drinks,” Val went on. 

“Babe, listen to me. I know I’ve told you that I never really had many friends, but I still know what the bar scenes are like. I know it can get dangerous, and it’s honestly funny that you, Valentina Carvajal, not only a famous model in mexico city but the princess of the richest man in Mexico city, is looking out for me. Me. Just plain old Juliana.” Juliana laughed to herself. 

“I get that, Juliana, but I only know Savannah as a student and she seems like a good person so I guess I’ll have to put my trust in that.” Val said. “And also Juliana, you’re not just plain old Juliana you’re sexy and curvy and beautiful,” she continued. 

Juliana just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's later comments, but wanted to make her feel better. “Val if anything does happen, I’ll call you right away, okay?” 

“Deal,” Valentina agreed and they hooked their pinkies together to secure the promise. 

-

Juliana and Valentina were in Juliana’s room as she packed a small bag to give to Val so she could take it home with her. 

“Oh, Val, Savannah just texted me. She said to meet her at El Cacique for dinner, at 6, then we’ll probably head to Miguigans for drinks after and then go to Torre.” 

That’s exactly what Val was worried about. Torre. The popular club that the University student’s attend. She didn’t know why she felt her heart sink knowing that Juliana would be going there without her. When she had boyfriends she never worried about them going there without her, which is odd because Val trusts Juliana with all that she has. It’s the other people she didn’t trust, and she didn’t want her girlfriend to be put in any uncomfortable situation. 

“Val? Did you hear me?” Juliana asked, getting Vals attention. 

“Oh yes, babe that sounds like a typical night out at University. Are you excited?” 

“Yeah! I think it’ll be fun. Hopefully Sav’s friends like me. Hey isn’t Mcguigans where you were last weekend?” Juliana asked. 

“Of course they’ll like you, Juls. And yeah, actually we were thinking about going back there tonight, but I’ll suggest a sports bar or something so we don’t run into each other.” Val replied. 

“You act like that would be such a bad thing,” Juls said, “If we run into each other we can just play the part.” 

“True, but, with 6 weeks left it could be a bit risky.” Val said, “but it’s good I know all of those places and I’ll be in the same general area so it should be fine going home together,” Val finished. 

“Perfect! Well, okay. I guess all there’s left to do is start getting ready. But hey Val,” Juliana pulled Val into her embrace, looking her deeply in the eyes. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For this beautiful necklace, for that beautiful picture, for coming over, meeting my parents and spending the night,” Juliana gushed. “But most of all, thank you for you. Thank you for giving me your heart and your love. I promise you I will protect it with my entire being.” 

Val had tears in her eyes listening to her girlfriend. It was moments like these that she loved so much and was so happy she met Juliana. “Well, thank you too, Juls. I love you so much,” she announced, pulling the younger girl in for a passionate and deep kiss, sparked with their new love. 

They pulled apart and headed to the front door. “Text me when you get home por favor,” Juls said standing in the doorway and giving her girlfriend one last peck on the lips. “Te amo, hermosa.”

“I will, Juls. Te amo. See you later!” 

-

Juliana was getting a bit nervous for her night out on her way to the train station. She had thought about how many people she was going to meet tonight and just hoped they liked her. What comforted her most was that Valentina told her that if she felt uncomfortable in any way, to just call her and she will pick her up. 

She stepped onto the bus platform in her black boots, high waisted ripped white jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a matching colored cropped tank top, with a camo jean jacket. She had a half an hour till her stop so she decided to call her mom. 

“Ma, hola, are you still at work?” She asked. 

“I’m just on my way home. Have you left?” 

“Si, si. I’m on the bus now. I wanted to apologize for earlier ma. I didn’t mean to disrespect your boundaries, but she gave me her gift in my room and told me she loved me,” Juliana confessed. 

“Ay that’s beautiful, Mija. Like I’ve said, I’m so happy for you. And don’t worry, I thought about it while I was at work and realized you’re not necessarily my little girl anymore. You’re a young woman who can make her own decisions. Although it is still my roof, I'm a cool mom and I let things slide.” 

Juliana burst out laughing. Lupe joined her on the other end. “Well, gracias Mama, enjoy your night. Te amo.” 

“You to Juli. Be safe and responsible! Te amo.” 

-

Juliana saw Savannah waiting for her outside of the restaurant. 

“Savannah!” Juliana called to her. 

“Juliana!” They hugged to greet each other. “You look great, Juli, I wish I could pull off an outfit like that,” Savannah complimented. 

“Thank you, Sav, you look great too!” 

“Alright so everyone’s already inside at the table, are you ready?” She asked. 

“Yes! Let’s go!” 

Walking into this restaurant for the first time, Juliana looked around and could tell it was popular amongst the college students, seeing that everyone in there was young and in groups. She smiled to herself feeling like she belonged. 

Savannah took her over to a table that was already occupied by 3 others. As Savannah went around introducing, she started with a young man who was quite attractive, with a short beard that was trimmed perfectly and his hair was slicked back, whom she soon learned was named Mateo. Then there was a girl with short blonde curly hair and hazel eyes who ironically called herself Hazel. Lastly, another girl named Natalia who had long black hair, dark skin, and enticing green eyes. 

After the introductions, Juliana and Savannah joined them at the table and they all ordered a round of margaritas and a bunch of appetizers to snack on. The conversation was flowing smoothly. Juliana learned that Mateo was actually gay, and she was easily able to come out to all of them after learning that, making her Mateo’s favorite of the girls immediately. The other girls supported her completely, they seemed to be familiar with the lgbt community, especially since one of their best friends was part of it. She learned that Hazel was from the states and that Natalia was from the same town she lived in now. She had something in common with every single one of them, making their friendships blossom naturally and fast during this one dinner. She seemed to be fitting in really well. 

“So, my ladies and my new lesbo bestie,” Mateo said once the bill was paid, “are we ready to move on to Mcguigans for a few drinks?” He asked. 

“Yes!” Savannah yelled, grabbing Juliana’s arm to get her out of her chair. 

“Woohoo, let’s go!” Hazel yelled on their way out of the door. 

“How are we getting there guys?” Juliana asked. 

“Oh Juli, babe, I keep forgetting you live off campus,” Savannah said, “It’s just a 5 minute walk.” 

“Don’t hate, she’s from the cool part of Mexico,” Natalia claimed, stealing Juls from under Sav’s arm and interlocking theirs. 

Juliana was just laughing along with them all as they walked and skipped happily to their next destination. 

Once they reached McGuigans, they found a high top by the bar and ordered some beers. Juliana had to use the bathroom and while she was there she decided to send Val a quick text. 

**Juls😍: Amor! The night is going really well so far! I’m having so much fun with these people. I have something in common with each of them, it’s crazy! Can’t wait to tell you all about it. How’s your night babe?**

-

Valentina was sitting at a fancy restaurant with her brother and his girlfriend, and Eva who decided to come along, not having any other plans. They were involved in small talk and sipping on wine. 

“So where should we go out tonight?” Guille asked the group. 

“I kind of want to dance,” Renata offered. 

“I’m definitely down for that bebecita,” Guille replied, winking at Renata. 

Eva made a dramatic gagging noise at the couple’s interaction. “Ugh. I’m down for that. Anywhere I can try to find someone, ANYONE to dance with me.” 

Valentina laughed, “Eva, you act like you don’t get attention from both boys and girls. You’ve got all kinds of people throwing themselves at you, but you never give them the time of day!” She judged. 

“I don’t know hermana, I just want someone interesting. All those people are boring.” Eva said. 

The entire table just laughed and rolled their eyes at her. 

Val felt her phone vibrate and took it out to check who it was. She smiled at her phone reading Juls text figuring out how much of a good time she was having. 

“What are you smiling at over there?” Guille asked. 

“Let me guess,” Eva intervened, “Juliana?”   
“Si, si. She’s out tonight with some other college seniors. Which, by the way, we’re taking her home with us tonight.” Val told the group. 

“Que??” Eva said surprised. 

“Si, she lives too far away to go home so I offered. Just please don’t make a scene at home. If we run into Papa I’m just going to introduce her as my friend,” Val explained. 

“That’s fine, hermana, you can trust us,” Guille said with Renata nodding in agreement. 

“Wait wait wait. I have 2 things to say,” Eva started. “First, I get to meet Juliana? Tonight? Like in the flesh? The woman who makes my baby sister a little love sick puppy?” 

“Yes.” Val simply answers. 

“Eeeee!” Eva squealed excitedly. “And second, you all need to help me tonight, there’s no way I can be the only one going home alone.” 

“Sure, Eva, we’ll try really hard to keep an eye out for someone that we can tell isn’t boring by just looking at them, since you never give anyone the time of day for even a simple conversation.” Guille replied with sarcasm. 

“I’m a changed woman tonight. I’m feeling desperate,” Eva stated. 

“Okay Eva, just don’t do anything stupid to ruin your probation.” Val said, looking at Eva sternly who simply agreed that she wouldn’t. 

“So, dancing?” Renata asked.

“Si, si where shall we go dancing?” Guille asked the group, “Torre?” 

“No, no not Torre!” Eva said, “That crowd is way too young for me. Half of them are my students!” 

“Si, my students now,” Vale agreed. 

“Okay so let’s go to Verara?” Guilla asked. 

Verara was another night club that was definitely on the more expensive end. In fact, the owners were friends with their dad so they were always well respected there. 

They all agreed and headed out the door to head over, when Val remembered she had to answer Juliana’s text. 

**Val🔥💞: That’s great bebecita! I’m so glad you’re having fun! Me, Eva, Guille and Renata just finished dinner at Melt and are headed to Verara. It’s not far from Torre so remember to let me know if you need anything or if you’re ready to leave. Te amo.**

-

Juliana read Val’s text on their way over to Torre. Her and the rest of her new friends were all riding a pretty good buzz. They were all excited to get to Torre and enjoy the rest of their night. 

Juls: Eva? Interesting. I’m on my way to Torre now morrita. Miiii amooorr. 

-

Val saw Juliana’s reply and just laughed. It was definitely going to be an interesting night. She decided to poke a little fun in her response. 

Val: Si. amoooorr. Eva says she’s desperate. 

-

Juliana saw the text and immediately laughed out loud at it. 

“What’s so funny, babe?” Hazel asked. 

“Oh, nothing, just a friend I was texting.” Juliana tried to play off. 

“A friend, or a special lady friend?” Mateo asked, fully intrigued. 

“Possibly a lady friend,” Juliana replied. 

Mateo cooed at her. “OOO my little lesbo player,” he said, “I mean girls probably throw themselves at you, you are hot!” 

Juliana pushed Mateo playfully at his shoulder and just laughed, “you think I’m hot?” she asked. 

“Uh, duh babe. I’m gay, not blind!” He said enthusiastically, making the whole group laugh. 

They made their way into Torre, and immediately went to the bar to order their drinks so they could get to the dance floor. 

Juliana was having so much fun, dancing with her new friends. She felt all of her stresses go away and all she could feel was the beat of the music and all she could hear were the happy cheers and singing around her. Song after song played and she truly felt like she was living. That is, until a certain someone brought her back into reality immediately. 

She saw two young men standing at the edge of the bar by the dance floor and she recognized one as being Valentina’s ex, Lucho. She felt her blood start to boil just by looking at him. Her friends seemed to notice the change in her demeanor and asked if she was okay. 

“Yeah, I just need another drink,” she claimed and belined it for the bar. She wasn’t really sure why, she didn’t even need another drink yet. But when she got to the bar, standing away from them, but close enough to hear their conversation, she heard her name leave his lips. 

“I don’t know man,” Lucho said, “I try to text and call her everyday and she just doesn’t answer me.” 

“I don’t get when you’re just going to get over her, man. I mean it’s been a while, move on!” The shorter boy said. 

“Yeah, but I mean, it’s Valentina! I’ve known her my whole life. I messed up man, I thought she was the one,” Lucho replied. 

Hearing that made Juliana want to vomit. She couldn’t stand this guy, and now knowing he was still trying to contact her everyday because he thinks she’s his one? His person? _Hell no, buddy._ Juliana thought, _She’s my person! My girl._

“Well how about I text her and see if she wants to come meet us here tonight?” The shorter boy said. 

“Si, si bueno.” Lucho replies. 

Juliana didn’t know what to do. Should she text Val and tell her what she’s hearing? Would she come if this random short dude asked her to? 

Her thoughts cut her off when she felt a presence behind her. “Hola Chica, can I buy you a drink?” 

Is this short guy serious? 

“No, gracias, I’m here with my friends.” Juliana tried to be nice but her teeth were clenched and knuckles were white by how hard she was clenching her fists. She didn’t understand why this guy all of a sudden wanted to talk to her. 

“I see, I see. Well I can still buy you a drink. I’m just trying to be a gentleman.” He explained. “Sergio,” he offered her hand to shake. 

She hated this but she took his hand and introduced herself back. 

“Juli, what’s taking you so long?” Mateo came up to the bar. “Oh is this fine young man distracting you?” He asked. 

Juliana could tell that Sergio felt awkward with Mateo’s comment but he simply said, “si, I’m just trying to buy her a drink.” 

Juliana looked over Sergio’s shoulder and saw that Lucho was on the phone. She wondered if it was Valentina and her heart sank at the thought. 

“Well I could use a drink,” Mateo continued. 

“Well then let me buy both of you a drink,” Sergio offered. 

“Si! Juli, this fine young man is going to buy us drinks!” He exclaimed, and then bent down to whisper in her ear, “can’t turn down a free drink!” 

She laughed and then overheard Sergio behind him faintly tell Lucho that she was coming. She? Valentina? 

All of the color left Juliana’s face. It felt like her blood just stopped pumping through her. Mateo noticed and quickly asked the bartender for a water. 

“Juli, baby, are you okay?” Mateo asked. “Here, here’s some water, drink this.” 

She was able to take a sip but didn’t break her zoned out state. 

Mateo asked Serigo if he could watch her while he got the rest of their friends. Sergio agreed and stood next to her at the bar rubbing her back. 

Valentina had rushed in at that point and saw the scene happening. Sergio? Why is he touching her? She ran over. 

“Juliana? Juliana mirame” Val pleaded, grabbing her face and turning it to face her. 

Juliana snapped out of her trance when she saw Val in front of her. Soon, Guille, Renata and Eva came walking in behind them. 

Juliana didn’t get the chance to say anything when Lucho came over. “Valentina. It’s so great to see you.” 

“Shut up Lucho,” Val replied, “The only reason I’m here is to pick up Juliana.” 

“You know her?” Sergio asked. 

“Yeah. Do you?” Val replied with an attitude. 

“I was just asking if I could buy her a drink when she sort of zoned out,” Sergio explained. 

“Ms. Carvajal?” Savannah asked when she and the others reached the scene. 

“Hola Savannah,” Val replied. She still had her hands on Juliana’s cheeks and when she looked back over at the face she was holding it was smiling back at her, so Val let go. “Are you okay, Juliana?” She asked, seriously. 

“Si, si. I’m not sure what happened. I just got really dizzy for a second,” She explained. 

“We were about to let this fine young man order us drinks when Juli baby here got all white in the face,” Mateo explained. “I ordered her a water right away and asked Sergio to watch her while I got the rest of our friends.” 

“We can go back to my dorm if you want, Juli,” Savannah offered. 

“Or, I have a car here if you’d want to go home. I know you live off campus if you’d feel more comfortable going home,” Valentina asked, playing the part. 

“Si, si. Savannah, thank you for the offer, but I think I’d better go home. I had a lot of fun with you guys tonight, thank you so much for inviting me.” 

“Oh, please we’re adding you to our group chat,” Savannah replied. 

“Hell yeah, babe, we’ll talk tomorrow to make sure you’re okay!” Natalia replied. 

They all said their goodbyes and Savannah took her time to thank Ms. Carvajal for taking Juliana home. 

Once they got to their drivers car out front of the bar, Juliana seemed to have all the color back in her face and seemed to be fine. 

“What happened there, morrita?” Val asked, waiting for the others to get in the car. 

“He happened,” she pointed behind Val who saw Lucho walking straight at her. 

“Vale, please talk to me!” Lucho ordered. 

“No, Lucho. What don’t you get, it’s over and it’s been over.” Val yelled back, while following Juliana into the car and slamming the door shut. 

“I’ll fight for you Vale!” They heard Lucho scream as they drove away. 

Val let out a long and frustrated sigh. “I’m so sorry Juliana.” 

“I always fucking hated that guy,” Guille said from the back seat of the huge SUV.

Juliana laughed and turned around to greet him. “Good to see you again, Guille.” 

“You too, Juliana. This is Renata by the way, my girlfriend.” 

“Hola Renata, it’s nice to meet you,” Juliana said. 

“You too!” 

“Again?” Eva asked, turning around from the passenger seat. 

“Que?” Everyone replied. 

“Juliana said, it’s good to see you again. When did you two meet before?” Eva asked. 

“Okay, Juls this is my annoying and dramatic sister Eva,” she quickly added. 

“It is nice to meet you Juliana, I hear a lot about you,” Eva said. “But what am I missing here?” 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Juliana smiled at her, but Eva gave Val a look that she needed an answer. 

“Ugh, okay. The night of our first date. Remember, the work gala party that you had to go to?” Val explained. Eva nodded. “Well, I snuck Juls in the house that night.” 

“Que?!” Eva asked, shocked. “But I came into your room that night!” 

“I was in the closet,” Juliana said, “ironically.” 

Making everyone laugh, including Eva. 

“But wait, how did you meet Guille?” She asked, looking at Juliana. 

“Well when Val snuck me out the next morning, it just happened to be when Guille was arriving home from Renata’s house.” She explained. 

“Ooooh,” Eva said, putting all the pieces together. “So you’ve already met drunk Eva before meeting sober Eva?” She asked Juliana. 

Juliana smirked, “si.” 

“Dios Mio!” Eva said, a bit embarrassed. 

Everyone laughed. 

“Did you all have a good night?” Juliana asked. 

“Yeah, we were dancing a lot at Verara,” Renata said. 

“Si. And I was trying to take someone home with me until Vale made us leave,” Eva glared back at her. 

“Why did you leave? Because Lucho asked you to come to Torre?” Juliana asked toward Val, feeling insecure. 

“What? No. I wanted to go knowing that you were there and they were there. I don’t trust them Juls.” Valentina explained. 

“We all thought Val was overreacting but turns out we did come to your rescue, Juliana.” Guille claimed. 

“I was having such a great night but when I heard Lucho say your name it’s like I just saw black. And then I saw him on the phone and thought you were coming to meet up with him.” Juliana said shyly. 

“Aww we’ve got a jealous and overprotective one, Val. Good for you.” Eva said. 

“Si, si agreed. Total upgrade from anyone before.” Guille laughed. 

Juliana felt her cheeks go hot. She knew this was a conversation they should have privately but it was too late now. 

“No, Juls. Lucho is the type of guy that slips pills into drinks. Knowing he was in the same place as you worried me. I needed to come and get you out of there.” Valentina explained. 

“Aww and the overprotectiveness is reciprocated, you two are too cute,” Eva said in a high pitch voice followed by, “BARF.” 

They both laughed but Valentina continued, “and although Sergio is a better guy than Lucho, I did not like the sight of him rubbing her back.” 

“You think I did?” Juliana asked. 

Everyone erupts in laughter again as they finally reach the Carvajal mansion. 

“Finally! Get me out of this car filled with love sick crackheads!” Eva said, dramatically running toward the house. 

“Your sister es loca,” Juliana whispered to Val. “I like her,” she laughed. 

Once they all got inside all 5 of them were in the kitchen. Eva was making tea, Guille was getting snacks for him and Renata, and Val was pouring her and Juls some water. But soon enough they all said their good nights and went on their separate ways. 

Upon reaching the bedroom, Valentina shut the door and immediately brought Juls into a tight hug. Juliana hugged back, but not as tight, she could barely breathe. 

“I was so worried about you, Morrita,” Val said, running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, “when I saw you at the bar with Sergio, I thought that maybe Lucho had drugged you. But then when I looked back at you, you were smiling at me and I was so relieved that you were okay.” 

“It’s because when I saw you and you came to me I realized that you were there for me, not for him. I heard him say that he still calls and texts you everyday, is that true?” Juliana asked. 

Val rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Yes but I finally blocked him a few days ago and I never once answered.” She explained. 

“Val. Did he drug you before?” Juliana asked with worry and anger in her eyes. 

Val looked down and started twiddling her fingers. “Well not necessarily,” she looked up at Juls and immediately looked back down, “I chose to take them,” she said in a low, disappointed tone. “Remember, I told you at our spot, that my first time there I really reflected on what my life was like? I haven’t taken any type of drug since that day.” Val said. 

“Well that’s good, baby. And don’t worry I would never judge you for your past. But I will judge that asshole who thinks he can just go putting drugs into drinks.” Juliana started to get frustrated. 

“Calm down now, amor. We’re together. We’re both safe. All is good.” Valentina tried to comfort her. “Do you want to take a bath? Maybe that will help you relax,” she suggested. 

“Si, that would be good.” Juls agreed. “Will you be joining?” 

“I can if you want me to,” Val replies. 

“Please? I want to hold you,” she requested. 

“You want to hold me? After you had a panic attack at the bar, you want to be the one to hold me?” Val asked. 

“The reason I had the panic attack was envisioning that I had lost you, so yes Val, I want to hold you and never let go,” Juliana said, pulling Valentina in close for a kiss that made all their pain go away. 

“I’m not going anywhere, amor,” Val said in between sweet kisses as they made their way to the bathroom.


	16. The Morning After

Juliana woke up feeling refreshed. After her warm bubble bath with Val, they cuddled up and went right to sleep, and now, Juliana was once again in the warm embrace of her girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly. 

Juliana thought back to the night before and remembered how much fun she had with her new friends. She couldn’t wait to tell them about Valentina so that entire situation made more sense. She was a little worried that they’d think she was weird for randomly having a panic attack at the bar. 

She slowly reached over to grab her phone and saw that she had 8 messages. 2 from Savannah and the rest were random numbers that were all in the same group chat. They were all worried about her and wanted to know how she was doing and that sent warmth to Juliana’s chest. She replied to them that she was totally fine and had such a fun night then them. She also decided to text her mom to tell her good morning and that she’d be home later that day, then she put her phone back and turned to give her full attention to the beauty sleeping next to her. 

She couldn’t believe she even thought that Valentina would ever pick Lucho over her. But the thought still made her blood boil. As she looked at her peaceful gorgeous girlfriend sleeping, she started getting angry that Lucho ever saw her like this. So peaceful and cute. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve Valentina in any form. 

This triggered something inside of Juliana and she started peppering light kisses over the sleeping girls body. Her forehead, her nose, ears, throat, chest, shoulders. She moved her body over to straddle Val who was stirring at every kiss. Juls proceeded to run her hands up vals torso, pulling her silk pj tank top up with it and continuing her kisses on all and any exposed skin. Just before she got her left nipple, she looked up and saw Val biting her lip. She wasn’t sure if she was awake or if she was having a really really good dream. Either way when her mouth enveloped her nipple into a tight suck, Val gasped awake. 

Juliana looked up, “good morning amor,” she said with a smirk as Val’s heavy breathing set in. 

Valentina looked down to see her girlfriend’s dark eyes staring back up at her as she used her to tongue to circle Val’s hard nipple. Her jaw dropped at the sight and as she leaned up on her elbows, Juliana massaged her breast to fit as much into her mouth as possible, causing a low moan from Val’s throat as she dropped her head back. Juliana uses the opportunity to move up and attack her neck with small bites while still massaging both of her boobs, squeezing her nipples in between her thumb and index finger. 

Valentina had never woken up in such bliss. Immediately aroused by her girlfriend’s sexy demeanor, and all the things she’s doing to her. 

Val released a pleasant sigh as her girlfriend licked from her pulse point to her ear where she nibbled on the lobe and whispered, “sleep well?” Before continuing her attack on her jaw. 

“S si,” was all Val could respond. 

Juliana smirked along her jawline, bringing her head up to look her girlfriend in the eye again. She noticed Val’s blue colored eyes were beyond dilated. She leaned in for a kiss but right as Val tilted her chin up, she pulled away slightly. 

“Que?” Val whispered. 

“Que?” Juliana repeated, while staring at Val’s full lips. She didn’t know what had come over her but she wanted Val completely at her mercy. Her right hand came up to Val’s neck and as she gave her a slight squeeze around her neck, she dipped down to bite her bottom lip, tilting her chin up and pulling the lip with. The entire time, never breaking eye contact with the girl underneath her. 

Once she finally released Val’s bottom lip, she went in for the kiss that Valentina immediately responded to and moaned into her mouth.

Val grabbed Juliana’s hips and started to take her shirt off, but Juliana quickly sat up on her, grabbing both of her arms. She took Val’s right hand and placed it on her left boob over her shirt, massaging it herself over Val’s hands. Then she took her left hand and seductively sucked her ring finger into her mouth, slowly, not breaking eye contact with Val, who was again, awestruck. 

“What finger is this amor?” Juliana asked after removing the finger from her mouth. 

“My my r ring finger,” Val stuttered. 

“Si, can you do something for me baby?” Juliana continues. 

“Q que?” 

Juliana took both of Vals arms and put them over her head, leaning down so their noses are touching. 

“Reserve it for me?” Juliana asked in a low husky voice. 

Valentina got the chills so bad that she broke out in goosebumps all over her body. And before she could even answer Juls was kissing her again, down her neck and pushing up her silk tank top so she had more access to her chest and breasts. Then down her stomach. She used both her hands to slip two fingers under the waistline of her matching silk shorts and slid them down her lanky thighs. She started kissing her way back up, while her hand moved to Val’s center, immediately swiping over her sensitive areas over her underwear. 

“Mmm, you got so ready for me that you ruined your panties, baby,” Juliana whispered along her neck. 

Val’s entire body was trembling in anticipation of what Juliana was going to do next. She never in her life had an experience so sexual, so intoxicating, so electrifying. She wanted Juliana to do whatever she wanted to her.

Once Juliana slipped her hand into Vals underwear and started stroking through her slick wet heat, Val’s moans and whimpers were out of control. 

“Quiet, baby. We don’t want to get caught, now do we?” Juliana asked, looking right into Vals eyes with a smirk and then immediately kissing her deeply. Her fingers were teasing Vals entrance and as she dipped a finger slightly inside, Val let out a loud gasp. 

“Unless you want people to see you like this,” Juliana continued, moving to her neck to whisper into her ear. “Do you want people to see what I do to you, Val?” She asked as her finger went deeper inside her girlfriend. 

All Val could do was whimper as she squirmed underneath her girlfriend. Juliana wasn’t going any further so Val figured she was waiting for an answer. 

“No, no babe.” She stuttered. 

“No what, hermosa?” 

“Only y you can s see me like this,” Val managed to get out. Her response was immediately rewarded with two of Juliana’s fingers entering deep inside her. She moans as she squeezes the mattress on either side of her, so hard that her knuckles are white. 

“Good answer, baby, muy bien,” Juliana said, moving to pay more attention to Vals breasts that were bouncing with each thrust of her fingers. 

Val moaned with the sensation of Juliana’s mouth back on her nipple and Juliana hissed at the reaction, biting down harder and soothing it over with her tongue and a sweet kiss. 

As Juliana continued penetrating Val with her fingers and focusing on her breasts with her mouth, Val took it upon herself to put her hand down her body and start rubbing her own clit. 

“Fuck, Val,” Juliana said when she noticed what Val was doing. “That’s so hot baby, you touch yourself.” She said as she bit down on her shoulder and back up her neck. 

“Juls,” Val whimpered. 

“Yes, amor? Are you ready to cum for me? Cum on my fingers, baby.” Juls replied in her low husked voice that sent Val right over the edge. 

Her entire body shook in Juliana’s grasp and she rode wave after wave of pure extacy. Juliana waited until she slumped back on the mattress to pull her fingers out, causing Val to wince at the removal. 

Val watched in shock as Juliana brought her two fingers that she had just pulled out of her to her mouth and slowly suck them. 

“Get over here,” Val ordered, pulling Juliana over with her hips and kissing her deeply, tasting herself in Juls mouth. “You are too damn sexy, Juliana. It drives me crazy.” Val continued saying in between kisses. 

Juliana smiled against her girlfriend's lips and worked on slowing down the kiss until finally, she pulled back.   
“Baby?” She asked in a whisper. 

“Yes?” 

“Let me cum in your mouth.” 

Valentina’s jaw dropped yet again and she bit her lip while pushing Juliana’s hips up her body and pulling off her pants at the same time. 

Once Juls was spread over her face, she licked and sucked and drank all of Juliana in while Juls grinded her hips in a circular motion over her girlfriend’s face. 

Val had her hands up inside Juls shirt massaging Jul’s boobs while not once taking her eyes off of her. 

It didn’t take long at all for Juliana to be vibrating frantically on top of Val who continued drinking her in, until the sensitivity became too much for Juls and she flipped over and slumped down next to Val on the bed. 

“Wow,” Juliana whispered. 

“Umm, yeah, wow! Juls I’ve never experienced anything like that before. How are you so sexy?” Val asked. 

Juliana began to blush and rolled away from Val. 

“¿Estás bien?” Val asked with a hint of worry in her tone. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. I just, while you were sleeping, I,” Juliana began but stopped, rolling back towards Val to look at her. “I started thinking about last night and about Lucho..” she cringed at his name. 

“And?” Valentina asked, wanting her to continue. 

“I started thinking about how peaceful you looked in your sleep and how a guy like him didn’t deserve to see you like that.” Juliana looked down and Val grabbed her hand and started rubbing her thumb in comfortable circles on the back of it. 

“And then I just kept thinking that he didn’t deserve to see you in a lot of ways.. but especially..” Juliana trailed off. 

Valentina kind of knew where this was going but she also kind of wanted to hear Juls say it. “Especially.. how?” She asked. 

“Especially when you..” Juliana felt her whole body go up in flames. She knew she was red as a tomato. “Especially when you cum, Val.” She finally admitted. 

Valentina started laughing, “seriously Juls? How can you be so sexy one minute and then so gosh darn cute the next?” She was actually baffled that this woman was just so confident in bed with each movement and each word and with what she wanted but when it’s all over she’s so shy and adorable. 

Juliana smiled at Vals comment and moved over to hug her and rest her head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Val. I don’t know why but thinking about him and you together it triggers something inside me, something I’ve honestly never felt before.” 

“Oh, honey, please do not apologize. That was quite literally the most turned on I’ve ever been in my entire life.” Valentina admits, “and Juls, you’re the only one who has ever seen me like that.” 

“Que?” Juliana sits up and looks at her curiously. 

“Si, I mean my past boyfriends may think they’ve seen me like that but I was faking it. I never actually ever had an orgasm with someone else before, until you.” She explains. 

Juliana looks at her in shock. “En Serio? Why would you stay with them Val? How could they not even please you?” Juliana starts. “I mean as much as I hate to even say that, but you, Valentina, a goddess, I mean that’s just unfair.” 

“Well babe, I think I found what my mind, heart, body and soul has been craving. And that would be you,” she tells her, while squeezing her cheeks and Juls has the cutest smile on her face. 

“I’m far from perfect Val, but I will try my best to treat you right and give you what you deserve,” Juliana said, sincerely. 

“You may be too good for me, Juls.” 

“Not possible. If anything you’re too good for me!” Juliana argued and started tickling Val’s sides. 

“Okay, okay!” Val yelled laughing. “We’re not getting into this right now. I’m too hungry for this. Want to take a quick shower and then go down for breakfast?” Val asked. 

“Does the shower have to be quick?” Juliana asked, knowing damn well she couldn’t handle herself with Vals naked and wet body in such close proximity. 

Valentina just laughed and got up to head to the bathroom with Juls right behind her. 

-

“So am I going to meet your dad?” Juls asked, nervously. They were getting dressed in Val’s room after their shower. 

“I’m not sure. I actually have no idea if he’s even home.” Val said. 

“I’m nervous.” Juls admitted. 

“Don’t be nervous, it’ll be fine. Besides I’ll introduce you as just a friend if he is here so just act friendly, and I’ll try my best not to be so touchy touchy,” Val said rolling her eyes. 

Juliana giggled and leaned in for a small peck on the lips before they left the room. 

They heard voices in the kitchen, so they knew they definitely weren’t going to be alone. And what do you know, they turn the corner there is everyone. Guille, Renata, Eva, Lucia, and Leon. Val started getting a bit nervous, hoping her siblings would play along with her, not mentioning Juls being her girlfriend. 

“Buenos dias chicas,” Eva called to them, “finally you two join us!” 

They both smiled and as they got closer to the table, Val introduced Juliana, “Lucia, Dad, this is my friend Juliana, we brought her home from the bar last night since she lives a bit out of town.” She stated. 

While Leon was giving Juliana a warm welcome, Lucia’s eyes got wide and her mouth fell open and Val noticed and while Lucia darted her eyes between the two girls she found Val signaling for her to relax. 

But apparently Lucia couldn’t help herself and she got up and walked around the table to hug Juliana, “Hola, Juliana it’s so nice to meet you,” she said while in the embrace. 

“It’s so nice to meet you too!” Juliana said, a bit awkwardly, not really sure what to do. 

Val just giggled at the interaction. 

“Buenos Dias Valentina! And your new friend,” Chivis said entering the room. 

“Si, Chivis this is Juliana,” Val replied. 

“Hola, Juliana. Coffee? Orange Juice? What can I get you girls?” She asked. 

“Coffee would be perfect, thank you!” Juliana said. 

“Me too. Thanks Chivis.” 

Val and Juliana finally took a seat at the table across from Eva who was smirking at them. 

“So, did you all have a good time last night?” Leon asked the group. 

“Si! We did a lot of dancing,” Guille replied, winking at Renata. 

“I did a lot of flirting until Vale cut me short,” Eva said, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh, as if you would have brought anyone home,” Val replied. 

“Que? No bringing strangers back to the house,” Lucia suddenly spoke up. 

“What?” Eva looked at her confused. “Why would you care?” 

Lucia looked a bit embarrassed, “I um, I just thought that was a rule of probation.” 

“Well for your information, it’s not.” Eva said, “The cops can’t keep me from having sex.” 

“Enough!” Leon said. “Not what I want to hear at the breakfast table, Eva!” 

They all sat in an awkward silence, mostly staring at their cups in front of them. Juliana looked up and noticed Eva was looking at Lucia with a confused look who glanced back at Eva just briefly. 

“Well, all, lovely breakfast, but i’m going to take Renata home now,” Guille said, getting up from the table. 

“Thank you for having me again Mr and Mrs. Carvajal!” Renata said. 

“Anytime my dear,” Lucia replied. 

“Always,” Leon said. 

“You know I think it’s time to take Juliana home too,” Val said, getting up. 

“But, Vale, you haven’t even eaten yet.” Leon said. 

“Oh, I think she has,” Eva smirked. 

Lucia practically spit out her coffee at the comment. 

Juliana and Valentina’s head shot towards Eva who was just smirking at them. 

Juliana felt the heat rushing to her face and agreed with Val that they should leave. “Si, I have to get to work soon. Thank you all for everything, I really appreciate it.” 

“Si, stay awhile, next time Juliana. It was nice to meet you.” Leon said. 

They both wave and then walked out of the house as fast as they could. Once they got into the car they both broke out in hysterical laughter. 

“What the hell was all that about??” Val asked. 

“No se, I’ve never even met your family and that was all just odd.” Juls replied. “Do you think Val heard us?” she continued. 

“God I hope not.” Val said. 

“Well, you were pretty loud, babe,” Juls replies, getting a slight hit on the shoulder from Val. 

“Also, what was up with Lucia getting all weird about Eva bringing someone home?” Juliana asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t know it was definitely strange,” Val replied. 

They both just laughed again and sat in comfortable silence, holding hands the rest of the way to Juls house. 

“I thought you didn’t work this weekend?” Val asked as they pulled up to Juls house. 

“Oh, I don’t, but I wanted to get out of there as quick as you did after that awkwardness,” Juls explained. “Unfortunately I do have a lot of school work to do to prepare for this week.” 

“Okay, babe well don’t study too hard,” she winks at her. 

“Te amo, Val.” She leans in for a kiss. “Text me when you get home.” 

“Always do. Te amo Juls” Val replied, sharing a few more quick kisses. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow Ms. Carvajal.” Juliana said, getting out of the car. “Try not to look too good so I can pay attention to your lecture!” 

Valentina just shook her head and laughed as she drove away.


	17. Lucho

Juliana was grabbing her normal coffee on campus when she ran into Savannah on the way back up to where Val’s class was. 

“Juli!!” Savannah ran to her. 

“Hola, Sav,” Juliana laughed. “How are you?” 

“How am I? How are you?” Savannah asked. 

“Oh I’m totally fine. Thanks for looking out,” She said. “That usually doesn’t happen. Something just took over my mind. Sorry if I ruined your night,” Juliana explained, a bit embarrassed. 

“What?? No! We can’t wait to hangout with you again! In fact, we wanted to know if you wanted to join us again this weekend?” Savannah asked. 

Juliana smiled. “I’ll have to check my work schedule, but I should be free for at least one night, we’ll see.” Juliana explained. 

“Great!” Savannah replied, “Oh snap, Juli, we’re running late.” 

Juliana looked at her clock and they had two minutes to get to class. They rushed by many other students and managed to get there with a minute to spare, a little out of breath and laughing. That was until Juliana looked down toward Valentina and saw her reading a small note that was attached to a huge bouquet of flowers sitting at her desk. 

“Ooo, I wonder who that’s from,” Savannah whispered as they took their seats. “Maybe she has a secret admirer. I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean look at her.” 

Juliana was definitely looking at her. “Y yeah,” Juliana barely said. 

“You okay?” Savannah asked. 

“Y yeah, just wondering who got her those flowers,” Juls replied. 

“Are you jealous?” Savannah asked, catching Juliana off guard. 

“Que?” She asked. 

Savannah just laughed. “I’m just kidding Juli. I remember how you were when I showed you that magazine on the second day. And now knowing your sexual orientation, how could you not have a crush on her?” 

_Oh I have more than just a crush on her._ Juliana thought. 

“How was it by the way? When she took you home?” Savannah asked. 

“Oh it was good. I’m thankful she was there and offered to do that for me.” Juliana replied. 

“Is she cool?” Savannah asked. 

“Oh yeah, she’s super cool. She’s only a year older than us and she told me about how she doesn’t really want to be teaching this class but her dad made her,” Juls explained. 

“Oh that sucks. I was wondering why she was at Torre since it’s more of a student bar.” 

Juliana just nodded. She was still staring down at Ms. Carvajal who gulped and turned to glance at Juliana. 

The look in Val’s eyes just gave Juliana a feeling that the flowers were from Lucho. 

Valentina started class but Juliana definitely wasn’t paying attention to this one. Both of her legs couldn’t stop bouncing and her eyes were glued to the flowers.

Val had read the note from Lucho and cringed, especially knowing that Juliana would see the flowers. She knew she looked uncomfortable from glancing at her right before starting class, but as she finished the lecture she looked back up at Juls who was still staring at the flowers. But it’s as if Juliana felt Vals eyes on her, and when she turned her head to look at her, Vals breath hitched and her throat went dry immediately. She had seen that look before with Juliana’s eyes dark and hungry. She had seen it just the day before and seeing it again made an uncomfortable heat start forming in her lower belly. 

“Juli? Are you okay?” Savannah asked, looking at Juliana who was staring at Val. 

Juliana snapped out of it. “Oh, yeah. I just have to go talk to Va.. Ms. Carvajal about something,” she coughed out. 

Savannah looked beyond confused. “Uh.. okay well I’ll see you later,” she said, getting up and heading out of the room. 

“See ya, Sav,” Juls replies, not moving from her seat. 

She stays sitting there until everyone left the lecture, just staring at Val and the flowers. 

When Val notices everyone left, she looks up, “Juls..” she says softly. 

“Who are they from?” Juliana asks sternly. 

“Lucho.” Val replies. 

“What does the note say?” She asked. 

Valentina coughed and took the note to read it aloud. “These flowers are beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as you. I’m a changed man, Valentina, and I want to prove it to you. See you soon.” 

Juliana took a deep breath, gathering her things and walking down towards Valentina. She didn’t say anything, but just grabbed her hand and led her to the hallway in the back of the classroom where Val always enters from. It was a dark hallway that connected to the classroom with the hallway where the professor's offices were. Juliana pushed Val up against the wall and started kissing her feverishly. Valentina returned the kiss, but knew it was a bad idea to do that there so she stopped it shortly after. 

“Juls,” she said between breaths. “Not here.” 

“But I want you,” Juliana whispered in her ear. 

“Juls,” Valentina said, grabbing her face so she knew Juliana was looking at her. “Not here, por favor.” 

Juliana looked at Val in the eyes and knew she needed to calm down. “Lo siento.” She said, pulling herself away. “I’m sorry, Val. I don’t know what it is about him  
but like I said yesterday it just triggers something inside of me.” 

“It’s okay, babe, but just not here.” Val assured her. “Why don’t we go to my office for a second?” Val asks. 

“Yeah, okay,” Juliana replies shyly, following Val into the lit hallway. 

What they didn’t know was that Lucho was standing at the top of the lecture hall, seeing everything from afar. 

-

(Lucho’s POV) 

He waited patiently outside of the lecture hall, waiting for Valentina to finish teaching so he could go in and make sure she got her flowers. He knew she got them though, he watched her read the card. 

Now he just has to wait a painfully long time until the class is over. But hearing her voice sound so professional was keeping him entertained. She seemed to have grown so much since they broke up and he wants to show her that he changed too. 

Finally, the students started filing into the hallway, and once the last student left he stood up. Took his phone out to check his appearance and fix his hair. Then he took a deep breath and looked into the room. 

A student was talking to Val by her desk. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but something about it was off to him. 

_Wait_ , he thought, _is that the girl from the club??_

He tried to get a better look and realized it definitely was. Especially by the way Sergio had talked about her and how hot he thought she was, he could tell it was her. 

He watched as they went to leave the room through the door in the back. Once the door closed he was going to turn to leave, but his heart dropped and he couldn’t move. He watched as the girl from the club pushed Valentina against the wall and kissed her. He was infuriated. What was this girl doing taking advantage of Valentina?? 

He saw them leave and turned to run toward Val’s office. 

-

Right when Val closed the door to her office, the shade still shut from the last time Lucho came to visit, she pushed Juls onto her desk and attacked her with kisses. 

Juliana was taken aback, “Val, wh what are you doing?” She asked. 

“You say that whenever Lucho tries getting me back, it does something to you. But I can see what it does to you in your eyes and experiencing it first hand yesterday. Now seeing you like that does something to me,” she admitted, immediately taking Juls lips between hers again, dragging her hands up inside the younger girl’s shirt. 

All Juliana could do was kiss her back, she knew she had class but she didn’t care. 

That’s when they heard the door open. Valentina jumped off of Juliana as fast as she could, and Juliana quickly pulled down her shirt and got off her desk. 

Lucho looked at them both in astonishment, swiveling his head back and forth between them as if he were watching a tennis match. 

“Lucho,” Valentina whispered with fear in her voice. 

“Valentina, what is this? What’s going on?” He asked, raising his voice. 

Valentina didn’t know what to say and Juliana felt super awkward, not knowing what to do or where to look. Until Lucho started walking towards Val in the room, Juliana’s eyes darted up to watch him like a hawk. 

“Val is this girl taking advantage of you?” Lucho asked, standing right in front of Val who backed up a bit. 

“What? No. She just needed help with her design.” Val said, not in a very convincing way. 

“No she’s not. I saw you. I saw her jump at you after you closed the door from your classroom. Where you left my flowers by the way,” Lucho added. 

“I don’t want your flowers Lucho,” Val stated, rolling her eyes. “Please, just let it go. Move on.” 

“I told you I would fight for you. And now I’m here to save you from this, perra (bitch),” his voice was raising again as he pointed at Juliana. 

“Hey don’t ever call her that again, Lucho! She’s not taking advantage of me,” Val replied, also raising her voice. 

“Que?” He asked, “she kissed you, I saw it.” 

Juliana noticed that Val backed into the wall, not being able to back up any further so she quickly ran over to her and put herself between them before Lucho could get too close. Lucho looked at her even more confused and annoyed. 

“Leave her alone, girl, she’s not gay,” Lucho said, getting in Juliana’s face. 

“Why don’t you leave her alone, she said it was over and for you to move on,” Juliana spat back. 

“Well it’s not over until I say it’s over,” Lucho yelled, his face turning dark red. 

“That’s not how things work here, big guy. Now leave,” Juliana ordered, pointing to the door. 

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” Lucho asked, his face now looking purple. 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Val said. 

Lucho looked at her with so much anger. 

“Que? Valentina you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He said. 

“Well I’m not. Please leave, Lucho.” Val said, calmly. 

Lucho started laughing, backing away. He pointed to the two of them, “this isn’t serious. It can’t be,” he said, still laughing. “But if that’s the story you want to go with, then fine. I’m sure everyone will be thrilled to hear that the Princess of Mexico is now a dyke.” He continued laughing as he turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let y’all know, I’m on vacay and will be drinking all week..... so we’ll see what happens 😂😂 and I seriously apologize for any mistakes!! 😂 cheers!


	18. Love or Reputation?

Juliana’s heart sank when she got the notification that Val’s Thursday class was cancelled. 

After Monday, everything changed. They knew that Lucho would go tell people and they couldn’t stop him. They just didn’t know it would have to be like this. 

*flashback* 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Juls,” Val said Monday afternoon while they were sitting in Vals car at their spot at the top of the mountain looking over the city. “I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Juliana grabbed Vals hand and made sure she was looking at her when she replied, “I’m scared about what’s going to happen too, Val, but listen to me. I’m not going anywhere. No matter what happens, I’ll be here.” She kissed her hand and then placed it on her lap, rubbing her thumb in comforting circles. 

Val sighed, a little out of fear and a little out of comfort. “I love you so much, Juls,” she said as tears formed in her eyes. 

“Ay, amor, no don’t cry. I love you too, and not anything or anyone is going to change that.” Juliana, replies, moving her head to place it on Valentina’s. 

Valentina’s phone rang, breaking their moment. She looked at the caller ID with fear, not wanting to answer it. 

“Who is it?” Juls asked. 

“It’s my dad.” She replied. “Hello?” 

“Yeah.. okay.. yeah I’ll be home soon..” she hung up. “Well. I guess this is it,” Val said. 

“Val please, have some positivity. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They interlocked pinkies and then hugged tighter than they ever had before. 

When Val pulled in front of Juls house they kissed for a long time, putting as much love and emotion into the kiss as possible. 

*end flash back*

Juliana hadn’t heard from her since. She was hoping to be able to see her in class the next day, but now that it was cancelled she started to worry. Val wasn’t even replying to her texts or calls. 

Lupe had noticed Juliana’s stress the day before and Juliana told her everything. Already having met Valentina, and seeing their relationship together, Lupe couldn’t even be mad, especially seeing her daughter so upset in front of her. Her and Panchito have been her only sources of comfort these past couple days but all she really wanted was to be able to talk to Valentina. 

She was contemplating on just going to Vals house to try to talk to her when her phone started ringing. It was Val. 

“Val?! ¿Estás bien?!” Juls practically shouted. 

“Hola Juliana,” a man's voice replied. “This is Valentina’s father, Leon.” 

Juliana felt her stomach drop. Why was her dad calling her? “Hola Leon,” Juliana replies nervously. 

“Would you be able to stop by our house tomorrow? Since your class is cancelled I thought that time slot would work best.” Leon said, sternly. 

“Um.. si, yes.” She said. 

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Wait is Val ther..” 

“Goodbye Juliana.” 

And he hung up.

Juliana sighed furiously. What was she supposed to do? What was going to happen at the Carvajal house tomorrow? Would she even see Valentina? She had so many questions, but no answers. 

-

Val was pacing back and forth in her living room while her dad was on the phone. 

“Dad just please let me talk to her!!” She begged. 

Leon just put his hand up to her and quickly finished his conversation with Juliana. 

Valentina had tears in her eyes feeling defeated yet again. “Why can’t I just talk to her dad?” 

“Because, Valentina. You can’t date a student.” 

“But I love her,” Val cried. 

“I know sweetie, but think about what the press will say? We can’t have this type of scandal with our family right now. Especially with all we’ve been through recently.” Leon explained. 

“But what if Lucho already told the press? You can’t stop that.” Val said. 

“Yes I can, and I already did.” Leon stated. 

“What? How?” Val asked. 

“He came here first to tell me, Vale. I did what I had to do to keep his mouth shut.” Leon said. 

“And what was that?” Val asked. 

Leon sighed, “he said he won’t tell anyone else as long as you give him a second chance.” Leon said. 

Valentina was in shock. “Dad, you aren’t serious?!?” She asked. 

“Just go on a date with him, Vale. I promise it will all be over once the semester is over. Then you can date whoever you want. But for now, it has to be this way.” 

“No, Dad! Do you not remember how Lucho treated me?!?” She asked, getting frustrated. 

“Of course, mija, but he seems to have matured.” Leon replies. 

“No. No. No. no. This can’t be happening,” Val said to herself out loud. 

“I’m sorry Vale, but I told you not to get involved with a student. I don’t care whether it’s a boy or a girl, but the press will and because it is a girl, it would be a double whammy in their eyes.” He explained. “Juliana will be here tomorrow and I’ll explain it to her.” 

Val’s entire body froze at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. She looked up with watery eyes. “Can I see her?” She asked shyly. 

“Of course, Princess.” He said, a bit sympathetically. “I know it seems like I’m being horrible, but if you think about it, it’s only 5 weeks. Then if you and Juliana decide to date after that we can go public with it and all will be well. But for now, you have to go on a date with Lucho so he doesn’t spill to the press.” 

“But, Dad,” Val argued. 

Leon cut her off. “No, Valentina. No ifs, ands or buts, if you hadn’t gotten involved with a student none of this would have happened.” 

“BUT DAD! She’s not even 2 years younger than me and I’m not even supposed to be a teacher, this is BULLSHIT!” She yelled. 

“I understand, mija, but it’s our university and what you’re doing is breaking a rule!” 

“What’s going on?” Lucia asked, entering the room. 

“Apparently I have to go on a date with Lucho for the press so he doesn’t tell them that I’m dating Juliana,” Val explains to her, tears rushing down her face. 

Lucia led her to the couch to sit her down and start rubbing her back. She knew what was happening because she was there when Lucho showed up, but she didn’t have a voice in that matter. Her true opinion was that Val should be with Juliana no matter what the circumstances, but it’s hard to deal with Leon and his reputation with the press. And as his youngest daughter, she has to be distraught and Lucia felt horrible for her. 

Leon was pacing the room in frustration the entire time Lucia was trying to calm down a hysterical Valentina. But when he looked at her and she nodded for him to leave the room, it was just the two of them. 

“Vale, do you want to know what I think?” Lucia asked. 

All Val could do was nod. 

“You know I love your father, and I understand his best interests are always in the family name.” She said. Val nodded in agreement, so she continued, “well, Vale, what he wants is what’s going to be best in the family name. But what about you? What’s going to be best for Valentina?” Lucia asked. 

Val looked up at her, surprised, but then felt comfortable. “Honestly, Luce, I don’t care about our name. This love I have with Juls is something I’ve never felt before and something I don’t want to let go of, or have to wait for.” She explained. “And what I don’t get is why Eva can mess up and get in trouble with the police and Guille can start dating his assistant, but I’m the one who gets punished and has to change their lifestyle. It’s Eva’s mistake that even put me in this position in the first place. And as much as I want to blame Eva for all of it, I’m so thankful that it even happened because I met Juliana. She’s the only thing that matters.” Val replies. 

“I agree.”

Lucia and Valentina shot their heads up at the voice. It was Eva who had been standing by the opening of the hallway listening to their conversation. 

“It is my fault, Vale,” Eva started, “and you shouldn’t have to be punished for it. I should be.” 

“No, Eva I didn’t mean it like that. I said I’m happy it brought me to Juliana in the first place.” Valentina said. 

“I know. But it shouldn’t have to be like this now,” Eva said. “And I’m going to make sure it doesn’t have to be.” 

“What are you going to do?” Lucia asked, looking concerned. 

“Well I heard there’s a little meeting here tomorrow, and I’m going to make sure a certain someone is here for it.” She explained. 

“Who?” Val asked. 

“Lucho.” Eva replies. 

“No, Eva you absolutely will not.” Leon said to them, reentering the room. “I understand this isn’t fair, Valentina, but it’s what needs to happen, for now.” 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit much, Leon?” Lucia asked. 

“No. 5 weeks isn’t a long time. And I will explain it all to Juliana tomorrow. 5 weeks, that’s it. I assume you can all cooperate.” Leon replies. He turns to Eva. “Eva, if Lucho shows up tomorrow you will lose your phone rights just like Valentina did.” 

“Dad, we’re adults, you can’t do that.” Eva argued. 

“Yeah, adults living under my roof. Just please, no funny business with Lucho. Valentina will have to go out with him at least once and that’s it. She will get her phone back and be able to talk to Juliana after I speak to the both of them tomorrow,” Leon explained. 

Valentina sighed. She hated this scenario but she understood her dad and knew she had to obey. 

Eva rolled her eyes and looked at Lucia. “You’re okay with the way he treats us, Lucia? He can take your phone away too, you know, since you’re young enough to be his daughter too.” Eva remarked. 

“EVANGELINA!” Leon yelled. 

She just rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room, muttering, “I can’t wait to move out,” under her breath as she left. 

-

Juliana was on the bus, just like she was every Thursday morning, but this time, her destination was different. She was on her way to Valentina’s house on Leon’s order and she was nervous beyond belief. Her feet wouldn’t stop tapping the whole way there. 

Valentina wasn’t much different. She felt so bad not being able to talk to Juliana this whole time and hoped she was okay and that nothing had changed. 

Juliana got off the bus and walked another mile to Valentina’s house. The guards knew she was coming so they let her in immediately. She took a deep breath to relieve some nerves before knocking. 

To her surprise, Valentina opened the door right away, practically jumping into her arms. Juliana was hit immediately with her favorite scent invading her nostrils and her favorite person filling her arms. It made her a bit emotional, but all she could do was squeeze her love and enjoy the moment. 

Valentina pulled away, gently grabbing Juliana’s face in her hands, looking into her eyes. “I’m so sorry this is happening Juliana, it will all be explained but wow I missed you so much,” she pulled her in again for another hug. 

“I missed you too, Val.” Juliana said, hugging her back. “Is everything okay?” She asked, pulling back to look into her favorite pair of blue eyes. 

“It’s going to be,” Val told her, “my dad’s going to explain everything and then we’ll be able to talk about it. Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, but first,” Juliana grabbed Val’s chin and pulled her in for a quick, soft, intimate kiss that took Val’s breath away. “Okay now I’m ready.” 

Val just smiled at her, grabbed her hand and led her inside where Leon, Lucia and Eva were sitting in the living room. Juliana looked around nervously. Lucia and Eva were smiling at her sympathetically and Leon smiled sternly. 

“Hola Juliana, thank you for coming today,” he greeted. 

“Hola Leon, of course,” Juls replies politely. 

“Hi Juliana, it’s so nice to see you again,” Lucia said, standing up and pulling her in for a quick hug. 

“You too, Lucia,” she smiled. 

“Juliana, I just want to say this is all my fault and I’m sorry that you’re going to have to go through this for the next 5 weeks,” Eva explained. 

Juliana just gave her a confused look while being led by Valentina to sit down across from her father. Juliana took a nervous breath in, letting a shaky breath out causing Valentina to grab her hand for comfort. 

“So, Juliana, I know... clearly,” pointing to their hands, “that you and my daughter have a relationship that is much more than just friendly.” He started. 

Juliana felt her cheeks getting hot, not knowing what to do or say. 

“I want you to know that I’m totally fine with you and my daughter dating, especially seeing and knowing how happy you make her.” Juliana slightly smiled at that and looked over a Val who softly smiled back. “But, a professor and student relationship is not acceptable at our university and I will give no exceptions for my daughter.” Leon explained. 

Leon quickly continued, “with that being said, you and Valentina will have to stop your relationship through the rest of the semester. However, after the semester is over, Eva will take her job back and Vale will no longer be a teacher and you can resume in 5 weeks.” 

Valentina was watching Juliana as her father spoke, to see any reaction she had, but to her surprise all she was doing was nodding and agreeing. But she was definitely nervous about what was going to happen next. 

“There is one more thing,” Leon added, “in order for Lucho to keep his mouth shut to the press, I made an agreement with him.” 

Juliana didn’t like the sound of that and now Valentina could see her face turning a shade of red. 

“And that is that Valentina will have to give him a second chance by going on a date with him,” Leon finished. 

Juliana was biting the inside of her cheek. Her stare left Leon’s and went to the floor in front of her, her hand that wasn’t holding Valentina’s was in a fist on the other side of her, turning white. She didn’t want to get angry in front of everyone and wanted to keep her cool. The silence in the room was nothing compared to the internal battle going on in Juliana’s head. But with Valentina rubbing her back in calming circles, Juliana took a deep breath, releasing her initial anger on the matter and simply agreed. 

“Thank you for understanding, Juliana. I’m sorry that it has to be this way, but I hope that you and my daughter can work it out in 5 weeks.” Leon said, “now I have to go to work, please feel free to talk to Valentina in private.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Juliana said, shaking his hand before he left the room. 

Eva spoke before Valentina was able to, “I’m sorry Juliana, I feel bad for all of this.” 

“It’s not your fault, Eva.” Juliana assures her. 

“Valentina wouldn’t even be your teacher if it wasn’t for me,” she continued. 

“Yeah but then what if I never met her otherwise?” Juliana asked, turning to look at Val who smiled back at her. “We knew we were breaking the rules when this whole thing started,” Juliana continued. 

“Oh and what? If I was your teacher you wouldn’t have fallen in love with me?!” Eva asks dramatically, lightening the mood, making everyone laugh. 

Lucia and Valentina rolled their eyes at her. 

“Honestly eva, I can't even picture you as my professor Val has been doing such a great job,” she said. 

Eva dropped her jaw dramatically. “Oh girl you don’t even know,” Eva replies. 

“She really doesn’t, she can barely pay attention in class,” Val added, making everyone burst out in laughter again. “Okay, but seriously, do you two mind giving Juls and I some privacy to talk quickly before she has to leave for class?” Val asks. 

“Of course,” Lucia agreed, “come on Eva.” 

Once they were alone Valentina took both of Juliana’s hands and looked her in the eyes. “I know this situation sucks and I saw how you reacted about the whole Lucho thing and I honestly think it’s bullshit. My dad saw how he treated me but agreed to him for me to give him a second chance so easily.” She sighed. “He’ll do anything for our family name. But Juls, I have to make our date look as convincing as I can in order for Lucho to keep his mouth shut,” she explains. 

Juliana took a deep breath, “I know, Val. It’s okay. Everything will be okay and back to normal in 5 weeks,” Juliana assured her. “Of course I’m a bit uncomfortable with the whole Lucho thing, but I’ll get over it and I trust you with every fiber in me. It’s him I don’t trust,” she said. 

“I know Juls and I’ll update you on all of it. My dad is giving me my phone back today.” Val said. 

“Okay thank god I thought you ghosted me for good.” 

“I could never.” 

They shared a sweet kiss but Juliana knew it was time for her to go so she could make it to her class. 

“You’ll be in class, next week though, right? So I can still see you then?” Juls asked as Val lead her out. 

“Of course, Juls. We’ll figure it out, I can’t go long without seeing you.” She admitted. 

“Me either. This is going to be hard but it’ll be worth it in the end.” Juls said. 

“Agreed.” Val said, pulling her in for a kiss. “I’ll talk to you later today, okay?” 

“Okay, Val. I love you.” Juls replies. 

“I love you too. So much.” Val says, leading her to her town car for a ride to university. “Have a good class.” 

“Thanks, Val. I’ll miss you.” Juls says, getting in the car. 

“I’ll miss you too, babe,” they share one last quick kiss before Val closes the door. 

-

Right before the car left the Carvajal property, the driver stopped suddenly, rolling his window down. 

“Alirio, wait wait!” Juliana heard Eva yelling. 

“What can I do for you, miss?” Alirio asked. 

“I just need to talk to Juliana, quick. Please.” Eva said. 

Alirio rolled down Juliana’s window and she looked a Eva with confusion. 

“Juliana,” Eva started. “Listen. This is my fault, and I hate Lucho and so does Guille, so we want to make sure he gets no satisfaction from this. And we want you to help.” 

“What? How?” Juliana asked. 

“Let’s just exchange numbers, and I’ll explain later,” Eva explained, giving Juliana her phone so she can put her number in it. 

“Okay…” Juliana replies. 

“Just text me so I have your number too, I’ll talk to you soon..” Eva said. 

“Okay I will,” Juliana replies, a bit confused but also loving the idea of being on Guille and Eva’s side about Lucho. “I’ll text you now so you have my number. See ya, Eva.” 

“Bye, Juliana! Talk to you soon!” She yelled as the car pulled away.


	19. Back to Normal?

Everything felt like it was normal again. Juliana hadn’t seen Valentina since their meeting at her house, but since she got her phone back they were back to texting and FaceTiming constantly. 

Juliana still wanted to keep busy in order for time to go by faster, she just wanted the next 5 weeks to fly by. So she picked up some extra shifts during the week and met up with her new friends for dinner over the weekend. 

Dinner with them was fun. They laughed and talked gossip and Juliana felt like she got to know all of them a bit better with all the stories they were telling her. She wanted to tell them about Val so bad, but she knew it would be a bad idea. They kept asking questions about Juliana’s love life but she just kept avoiding giving them much information. They had made plans to try to get dinner together every weekend, so Juls figured that maybe after the semester she could just bring Val to dinner with her and introduce her as her girlfriend. She laughed to herself picturing Savannah’s face. Well, all their faces actually since she was dating a model. She knew Mateo was going to freak. 

Valentina on the other hand, spent her weekend helping Guille move out. Apparently when Guille heard about everything that had happened with their dad and Valentina, he got so mad and decided to move out immediately, not wanting to be treated like a child anymore. Valentina and Eva felt the same way, but Val wasn’t ready to move out and Eva didn’t want to feel even more lonely. At least that’s what Valentina told her. 

Guille was also fuming when he found out about Lucho, wanting to go beat the kid up, but apparently Eva told him about her plan because she texted Juliana confirming that Guille was in and she will text with updates when she knows more. 

Juliana couldn’t help but laugh when she received the texts from Eva. She really couldn’t picture this woman as her professor but she was definitely happy to be on her good side. Same with Guille. It made her feel good to have a good connection with Valentina’s siblings. 

She hasn’t heard anything about Lucho from Val, but she had promised to keep Juls up to date with everything going on so she didn’t feel even more uncomfortable about the whole situation. Maybe he just hadn’t reached out to her yet, but it was bound to happen sooner than later though. 

She hated thinking about him and the entire situation because she was on her way to Val’s class to see her for the first time in person since their meeting and she hated the fact that she wouldn’t be able to talk to her after. 

She took her seat, noticing that even Savannah showed up before Val did. 

“Juliii,” Sav greeted. 

“Hola Sav.” 

“I’m excited to work more with the fabrics todayyy, I’ve been working hard on getting my full outfit drawn up,” she said with an excited cheer at the end. 

Juliana laughed, “me too, Sav, I hope we can work on it more today in cl…” she made the mistake of looking to the front of the room when Valentina entered and her entire mind went blank. Her mouth sat agape as Valentina strutted to her desk in a navy blue perfectly fitted pant suit. Her eyes were scanning every inch of Valentina and every move. 

“You alright there Romeo?” Savannah joked. She used her hand to close Juls jaw for her, “please Juli, close your mouth before you drool.” 

Juliana snapped out of it, she felt her entire neck and face grow hot. Savannah was cracking up. Valentina looked up and smirked to herself, realizing what was going on. 

“Wow you have a major crush, babe,” Sav said, “I can’t wait to tell our friends about this.” She finished, still laughing. 

Juliana used her shoulder to nudge Savannah in the arm while she hid her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

“Good morning class, I have some good news for you today.” Valentina started, “as the semester is nearing its finish, we must remember the main project, which is to create a full design using your color palette. Now, here’s the fun part. Most of you know that I am a model, which means that I am going to be your guinea pig for this outfit. And that’s not the only thing. At the end of next semester there is a fashion show here that one of you and also the winner from my other class, get to show off your design. And I will be your model, if you win.” 

Juliana and Savannah looked at each other in shock! 

“Oh my god, Juli, that’s such an awesome opportunity! One of us needs to win!” Savannah whispered excitedly. “I mean that fashion show has local designers that are looking for interns, we could get hired!” 

“Really?” Juls asked. 

“This is so exciting!” Savannah squealed. 

“So, this week you all better really start getting down on your full design. You will all be taking my measurements next week. I figured I could just give them to you, but you all need the practice.” Val added. 

Juliana’s heart skipped a beat. She was going to be able to measure Val? She’ll be that close to her? In class? How was she going to be able to handle that?

“And I swear to god, if any of you pull a perverted move like Chad from the first day, I will have you arrested.” Valentina simply stated. 

Ironically, all the boys started moving uncomfortably in their seats along with Juliana. 

“I can’t believe she’s going to let all these yahoo boys get her measurements,” Savannah said, “including you, Romeo. Hope you’ll be able to control yourself.” She laughed again. 

“Ugh shut up, Sav,” Juliana groaned. 

“So, with that being said, you have the rest of the class to be able to work more on your final design.” Val said, “if you need me, I’ll be at my desk.” 

Juliana and Savannah got to it right away. In fact, the whole class had never been this focused with the new goal on the line, to win the design contest and be able to have Valentina wear it at the end of year fashion show. 

Valentina noticed her entire class so focused, which allowed herself to focus on one in particular student. She sat low at her desk to make sure that not many people could see her as she watched Juls focus so hard on the paper in front of her. Val found it super sexy everytime Juliana would stop drawing and put the end of her pencil in her teeth. God she wishes she could put her tongue between those teeth instead. And when Juliana’s tongue flicked around the pencil, Val had to adjust a bit in her seat, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable with her own pants. 

As if feeling her favorite pair of blues on her, Juliana glanced up to see that Val’s eyes were barely even blue anymore with how dark they were, staring at her like she was her lunch. Her throat immediately grew dry as she watched Val bite her lip with a little blush on her cheeks after being caught staring. Val winked at her and then turned back to her computer, realizing she was probably staring too long. 

Juliana let out a long breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

“You okay?” Savannah asked.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just stressed about this project,” Juls lied. 

-

At the end of class, Juliana left with Savannah and on her way to her next class she decided to shoot Val a text. 

**Juls😍: I’m not sure I can handle having such a hot professor.**

Surprisingly, Val answered right away. 

**Val🔥💞: I miss you so much, Juls.**

**Juls😍: I miss you too, Val. A lot.**

**Val🔥💞: What exactly do you miss?**

Juliana giggled at the message as she sat down for her next class. 

**Juls😍: I miss your soft skin, your beautiful eyes, the smell of your hair.**

**Val🔥💞: And I miss your tongue, your body, the way you taste…**

**Juls😍: Val…**

**Val🔥😍: Juls… 😏**

Juliana had to stop texting once class started but she had a very hard time focusing since her mind was elsewhere. 

After class, Juls made her way to the bus stop, but on her way, she saw Val outside the back of her building with a tall silhouette of a man. Juliana’s heart sank at the sight. Val was smiling up at him and nodding. This was it. Lucho was taking his chance back with Val and Juliana figured she was seeing Val agree to go on a date with him. The scene made Juliana want to throw up, but for some reason, she couldn’t look away. She saw Lucho leave and Val looked up and saw Juliana. The look on the younger girl’s face broke Val’s heart. 

Knowing it would be a bad idea to go talk to her, Juliana just turned around and walked to the bus station. Valentina could feel her heart ache watching the younger girl walk away. She immediately got out her phone to text her. 

**Val🔥💞: Juls.. It’s all fake, Lucho means nothing to me, I need you to believe that.**

Seeing that text made Juliana relax a bit. 

**Juls😍: I know, Val. It’s just hard to see.**

Val sighed at Juliana’s response. She felt so bad, she couldn’t even imagine what was going on in her girlfriend’s mind. She probably wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Juliana with someone else even if it was fake. It would definitely drive her insane, which just made her feel bad about how unfair this whole situation really is. 

**Val🔥💞: I know, babe, I can’t even imagine seeing you with someone else. I’m so sorry this has to happen. I’m going to find a way to be able to see you so I can reassure you as much as you need and really prove to you how much I only want you.**

This response made Juliana smile. She hated thinking about Val and Lucho but she really did believe Val and trust that she would be fully and completely hers in 5 weeks. 

**Juls😍: Okay, Val. Te amo.**

**Val🔥💞: Te amo, mucho Juls 😘**

-

Juliana sat at her desk after getting home from university. Val had texted her when she got home too, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk. She wanted to get the whole Lucho idea out of her head so she focused hard on her school work from all of her classes. 

When a notification popped up on her phone, she figured it was Val again, but it was someone else. 

**Eva: Juliana, the date is happening, can you meet me this Friday? I think you’d like to see my plan unravel 😈**

Juliana both frowned and smiled at the message. Her girlfriend’s date with her ex boyfriend was happening this Friday. But Eva had a plan that she wanted Juliana to be a part of and that made her feel good. 

**Juliana: Ugh 🤢 yeah I’ll make sure I have Friday off. Where should I meet you?**

**Eva: I know right?!🤢 Can you meet Guille and I at Mcguigans? 6:30pm?**

Juliana giggled this time. She felt much better that Val’s family didn’t like Lucho either. 

**Juliana: Sounds good. See you then.**

-

Juliana contemplated on skipping Val’s class on Thursday. She knew all they were going to do was work on their sketches. And worse comes to worse, she could get all the info from Savannah. She was just really getting a nasty feeling in her gut as the night of her girlfriend’s date came closer and she didn’t know if she could handle seeing her. 

But Juliana wasn’t one to skip class, so there she was sitting next to Savannah lost in conversation about Mateo, Hazel, and Natalia and the crazy things they’ve done. 

When Val grabbed the classes attention, Juliana looked up at her once but then looked back down at her notepad and just listened. 

“Alright, another day of sketching. Now it’s optional, but probably a good idea to come down and see me to show me what you’ve got so far. That way I can critique and offer improvement ideas. You can come down whenever.” She said as she sat down. 

_Great._ Juliana thought. She knew she should show Val in case she needed improvements but she didn’t want to, knowing it would probably make her lose her focus. 

“I’m going to go see her now so that I can work on any improvements during class,” Savannah told her as she got up and walked over to Val. 

Juliana made sure to focus more on her sketch until Savannah came back. 

“She likes what I have so far!” An excited Savannah said, sitting back in her chair. 

“That’s good! Did she make any critiques?” Juls asked. 

“She just gave me a few ideas for slight improvements. You should definitely go see her.” 

Juliana looked up and noticed there was now a line in front of Val for her to look at work. So she worked until she noticed it got smaller and then she got in line, knowing it would be the best thing to do for her work. 

Valentina took the paper without looking up at her and began talking about her work. 

“Wow this is really good,” she looks up. Her face softens immediately when she sees a nervous Juliana fiddling with her fingers, not looking away from her drawing. _How can this girl be so dang adorable?_ Val thought as a smile crept onto her face. 

She studies her sketch again, “Juliana, this is really good,” she repeated. “I honestly wouldn’t make any changes.” 

That made Juliana look up at her with a furrowed brow. Was she just saying that because it was Juliana? There’s no way she couldn’t give any improvements. 

Val looked back up at her with a proud look on her face, but when she noticed Juliana’s furrowed brow she got confused. 

“Thanks.” Juliana said flatly, taking the sketch from Val and heading right back to her seat. 

Valentina watched her go back to her seat completely confused at what just happened, but she couldn’t think too long since she still had a line of more students in front of her. 

“Well that was a waste of time,” Juliana said to Savannah when she got back to her seat. 

“What? Why?” She asked. 

“She told me that I didn’t need any improvements,” Juliana explained. 

“What?!” Savannah squealed, “Juli, that’s awesome news! Why are you not thrilled?” 

“Because that’s crap. All works can use improvements.” She stated. 

“But still shouldn’t you be proud that she liked your sketch so much?? I mean she’s a model herself, Juli, that means it must be really good!” Savannah encouraged. 

Juliana just sat there not knowing what to think. Her model teacher thought her sketch was really good, but that model teacher also happens to be her girlfriend so how could she not think it was just special treatment? 

As class came to an end, Val looked up to Juliana, wanting to be able to talk to her, but Juls didn't even look at her as she left with Savannah. 

_Ugh. Did I do something wrong?_ Val asked herself. She had told Juliana about her date with Lucho coming up the next day, maybe she just wasn’t taking it well? She had no idea. 

-

**Val🔥💞: Can I see you before you leave campus today?”**

Juliana looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. 

**Juls😍: Why? For more special treatment?**

Valentina read Juliana’s reply and was baffled. 

**Val🔥💞: What are you talking about, Juls?**

**Juls😍: Nothing, forget it.**

Juliana didn’t feel like dealing with this now. 

**Val🔥💞: Clearly something is wrong, babe. Please don’t shut me out.**

Juliana couldn’t help but sigh, feeling a bit bad about how she was treating Val. She knew she had some built up frustration about the whole Lucho thing, but she shouldn't be acting like this. She did need to make sure that her girlfriend wasn't just being nice about her sketch though. 

**Juls😍: Okay, I’ll stop by your office in 5.**

Juliana walked into her girlfriend’s office and the reminder of what happened in here a few weeks back made her heart flutter. She looked up at her girlfriend who had a serious look on her face. 

“Hola Ms. Carvajal,” Juliana greeted. 

“Juls..” Val sighed, “what’s wrong?” 

Juliana rolled her eyes more annoyed with herself at how she reacted toward Val today. “I’m sorry, Val. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, but I just don’t see how my sketch didn’t need improvements.” Juliana explained. 

“Wait what? So this has nothing to do with my date with Lucho tomorrow?” Val asked. 

Juliana froze at the question. “I mean I am uncomfortable with it, especially that it’s coming up, but I got frustrated with you thinking you were giving me special treatment with my sketch.” Juliana explained, “when Savannah came back she was all excited about the advice you gave her but all I got was that mine was good.” 

Val understood now. “Juls, you are good. Your sketch today was the best one I saw. It looked professional. I would never do that to you or give you special treatment as my student.” Val said. “But I will give you special treatment as my girlfriend,” Val winked. 

Juliana blushed and looked down, fiddling her fingers again. 

Val walked over to her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “God, why are you so cute?” She asked. 

Juliana just smiled and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes that she missed so much. “I’m sorry I reacted like that.” 

“It’s okay, babe. I understand, but you also have to realize, you probably have been sketching and making clothes more in your free time than anyone else in class. It really didn’t surprise me when I saw that it was you who handed me that beautiful sketch.” Val told her. 

Juliana just smiled. Val leaned in closer and whispered, “and I can’t wait to put it on,” she leaned even closer to her girlfriend’s ear, “and for you to take it off.” 

Juliana felt the chills go down her entire body and she shook in shivers. Val smirked, seeing the goosebumps on the back of Juliana’s neck. 

“Val..” Juliana sighed. “Don’t do this to me.” 

“Do what?” She asked, placing a soft kiss to her neck. 

“Turn me on.” 

Val’s body tensed at her girlfriend’s words. “Fuck, Juls. I miss you so much.” She pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, “I can’t wait for this to be over, I’m so sorry this is happening Juls.” 

Juliana noticed Val was starting to get a bit emotional. “Hey, hey it’s okay, stop apologizing,” she pulled her in for a hug. “Everything’s going to be okay, Val. But you have class soon and I should go, okay?” 

Val didn’t want her to leave but she knew she was right. 

“Okay, and you’re okay?” Val asked. 

“Yes I’m okay, sorry for how I reacted again, babe. I appreciate your opinion on my sketch and for the record, I can’t wait to take it off of you either,” Juls admitted. 

A shy smile crept on Val’s face and she placed a sweet kiss on Juliana’s lips. 

“Te amo, Juls.” 

“Te amo, Val.” 

Val watched her leave until she was out of sight, knowing she wouldn’t be able to see her again until Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be about the date between Val and Lucho but then I somehow got carried away so that will be next chapter which is coming soon! (: Enjoy! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos btw. Ya'll are great!


	20. The Date

**Eva: Juliana, we’re here. Sitting in a booth toward the back.**

**Juliana: Okay I just got off the bus, be there in 5.**

Tonight was the night. Val’s date with Lucho. And Juliana was about to be with her girlfriend’s siblings doing god knows what. She was a bit worried, a bit concerned, definitely nervous and even a bit excited. 

She walked into Mcguigans that she was now familiar with after spending time with her friends there. She walked to the back and found Eva, Guille, and even Renata in a dim lit booth. 

“Hola everyone,” Juliana greeted as she slid into the seat next to Eva. 

“Yasss Juliana,” Eva greeted, making Juls laugh. 

“Hola Juliana!” Renata spoke with excitement. 

“Hi Juliana, I just wanted to say I’m sorry that this is the situation we now have to deal with. My father should never have made an agreement with Lucho.” Guille apologized. 

“It’s okay, Guille, really. I already have to listen to Val apologize 24/7 I don’t need it from you either,” Juliana smiled at him. 

“It’s just bullshit,” he added. 

“It really is,” Eva replies, “and that’s why we’re not going to let Lucho enjoy himself. 

“What exactly is the plan here, Eva?” Juliana asked. 

“Okay so have any of you seen The Other Woman? With Cameron Diaz, Leslie Mann and Kate Upton? It’s an American movie.” 

“I actually think I have!” Renata said, “aren’t they all dating the same guy? But the one is his wife?” 

“Yes! And so they work together to sabotage him in a way…” Eva started to explain, “and the best part is, I got Vale involved!” 

“What? How?” Renata asked. 

“Well she hates Lucho for one,” Guille started. 

“And she kinda is in love with someone else,” Eva finished. 

Juliana started blushing with a small smile appearing on her face. 

“So she agreed to my master plan for today’s date. All it’s really going to do is cut it short but I thought it would be funny as hell to watch!” Eva explained. 

“Okay, but what is it?!” Renata asked, getting impatient. 

Eva started laughing, “so Lucho asked Vale to dinner at the fancy restaurant around the corner at 7:30. So they’ll have to dress up.” 

Juliana didn’t like the thought of Valentina dressing up for Lucho, but she kept listening as if it didn’t bother her. 

“And I gave Vale laxatives to spike his drink when he’s not looking!” Eva finished her idea and waited for everyone’s approval, but everyone seemed to be processing. 

“Wait! Like when Cameron Diaz's character makes the asshole guy get the shits at dinner??” Renata asked. 

“Yes!” And the two of them burst out in laughter. Juliana and Guille started giggling with them at their infectious laughter. 

“So, sister, you’re telling me that your brilliant idea for bringing us all together was supplying Vale with laxatives so she could spike Lucho’s drink and make him need to go to the bathroom?” Guille asked. 

“Yes! But if it happens like it did in the movie then he will practically shit himself!” Eva remarked. 

“Well that would be very entertaining, but that’s a movie, Eva.” Guille replies. 

“Yeah but I gave her a lot. Like a lot a lot.” Eva assures. 

Juliana’s phone pinged, and everyone turned to look at her. 

“It’s Val,” she said. 

She opened the message and everyone watched the blush rush into her cheeks and her eyes widened. 

“What did she say?” Guille asked, curious after seeing her reaction. 

“She said that she’s getting picked up for her date soon,” Juliana tells them, “and that she wishes it was me.” She frowned at the last bit. 

“Hasn’t she been up front with you about her feelings Juliana?” Eva asked. 

“Well, yeah, why?” 

“Well the face you made when you read it, are you upset?” 

“Well I mean, yeah I’d rather not my girlfriend be going on a date with her ex. But that’s not why..” Juliana admitted. 

She turned the phone to them to show everyone the photo that Val had sent her in a slim fit low cut beautiful red dress. Everyone burst out in laughter. 

“Ohhh now I get it,” Eva jokes. 

“She looks amazing,” Juliana whispered, looking at the photo again. 

“Another reason as to why we want Lucho to shit himself tonight, fully embarrassing himself and ending his date abruptly with our sister and your girl!” Eva declared. “And Juliana, if it works, you can come home with us and surprise her tonight if you’d like!” Eva adds. 

“Que?! What about your dad?!” Juliana asks. 

“He left to travel for business earlier this afternoon and won’t be back until tomorrow night.” Eva told her. 

“Yeah, Juliana, I bet you want to see my little sister in that dress!” Guille said. 

“And take it off her,” Eva smirked, raising her eyebrows up and down. 

“Come on Eva, that’s our little sister you’re talking about!” Guille said. “But you’re right, you should totally surprise her Juliana, she’d be thrilled.

Juliana swore she was so red she was purple. But she totally loved this idea of being able to surprise Val and spend the night with her. She sent a quick text back to her girlfriend. 

**Juls😍: Ugh don’t remind me. Especially looking like that. You look stunning, baby.**

“Eva, does Val know you brought us all together for this?” Juliana asked. 

“Well of course not, Juliana. And even if you come home with me to surprise her, don’t tell her! Just tell her I’m the nicest sister in the world and had you come over. Or else she might get mad and I won’t be able to plan another date disaster!” Eva explained. 

“Okay, I won’t,” Juliana agreed. 

Guille laughed, “you are something else big sister. Why couldn’t we just go with the plan of me kicking his ass?” He asked. 

Renata playfully hit him in the arm and Juliana laughed. 

“You know dad would freak, Guille. But honestly, let’s not rule it out. We know what Lucho can be capable of doing.” 

Juliana didn’t like the sound of that, especially seeing Guille nod. Her phone pinged again. 

**Val🔥💞: This is all yours Juls, remember that. I’m off to this stupid bs. I’ll text you right when lucho’s out of my site! Te amo, babe.**

Juliana smiled at her phone, very much looking forward to the end of this date and to have a night alone with Valentina again. 

“She’s leaving for the restaurant, guys,” Juliana informed. 

“Great, we should leave in like 30 minutes. Anyone want an appetizer?” Eva asked. 

Juliana agreed and then excused herself to go call her mom and tell her she wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning. 

On her way back inside she ran into Natalia and Hazel sitting at the bar. “Juli!” They called her over. 

_Oh great. Hopefully they don’t ask who I’m with._ Juliana thought to herself on her way over to them. 

“Hola chicas! How are you?” She asked once she approached. 

“We’re great! It’s Friday! And get this, Mateo and Savannah didn’t want to come out with us because they’re studying. On a Friday! Yuck!” Natalia told her. 

“Yes, but they said they’re studying tonight so they can still come to dinner tomorrow night.” Hazel added. “You’re still coming right?” 

“Yes, yes of course.” 

“Well are you here with someone? Or do you want to join us?” They asked. 

“I am actually here with someone, I should get back,” Juliana replies. 

“Oooh is it a girl?” Hazel asked, making Natalia squeal dramatically. 

Juliana rolled her eyes at them. “Maybe, maybe not.” She replied, not wanting to give anything away. 

“Gosh such a mystery girl you are Juli!” Natalia said. “Well go. Don’t leave her hanging. We’ll ask you more about it tomorrow.” She winked at her. 

Juliana just rolled her eyes, laughing again as they said their goodbyes and she headed back to Val’s siblings. 

“Sheesh what took you so long?” Eva asked. 

“Sorry, I ran into a couple friends at the bar.” 

“Well do you want any of this? We should leave soon.” Eva told her. 

Juliana scarfed down a few nachos quickly and tried her best not to be seen leaving with Eva, Guille and Renata. 

But Hazel saw her walking quickly out, next to a beautiful green eyed woman who looked so familiar. And her and Natalia pretty much spent the rest of their night trying to figure out who Juliana’s mystery girl is. 

-

Once Juliana, Eva, Guille and Renata approached the restaurant, they weren’t sure of what to do exactly. 

“Nice plan, Eva. Lucho’s going to see us through the windows,” Guille complained. 

“No, come over here,” Eva said from the side of the building where there was a bench that could fit the four of them. “Okay so if we all sit here and take turns peeking in, we’ll be fine. Plus it’s dark out here and lighter in there I doubt they can see well outside.” Eva said. 

“Okay, you peek first then.” 

Eva turned around and stood up just enough so her eyes were level with the bottom of the window. “Okay. I see them. They’re sitting 2 rows in from us, they’re pretty easy to see. Everyone take turns looking so we all know where they are.” 

Juliana was next. She did the same thing as Eva, only the sight of Lucho and Valentina at a dim lit table with wine and a burning candle made her feel sick to her stomach. She sat back down and sighed. “This place is too romantic for me,” she admitted. 

“Yeah right, act like you wouldn’t swoon Valentina here one night,” Eva replies. “Well maybe, but not anymore it’s ruined for me. Plus my barn was much much nicer than this.” She said with confidence. 

“Yeah don’t worry, I heard all about it,” Eva said, “really Juliana there’s no need to worry. There’s absolutely no competition here.”

Juliana smiled at her and Guille and Renata told them that they saw where they were. 

“How is she even going to be able to spike his drink when he ogling at her like that? Leaning in so close in his damn seat,” Juliana asked after her second turn looking. 

“HA!” Guille yelled, “you’d be surprised Juliana, look again.” 

Juliana turned around to see that Lucho was taking Val's drink up to the bar. She must’ve made it seem like they got her the wrong one and asked if he could go get her the correct one. And Juliana started an evil giggle when she saw Val start pouring laxatives into his drink. “Oh my god she’s putting in so much!” Juliana giggled. 

“Ooo ooo I wanna see!” Renata said, jumping up to look in. “She’s mixing it into his drink now.” 

When she sat back down, Eva got up to look. “Okay, he sat back down with Val’s second drink. Oh, she’s clever! She’s cheersing him! He took the first sip!” 

Guille got up to look and smirked. “He gave it a funny look but shook it off and took another sip. This might be good guys,” he added. 

So they all sat and waited a bit, taking peeks every now and then. Juliana didn’t really want to look at them having a romantic dinner so she just waited for someone to tell her what was going on. First Eva told her that the food came. Then Guille told her they finished eating. “Isn’t this taking a bit long?” She asked. 

“He just finished his drink!” Renata utters. 

Guille looks up, “he’s starting to look a bit uncomfortable, Juliana, look!” 

All four of them were up peaking now, and they could see in Lucho’s face that something wasn’t right. He looked confused, queasy, and was starting to sweat, but the best part was that he was trying to play it cool. Valentina was simply pretending not to notice at first, but when Lucho asked for the check she looked up at him, grabbing her class and shaking it, either indicating that she wasn’t finished or that she thought they would stay for another drink. 

Lucho looked at her with fear in his eyes. He quickly excused himself and ran toward the bathrooms. They all started laughing and sat back down. 

Juliana’s phone pinged yet again. 

**Val😍: This sucks, I miss you.**

Eva’s didn’t ping much longer after. 

**Vale: I think it worked! 😂 He’s ready to leave.**

“She just texted me saying she thinks it worked!” Eva told them. 

“Well, duh! The guy is sweating!” Guille replies and they all laugh. 

Eva looked back into the restaurant and noticed Val was still alone. “He might be awhile I guess, he still isn’t back.” 

*ding* Eva got another notification. 

**Vale: Lucho just texted me from the bathroom saying he doesn’t feel well and that we need a rain check date 😂 I just called Alirio. I’ll be home soon!”**

“Shit!” Eva looked in and saw Val getting up from her seat. “Come on we gotta go if we want to beat them home!” 

The four of them ran all the way back to Mcguigans where Eva’s car was parked. Juliana was a bit scared with how fast Eva was driving because she had to drop off Guille and Renata back at Guille’s new apartment. “Adios chicas. Eva, very entertaining, I will be down for the next one. Juliana, enjoy your night,” he winked at her as he walked away with Renata on his arm who was waving goodbye at them. 

“Alright let’s get back home to our ladies!” Eva exclaimed as she sped out of the apartment lot. 

“Our ladies?” Juliana asked. 

“Well, yeah you’ve got my sister and I’ve got my step mom, duh!” Eva said laughing. 

“You confuse me. Are you actually into your stepmom? Do you like her?” Juliana asked. 

“Okay, first of all, have you seen her? Second of all, I like to joke around and get a rise out of others when I can. It brings me joy. Third of all, it’s frankly none of your business.” Eva replies. 

“Well alright then,” Juliana laughed, shaking her head. 

“Also you have no room to talk, you're dating your teacher,” Eva added. 

“Touché.” They both laugh as they pull into the Carvajal mansion. Luckily Val wasn’t back yet so they both rushed inside. 

“Eva? Is that you?” Lucia yelled from another room. 

“Si, si. I brought a guest.” She yelled back. 

“What? Who?” Lucia asks, her voice getting closer as she approaches them. “Oh, Juliana! How unexpected. It’s great to see you!” 

“You too!” 

“Yeah, sorry I kinda told her she could come stay the night since dad wasn’t here and she could surprise Vale after her date who will be here any second.” Eva explained. 

“Well you’re lucky I’m okay with this, Eva but Leon can not find out!” Lucia said sternly. 

“Well, yeah duh. Juliana, go to my sister’s room I think she just pulled in.” Eva said. 

Juliana just looked back and forth between the two of them while backing up toward the stairs. “Thank you for letting me stay here. Gracias. Gracias.” Juliana said sincerely. 

Lucia was looking at her with a bright smile on her face. “You’re welcome.” 

“Go! Go!” Eva yelled at her. 

Juliana turned to go up the stairs, taking a familiar route to her girlfriends bedroom, quietly entering and closing the door behind her. 

She looked around. What should she do? Where should she go? Then she heard the door open. “Eva?” That sweet voice she loved rang through the home. 

“Si sister, over here!” Eva yelled back. 

Juliana decided to sit on the bed and listen to the conversation as best she could. 

“That was wonderful, Eva! Thank you thank you for that idea!” Valentina was laughing. 

“What idea?” Lucia asked. 

“Tell me all about it!” Eva said excitedly. 

_Really Eva?_ Juliana thought. 

“I will, but first I want to go call Juliana. I’ll be back later. Lucia hi! Eva can tell you what her idea was in the meantime!” Valentina said and Juliana could hear her heels climbing the stairs. 

Her phone pinged and she quickly opened it so it would shut up. 

**Eva: I knew she’d want to talk to you first 😉**

Juliana smiled at her phone but she could hear Val was getting closer and it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. 

Valentina opened the door and jumped back a bit scared. 

“Juliana?” She asked in the softest and sweetest tone Juliana had ever heard. 

-

“Val..” Juliana whispered back, slowly getting up and walking toward her, “you look…” she looked her up and down “amazing..” 

Valentina squealed and ran toward her girlfriend, jumping into her arms. Juliana had her in a firm grasp around her lower back while Val’s arms were hanging over Jul’s shoulders as she squeezed hard. 

“I’m so, so happy you’re here!” She gave her a quick kiss, “but how?” 

Juliana smiled at her and put her down. “Eva. It was her idea. She told me your dad wasn’t in town tonight and she brought me here. Lucia doesn’t mind either.” Juliana said. 

“What? So they both know you’re here?!” Val asked, surprised. 

“Yep!” Juliana said proudly. “And I get you all night, all to myself.” Juliana said, grabbing Val by the waist and bringing their foreheads together. 

“Thank god..” Val replied. “Do you want to know about my date?” Val asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow?” Juliana replies. “Because ever since you sent me that picture in this dress.. I’ve wanted to tear it off you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Val smirked.

“I mean, look at you, Val..” Juliana stepped back and checked her out again, “you’re the most gorgeous woman, and you wore this beautiful dress for him.” 

Valentina could see the familiar look coming back into Juliana’s eyes. A look that both excited her and sent shivers down her spine. 

“No, babe. I sent you the picture showing you what was yours.” Val tells her. 

“So you wear it for him,” Juliana leans in close to Val’s ear. “But take it off for me,” she whispers. She grabs the back of Val’s neck and moves her fingers into Val’s hair, pulling her head back, unable to stop herself from licking up the length of Val’s now exposed neck. 

Val whimpered, “god you’re going to kill me, Juls.” 

Juliana pulled back and pushed their foreheads together again. “I missed you, I missed this. So much,” and she went in for the kiss that Valentina immediately reciprocated.

Val’s hands were all over Juliana, not knowing what she wanted to do first. But Juliana had one goal in mind as she moved her hands to unzip the back of Val’s dress, not breaking the kiss as she unzipped all the way down her back. She then pushed Val away, and walked toward the bed, sitting at the edge, leaving Val standing where she left her. Val turned around to look at her.

“Take it off,” Juliana ordered. Sitting back and watching her. 

Valentina got chills hearing Juliana’s low voice demanding her. She slowly and seductively took her dress off, not taking her eyes off of the brunette. 

Juliana bit her lip watching Valentina get out of her dress. Once she finally stepped out of the dress fully, Juliana licked her lips, and looked back up into Val’s eyes, “come here.” 

She moved forward a bit on the bed so that once Valentina reached her she could immediately grab the back of her thighs and pull her on top of her, locking her lips with whatever skin she was met with first. 

Valentina felt Juliana’s lips hit the top of her chest and her neck flew back, a low moan escaping her throat that drew Juliana even more crazy. She growled and bit down on Val’s shoulder, taking her hands around back to remove Val’s bra. 

Juliana pulled back, just to be able to take Val’s bra off. Locking eyes again, Juliana couldn’t help but rub her hand over her jaw, “you’re so beautiful Valentina. I’ll never get used to it,” she admitted.

“First of all, Juliana, do you even know how sexy you are? Like seriously?” Val laughed, “second of all, you have way too many clothes on.” She said, pulling at her shirt. Juliana lifted her arms up in order for Val to take off her shirt and their lips immediately met again. Juliana moved her hands up to massage Val’s boobs, causing her to moan in her mouth. 

Val’s hips started bucking against Juliana’s torso and Juliana could feel her heated center against her. She took her hands to grab Val’s ass and bring her even closer and as Val kept grinding on her, Juliana gave her a few smacks making Valentina bite down hard on Juliana’s bottom lip.

Juliana couldn’t take much longer, she needed Valentina at her mercy, now. She grabbed Val’s thighs and picked her up, in order to turn them around and lay Valentina on the bed. Val whined and propped herself up on her elbows, biting the inside of her lip as she watched Juliana take her pants off. 

Juliana quickly climbed up to her and kissed her hard and fast, with purpose. She kissed her until she knew Val was out of breath and then she moved to her neck, feeling her girlfriend’s heartbeat grow faster as she licked and nipped at her pulse point. She continued her way down to Val’s breasts, spending a good amount of time giving them both attention that had Val writhing underneath of her. 

“Juls.. please. I need you.” Val pleaded. 

Juliana smiled as she made her way down Val’s torso, leaving a trail of kisses down to her thighs. She got off of Val, standing up at the end of the bed. She grabbed Val’s ankles, pulling her toward the end of the bed and getting down on her knees, placing both of vals legs on either shoulder, having Val completely spread open for her. She looked up at Val who was staring at her with parted bruised lips, and dark eyes, looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Juls..” she whined. And Juliana devoured her, immediately running her tongue through her folds and sucking her clit. The fast reaction from Juliana caused another low moan to escape Valentina. 

“Oh my god, Juls.”

“Do you like that, baby? I missed the way you taste so much, I can’t go too long without tasting you, mi amor,” Juliana said and then immediately entered her with her tongue. 

Valentina couldn’t help but start grinding on her girlfriend’s face and Juliana loved it, matching her movements. She moved back up to suck on her clit and quickly added two fingers inside Valentina. 

“Fuuuckk,” Val moaned, throwing her head back. Juliana moaned back into Val’s center, loving the reactions she was getting from her girlfriend. 

Val looked back down at Juliana, who was staring back up at her. She could see Juliana’s tongue working on her clit while her fingers were curling inside of her, but Juliana’s eyes were so focused on her, and that might just be what sends her over the edge. 

“Fuck, Juls. I’m coming.” She breathed out between moans. 

But Juliana already knew it, she could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. She never once would even think about taking her eyes away to watch the beauty of the scene happening in front of her. Valentina’s legs shaking, her back arched, head thrown back. 

Juliana kept her movements going until Valentina was too sensitive to take more. Val crawled back on the bed to be able to collapse and catch her breath. Juliana crawled on top of her, and started teasing a hard nipple with her tongue, while her hand massaged the other. 

Val’s arched her body into Juliana at the contact, “god Juls, you really are going to kill me.” 

“If I’m killing you with pleasure then so be it,” she whispered as she made her way up to Val’s neck. “Let me know when you’re ready for round two,” she continued. 

“No, Juls, it’s your turn. I want to make you feel just as good.” Val argued.

“Oh don’t worry, I will,” Juliana replies and finally brings their lips together again. Val moaned into her mouth at the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s tongue. 

They kissed passionately for a while until Juliana couldn’t take the built up sensation in her lower belly that she needed to release. 

Once she removed her own panties, she broke the kiss, sitting up on Valentina. She grabbed one of her legs and lifted it into the air, placing herself between them. Both girls moaned as their wet centers met. 

Juliana held on to Val’s leg as she started to slowly grind her center with Val’s. The wet noise that it made would usually make Valentina a bit embarrassed, but she had never felt anything like this. Knowing she was sharing it with Juliana made it all more comforting and sexy. 

Juliana knew she wasn’t going to last long, especially after watching Val come undone for her, but she knew this was Val’s first time doing this and she wanted to make it memorable. 

“Come with me, baby,” Juliana whispered through their heavy breathing. 

“Mi amooor,” Val moans. Her body started to match Juliana’s rhythm as she felt her second orgasm approaching fast. 

“Baby,” Juliana whimpered, she threw her head back and Val felt her legs start shaking, which was enough for her. “Val I’m.. I’m.. ahhh,” her orgasm exploded through her, as did Valentina’s. Both girls rode through each other's orgasms, extending them as long as possible, until finally, Juliana collapsed on top of Val. 

Val moved Juliana’s hair out of her face, placing soft kisses on her forehead that lay on her chest. “¿Estás bien?” Val asked. 

“I couldn’t be better,” Juliana replies, squeezing her girlfriend underneath her, “I love you, Val.” 

“I love you too, Juls. Goodnight.” Val replies. 

Hearing that was as if Juliana was given permission and she quickly drifted off to sleep in her girlfriend’s arms.


	21. Juliana's Mystery Girl

Valentina woke up on Saturday morning with her girlfriend still in her arms. She could barely feel her left arm since it was wedged underneath Juliana, but she didn’t care, she was just so happy to be waking up like this. 

She leaned forward and started spreading small kisses all over Juliana’s upper back until she finally stirred. 

“Good morning, mi amor,” Valentina greeted with a smile. 

Juliana turned around to her favorite view to wake up to and smiled back, “good morning hermosa, how did you sleep?” She asked. 

“Perfect with you in my arms,” Valentina said cheesily, making Juliana scrunch her nose at her and give her a quick good morning peck. 

“I slept pretty good too, you cheeseball. But I really have to pee!” She said, shooting up from the bed. Valentina whined. 

“Nooo.. come back!” She complained. 

While Juliana was in the bathroom, Val grabbed her phone. She noticed she had a few texts. 

**Eva: you’re welcome 😏🙄**

She laughed out loud as Juliana came back from the bathroom. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked. 

“Look what Eva texted me,” she showed her. 

Juliana laughed too, “that girl is something else.” 

Juliana noticed the smile quickly fade from Val’s face. She looked at her phone with a furrowed brow. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Lucho..” she rolled her eyes, “he texted me.”

“Oh..” Juliana said, climbing back on the bed toward her. “What did he say?” She asked. 

Valentina just showed her the message that apparently arrived last night saying: **Valentina, I am so sorry our date had to end like it did. I am terribly sick, but will be better soon. Can we reschedule for next weekend? I had a lot of fun before my stomach started hurting. Do you think it was the food? Are you feeling alright? Anyway, I’ll make it up to you! I promise! Sweet dreams, Vale.**

Just as she finished reading it Val’s phone pinged and another message shot up in their text chain. 

**Good morning beautiful 😍 just wanted to make sure you got my text last night. I’m sure you’re still sleeping. I’m feeling much better! If you want, I could even make it up to you tonight?**

“He does know he’s not your boyfriend, right?” Juliana asked with an annoyed tone, tossing Val’s phone back to her. 

The phone landed on the bed in front of her and Val could see and hear Juliana's obvious annoyance as she sat at the edge of the bed putting her clothes back on from last night. 

Val quickly read the next text from Lucho and rolled her eyes. She understood why Juliana was annoyed, she was too. But she didn’t want to be hurting her. “Juls..” 

“What, Val? Go have fun with your boyfriend tonight.” Juliana shot back. 

Val looked at her in surprise. “Que?” 

“Que?” 

Val could hear Juliana’s tone change from annoyed to upset. 

“Juls.. You know it’s not like that..” Val said, moving closer to her on the bed, wrapped in the sheets. 

Juliana looked up at her and saw nothing but empathy and love in those shiny blue eyes. She sighed, “I know Val.. but it’s hard to believe when I see these things.” Val started rubbing her back. “Like I want to be the only one that says good morning, beautiful to you.” She frowned. 

“But you are, mi amor, Lucho’s words mean nothing to me.” Val said, trying to comfort her. 

“I don’t know, Val, what if you actually do end up falling for him again? What if you find out that he actually did change and you like him again?” Juliana asked, afraid to look Val in the eyes. 

“Juliana, look at me.” Val demanded. Juliana turned to look at her, her eyes a bit glossy. “Juliana, I love you, okay? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m not going to let anything or anyone take that away from me, okay?”

Juliana nodded, “I just can’t help but have doubts, Val. I mean I know someone like me doesn’t deserve someone like you,” she admitted. 

“What?” Val asked, genuinely confused. “Juliana, if anything it should be the other way around. I have never been treated so well. I have never been spoken to, looked at, or cared for the way that you do for me. If anything I feel unworthy of your love, especially with what you have to go through just to be with me because of my stupid family name.” 

They both sighed and sat in silence for a bit, until finally, Juliana grabbed Val’s hand and brought it to her lips, making Val look over at her. “Four more weeks shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Juliana asked. 

“God I hope not.” Val replied. “And listen, I know you hate talking about the whole Lucho thing, but I just want you to know that it sucks for me too. I absolutely hate it, even just being nice to the guy. Once this is over I should probably try out acting!” They both laughed. 

“Oh, you wanted to tell me about your date last night?” Juliana reminded her. 

“Oh, yeah! So Eva had this really good idea that I put laxatives in his drink so that he would get sick, and it worked!” Val said, excitedly.

“En serio?” Juliana acted surprised. “You went along with Eva’s plan to sabotage your date??” 

“Well of course, Juls I have absolutely no desire to be going on dates with him. What sucks now is that I have to ‘make it up’” She said, using air quotes. “But I’m kind of hoping Eva has another plan. It was kind of entertaining actually.” 

_Yeah, you’re telling me._ Juliana thought to herself, but instead she shook her head, “you Carvajal’s are truly something else,” she said. 

“Mhm, we’re irresistible!” Val jokes, putting her arms around Juliana and tickling her sides.

“Ah!” Juliana laughed! “Val, stop it!” She squealed, trying to get out of her girlfriend's embrace. 

She finally broke free, running from the bed. 

“Noo, come back!” Val complained. 

Juliana continued to laugh, “Val, it’s almost 11 o’clock! I should go!” She said. 

“Ughh..” Val said, getting out of her wrapped up sheet and walking over to Juliana completely naked. “But I don’t want you to go..” 

Juliana smirked at her beautiful girlfriend walking toward her, immediately pulling her in close when she was in reach, wrapping her arms around her waist and groaning, “I don’t want to leave either, babe, but I have to. I have to get some homework done before I leave for dinner with Savannah and them tonight.” She explained, while swaying back and forth with Valentina in a dance. 

Juliana lifted her arm in order for Valentina to spin, “like I said last night, I will never get used to your beauty, Val,” Juliana admitted, pulling her back in. 

Val giggled and pulled Juliana’s head in for a slow, passionate kiss. She pulled away and smirked at Juliana who was easily being convinced to stay just a little while longer. “So you have dinner with your friends again tonight?” She asked. 

“Yeah at McGuigans again. Do you have any plans today?” 

“No. I’m going to try to go shopping with Eva or something. Anything to find an excuse to get out of going back out with Lucho so soon,” Val explained. 

Juliana nodded, “that’s a good idea.” 

“But before you go, Juls..” Val moved in close enough so their lips were just barely touching, “I’m not sure when we’ll be able to be alone again… so why don’t you stay just a bit longer…” 

Juliana knew her words were true and was not about to waste another second, closing the space between their lips and heading back toward the bed. 

-

Valentina was in the middle of getting harassed by her sister after Juliana left when she remembered she needed to text back Lucho. 

“Yeah, Eva, I had a great night, thanks again, whatever, but listen!” She yelled, finally shutting Eva up to get her attention. “Lucho texted me and he’s feeling better.” 

Eva spit out the iced tea she just took a sip of and started laughing, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this.” 

“Okay, yeah, thanks Eva, but he wants to make it up to me. Tonight.” Val said sternly. 

“Oh, no.” Eva said, “tonight is too soon, I haven’t come up with another plan yet.” 

“Yeah, I agree it is too soon. So can you force me to hangout with you tonight so I can use it as an excuse? Do you want to go shopping or something?” Val asked, practically begging. 

“Oh, I’m not sure, let me check my schedule,” Eva said sarcastically, “hell yeah I wanna go shopping, sis!” 

Val rolled her eyes at Eva’s joke but was thankful and let out a sigh of relief, “ugh, thank you, Eva.” 

“Anytime, sis! Besides, I kind of owe you all of this, ya know, for you having to teach my classes this semester.” Eva admitted. 

“True. But I am happy you effed up or else Juliana wouldn’t be in my life,” Val blushed. 

“You’re right, maybe she’d be in mine,” Eva winked. 

“Ew, Eva!”

“What’s going on in here?” Lucia asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Eva thinks that if she would have still been teaching this semester that Juliana would have fallen for her,” Val explained. 

“But Eva, I thought you were into blondes?” Lucia winked. 

Eva just laughed and Valentina made gagging noises. “This family is so weird. So weird.” She said as she left the room. 

“Can’t wait to hangout later, sis!” Eva yelled to her and continued laughing with Lucia. 

-

By the time Juliana finally got home and was able to shower and get ready, it was already time to leave for dinner. 

“Ay, mija, I never get to see you anymore you’re always so busy!” Lupe complained as Juliana walked into the living room grabbing her leather jacket. 

Juliana laughed, “I finally have a life mom! Isn’t it great?” She asked.

“I am very happy for you my dear, but I miss you.” She replies. 

“I know Ma, we also never work the same shifts, what’s up with that?” Juliana asked. 

“No se, but neither of us work tomorrow! Will you be home?” Lupe asked, hopeful.

“Of course, Ma,” 

“Yay! I’ll make something special for dinner.” 

“Sounds good, Ma, I’ve gotta go. Adios!” Juliana moved in to kiss her mom on the cheek. 

“Have fun, Mija. Be safe!” 

Juliana’s phone rang on her short walk to the station. 

“Hola, hermosa,” Juliana said, smiling into her phone. 

“Mi amor! I miss you already,” Val replies. 

Juliana laughed. “I miss you too, babe” 

“I got Eva to go shopping with me tonight so I don’t have to see Lucho,” Val explains. 

“Well that’s good. Are you excited to spend time with Eva?” Juliana asked, finding a seat on the train. 

“I mean anything is better than Lucho. Are you excited for dinner?” Val asked. 

“Yeah, I’m on my way there now. Just sat down on the train.” 

“That’s exciting! Can’t wait to hear all about it, Juls.” 

“And I can’t wait to see what you buy on your little shopping spree,” Juliana smirked through the phone. 

Valentina giggled, “I’ll send you pictures for approval in the fitting rooms.” 

“Val you look good in anything, no need to make me hot and bothered while I’m at dinner with my friends,” Juliana told her. 

Val laughed. “Finnee. We’ll be shopping downtown tonight, but I know you’re going to Mcguigans so, we’ll steer clear.” 

“Val you can go wherever you want, as long as we act normal.” Juliana said. 

“True, but I’m in the mood for Luigini’s pizza anyway.”

Juliana just laughed. 

“Alright mi amor, enjoy your dinner. Text me when you get home!” 

“I will, babe. Te amo.”

“Te amo.”

They hung up just in time for Juliana’s stop. She briskly walked her way to Mcguigans, happy to find all of her friends already at a table. 

“Juli!! Perfect timing, we just sat down!” Savannah proclaimed. 

“Hola, hola, how is everyone?!” Juliana asked, sitting down next to Mateo and Natalia. 

They all ordered their drinks as Mateo and Savannah talked about their dreaded studying for the tests they have coming up next week. Savannah asked Juliana how her sketch was coming for their class together. 

“It’s good, I think I just need to finalize a few details.” Juliana said. 

“Guys, you know our professor? Ms. Carvajal? Also known as Valentina Carvajal? Who we saw here a couple of weeks ago?” Savannah asked the group who all nodded. “Well she told Juliana that her sketch was perfect!” 

“She did not, Sav” Juliana blushed while everyone congratulated her. 

“Also, you should see Juli, here. It’s so obvious she has a big crush on her.” Sav said, embarrassing Juliana even more. Mateo gasped while Natalia and Hazel gave each other a knowing look. 

“I think you’ve got the wrong sibling, Sav” Natalia said. 

Juliana looked over at her confused. Especially when she saw her and Hazel giggling. 

“What do you mean?” Savannah asked. 

“When we were here last night, we ran into Juliana who couldn’t hang out because she was here with someone,” Hazel explained. Mateo gasped again. 

Juliana didn’t even know what to say, she had no idea where this was going. 

“Okay, and?” Savannah asked. 

“Well we saw her leaving here with your professor's older sister.” 

Realizing what they were saying, Juliana put her head down, defeated. They think she’s with Eva?? 

Mateo gasped, yet again, “noooooo..” he said. 

“Eva Carvajal?” Savannah asked. 

“Yup.” Hazel nodded. 

“And,” Natalia added, “they were accompanied by the hot brother and his new girlfriend. Looked like a double date to me.” 

Juliana, still with her head down, just started laughing at the ridiculousness of this scenario they came up with. She wasn’t sure if she should just go with it or not. 

“Juli??? Is this true?” Savannah asked. 

Juliana looked up at everyone, Mateo had a big smile on his face, Natalia and Hazel had a look of success on their face and Savannah just seemed genuinely curious. 

“Is what true?” Juliana asked. 

“Are you dating Eva Carvajal?” 

“Dating? No. But I went out with them last night, yes,” Juliana said. 

Savannah was shocked. “Does Ms. Carvajal know?” 

“Well, I don’t know. I’m not sure how their family dynamic works,” she said, not knowing what else to say. 

“Oh my god, Juli, I thought you had a crush on her, not her sister!” She said. 

Juliana just laughed and everyone else joined in. 

_This whole situation is just getting worse and worse,_ she thought. 

Luckily, the waiter came over, bringing them another round and taking their order and the conversation changed to focus on the boys Hazel and Natalia met last night. 

The conversation continued that way through eating their food and another round of drinks and Juliana was thankful for that. 

“Do you guys want to go get ice cream?” Mateo asked. 

“Aren’t you stuffed?” Hazel asked. 

“I’m down for ice cream,” Natalia replies. 

“Yeah same,” Juliana joins. 

“Well that settles it! Just gotta pay the bill first!” Mateo said, handing the bill to the waiter. 

-

Valentina and Eva had their belly’s full of pizza and their hands full of shopping bags as they strutted down the streets happy about their purchases. 

“Successful trip, don’t ya think?” Valentina asked. 

“Yeah, until now,” Eva said, an angry look on her face looking straight ahead. 

“Que?” Val asked, confused. 

“Look who decided to crash our spree,” she replied. 

Valentina looked up to see Lucho walking toward them, in a white button down with black dress pants, holding a pink rose in his hand. She knew she couldn’t roll her eyes and had to act excited, or else Lucho would be suspicious. So she smiled politely at him as he beamed at her. 

“Barf,” Eva rolled her eyes. 

“Hola, Valentina,” Lucho approached shyly. 

“Hi, Lucho,” Val continued her polite smile. “How did you know where I was?” She asked. 

“I remember your favorite shops, Vale,” he admitted. “Hola Eva.” 

“Yeah, hi.” Eva replies flatly. 

“Vale, I wanted to apologize for last night.” He said awkwardly. “Um this is for you,” he offered her the rose that she politely took. “Would you like to go grab ice cream or something?” 

“Um, well, Eva and I were doing some sister bonding.” She explained. 

“Well, Eva can come too of course, ice cream is on me.” 

Valentina looked at Eva who wanted so badly to say no, but knew that would just be leaving her alone with him so she agreed. “Fine. But then we’re going home. Vale and I have a movie date tonight.” Eva told him. 

“I’ll take whatever time I have. So where do you ladies want to go? Glacé Helado??” Lucho asked, offering Val his arm that she politely took with a soft smile. 

“That works.” She replied, and the two sisters were off on their short walk to Glacé Helado with their unwelcomed guest. 

-

“So what’s this place called?” Juliana asked. 

“Glacé Helado! It’s so good,” Mateo exclaims, “look, we’re here!” 

They walk up to a decent sized building that has windows serving people outside. There were tables all set up outside with cute string lights hanging all around them. 

The 5 of them quickly ordered their ice creams and sat down at a large table in the back corner of the seating area, quickly emerging into conversation. 

“Oh my god. Juli? Does Ms. Carvajal have a boyfriend?” She asked, causing Juliana to shoot her head around to see what she was talking about. 

There she was, walking on the arm of Lucho who was holding shopping bags in his other hand. Val was holding a single pink rose and laughing at whatever he was saying. Juliana’s stomach dropped and she suddenly didn’t want her ice cream anymore. 

“Aw, she looks happy,” Savannah continued, causing the blood to boil even more inside of Juliana. “Oh and look! Isn’t that her sister?” 

Everyone was looking now. They were all intrigued by the Carvajal’s already, but now knowing that - or thinking that - Juliana was dating one of them - that they thought was Eva - they were all much more intrigued. 

Juliana saw Eva walking a few feet behind them also holding some shopping bags, but she looked like she was struggling a bit. 

“Aw babe, you should go help her,” Natalia said to Juliana. 

“Yeah! And then bring her over her! I doubt she wants to be a 3rd wheel with them anyway!” Mateo said, getting excited. 

“Yeah, go Juli!” Hazel and Savannah encouraged as well. She figured she had no choice. But she wanted to avoid Valentina and Lucho at all costs, knowing that Lucho seeing her wouldn’t go down so well, so she went around the outside of the seating area to approach Eva from behind. 

“Eva!” Juliana said in a soft, irritated voice. 

Eva turned around suddenly, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Juliana. “Juliana?? What are you doing here?” 

“I’m getting ice cream with my friends, what is he doing here?” She asked, grabbing some of the shopping bags from Eva’s hands and putting them down. 

“Ugh he surprised Vale on our shopping trip and offered to take us for ice cream.” Eva explained. “But I told him she had to come home with me after because she promised me a movie night.” 

“Eva to the rescue,” Juliana said. “Hey, by the way, my friends saw us leaving Mcguigans together last night and they think we were on a double date with Guille and Renata. So now all of them, back there think we’re dating,” Juliana told her, pointing to her friends. 

“HA!” Eva laughed. “That’s hysterical.” 

“Um. Yeah, so can you come meet them?” Juliana asked. 

“Oh my god, seriously? Do I have to like, pretend to be your girlfriend because I don’t think Valentina would be okay with that.” Eva said. 

“And you think I’m okay with this?” She said sadly, pointing to Valentina and Lucho who were nearing the front of the line. 

“Fine.” Eva agreed. “I’ll meet you back there in a second.” 

Juliana just smiled and made her way back to her friends. “She’s coming back here soon,” she told them, and pretty much all of them squealed. She just shook her head at them. 

She looked over at Eva who was explaining something to Lucho and Val, and pointing to the seats where they were sitting. When they both looked, Juliana turned her head and hid with her hair so that Lucho wouldn’t see who she was. But when she looked back, blue eyes were piercing into hers with a mix of sadness and pain. But when Lucho said something to her that demeanor quickly changed to a giddy happiness that made Juliana’s heart break to watch. 

She was still staring in the direction of Val and Lucho when she felt two hands cover her eyes. Everyone at the table shut up immediately. “Eva?” Juliana asked, a smile creeping over her face at how cheesy this woman is. 

“Si! It’s me, hola Juliana.” She sat down next to her, a little too close for Juliana’s comfort, “are you going to introduce me to your friends?” She asked. 

Juliana laughed. “Si, si,” Juliana went around the table, introducing Eva to everyone. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you all!” Eva said, kindly. “Are you going to eat this bebé?” She asked Juliana, pointing to her half melted ice cream bowl. 

“No, I’m a bit full,” Juliana said. 

Eva didn’t say anything, she just grabbed Jul’s ice cream and started eating it. 

“Well we can leave you two alone, if you guys want to spend the rest of your night together,” Mateo offered. 

“Oh, no, please. My sister and I have a promised movie night tonight.” Eva explained. 

“Really? Cause your sister seemed pretty busy with her boyfriend,” Mateo replied. 

Juliana looked over at Lucho and Valentina and once again caught the eye of Valentina over Lucho’s shoulder. This time, she couldn’t read the expression on her face or in her eyes. She seemed, somber. Juliana also realized that she wasn’t even looking at her, she was looking at Eva. But right when she made eye contact with Juliana again, Lucho started speaking to her again, breaking her eye contact. 

Juliana had it bad for Valentina. And seeing this. Being with her in the same space but having to watch her be on a date with another person was absolutely gut wrenching. She wasn’t sure she could take it much longer. She tried to focus on Eva and her friends, but when Eva finished off her ice cream, she decided to go, giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Juls before leaving to table. 

“Wow, Juli, she’s so hot, and so into you!” Mateo said excitedly. 

The rest started agreeing and Juliana was getting overwhelmed. She didn’t want to sit there and act like she was dating Eva. She didn’t want to sit there and watch her girlfriend on a date with her ex. She didn’t want to sit there and act like everything was okay when really she felt like breaking inside. So, she did the only thing she could do and decided to leave. 

“Guys, I had a really good time tonight, but ever since that ice cream I’ve had a really bad headache. The station is right across the street, so I’m gonna head home.” Everyone looked at her a bit confused and a bit concerned while she got out of her bench. “I’ll see you guys.” 

“Okay, Juli, text us when you’re home,” Savannah told her. 

“Agreed. Bye Juli,” Natalia waved. 

“See ya, Jul,” Hazel said. 

“Feel better babe!” Mateo yelled after her as she walked away. 

She walked fast, b-lining it to the station. She felt a pair of ocean blue eyes on her the whole time she walked, but she wasn’t about to give Val the satisfaction of looking back to her because now she wasn’t sure she could even handle the next 4 weeks. 

-

Once Eva and Val were finally back in their town car and headed back home, Val hit Eva’s arm. “What the hell was that, Eva?”

Eva leaned back, offended at the hit she just received, “What was what?” 

“Why were you over there flirting with Juliana?” She asked. 

Eva just laughed. “Aye Val since when do you get jealous so easily?” 

This question cut her anger back a bit as Juliana flooded her mind. “Since I fell in love with the most pure, kind, loving, beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” she softly replied. 

“Well how pure and kind do you think she is when she has to watch you with your ex boyfriend?” Eva asked. “I was just helping her out.” 

“And whose fault is that EVA?” Eva’s comment clearly did not sit well with her sister. 

“Okay, Vale calm down. She just needed my help.” 

“How did you even know she was there?” Val asked. 

“I guess she saw us in line and she came up to me and told me that her friends think that her and I are dating and asked if I could go meet them.” She explained. 

Those words did not sit well with Valentina what-so-ever. “Why in the world would they think you were dating Juliana?” 

“I don’t know, Vale, who cares?” 

“I do!”

“Well if you’re allowed to have a fake boyfriend then Juliana should be allowed to have a fake girlfriend, don’t you think?” Eva asked. 

Valentina sighed in frustration. _Why would Juliana ask Eva to be her pretend girlfriend? Is that what was going on here?_

They finally reached home, both going inside and retreating to their rooms without much of a word spoken between them on the way. 

Val lay in bed, totally confused by the events that occurred that night when she got a text. 

**Juls😍: I don’t know if I can do this anymore.**


	22. Heartbreak Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of drugs & rape

Valentina’s hands started shaking as she read the text from Juliana over and over again. She didn’t know what to do. Call her? Text her back? Maybe even go see her? All she knew was that she didn’t want Juliana to feel this way and she definitely didn’t want their relationship to end. It had only just begun. 

**Val🔥💞: Can I come see you?**

**Juls😍: It’s late, Val.**

**Val🔥💞: I don’t care, we clearly need to talk. I’ll have Alirio drive me.**

**Juls😍: Fine. See you soon.**

Juliana thought maybe doing this in person would be better. She couldn’t bear seeing Valentina with Lucho all the time and she wasn’t going to be dragged along for another month watching it. 

She was sitting outside, waiting for Val to show up and figuring out what she was going to say in her head, worried that once she sees Valentina she’ll change her mind completely. 

Valentina on the other hand was nervous beyond belief, sitting in the back of the town car, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She doesn’t blame Juliana, she really doesn’t, but she isn’t ready for this to be over yet. She thought about what she was going to say, how she was going to convince her to stay, but she’s already reassured her so many times that she wasn’t sure there was anything else she could do. 

When the car pulled up to Juliana’s, Val saw her sitting on the steps out front with her head in her hands. She felt her heart beating faster than it ever had before, she was so incredibly nervous. She got out of the car and Juliana looked up to see the brightest blue watery eyes ricocheting off the moonlight. 

“Hola,” Valentina said with a shy and shaky breath. 

“Hi, Val. Common let’s go back here,” she got up and headed around the building, where there was a bench in a small grassy area. They both sat down in silence for a while. Val was staring at the wall to the left, where they came from, remembering an easier time when Juliana pushed her up against it and kissed her.

Juliana broke her reminiscent thoughts, “Val, I’m sorry, but I really can’t do this.” She sighed, “I can’t keep seeing you with him. I can’t take it.” 

Val looked her over. Juliana was not looking at her when she spoke, she was looking at the ground in front of her. She wasn’t sure of what to say. It really was unfair putting Juliana through this. But she wasn’t sure if she could handle not being with her. 

“Juls…” Valentina grabbed her hand and brought it up to her face, placing a soft kiss on her palm. “I love you so much. But I know it’s unfair to put you through this. I want nothing more than to just be with you.” 

“Well that’s the problem, Val. How am I supposed to believe that when I have to see you touching him and laughing with him in public while I’m stuck alone, forced to watch from the sidelines?” 

Val could sense Juliana’s rising anger, especially when she finally looked up at her. She saw hurt and anger in her tear filled eyes and it broke her heart to know that she was causing that pain. 

Juliana took a deep breath, maintaining her eye contact with Val. “I mean, I know it’s not your fault, Val. We both are at fault here, for breaking the university’s rules. But we would’ve been fine if none of this other shit had to interfere. Like Lucho and your dad. I’m sorry, Val, but I just can’t do it. And I’m not going to stand on the sidelines to watch your new “fake” relationship flourish in front of me,” her air quotes with the word, “fake”, took Valentina a bit by surprise. But she really didn’t want to pry. She felt bad enough as it is. 

“Juliana, this is unfair to me too,” Valentina tries when Juliana cuts her off.

“How Valentina?!” Juliana asks angrily. “You don’t have to watch me on dates with somebody else.” 

“No.” She said, agreeing with her, grabbing both her hands and making sure she had her full attention, “but, I do have to go on dates with somebody else. I can’t show the world that you’re the one I want to be with, that you’re the one who makes me truly happy, that you’re the one I love. I have to go on dates with a guy who I hate and then I have to see the pain in your eyes when you see it and not be able to do anything about it. I’ve told you before I don’t like having to live up to my family name and reasons like this are exactly why.” Valentina started to break down, “it’s not fair to me either, and it’s definitely not fair to you, Juls. I understand if you want to end things with me.” She choked out through tears. 

Juliana was crying now too and she moved over to rub Val’s back. “I’m sorry, Val. I just can’t do it anymore.” 

Juliana decides to stand up, offering Val her hand, “you should go” she states and leads Val back toward her town car. They reached the front of the building and Juliana stopped, pulling Val in for a quick hug. “Bye, Val,” was all she said before slipping away and disappearing inside. 

Valentina, still standing there, felt her heart break looking at the door that just closed behind Juliana, a wave of sadness and anger came over her as she stormed back to the car. 

“Is everything alright, Miss?” Alirio asked, seeing Val crying hysterically. 

“Si, Alirio, just take me home please,” she quickly said between sniffles, climbing into the car. 

She spent the whole ride home with her head in her hands, tears falling into her lap and anger rising inside. She hated that this had to happen. She hated what she was doing to Juliana and she hated that she had to be her professor, she hated that she was a Carvajal. 

The car finally parked outside of the Carvajal mansion and Val got out immediately, rushing inside. Luckily no one was there to see her on her way to their liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of mezcal, opening it to take a swig. The burn that it caused down her throat seemed like the right type of pain she needed to feel in that moment and she took the bottle and headed to her room. 

“Valentina?” She heard her dad’s voice, but ignored him. 

“Valentina?” He yelled again. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn’t care. Taking the bottle to her room and slamming the door behind her. 

-

Juliana lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. Her eyes felt swollen and sensitive. She had stopped crying a bit ago. She wasn’t sure if she even had anymore tears left to cry. But something switched inside her. She was sad for breaking things off with Valentina, but as she lay there she remembered that Valentina had someone to comfort her, to hold her, to mend her broken heart. And knowing that made Juliana feel nothing. 

Thinking that Valentina was probably nuzzling into lucho’s arms at that very moment, she decided to just go to bed and forget about it. 

But maybe this was just her way of dealing with heartbreak. Picturing the one she loved with someone else. The whole reason why she broke it off in the first place. Maybe this way, it’ll be easier for her to forget about Valentina. To move forward. To not regret her decision. 

-

Valentina had drank nearly half the bottle of mezcal by the time she decided to answer the never ending knocks and yells coming from the outside of her bedroom door. 

The door swung open and she walked back to her bed with Leon, Eva and Lucia following behind her. 

“Valentina? What’s going on?” Leon asked. 

“My girlfriend just broke up with me because she can’t stand to see me on dates with someone else.” Valentina said heartlessly to him, not looking up from the ground. 

Eva quickly sat next to her, throwing her arms around her for comfort. “Are you serious?” She asked. 

Valentina just nodded and then took another shot of mezcal. Eva took the bottle from her after she was done and handed it to Lucia who left the room to put it away. 

“Is it not working out with Lucho?” Leon asks, causally. 

Valentina looks up at him. “What?” She asks. 

“The date with Lucho, did it not go well?” He asks again. 

Eva gave her dad a look as if to say, “not now dad.”

But it was too late, Valentina’s cries got louder. “Do you even care an ounce about me dad? Or is all you care about the family name?!” She screamed. 

“Of course I care about you, princess, why would you even say that?” 

“Then why are you forcing me to date a man who once drugged me? Who has taken advantage of me? Who used me for my money and to make himself look good? When I have a woman who I love, who loves me back like no one has before? But I can’t be with her because Lucho is taking advantage of me and his privilege once again with black mail. He’s horrible, dad. And it’s not fair. It’s not fair at all. And the worst part is that you’re letting it happen. You’re encouraging it.” Valentina cried. 

“Valentina I know this isn’t fair, but you broke the rules falling for a student, and we can’t let that hit the press until the semester is over, you know this!” Leon told her. 

“I don’t care, dad! She’s only one year younger than me. I’m not supposed to be the professor! This isn’t fair!” She yelled. 

Eva knew she was right, so she hugged Val one more time, telling her to calm down and go to bed. She knew her sister was drunk so she should pass out soon. She left the room with one intention in mind. 

“Valentina I’m sorry it has to be this way. Go to bed, we’ll talk more in the morning.” Her dad said, leaving her alone in the room. 

Valentina sighed, throwing herself down on the bed. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep thanks to the alcohol. 

-

Juliana woke up after a refreshing 8 hours of sleep. She had almost forgotten the events that occurred last night until she felt the small pain in her head and dryness in her eyes. She sighed, getting up and heading to the kitchen for some water. 

“Good morning, mija!” Her mom said, happily. 

“Morning.” Juliana replied in a raspy voice. 

Lupe looked up from her cooking at the stove and saw Juliana with bloodshot eyes and dark eye bags. 

“Dios mio, Juli, what’s wrong?” She asked, giving her daughter her full attention. 

“I broke it off with Valentina last night.” She sighed. 

“What?? Why?” Lupe asked, fully surprised. 

“I couldn’t keep seeing her on dates with someone else. It’s just not fair to me, Ma.” Juliana explained. 

Lupe pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so sorry, mija.” She tried comforting her, rubbing her back. “What do you want to do today? We can do whatever you want!” 

“I’m not much in the mood to do anything right now, Ma.” She said, quickly chugging a cup of water. “I’m going to go shower.” 

Panchito came into the kitchen just as Juliana walked out. “Is everything okay?” He asked Lupe. 

“Juli broke up with Valentina last night.” She explained. 

“Seriously? Why?” He asked. 

“She said she can’t handle seeing her dating someone else. That it’s unfair to her. I don’t blame her. I feel bad for the both of them. It’s obvious how much they love each other.” Lupe said. 

“Yeah. Hopefully they can work it out,” Panchito said, kissing Lupe on the cheek before leaving for work. 

-

Sunday morning rolled around and Eva was in her room digging through her camera roll on her old laptop. She was looking for an old photo she had wanted to forget about, but it was something she needed to find to hopefully fix Valentina’s current heartbreak. 

She had looked all night last night but eventually got too tired and fell asleep. But this morning, she was back at it, cursing at herself for taking so many damn pictures when she was in her early 20’s. 

Eva had done her sister wrong many times in her life, and although this was something from the past she wanted to leave in the past, she knew it was also something that could stop Lucho from telling the press about Juliana. 

An old feeling of regret fell over her when she finally found the photo. It was a picture of a naked Lucho, sitting up in Eva’s bed, doing a line of cocaine. It was from one of Vale’s birthday parties where Lucho had supplied everyone with pills. Valentina had been long passed out by that time, and Eva was drug under Lucho’s influence to do more drugs with him, which turned into him eventually taking advantage of Eva after she had too much. 

She hated this photo so much for many reasons. 1. It reminds her of a time she had been taken advantage of. 2. It reminds her of how horrible of a person Lucho is. And 3. It reminds her of one of her weakest moments, and being too much of a coward to tell Valentina about it, letting Lucho stick around and continue dating her sister afterward. 

She sighed as she waited for the photo to print, hoping that her plan would work and that maybe Vale still wouldn’t have to know about it. 

-

Valentina woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes were sore and swollen and she felt too sick to move. She heard two small knocks on her door and she groaned, thinking it was her dad coming in for another lecture. But it was Guille and Eva, coming in with orange juice and Advil. 

“Good morning, sis, I heard about your night,” Guille said, rubbing Val’s head. “I’m sorry about what happened. You have no idea how much I want to beat up Lucho, and dad for that.” 

Val smiled at him and Eva, taking the Advil and gulping down the OJ. 

“Ugh,” she sighed, resting her head on Guille’s shoulder. “What time is it?” She asked. 

“It’s noon.” Eva replies. 

“Ugh. Do you think I can cancel my classes for tomorrow?” 

“No, Valentina. You only have a few more left.” She heard her dad say from the doorway. 

“Come on, dad, let her have a day off. She’s not doing anything wrong!” Guille shot at him. 

“She needs to finish out the semester, Guille. Just 4 more weeks.” 

Eva snuck out of the room while her dad and Guille were arguing and left the house, hoping no one will notice she left. 

-

“Lucho!” Eva yelled when she saw him across the coffee shop she told him to meet her at. 

“Hola, Eva. You wanted to meet me?” 

“Yes. First I have a question. What are your intentions with my sister?” She asked. 

“What do you mean Eva? I love her and I always have. I was an idiot back in the day and seeing that girl taking advantage of her made me sick and made me realize even more of how bad I treated her. I want to make it up to her. Show her that I’ve changed.” 

“Did you change though? Really? Because that girl isn’t taking advantage of my sister. That girl loves my sister and my sister loves her back.” Eva explained. 

“Valentina is not a lesbian.” He stated. 

“And you have not changed.” Eva replies. She pulls out the photo and shows it to him. “Leave my sister alone and move on, Lucho, or this photo will be all over the internet and Vale will see the asshole you truly are. Lying to her for all these years. Cheating on her god knows how many times. Taking advantage of her and her sister. Drugging girls in order to do so. You’re sick Lucho. And the whole world will know if you don’t back off.” 

Eva thought she saw steam coming out of Lucho’s ears as she reminded him of his past. 

“I’ve changed Eva. That’s the purpose of this. I want to prove it to Vale and to you too. I’m sorry about this,” he said pointing to the photo. “But I am different, please let me prove it.” 

“How different are you when you’re using black mail to try and prove yourself? You’re the same manipulative son of a bitch you were 5 years ago.” Eva said, getting angry. “Leave Valentina alone. Call it off and move on. Or this goes public.” She turned around and walked out, hoping this would help her sister and Juliana. 

-

Juliana spent her Sunday cooking with her mom and playing cards with her and Panchito after dinner. She was happy to have been able to spend time with them and was trying to push off the idea of homework for as long as she could until she finally said goodnight and headed to her room to work on some things. 

As soon as she started focusing on one of her homework assignments she got a text:

**Mateo: In case anyone forgot.. this coming weekend is Halloweekend.**

**Hazel: The most important weekend of the year.. How could we forget?**

Juliana wasn’t exactly sure what they were talking about, but she was definitely down for a night out after the weekend she just had. 

**Natalia: I’m already ready for it.**

**Mateo: Yass Queen**

**Savannah: Of course you are 😂, but yes! Let’s go to the club on main! I heard they’re having a Halloween party Saturday night!!**

**Juliana: Hi… what’s Halloweekend?**

**Mateo: YES Sav!!! I’ll make reservations tomorrow for a VIP booth. This is important. JULI!! Halloweekend is the weekend of Halloween when everyone dresses up! You better look hot babe, we'll be VIP!**

_Perfect._ Juliana thought, _this will be the perfect distraction from Valentina._

**Hazel: Juli!! It’s the best weekend of the year! And yessss guys I love this plan!!**

**Natalia: In! Mateo let us know how much it is, we’ll split the cost and Venmo.**

**Savannah: Juli! 🙈😂 I’ll tell you more about it in class tomorrow babe.**

**Juliana: Okay, thank god, because I’m totally in!**


	23. Measurements & Misunderstandings

Valentina woke up on Monday still drained from the weekend. Her eyes were still puffy from another night of crying herself to sleep, but she knew she needed to get it together for her classes today. This week she was letting her student’s take her measurements and she really didn’t know what to expect when it came Juliana’s turn. 

She got up and got ready, putting a full face of make-up on to try to hide her obvious depressed state.

“Morning, Vale, you look good today!” Eva greeted, trying to lift her sister’s spirits. 

“Yeah, right.” Val replied. 

“I’m serious! Juliana will see what she’s missing!” Eva chirped. 

The mention of Juliana’s name made Val’s face drop. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Vale.” Eva said, feeling bad. 

“It’s fine. Why are you so chipper this morning?” Val asked, changing the conversation. 

“I don’t know! Hey do you have plans this weekend? It’s Halloween!” Eva proclaimed. 

Val gave an ugly low laugh, “who knows, I guess it depends if Lucho asks me out.” 

“Oh screw him, you can make plans. We should go out!” Eva said. 

Val thought for a second. She didn’t have to wait for Lucho. She definitely didn’t want to wait for Lucho and maybe going out with Eva will distract her from all of it, so she agreed. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Great!” Eva squealed. “Now I know what I’ll be doing today!” 

“And what’s that?” Val asked, grabbing her jacket and heading to the door. 

“Finding us a place to go and hot costumes to wear, duh!” 

Val just laughed, shaking her head. “Okay, bye Eva.” 

“Have a good day teaching my students, hermana!” 

-

Juliana had texted Savannah to meet her at the coffee shop on campus before class, wanting to distract herself from seeing Valentina for the first time since she ended things. 

She kept reminding herself that Valentina had somebody else giving her all the attention, and helping her move forward so she wouldn’t feel so bad about ending it between them. 

Savannah noticed a slight change in her demeanor that morning, “Juli, is everything okay?” She asked as they walked to class with their coffees in hand, not haven spoken much that morning. 

“What?” Juliana asked, moving out of her thought process on Lucho and Val. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just a bit distracted.” 

“Yeah, I’d say. Is something bothering you?” 

“I just had a rough end to the weekend.” Juliana admitted. 

“Ah, sorry to hear that,” Savannah said. “Hopefully you’ll cheer up by the end of this week! We’re going to the masquerade halloween party at the club! VIP baby!!”

“Wait, it's a masquerade party? That sounds fancy,” Juliana replies as they walk to their seats in class. She didn’t notice Valentina was watching her from her desk, her mouth slightly agape as her eyes follow Juliana as she sits down. 

“Yeah. Wanna go shopping together this week for costumes? I’ll ask the others. Maybe Thursday after class?” Sav asked, as they both grabbed their sketchbooks out of their bags and placed them in front of them. 

“Yeah, the afternoon would work for me!” Juliana smiled at her. 

Val was still watching her. Her heart felt like it could jump out of her chest just at the sight of her now ex girlfriend. But it hurt noticing that Juliana seemed to be absolutely fine, not even glancing her way. 

“Great I’ll let everyone know.” Sav said, looking up to see if class was starting soon. “Um, Juli? I think Ms. Carvajal is staring at you,” she noticed. 

Juliana’s head shot up toward Savannah, “what?” Savannah just nodded toward the front of the room and Juliana looked over with a slightly furrowed brow, catching Valentina in her zoned out stare down. Only, Valentina wasn’t zoned out and she choked up right when Juliana looked over at her, coughing into her elbow trying to play it off. 

“What was that about?” Savannah asked. 

“I think she just zoned out,” Juliana replies, finally able to take in Valentina. She looked different. She could tell she had been crying even with the extra makeup she put on. But it was the extra makeup that also gave it away, since she usually barely put any on. 

She felt bad seeing Valentina like this, knowing it was her doing. She watched Val for a while, wishing she could mend everything she’d broken, but she was too broken on the inside to stay strong for her. For the both of them. She knew she couldn’t do it. 

“Alright we’ll be starting measurements today. The whole class won’t have time so we’ll split it between today and Thursday. We’ll go in alphabetical order, so when you’re up, meet me in here.” She said pointing to the room where Juliana once pushed her up against the wall. 

She sighed of relief knowing she wouldn’t have to measure Val today if they were going in alphabetical order. She wasn’t sure she was ready to be that close to her again. She wasn’t sure she’d be ready on Thursday either. 

“Looks like I’m up to measure. I’ll see you in 5,” Savannah told Juls. 

Valentina waited for the next person to come in, and when she noticed it was Savannah she choked up again. “Hola Savannah, how are you?” She asked. 

“I’m good, Ms. Carvajal, and you?” Savannah replies. 

“I’m okay. Please start wherever and whenever you’d like.” She said, pointing to the measure string. 

Savannah started doing her measurements to Valentina. It felt natural to Val since she gets measured many many times and she figured it would be good to give her students this type of experience. 

“So,” Val said, “have you got any plans for the weekend?” 

Savannah looked up to see that Val was just asking to be nice, staring straight ahead while she continued measuring. “Um, yeah actually. It’s Halloween so, my friends and I are going out.” 

Now Valentina knew that Juliana was most likely going out on Halloween too. She wasn’t sure if she should be excited about the possibility of running into her, or scared if Lucho by chance decides to join her and Eva. Although now that she was thinking about it, she realized she hadn’t heard from him in a couple of days. Not that she was complaining. 

“Okay, I’m done! I think it’s really great that you’re letting us do this. It must be awkward but since you’re a real model, it’s great experience,” Savannah told her. 

Valentina beamed at the compliment “Thank you, I agree! That’s why you should all be happy that I’m teaching you this semester because my sister wouldn’t have offered this experience, that’s for sure!” 

Savannah giggled at the thought of Ms. Carvajal’s sister being their professor after seeing her devour Juliana’s ice cream the other night. 

“What’s so funny?” Val asked, joining in on her contagious giggle. 

“Oh, nothing, It’s just, I hung out with your sister for a bit the other night. Apparently my friend has a thing for older women,” she continued giggling, “I just can’t even picture her being our professor.” 

Valentina’s face went white at the mere thought of Juliana being into anyone else but her, let alone her own sister. Luckily Savannah had giggled her way back to the classroom without seeing Val’s reaction to her last statement. 

“What’s so funny?” Juliana asked once Savannah sat back down. 

“Oh Juli. That was some great experience, we’re lucky to have her here as our professor and not your new little girlfriend.” Savannah started, causing a blush to shoot up Juliana’s face. “But try to keep it in your pants when you’re in there, you get pretty close and personal.” She finished with another laugh. 

Juliana just sighed and put her head down, asking herself what the hell was going on. 

-

On her way home from university that day, Juliana was caught in her head about how screwed up her life was at the moment. She had been dating Valentina - aka her teacher - in secret but got caught by her ex boyfriend who wants her back and therefore had to fake break up with Valentina so he wouldn’t go telling the press, but then she real broke up with Valentina because she couldn’t handle it anymore and meanwhile her friends think she’s with Eva?! 

She needed to find a way to tell them that she was indeed single. 

**Savannah: It’s official, we’re all going shopping on Thursday for our Masquerade outfits! Meet at the edge of campus at 2pm!**

Juliana figured this might be the right time to say something. 

**Juli: Awesome! Just to inform everyone, I need to find something HOT🔥 because I am single!**

**Mateo: What?!? What about the hot Carvajal?!**

**Juli: It didn’t work out 🤷🏽♀️**

**Mateo: aww, well yes, babe you’re already a smoke show but let’s get you hooking up!!**

**Hazel: I need to look good too!**

**Natalia: Umm.. same!**

**Savannah: Aw, sorry to hear Juli. Yeah, I vote we all help each other find the hottest outfits!**

**Mateo: eeeek! This shopping trip is a gay mans dream! 😍**

Juliana was laughing at her phone when she showed up at home. 

“Happy to see you smiling, mija!” Lupe greeted. 

“Hola, Ma. Yeah, my friends are crazy. We’re going shopping on Thursday for Halloween. We’re going to a masquerade!” She said, excitedly. 

“That’s exciting, Juli! I’m so happy to see you happy. Even through this tough time with Valentina.” 

“Well thanks for the reminder, mom.” Juliana said, sarcastically. “I’ve got to get ready for work.” 

-

Valentina walked into her house to an excited and beaming sister. 

“Hola, Eva. You’re freaking me out.” She laughed shyly. 

“Hi sis! We’ve got plans for Halloween!!” She practically shouted. 

Val laughed, “okay what are they?” 

“Well, Guille called and told me that he’s getting a VIP section at a Masquerade party at the club in town! It’ll be him, Renata and a few of their friends. You can bring whoever you want, but I know your friends are friends with Lucho, so I didn’t want to invite them.” 

Valentina nodded and laughed, “yeah I need new friends.” But the more she thought about it, the more she figured this might actually be a fun distraction from her crazy life. That is of course if Lucho continues to leave her alone. 

“Well, alright. What are we wearing?” She asked. 

“I’ll show you!! Check it out check it out!!” Eva said, grabbing her laptop and showing Val the dresses and masks she ordered for them. 

“Oh baby, we’re gonna look good!!” Val said, joining Eva in excitement. 

“Hell yeah we are, sis!” Eva agreed. 

Val’s phone started ringing and her excitement faded right when she read who it was. 

“Ugh, it’s Lucho, I’ll be right back,” she said, answering the phone and walking away. 

“Hello?” … “Seriously?” … “Is everything okay?” … “Yeah! I mean, okay.” … “Wait, really?” … “When do you leave?” … “Okay, yeah.” … “Yeah I’ll meet you then.” … “Yeah. Good for you, Lucho.” … “Okay, bye.” 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” Valentina yelled, running back to Eva. “Eva, guess what?!?” 

“What?” She asked. 

“I guess Lucho did change. He is breaking things off with me and is going to travel the world for the next few years!” Val exclaimed. 

“Seriously??” Eva asked. She hoped her plan would work but she didn’t know it was going to work THIS well! 

“Yeah! He wants me to meet him at the train station on Thursday night to say bye!” Val said. 

“He’s leaving that soon?” She asked. 

“I guess so!” Val jumped onto the couch and sighed, “Ugh I feel so relieved! Eva, I need to get Juliana back!” 

“Hell yeah!” Eva agreed. 

“Wait Wait Wait….” Val said, thinking back to her conversation with Savannah. “Savannah told me her and her friends are going to a Halloween party this Saturday.. maybe it’s the same one!” 

“Oh yes a sexy get back together at a masquerade ball! It’s like a Cinderella story!” Eva said, dramatically. 

“Well how would we know if she’s actually going to that party?” Val asked. 

“I don’t know I guess you’ll just have to look for her there. Unless you want to ask her.” Eva replies. 

“Wow, I just can’t believe Lucho is leaving. That’s like the best news I could’ve ever asked for.” 

-

Valentina spent the rest of Tuesday and Wednesday thinking about what she should say to Juliana. She didn’t know if she should just talk to her, or if she should try to be romantic. She thought maybe waiting for the masquerade party could work, hoping she was going, of course. But the unknown made that night all the more exciting and intriguing to Val, so she decided she would wait.

She was on her way to university, knowing she was going to have Juliana measuring her today, and her heart raced just thinking about it. She couldn’t wait to win her girl back and the perfect plan was finally forming in her mind after over hearing Savannah and Juliana talking about masks when they entered her classroom. They had to be going to the same Halloween party. 

-

Juliana was nervous as all heck for her class today. She wasn’t sure she could handle being so close to Valentina. 

She walked into class with Savannah again who was discussing costume ideas on their way to their seats. When she looked up toward Val, she noticed she seemed to be rather chipper. 

She was happy to see the woman she loved in a better mood, she just wished she could be the one causing it. She was tapping her foot next to Savannah the entirety of the class until it was her turn to go in and get Val’s measurements. 

“Try not to get a boner,” Sav said, laughing. Juliana stuck her tongue out at her as she descended to the front of the room. 

Juliana walked in the back room to find Val standing in just her underwear and bra, staring at her. She felt her heart rate spike as she stepped in closer, closing the door behind her. 

“Hola,” Val said shyly, offering Juliana a shy smile. 

Juliana lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Hola.”

Valentina watches her intently as she bends down to get the tape measure. 

“Can I start?” Juliana asks. 

“Mhm,” was all Valentina could say as Juliana drew nearer. 

She figured she’d start at the top and make her way down. She first measured her arm length, which was easy enough. Then it was time to move to the bust. Juliana placed the measuring string around her breasts, leaning forward into Valentina to go around back. Valentina’s breath hitched when Juliana got so close. The goosebumps forming on Val’s neck didn’t go unnoticed by Juls as she finished the bust measurement. 

Moving down to her waist, Valentina noticed Juliana’s hands shaking, but when she touched her exposed skin Val felt a shiver go through her entire body that made her tremble a bit. 

“Are you okay?” Juliana whispered. 

“Mhm,” was again, all Val could get out. 

“Do you always react like this during measurements?” Juliana asked with a slight giggle, trying to ease the tension. 

“No,” Val simply replies. 

Juliana swallowed hard as she moved around Val’s hips to get the measurements. Valentina couldn’t help but watch as Juls got down on her knees in front of her to measure her legs. She felt Juliana's hand creep toward her center, just like everyone else had done, but this time she felt a pool of wetness invade her panties. Usually she wouldn’t be embarrassed but considering the circumstances, Val blushed immediately. 

Juliana was so close to Val’s center that she could feel the heat radiating from it. She could practically smell her arousal, but she figured that was just from memory and from being so intimately close to her again. She licked her lips at the thought. 

Valentina saw that small action from above and had no idea she was actually saying it aloud until she heard it for herself, rolling off her tongue in a low moan, “Juls..” 

Juliana’s head shot up toward Valentina, noticing the deep red blush growing darker with every second. 

Juliana sighed, “Don’t do this to me, Val.” And she stood up, realizing she was super close to Valentina. Silence took over the small room and all they could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing while they stared into each other's eyes with a strange intensity that neither of them could define. 

Juliana leaned in, so close to grazing their lips together. “I think I’ve got all that I need,” she whispered. “Thank you.” She grazed their lips together just slightly before turning around and leaving the room and leaving Valentina pining after her, in shock of what just or almost just happened. 

Valentina thanked the heavens that Juliana was the last one to measure her. She needed a few minutes alone after the heated moment her and Juliana just shared. She took a deep breath and put her clothes back on, dismissing the class once she returned to her desk. 

She headed back to her office with the picture of Juliana licking her lips so close to her center invading her mind. 

-

“Oh my god, babe, that’s the one!” Mateo yelled when Juliana stepped out of the dressing room in a tight black dress that perfectly showed off her curves. 

“Holy shit, yes Juli!” Savannah added. “And it’ll go perfect with that black sequin mask you liked!” 

“Damn, Juli! You win. You win for hottest friend.” Hazel said. 

Natalia heard everyone yelling and ran into the dressing rooms to see what was going on, “oh my god, now I get what all the commotion is about. Juli you look hot!” 

Juliana thanked everyone for their compliments as she blushed, looking over herself in the mirror. She wasn’t usually one to agree with such compliments, but this dress really did compliment her well. She knew it was the perfect outfit. 

-

Valentina met Lucho at the bus station at 4pm like he asked. He was waiting outside for her. 

“Hey, Vale. I’m sorry I decided to leave on such short notice, but I think I need to get away to really see if I’ve changed.” Lucho explained. “I want to let go of my past and move forward as a new person, and I realized I can’t do that with you since you were such a big part of my past.” 

“I’m glad to hear that Lucho, I think it’s a really good idea. Have fun and be safe, okay! I hope you find the change that you’re looking for.” Val said. 

“Thank you, Vale. And I’m sorry about our past. I just want you to be happy.” 

Valentina was taken aback at how nice and mature Lucho was being. She was happy they could end things on good terms. 

“Thank you, Lucho,” she smiled at him and he brought her in for a tight hug. 

What Val didn’t know was that Juliana and her friends had just left a clothing store across the street, and Juliana was watching their entire interaction, thinking that she was in fact, correct in thinking that Val and Lucho would end up getting back together.


	24. The Masquerade Party

“Wow, look at you! I made one beautiful daughter!” Lupe bragged when Juliana walked out of her room on Friday night. 

Juliana offered a shy smile, “gracias mama,” she kissed her on the cheek. “My Uber will be here soon!” 

“Dios Mio who is letting you leave the house like that young one?!” Panchito said when he entered the room. 

Juliana rolled her eyes and Lupe just laughed. “Ahh she’s all grown up, Panchi!” 

“I know, I know. Have fun Juliana,” Panchito said while Juliana was grabbing her black leather jacket and headed to the door. 

“Gracias, Panchi, bye both of you. Love you!” 

“Love you, Mija, be safe!!” Lupe yelled to Juliana as she walked out. 

-

“Now that, Vale, is the perfect outfit to win back your girl!” Eva said to her, walking into her room. 

She was wearing a short tight white dress that turned sheer at the leg. She was showing some cheek through the sheer that went all the way to mid calf. Black lines of sequins went up her waist. The white dress ends at her bra, turning sheer up the rest of her chest and leaving another black sequin choker at her neck. Her hair was straightened and long, falling all the way down her back. Her outfit was topped off with a white feathery & sequinened mask to hide her identity. 

“Thank you, props to you for buying it for me,” Vale said, putting on her black heels. “You look great too, Eva!” She said, seeing Eva in her short and shimmery gold dress, her matching mask in hand. 

“¡Gracias hermana! Are you ready?” 

“Just about!” She sprayed herself with her perfume and grabbed her clutch, “okay, ready! Are we meeting everyone there?” 

“Yep, they all just got there, so we will be a little late but that’s fine, it’s only 9pm.” Eva said. 

“Perfect, let’s go!” 

-

It was just before 10 pm when Juliana and her friends finally got through the line to enter the club with their VIP booth passes. Looking around at all her friends, she had to admit, they were killing it. They all looked amazing, including herself. She was feeling good about tonight.

They had pregamed a bit back at Savannah’s apartment before coming to the club and had taken many group photos. Juliana was thrilled to feel a part of something. To have a friend group to lean on and have fun with. Even with a few drinks in her system her friends were enough to distract her from thinking too much about what Valentina was doing at the time. 

But Valentina was already inside the club in her booth with her siblings and their friends, looking around desperately for Juliana. She was taking a sip of her champagne when she nearly spit it out on Eva. 

“Valentina? Are you okay?” Guille asked her, seeing her practically choking. Eva noticed as well, and they both followed her eye line to see what she was looking at. Then they understood. Juliana was just placing her mask on when her friends were all walking through the crowd from the doors. Valentina had found her, and holy fuck did she look good. 

“Okay, okay your girls finally here, now what are you going to do about it?” Guille asked with a humored expression. 

“First you have to stop drooling, Vale. I mean, damn, she does look good. But get your shit together,” Eva added, laughing. 

Valentina didn’t take her eyes off of Juliana. She had a tight black dress on that was showing every curve that Valentina loved. Her hair was up in a perfect bun, showing off her perfect jawline and exposing her neck. And as her friend group cluelessly walked by the Carvajal’s booth, Valentina’s eyes followed Juliana, noticing how perfectly snug the dress was on her perfect plump ass. 

“Wow,” she said out loud while Juliana walked farther away to the back of the club. 

“Okay, seriously sister, wipe the drool,” Eva smirked. “Look, she’s 3 booths down, and it looks like she’s headed to the bar with that guy, what’s his name?” 

“I think it’s Mateo.” Val replies. 

“Well now’s your chance hermana,” Eva insisted. 

So Valentina did it, she ran in front of Mateo and Juliana just as they were about to pass and grabbed Juliana’s face, pulling her for a deep and passionate kiss. 

Juliana was caught completely off guard, throwing her hands up in the air, but allowing herself to be pulled into the kiss. She didn’t recognize who was kissing her but it all felt too familiar. Way too familiar. She heard Mateo gasping and squealing just in front of her, and when Val let go, she quickly disappeared behind them and Juliana opened her eyes to see Mateo staring back at her with his jaw dropped. 

“Um, okay?!” Mateo beamed. “Who was that?” 

Juliana turned around to see if she could find who just kissed her, but it was a lost cause. So she continued walking toward the bar with Mateo, putting her fingers to her lips, “I don’t know.” 

“Valentina, why didn’t you let her see you?” Guille asked when Valentina finally climbed back up to their VIP section, a bit flustered and out of breath. 

“I don’t know. I’m a little scared of what she’ll say if she sees me,” Valentina replies. 

“What?” Eva asked. “Just tell her the truth! Tell her Lucho left!” 

“I want to. So bad, but I have students here, Eva.” Valentina sighed. 

“Who cares! Savannah seems cool, she’ll support it.” Eva mentioned, “and as for any other students here, I don’t think any of them are paying attention to you. They're all drunk anyway.” 

“Okay, yeah. You’re right, I’m going to the bar to find her.” Val said, leaving the booth. 

She found Juliana and Mateo leaning against the bar waiting to get served, but just as she was about to ask Juliana if she could buy her a drink, another woman swooped in and did the same. She watched and Juliana accepted the offer and continued to chat and giggle with the woman. Mateo was chiming in too and eventually, Juliana invited her to go back to their booth. 

Valentina quickly turned around and headed back to her booth. 

“Vale, where’s Juliana?” Eva asked. 

Val just pointed and Eva saw her and Mateo walking past with another woman. 

“Who is that?” Eva asked. 

Val just shrugged, “I don’t know she beat me to Juliana at the bar. I need to find a way to pull her aside.” Val said. 

“Why don’t you just go over there and confess your love? Be your romantic self, Val.” Guille said. 

“Yeah, screw it. Go!” Eva agreed. 

“You guys are right,” Valentina agreed, taking another glass of champagne from the table and downing it. She took a deep breath with one destination in mind, but as she was headed to Juliana’s booth, she saw them leaving and going to the dance floor. 

God I can’t catch a break! Valentina thought. She rushed back to her booth and grabbed Eva. “They went to the dance floor, come with me!” 

“You’re going dancing? I want to come!” Renata yelled toward her. 

“Yeah, yeah whoever wants to come, let’s go!” Val rushed everyone out toward the dance floor, a few feet behind Juliana and her friends. She noticed the woman was moving closer and closer to Juliana. But Val couldn’t blame her, Juliana looked absolutely amazing and she danced so well. 

“Eva, can you distract that girl?” Val asked, pointing to the woman dancing with Juliana. 

“Ugh, Vale, the things I have to do for you..” She complained. 

They pushed themselves through the dance floor, and when Juliana naturally stepped away from the other girl during her dance, Eva swooped in to distract the other girl, pulling her towards her, making it perfect for Valentina to swoop in. She grabbed Juliana’s hips, swaying behind her, following her rhythm. 

Juliana had no idea who it was, she figured it was one of her friends. She didn’t even care, she was lost in the music and her dancing. Valentina looked up and got a nasty look from the woman who was previously dancing with Juliana, until Eva grabbed her face and kissed her, which seemed to be work. Val couldn’t help but giggle at Eva. 

Valentina drug her hands down Juliana’s hips and back up, while pulling her closer into her. She leaned her head into her neck, breathing in her scent that she missed so much. Juliana could feel the breath on her neck, the intimate movement made her turn around to see who it was. 

When her eyes met her favorite color of blue she was shocked. She wasn’t sure if this was real, if this was Valentina. But those were definitely her eyes and definitely her lips. Val offered her a shy smile, grabbing her hands and placing them on her hips, moving hers to around Juliana’s neck in a familiar dance they’ve done before. She leaned in close to Juliana’s ear, “Hola bebé, you’re absolutely stunning,” she whispered. 

Valentina’s scent flowed through Juliana’s senses and shivers shot through her entire body hearing her soft voice whispering in her ear. She looked around, expecting to see Lucho somewhere, but Valentina grabbed her chin, making her look at her again. She leaned in to the other ear, “Lucho left. He’s traveling the world for a few years.” 

“Que??” The shock of the statement made her stop dancing to look at Val seriously. 

“Come with me,” Valentina said, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the crowd toward Juliana’s booth where they could be alone. 

Juliana’s friends saw her leave. “Wait, that wasn’t the girl from the bar..” Mateo noticed. 

“Damn, everyone’s into Juliana tonight!” Savannah added. 

“Also.. that’s the girl from the bar…” Mateo noticed, pointing her out to their friends for them to see her making out with another girl. 

When they reached the booth, Valentina made Juliana sit down and told her everything. All about how Lucho was going traveling and how he wanted to start over completely. 

“Wow,” was all Juliana could say. 

“We can be together, amor!” Valentina said, excitedly. 

“Val..” Juliana muttered, putting her hands on the other girl’s mask and pulling it off so she could see her entire face. She took her own mask off too. 

“Then let’s do this, Val. I don’t want to hide you anymore.” Juliana said. 

Valentina smiled. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to possibly get caught with a student, but she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to be with Juliana. 

“Okay.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips connected and easily fell into familiar motions. 

“It was you,” Juliana replied breathlessly once they broke apart. “You kissed me earlier.” 

Val giggled, “yes. I’m sorry, but can you blame me? Look at you,” She said, standing them up and twirling Juliana around to get a full view. “You’re breathtaking, Juls, and you’re all mine,” she said, pulling her in for another deep kiss. 

Juliana felt giddy as all heck. She got her girl back. With no Lucho. As hard as it was, she broke the kiss, taking a step back so she could properly take in Valentina. 

“Dios Mio, are you trying to kill me?” Juliana asked, looking Val up and down. 

“Well, no of course not, but I did want to look good for you tonight. I knew you would be here. I overheard you and Savannah talking about buying masks in class the other day,” she admitted. 

“Wait, Val how long did you know about Lucho?” Juls asked. 

“He told me on Tuesday. He left on Thursday afternoon.” She told her. 

Juliana was surprised, “is that why you were hugging him outside of the train station?” She asked. 

“Um.. yes. He asked me to meet him to say goodbye. How did you know? Did you see me?” 

“Yes, actually. My friends and I had just left the dress shop that’s across the street and I saw you.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Juls. But yes, I was just saying goodbye to him after he had told me he wanted to move on and start a new life.” Val explained. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Juliana asked. 

“Well I wanted to be more romantic and surprising, and I thought the whole masquerade thing would be sexy,” Val admitted, “but then I that girl at the bar stole your attention and I had to find a way in.” 

Juliana laughed. “That girl was definitely into me, but she’s no you.” Juliana said. 

Val blushed. “Well I made Eva go distract her.” 

Juliana laughed again and pulled Val in closer, “by the way, Val, this whole masquerade thing is definitely sexy,” she whispered, grabbing their masks and placing hers back on. Valentina did the same. “Would you like a drink, morrita?” Juls asked, grabbing herself a beer from their VIP fridge. 

“Sure,” Val replies. 

Juliana hands her the beer, “cheers, Val.” 

“Cheers,” they take a sip, “Juls..” 

“Yeah?” 

Valentina grabbed her free hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm. “I’m so sorry that I put you through all that bullshit. You know you’re the only one I want to be with.” When Val’s eyes met Juliana’s, Juliana noticed the tears threatening to fall. 

“Hey, Val, no no. It’s okay.” Juliana tried comforting her. “Hey, let’s talk about it another time. How about we just enjoy ourselves and have fun tonight?” Juliana requested. 

Val gave her a soft smile, “okay… can I take you on a date tomorrow then?” Val asked. “We can talk about everything then?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Juliana said, taking a swig of her beer. 

Val just smiled, “how about I pick you up at 6? And pack a bag, you’re staying the night.” 

“But Val, what about your da…” 

“I don’t care. I want to be with you and I’m not letting anyone else get in the way of it,” Val said. 

Juliana’s heart fluttered at Val’s words. “Okay. Yeah, 6 works for me.” 

“Great!” Val clanked her beer with Juliana’s once again, “shall we go back to the dance floor?” She asked. 

“Absolutely.” 

When Juliana and Valentina arrived back onto the dance floor, they noticed Eva and the woman who was flirting with Juliana earlier had gotten pretty friendly with each other, dancing close and giggling with each other. 

Eva looked over to them and winked, making them both laugh. 

“Juliiiiiii,” Mateo came stumbling over, “who is this mystery woman that’s stolen you from us for so long?” He asked. 

“Oh Mateo, she’s just some girl. But I’m going to dance with her now,” Juliana replied with a smirk, turning to see Valentina pouting at her. 

“Just some girl?” She asked. 

Juliana pulled her close, “just some beautiful girl,” she laughed. 

“Some girl, my ass, Juli. I’ve never seen you so swooned,” Mateo continued. 

“I have,” Savannah chimed in, “that’s how she looks at our professor!” She laughed. 

Valentina looked at Juliana and joined in on the laughter. 

“Oops, sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have said that,” Savannah added. 

“No, Savannah, it’s okay,” Val replied and pulled Juliana in for a sweet kiss. 

“Um, yeah, Sav. I’ve got to tell you something,” Juliana said. 

She didn’t have to say anything because Savannah gasped, looking at Valentina who lifted her mask up. “Hola, Savannah.” 

“Ms. Carvajal,” Savannah replies with confusion. 

“Savannah,” Juliana starts, “this is Valentina. My girlfriend.” Valentina almost melted at the spot hearing Juliana introduce her as her girlfriend. 

Savannah’s jaw dropped as she looked between the two of them. After what felt like 5 minutes she finally shakes her head, “wait what?!”

Juliana laughed, “yeah I have some explaining to do.” 

Mateo was standing there confused as all heck, “what’s going on?” 

Before anyone could answer, Hazel and Natalia ran over. Hazel yelled, “why is no one dancing?!” 

“Because I’m in shock,” Savannah says, “I just found out Juliana is dating our professor.” 

“You mean Valentina Carvajal? The model?” Natalia asks. 

“Uh, yeah, she’s right there Nat.”   
Natalia and Hazel look up and gasp. 

“Damn, Juli she’s hot!” Hazel hypes her up. 

“I mean this explains a lot of how you acted in class,” Savannah laughed, “but I do need an explanation.” 

“Yeah especially since we thought you were dating the older sister,” Mateo adds. 

Juliana laughs. “I’ll explain it all to you guys at our next dinner.” 

“Yes! Tomorrow night!” Savannah yells. 

“Oh, shit,” Juliana looks over at Val. 

“It’s okay, Juls. How about you get dinner with them and then I’ll pick you up after?” Val asks with a sweet smile on her face. Juliana scrunched her nose back at Val. 

“Sav, can we change locations for dinner tomorrow night? There’s a bar near my house that has the best burgers.” Juliana offered. 

“Yeah, sure, just text us the address and we’ll be there!” 

“Great, now let’s dance!!” Hazel yelled to the group and they all immediately fell into rhythm with the beat of the music.

Val pulled her mask back down and brought Juliana closer toward her into their familiar dance, yet again. 

“Will you join me at dinner with them tomorrow?” Juliana asked. 

“Really?” Val asked. 

“Of course! I’ll have to explain all about us anyway so why not be there to help tell our story!” Juliana explained, “that’s also why I’m making them come to me, so no other students will be around.” 

“Well aren’t you just the smartest,” Val smirks. 

Juliana smiles back, “so you’ll come?” 

“Of course I will, babe.” Val whispers. 

She promised her with a sweet kiss and they joined everyone else in dancing. 

After multiple songs of dancing around with their friends, Juls and Val found each other again, with enough alcohol in their system to not care who else was around them. 

They were getting closer and closer, their hands roaming each other’s bodies inch by inch. Val turned Juliana around so her back side was pressed against her front side. They grinded sensually to the beat of the music, vals hands running up the sides of Juliana’s body. She leaned into Jul’s ear and whispered, “God you’re so sexy, Juls.” 

Every fiber in Juliana’s body felt electrified. Feeling Valentina’s body so close, feeling her hands guiding her hips and hearing her whisper in her ear, it was all driving her crazy. 

“I want you so bad, baby,” Val continued, now nipping at her ear. 

Juliana threw her head back into her. Her hands were on top of the Val’s following her trace from her hips up to her neck line. 

“Valentina!!” Eva yelled, breaking the girls from their heated moment. They looked at Eva in shock, remembering other people were in the room too. 

“Finally! I’ve been trying to get your attention for like 3 minutes now.” Eva complained. “Listen, Ruby here,” she pointed to the girl who was flirting with Juliana earlier, “and I, are going to head home. From the looks of it, you two might want to do the same.” 

Juliana rolled her eyes at Eva and awkwardly laughed, turning around to face Val. She quickly checked the time and realized it was nearly 2am. 

“Shoot, Val. I should get going.” She looked around to make sure her friends were still there, and they were. Still dancing and having a great time. 

“Come with me?” Val asked. 

“No, Val, it’s too risky with your dad. I’m not sure I’m ready if we run into a confrontation.” Juliana admitted. 

Valentina’s hopeful expression quickly turned sad, and she gave her a pout, making her blue eyes bigger, sticking out her lower lip. 

“Don’t give me the pout, Val..” Juliana whined. 

“Por favor mi amorrr, come with me,” Valentina begged. 

“Are you two coming or not?” Eva asked. “There’s no need for making two drivers come get us.” 

Juliana stood there for a few minutes until she finally gave in. Val squealed in giddiness. “Let me just say bye to my friends.” She said. 

She ran over to them and said her goodbyes, giving them all a hug and telling them she’ll text them the address to the new restaurant tomorrow. They all winked at her and as she turned to leave, Savannah gave her a smack on the butt. 

“Sav!” Juliana laughed. 

“What? It was looking at me!” She shrugged, laughing back. 

Val laughed and waved goodbye to everyone, turning around and putting her arm around Juliana so she could get closer. “It’s been looking at me all night,” she whispered. Juliana just shook her head smiling as they left the club. 

“Over here, love birds!” Eva yelled from their town car. They ran to the car and quickly got in. Eva and Ruby were in the back, leaving the middle seats for them. 

Juliana sat by the window, but Valentina was in the middle seat, leaning over towards Juls with her arm around her, stroking her shoulder. The other hand on top of Juls, rubbing her thumb in circles over her palm. 

Juliana let out a comforting sigh as she rested her head on Val’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe that this was how her night was ending. Snuggled up and headed home with her Valentina, with no Lucho to worry about anymore. 

“You know, it’s crazy to me,” Ruby started, “that I started the night wanting to take you home,” she pointed to Juliana, “but ended up getting taken home by this green eyed goddess.”

Eva laughed, “yeah but you weren’t going to get too far there, honey,” she said, referring to Juliana. “As you can see, she’s in love with my sister.” 

Val and Juliana just laughed. “Yeah well, you're both welcome for wanting to get my girl back and hooking you two up,” Val said. 

“I appreciate it,” Ruby giggled. 

Juls just smiled to herself and took her phone out to send her mom a quick text. **Staying at Val’s tonight…. will explain tomorrow... love you!**

Val giggled watching her girlfriend text her mother and shook her head. Valentina was so thrilled that she was able to come home with Juliana tonight. She had hoped this would happen and she couldn’t wait to just hold her again. 

They pulled up to the Carvajal mansion. Juliana and Valentina went to the kitchen to grab some water and Eva and Ruby rushed right upstairs. 

Valentina grabbed Juliana’s waist and brought their bodies close together again. “I’ve been wanting to take you out of that sexy dress all night long,” Val whispered, “Want to go take a shower?”


	25. A Lot or Explaining To Do

Valentina took Juliana’s hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Juliana swooned behind her, shamelessly watching as her exposed ass cheeks bounced with every step under her sheer dress. 

Once the door closed, Juls felt it right against her back with Valentina pushing her against it, kissing her deeply, moaning into each other's mouths when their tongues met. 

Pleasure shot through Juliana’s body when Val lifted up her leg, causing Juliana’s dress to ride up. Val immediately pressed her body further into her, causing a low moan to escape Juliana’s throat, giving Val the opportunity to kiss along her neck. 

“God I’ve missed you so much,” Val whispered, “your smell, your touch, your taste.” She bit into Jul’s neck, causing another low moan to escape. “You look so fucking good in this dress, Juls… you’ve been driving me crazy all night.” She continued whispering as she brought her left hand behind Juls to start unzipping the dress. Her right arm still held Jul’s leg up as she pushed closer into her. 

Juliana could barely hold herself up on her one leg anymore with how much her body was reacting to Val’s movements and words. But she didn’t have to worry about that once she shimmied out of her dress and was left in just a black lace bra and matching underwear. At first Valentina backed off, “fuck,” she said softly, her eyes roaming Jul’s body. Not soon after, Juliana felt herself being scooped up, her legs straddling Val’s waist as she once again was pushed against the door, with Val stretching her neck up to continue kissing her. 

Val’s lips left Juls and went to her chest right when she moved from the door and headed toward the bathroom, holding her girlfriend in her arms. Once Jul’s backside was removed from the wall, Val did what she’s been wanting to do all night and grabbed her ass, moaning against her girlfriend’s chest. 

Juliana tried with the best of her ability to undo the clip at Val’s neck in order for her to be able to unzip her dress, but with Val carrying her toward the bathroom with her lips pressed against her chest she could barely focus. Her hands were so tightly clasped to Val’s neck clip that when Val put her down, it ripped down her back. 

Val hissed with pleasure, quickly taking Juliana out of her state of feeling bad for ripping her dress by saying, “I’m never going to wear it again,” winking at her and pulling herself out of her dress. 

Juliana watched her, hungrily. Licking her lips as Val rushed forward again, pushing the two of them into the shower and turning it on. 

“Ahh!” Juls squealed when the cold water fell onto her back. Val just laughed and turned them around, allowing the cold water to hit her and pushing Juls against the wall, kissing her deeply. 

The cold water quickly turned warm but Juliana almost wished it hadn’t. Her skin was on fire with every touch and kiss Val was leaving on her. She was now nipping and sucking at Juliana’s neck and unclipping her bra. She moved right to her boobs once the garment was removed, enjoying the feeling of her nipples getting harder on her tongue and hearing the moans and whimpers escaping her girlfriend’s lips. 

She continued kissing down Juliana’s body, pulling her panties off and throwing them outside the shower. She seductively drug her hands back up her body, kissing her again once she reached her face. 

“I need to taste you,” Val whispered, immediately dropping to her knees and spreading Juliana’s legs open, kissing her inner thighs. 

“Mmm” she hums in satisfaction when she finally meets Jul’s center. Looking up she sees those beautiful brown eyes turned nearly black staring down at her. Her mouth is slightly agape and Val smirks just before trailing her tongue through the slickness that she’d been dying to taste. Val felt her own thighs grow sticky while watching Juls throw her head back and hear a beautiful low moan escape her. Val always wanted to make Juliana moan like that. 

And so she did, staying in that position until Juliana’s legs were trembling next to ears, Val taking her time drinking her in as Juls rode out her orgasm. 

When Val finally stood back up, Juliana grabbed her face, pulling her in and kissing her hard. They moaned into each other's mouths when their tongues met yet again. 

Juliana turned Valentina around so that she was now pressed up against the wall and her hand immediately met Val’s center, making her gasp. Juliana didn’t want to waste anytime giving Valentina exactly what she wanted. 

She pressed their foreheads together to watch Val as her fingers entered her. The moans and whimpers escaping her girlfriend’s mouth, and the exotic look in her eyes was a sight Juliana couldn’t get enough of. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby,” Juls whispers to her. 

Val knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, “Juls, I’m gonna..” 

“Cum for me, baby.” 

Valentina wasn’t sure if it was Juliana’s words or the delicious way her fingers were curling inside of her that sent her over the edge but she came fast and hard. 

They stood together in the shower holding each other and breathing hard, calming down from their sexual highs. 

“Thanks for not teasing me, babe, I don’t think I would’ve survived.” Val laughed. 

Juliana joined her, “I didn’t want to waste any time on making you feel as good as you made me feel,” Juls tells her. 

“I knew I wasn’t going to last long no matter what. I’ve been thinking about you all week, and then seeing you tonight. In that damn dress,” the last sentence came out in a whisper. “I’ve missed you so much, Juls.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” She noticed Val starting to get teary eyed. 

“Hey, Val, tranquilla,” Juliana pouted and moved her hair behind her shoulders, placing her hands behind her neck and rubbing her thumbs in comforting circles right behind her ears. “We can talk more about it tomorrow, like we said. Let’s just finish this shower and hold each other until we fall asleep?” 

And they did just that. Once they reached the bed, Juliana checked her phone, “Dios mio, Val it’s half past 3 in the morning!” 

“Yeah, so get in here!” Val said, already in the bed. 

Juliana joined her and they positioned themselves. Val in Juliana’s arms, holding her hands close to her chest. “I love you Juls,” she whispered, kissing her hands. 

“I love you too, Val. Goodnight,” Juliana kissed the back of her head and they quickly fell into a comfortable slumber. 

-

“Eva, what did I tell you about having people spend the night?!” Juliana woke up to Lucia yelling in the hallway. 

“Luc, quit it. Vale can have Juliana over but I can’t have anyone spend the night? And who are you to make rules in this house? You’re being ridiculous.” Eva replies. Juliana froze at the sound of her name. 

“Val loves Juliana, they have a relationship that’s different. You can’t just be bringing your one night stands here.” Juliana’s heart flutters at the sound of Val’s step mother saying those words. 

“My dad doesn’t even care, Lucia!” Eva yells back. 

“Your dad isn’t here to see!” 

Juliana let out a sigh of relief hearing that Leon wasn’t home. 

“Okay? Lucia seriously, you’re being ridiculous. Why do you even care?!” Eva asks. 

Juliana doesn’t hear Lucia answer. “Wait. Are you jealous?” Eva asks. Juliana’s eyes went wide hearing that question. She waited in anticipation for Lucia’s answer, leaning up in bed to hear better. 

Eva started talking again, “HA! Just admit it, babe. My dad doesn’t give you the attention you deserve and you lowkey want some of this!” 

Juliana felt like she was listening to a telenovela. 

“That’s not.. I just.. I don’t know. I’m PMSing sorry I got mad,” she heard footsteps, assuming it was Lucia walking away. 

“You know you can have me whenever you want!” Eva yells and laughs to herself. 

Juliana just lays there, surprised at everything she just heard. She looks at Valentina who still seems to be sleeping. She releases a sigh that may have been too loud because Valentina begins to stir, rolling over and pulling Juliana closer to her, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Buenos Dias mi amor,” Juliana whispered softly, placing a sweet kiss on Val’s forehead. 

Valentina smiles without opening her eyes, “Buenos Dias.” She finally opens her eyes and looks up at Juliana, “hermosaaa.” 

Juliana smiled back at her, “did I wake you?” She asks. 

“I heard you sigh. Is everything okay?” 

“Yes of course. In fact, it’s more of a sigh of relief. I heard Lucia and Eva talking in the hallway and your dad isn’t here.” 

Valentina sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Juliana asks. 

“Oh, no it’s good that we don’t have to sneak you out, but my dad is just always gone. I mean it’s a Saturday morning for goodness sake. He’s just always working.” Val explains. 

_Maybe that's why Lucia was so grumpy toward Eva this morning. Maybe she craves the attention from her since her husband is never around._ Juliana thought. “Does Lucia get annoyed that he’s always working?” She asks. 

“Yeah, I can tell she gets in moods where she just seems down. Lonely even. I feel bad because it’s like my dad doesn’t even notice, or maybe doesn’t care. All he really seems to care about is work.” 

Juliana felt Val frown on her shoulder, so she started rubbing her back. 

“I do really love fashion design. It is my number one passion. But nothing in this world could ever come before you, Val.” Juliana tells her. She felt that frown turn into a smile and Val turned more so she was practically laying on top of Juls. 

“You always know what to say, don’t you?” She giggled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Well I should get going, Val. It’s almost 11,” Juliana says. 

“Noooooooo,” Val protests. 

Juliana laughs, “Val, you’re coming to my house before dinner aren’t you? I'll see you in a few hours.” 

Valentina’s eyes went wide. She had almost forgotten about her date plan for tonight. “Oh, yes yes. You should go, I need to get ready!” Val says, jumping out of bed. 

“Woah, that changed fast,” Juliana laughed and got out of bed, heading toward her girlfriend who was looking for clothes in her drawer. She put her arms around her waist from behind, kissing her shoulders. “Can I borrow something to wear home?” 

Val sighed and leaned her head back on Juls shoulder. “Of course, bebecita.” She handed her a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. They both quickly scrambled putting clothes on and ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Staring at each other in the mirror and laughing, Val couldn’t help but say, “damn you look good in my clothes.”

Juliana scrunched her nose at her as they finished up in the bathroom. 

“I’ll get a driver to take you home.” Val offered, as they finally left her room. 

“You don’t have to, Val. I can take the bus.” 

“No it’ll be faster and free to just get a ride, Juls. Besides, it’s their job.” 

“Okay, fine. Gracias.” 

Val beamed at her as they reached the door, she called for Alirio. “Do you want anything to eat or drink before you go? I think I smell breakfast!” Val said. 

“Actually, I am pretty hungry.” Juls admitted. 

“Okay, come on!” She grabbed her hand and ran her toward the kitchen. 

“Woah why are you two in such a rush?” Eva asks, sitting at the table with an orange juice. 

“Shut up Eva. Where’s Ruby?” Val asked. 

“She went home like 2 hours ago.” She said. 

“Oh,” Val said. “Well is everything okay? Did you have a good night?” 

Eva laughed. “Yes, Vale. It’s called a one night stand, where they usually leave right away in the morning instead of being force fed.” Eva points to Val’s hand that is forcing orange slices into Juliana’s mouth. 

They all started cracking up, Juliana practically choking on her orange. 

“What’s going on here? What’s so funny?” Lucia asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Just making fun of my little sister,” Eva smirked. 

Once Juliana was done coughing she noticed Lucia was smiling widely at her. “Hola Juliana! So good to see you again!” She says, bringing her in for a hug.

“Nice to see you too!” Juls replies. 

“Well Lucia you didn’t treat my one night stand like that this morning!” Eva jokes. 

“I think we all know very well that Juliana is not a one night stand,” Lucia says. 

Juliana blushes and Val stares at her longingly with a shy smile. 

“Alright love birds, get out of here. Making me sick,” Eva scoffs. 

They laugh, walking toward the door. “Bye Eva, bye Lucia!” Juliana says. 

“Bye Juliana!” They wave back. 

Val gives Juliana a quick kiss and tells her she’ll be over by 5. 

-

“Ma?” Juls asks, walking into her house. 

“Juli!!!??” Her mom squealed from the kitchen. “Come here come here! Tell me everything I leave for work soon!” 

Juliana laughed, getting hugged tightly by her mom. 

“She was at the party last night and she told me Lucho left to travel for a few years. She said he wanted to change,” Juliana explained. “Valentina asked me out tonight so she can explain more. I’m sleeping over again.” 

Lupita stared at her in shock. “So Lucho, left? You don’t have to worry about him anymore?” 

“I guess not.” Juliana replies. 

“Well that’s good and was it just a coincidence that she was at the same party last night?” 

“To me it was, but I guess she heard Savannah and I talking about masks in class and that’s what made her know for sure. She kissed me out of the blue and then found me later to explain.” 

Lupe gasped out of pure excitement. “Aww Juli I’m so happy for you and your beautiful little romance with Valentina! She really is a beautiful girl.” 

“Thank you, mom. She’ll be here tonight around 5.” 

“Ugh I hate that I have to work! You’ll have to bring her over soon when I’m home!” Lupe complains. 

“I will, Ma.” 

“Okay, Juli, I have to go, but have fun tonight, okay? I expect to hear more details tomorrow!” 

Juliana laughed, “of course, Ma. Love you.” 

“Love you too, mija.” 

-

“Eva! I’m leaving for the Vale house. I’m staying there tonight with Juliana. You can tell dad I’m there if he asks but don’t tell him who I’ll be with.” Valentina yelled to her sister with her hands full of bags. 

“You got it, sis. Anything to help you get your girl back, even though I’m pretty sure you already have.” Eva replies. “Do you need help with any of those bags?” 

“Nope I’m good. Thank you Eva, I really appreciate it.” Val replies sincerely as she steps out of the house and walks toward her car, throwing all of the bags in the back. She looks at her watch and realizes it’s almost 2pm. She still needed to run some errands and set everything up for their night together. She could practically feel her heart thrumming in her chest just thinking about it. 

_God I hope she likes it._

-

Juliana’s group chat with her friends was blowing up her phone. 

**Sav: I can’t wait to hear the story about you and Ms. Carvajal, Juli.**

**Mateo: Um, me too! What a score, babe! She’s so hot!**

**Natalia: Yeah you two really make an attractive couple, can’t lie.**

**Sav: No wonder I’d catch you drooling over her in class.**

**Hazel: LOL! Juli’s in loveeeee.**

**Juli: Aye, people! Shut up!**

**Sav: You better show up with all the details of your secret relationship, Juli!**

Juliana giggled and rolled her eyes at her friends before sending them the address of where they will be eating tonight. 

“What’s got you all giggly over there, hija?” Panchito asked, entering the living room where Juliana was sitting. 

“Oh, just my friends,” Juliana replies. 

“I heard you were with Valentina last night. Is everything okay between you two?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be with her again tonight actually.” Juliana says happily. 

“I’m happy for you, Juliana. Valentina seems like a very fine young woman who puts a big smile on your face,” Panchito replies with a smile. 

“Thank you, Panchito.” She felt a small blush coming on, “well I’m going to go shower and get ready for my dinner / date tonight.” 

“Okay, I doubt I’ll be here when you leave. I have a few meetings to attend tonight in town.” Panchito replies, “have fun tonight!” 

“Thank you, Panch! Adios!” 

-

Valentina had everything ready and set up at the house. She was most nervous about the present left on the bed. She had no idea how Juliana was going to react to it. 

All she had left to do was get herself ready. She had already showered and picked out her outfit that she was going to wear tonight, but looking at herself in the mirror she second guessed her choice. Not because it was bad or anything, in fact, it was quite the opposite. She knew she looked great, but she felt a bit weird about joining Juliana’s friends, aka one of her student’s for dinner. She was so caught up in the role of being a teacher with the rest of her student’s that it felt so informal to wear what she had on. 

Then she remembered that they all saw her practically naked anyway when they had to measure and she figured her skin tight high waisted ripped jeans topped with her low cut spaghetti strapped tank top that she didn’t wear a bra under would be just fine. Her hair was in a perfectly put up ponytail to show off her chest and collar bones. 

She topped her outfit off with a cropped jean jacket and a pair of tan heeled booties, and walked around the house to do one last check to make sure everything looked perfect before texting Juliana that she was on her way. 

-

Juliana’s overnight bag was packed and she finally felt ready to go just in time for her to hear a knock at the door. Opening it she was welcomed with one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen. Valentina was standing there with a dozen roses in hand and the cutest smile plastered on her face. 

Juliana blushed and smiled back, leaning in to kiss Val’s cheek, “hola bebecita.” 

“Hola mi amor. These are for you,” she said, offering Juliana the flowers. 

“They’re beautiful, Val,” she said but then took a good look at her girlfriend, “but holy shit not as beautiful as you.” 

Val just blushed, offering Juliana a shy smile until she finally let her inside. She rushed to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers and placed them on the counter. 

“How pretty!” Juliana says about the flowers. But Valentina looks Juliana up and down and shakes her head, “yeah I’ll say.” 

“What? It’s just jeans and a flannel.” Juliana says shyly. 

“And that necklace,” Val said happily, pointing to the key necklace she had gotten her that Juliana had on. 

Val walked around the counter to meet Juls where she was. “Juliana,” she started and pulled her closer to her, “you really don’t know just how beautiful you are, do you?” she asked.

But Juliana wasn’t listening to her. She wasn’t even looking at her. Well she was, just not at her face. 

“Juliana, my eyes are up here,” Val scoffed. 

Juliana quickly looked up with her bottom lip between her teeth. “You’re not wearing a bra,” she states. 

“Good observation, Juls.” Val laughs. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” 

“Que? Of course not bebecita! I just can’t wear a bra with this top, it just doesn’t look right.” Val explains. 

“Dios mio, I’m definitely going to hear it from my friends tonight,” Juliana said, shaking her head. “Speaking of which, are you ready? They’re already there.” 

“Yeah, let’s go!”

-

“Well, she definitely brought the details,” Juliana heard Mateo say from inside the restaurant while she opened the door for Valentina. She immediately found them all staring toward them with their mouths wide open. 

“And you said I was the one always drooling?” Juliana asked, mostly at Savannah when she reached the table. They all laughed. 

“Well you are, Juli!” Savannah defended herself. 

Valentina and Juliana took their jackets off and got situated in their seats when Juliana realized that everyone was just staring at her. 

“Well okay you impatient people. This,” she looks at Val and smiles, “is my beautiful girlfriend, Valentina.” They all smiled. Even a small “aw,” escaped Hazel’s mouth. Mateo even clapped. “And these crazy people,” Juliana now pointed to her friends, still looking at Valentina, “are my crazy friends.” 

“Okay, I know Savannah, how are you?” Valentina asks. 

“I’m good Ms. Carvajal,” she replies out of habit. 

Val laughed, “Savannah you can call me Valentina.” 

“Oh. Right. How are you Valentina?” She asks back. 

“I’m really good,” she replies, squeezing Juliana’s hand on top of the table, that didn’t go unnoticed by the others. 

“And you are.. Mateo?” Val asks, now facing Mateo. 

“Ah, yes! I knew Juli would talk about me. I keep telling her she really scored with you by the way,” Mateo compliments. 

“Well I really scored with her,” Val replies, winking at him before moving on. Mateo practically melted in his seat. 

“And you two are Hazel and Natalia but I’m not sure which is which. Let me guess, you’re Natalia,” she points to Natalia, “and you’re Hazel.” 

“How’d you know?” Natalia asks in awe. 

“Well your name is more Mexican, as is your appearance, and Hazel’s is more American,” Val explains. 

“Wow Juli, beautiful and smart, you’ve outdone yourself.” Mateo replies, not taking his eyes off of Valentina. 

In fact, Juliana noticed that none of them have taken their eyes off of Valentina. “Okay, everyone can we all remember that Valentina is a human being? Not just a picture on the cover of a magazine?” 

Val laughs at Juliana’s outburst.

“I know she’s a human being, she’s our professor. So, sorry Valentina, but I’ve been waiting for an explanation from Juli all day. Do you two dare to explain yourselves here?” Savannah asked. 

Juliana laughed. “Sav remember the second day of class when you handed me the magazine of Valentina on the cover?” 

“Of course, you practically drooled on it and I never got it back.” Everyone burst out laughing at Savannah’s reply. 

“Well do you remember how she called me down to her desk after class?” This got everyone else at the table more intrigued in the story. 

“Yeah.” Savannah nodded. 

“I asked her if she planned on being a fashion designer out of college,” Valentina interrupted, continuing the story, “And when she told me yes, I then asked her what had her distracted all day that she didn’t pay any attention to my lecture.” 

“Then I pulled out the magazine you gave me and showed her,” Juliana replies. 

“She was blushing so hard, it was adorable,” Val giggled and started to rub her thumb over Jul’s hand. 

“Anyway,” Juliana continued, “she just started laughing at me, and asked me if I knew who she was. When I told her I didn’t know she was so surprised and she asked me to get coffee with her off of campus the next day.” 

“I’m pretty used to everyone knowing my name, knowing who I am. So when I meet someone who doesn’t, it's nice to finally talk to someone who doesn’t look at me as a model or as the cover of a magazine or a Carvajal. But just simply as another person.” Val explains. 

Juliana smiled at her honest response and continued, “so I met her at this coffee shop in town and we just talked and talked and talked.” 

“Yeah, I gave her my number but she never texted me,” Val frowns.

“WHAT?!” Mateo yells, “JULI how stupid are you?” 

“Clearly not that stupid,” Hazel replies pointing at the two of them who just laughed. 

“I thought it would be weird or inappropriate to text my professor,” Juliana explained, “but when I talked to Val after class again the next week she asked me to go to lunch with her.” 

“Yeah, I took her to get pizza and then took her to this place I go to to relax and calm my mind.” Val said. 

“It’s a perfect place,” Juls winked at her, “but that day we decided that we could be friends outside of school and only have to be student and professor during our class time.” Juls tells them. 

“Yup. And friends were all we were at first. I loved having someone to talk to that didn’t already know my family story and all that stuff. We really just bonded and got to know each other so quickly.” Val explains. 

“Mhm,” Juliana agrees, “But she didn’t know I was gay. And I taught her how to dance one day at the park and we had gotten pretty close and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I mean look at her, how could I not?! So I kind of panicked and ran away from her that day.” 

“Yeah, that sucked because I really really wanted her to kiss me.” They were talking to the group but were looking at each other with slight blushes in their cheeks and shy smiles on their faces as they told the story. 

“You guys do know you’re telling the story to us, right? Not reiterating it for each other?” Natalia asked with a laugh.

That broke their little staring contest as they laughed with everyone else. “So then I knew I had to tell her I was gay. I thought I was going to freak her out. Scare her away.” Juliana continued. 

“Ridiculous” Val remarked. “Meanwhile I’m at home wondering what I did wrong and teaching myself how to dance.” 

“Aww.. she was falling for our Juli,” Mateo gushed. 

“Si, how could I not?” Val smirked. 

Juliana was beaming like a love sick dork. 

“Okay, so the entire beginning of the semester you were out and about running around with our professor and never told me?” Savannah asked. 

“Well, yeah I guess, but Sav we were just classmates then. We weren’t friends that tell secrets to each other that whole time,” Juliana admitted. 

Then Savannah remembered that, that in fact was true, and let her continue. 

“So I told Val I needed to tell her something important, so she took me to the same spot she took me to lunch before. And when I told her I was gay she laughed in my face.” 

“Yeah because it’s ridiculous for you to think that something like that would ruin our friendship?!” Val defended herself. “So then I realized why she was acting so strange and I found a good song on the radio and asked her to dance with me.” 

“Aw because you taught yourself in your spare time when this hooligan wasn’t talking to you?” Hazel asked. 

Val laughed, “yup, pretty much.” 

“Yeah she did get good. She admitted that she practiced and then we got all close again but this time I kissed her.” Juliana continued. 

“And that was it for me,” Val said, winking at Juls. 

“Okay so that night out at the bar, you actually came to pick her up didn’t you? That wasn’t a coincidence?” Savannah asked. 

“No. She was coming home with me that night,” Val said. 

“Oh, yeah. So the reason I left the dance floor that night was because I heard Valentina’s ex boyfriend talking about her. And that boy that was gonna buy us drinks, Mateo. That was his best friend and he had texted Val to meet them there.” Juliana explained. 

“Ah, it’s all starting to make sense now!” Mateo said. 

“I knew it was her ex because he had come to her office hours one day and tried to get her back and I saw him in her office with flowers,” Juliana explains. “Then I thought Val had actually come to be with him, when really she wanted to save me from him, because they are apparently known for drugging girls drinks.” 

“Oh my god,” Savannah gasps. 

“But then, Sav, remember that day someone brought Val flowers to class?” Juliana asked. 

“Yeah.. you were weird that day,” Savannah remembered. 

“Well duh, she didn’t send the flowers to her girl,” Mateo said, catching on. 

“No, Lucho did. And I stayed after class to talk to her and we ended up kissing in that back room. But Lucho saw us.” Everyone gasped. “Yeah. We went back to Val’s office and he caught us in there.”

Valentina just nodded along while everyone listened so intently on their love story. 

“Lucho started accusing me of taking advantage of Valentina. Saying all these things. Long story short, he went and told Val’s dad.” Juliana continued. 

“Yep. And my dad freaked because it’s a school rule to not date a student. And since we own the school, it would’ve been extra bad for my family’s reputation.” Valentina explained. “But the worst part was that my dad made a deal with Lucho so he wouldn’t tell the press. And the deal was for me to give him another chance.” 

They all gasped yet again, “are you serious?!” Natalia asked. 

“Yup.” Juliana replies. “I was dying to tell you guys. It was hard for me. But I was planning on telling you when the semester ended when the possibility of Val getting in trouble was nonexistent.” Juliana said, “but anyway, we decided to stay together, knowing that the whole Lucho thing was just something Val had to do, when her true feelings were for me.” 

“But what about that night we saw you with her sister?” Natalia asked. 

Val looked over at Juls, “que? When were you with Eva?” 

Juliana let out a half laughing half frustrated sigh. Natalia mouths ‘sorry’ to her. 

“Remember your first date with Lucho?” Juls asks Val. 

“Yeah.”

“Well I knew all about Eva’s plan to sabotage it because she invited me, Guille and Renata to go watch,” Juliana explains. 

“You were there?” She asked. 

“Yeah we watched the whole thing from out the window. Total stalker like. But beforehand Eva had us meet at McGuigans and I ran into Natalia and Hazel at the bar. They kept asking me if I was there with a special someone. I didn’t give them a solid answer so when they saw me leave with Eva, Guille and Renata, they thought we were on a double date.” To Juliana's surprise, Val started cracking up. 

“Wait seriously? That’s actually hysterical!” She squealed. “So that’s why they thought you were with Eva?” 

“Yup. But that day at the ice cream shop was about it for me.” Valentina frowned hearing her girlfriends words, not liking this part of the story. 

Savannah was pointing at both of them, putting the story together in her head, “wait, so when she was with that dude at the ice cream place, that was Lucho?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Juliana replies. 

“Oh my god, Juli I’m so sorry!” Savannah said, remembering how she was saying they looked so happy together. 

“No, it’s okay, Sav. So yeah, I kept having to see Lucho and Val together in public and it just wasn’t sitting right with me.” 

“But what about Eva?” Mateo asked. 

“She thought it was hysterical that you guys thought I was into her and decided to play along.” Juls replies, “she’s a nut,” she laughed. 

“So you didn’t actually have a stomach ache did you?” Savannah asked with a frown. 

“No. I’m sorry I ditched you guys like that but I just couldn’t handle seeing her with him. It was tearing me apart. So later that night, I broke it off.” 

Val just nodded sadly, “there was nothing I could do about it, really. I couldn’t go against my father’s word and I knew the whole situation was completely unfair to Juls.”

“So what happened?? I mean that was only last weekend!” Natalia yelled. 

“Juli is that why you were strange in class this week? You told me you still weren’t feeling well.” Savannah mentioned. 

“Yeah, Monday was the first time I saw her since that conversation. But I was thankful to have you distracting me that day, Sav.”

“Monday was hard for me. But later on Lucho called me and told me he was leaving. That he was leaving the country for a few years to get his life together, really. And that he was leaving on Thursday already. So all I had to do was meet up with him on Thursday to say goodbye and he was gone.” 

“But she didn’t tell me this information until last night.” Juliana confirmed. 

“Yes. I wanted to make sure Lucho was actually leaving. Hear him out, make sure he wasn’t fluking, because Lucho can be that type of person. But then he left and luckily my sister Eva was planning for us to go with my brother to that masquerade ball, and thank you Savannah because I heard you discussing masks with Juls in class and that’s how I knew you guys would be there.” 

“You know, can I just say… I feel like this relationship is a lot of my doing even if I didn’t know about it,” Savannah said making everyone laugh. “Also, hold up. Juli how in the hell did you handle measuring your ex-girlfriend's almost naked body?!” 

“WHAT???” Mateo asked. 

“Oh yeah, Valentina is being super awesome since she’s a model and letting us use that as an advantage this semester and getting measuring experience. We measured this week. Juli measured on Thursday,” she explains, “and I told her to try not to get a boner..” 

“HAHA this story keeps getting weirder and better,” Mateo laughs. 

“Uh yeah that was pretty difficult,” Juliana admitted. 

“Oh come on, babe, we totally wanted to make out.” Val says, giving a teasing shove to Juliana’s shoulder. 

Mateo practically spit taco out of his mouth, “okay seriously. You two win for hottest couple. Like ever.” He said. 

“Ah Mateo you just reminded me of how hungry I am!” Juliana replies, digging into her tacos. 

“But yeah,” Juliana says with her mouth full, “so she found me last night and told me about it and now we’re here.”

“So are you two back together?” Savannah asked. 

“I'd like to think so..” Valentina says, a bit shy. 

“We are. How could I ever deny those eyes?” Juliana asked, causing Val to blush. 

“Awww you cuties!” Savannah squealed. “And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about this from school.” 

“Gracias Savannah,” Val replies. 

“Thank you Sav.” 

“Now why don’t you two get out of here? I feel like you two need some alone time,” Mateo starts, “We’ll cover the bill.” 

“Oh, please.” Valentina says getting her wallet out, “it was really nice to properly meet you all. I hope we can get together like this again soon. But if I could I would like to steal my girlfriend for the rest of the night.” She says, leaving cash on the table. 

“Yes, yes, of course! We want details of this night, Juli!” Savannah says. 

“Yeah no more holding back, babe!” Mateo adds. 

Natalia and Hazel just nod and say their goodbyes. 

“Thank you guys for understanding. I’ll talk to you all tomorrow.” Juliana says as she turns around with Val to leave. 

“With details!” Mateo yells as they walk out the door. 

“So, we're going to your house already?” Juliana asked. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry,” Val says, opening her car door for Juliana. “We’re not actually going to my house.”

“Okay… so where are we going?” 

“We’re actually going to our Vale house. We have it all to ourselves tonight. But I want to make a quick pit stop first.” She said, turning on her car and leaving the parking lot.


	26. Rose Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll! Sorry i haven’t been posting as regularly. I’m trying to keep a steady writing habit, but my work is currently undergoing a big sale we need to get through so I’ve been very preoccupied with it. Hope you enjoy!

“I like your friends, Juls. They’re all super nice!” Val says, reaching over in the car to place her hand on Juliana’s thigh. Juliana takes Val’s hand and starts playing with it. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool. I'm definitely glad I met them this year. And I’m excited for you to get to know them better,” Juls replies. 

Val smiles at that, knowing Juliana wants her around her friends more often. 

“So where are you taking me?” Juls asked. 

“We’re almost there,” Val replies. 

Juliana finally looks up from Val’s hand, “oh I know exactly where you’re taking me.” 

Val laughs, “well where else? Besides it’s sunset. I figured we could come here and watch it go down before we head to the Valle house.” 

Juliana smiles, but immediately squeezed tight onto Val’s hand when they started going up that big hill. Val smiles and squeezes her hand back, a small gesture to ensure Juliana that she’ll be okay. 

When they reach the top, they put the top down and sit on the top of the back seats like they have before. “Wow this view never gets old,” Juliana says, looking out at the sun setting over the city. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Val replies, staring at Juliana, making her blush. “Juls.. I didn’t just bring you here to watch the sunset. I wanted us to be able to talk about everything, just us. And I know we talked the other night at the club but, we had been drinking and I just thought it would be good to..”

“Val.. tranquilla. Thank you for bringing me here,” Juliana cuts her off. “I think it’s a great idea.” 

Val nodded, but Juliana could tell she was a bit nervous. She grabbed her hand, “Val, todo bien?” 

“Si, Juls. I just want to make sure that you’re okay. With all that happened, it happened really fast.” 

“Of course I’m okay, Val. I was going crazy not being with you, even if it was just for a few days. I was trying to convince myself that you were happy with Lucho so that I would stop thinking about how badly I wanted to take everything back.” Juliana admitted. “Val if you believe that Lucho is really gone, then I’m more than happy to be with you again. I just don’t want to get you in any trouble.” 

“Oh, he’s gone Juls. In fact, he posted a photo on Instagram today of the London Eye. It was a bit sudden that he just up and left, but I’m so happy he did. Now we don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Val said. 

“But your dad, Val.”

“We only have 3 weeks of school left, and he’ll understand. We just have to wait till then to tell him. I’ll invite you over for dinner, it’ll be amazing, Juls.” Valentina said with a smile. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, Val. I just want to be with you.” Juliana puts her head on Val’s shoulder, looking out at the sunset that’s almost sunken beyond the city. Val pulls her phone out and first, takes a picture of the sunset, then turns the camera around so it’s facing her and Juls. She takes a photo without Juls paying attention. 

“Valentina!” Juliana yells, trying to take her phone. 

“No Juls, stop! You look so beautiful!” 

“I’m not even looking!” Juls argues. 

“So? That’s the best way to catch you, you’re so pretty, babe. It’s such a good picture!” 

“Yeah, you look great!” Juliana said, pointing at Val in the photo. 

“Juliana, stop. It’s an all around great picture and I’m keeping it,” Valentina finished the argument with a prompt kiss to Juls cheek. “Maybe I’ll even post it when all of this is over and we can come out to the world,” Val added with a wink. 

Juliana just shook her head, but smiled at the thought of the idea that everyone will know Valentina is hers soon. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit longer, fingers intertwined, enjoying each other’s company as the sun fell fully beyond the cityscape. 

“Juls?” Val asked in a hushed voice, “are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Juliana agreed as both girls made their way back to the front seats, Val pulling up the roof of the car with a simple button. 

On the way to wherever this house was Val was taking her, Juliana noticed that Val was starting to get anxious. Her leg that wasn’t pressing on the gas pedals was in a constant bounce and she had her right hand up to her mouth, chewing on her pinky fingernail. Juliana grabbed the hand out of her mouth and placed it on her thigh, intertwining their fingers. Val looked over offering her shy smile. “You okay, Val?” Juliana couldn’t help but ask. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“Well I don’t know but you’ve got multiple nervous ticks happening over there,” Juliana pointed to her leg and squeezed the hand she was now holding. 

Val felt heat rush up her cheeks. She kept her eyes on the road, not daring to look over at Juliana, “sorry, Juls. We’re almost there. I guess I am just a bit nervous.” She admitted. 

“Why, Val?” Juliana asked, curiously. Not taking her eyes off the driver. 

Val couldn’t keep her mind off of the bag that awaited them on the bed in the Valle house. She didn’t know how Juliana was going to react to it. If she’d like it or if she’d totally hate it and Valentina made a mistake even thinking about buying it. But she couldn’t admit that to Juliana, not yet at least. “I just hope you like the house.” 

Juliana continued to look at Val skeptically, but decided not to pry any further, continuing to comfort her by rubbing her thumb in comforting circles on her palm. 

Val wasn’t wrong when she said they were almost there because before Juliana knew it she was staring up at another giant house. This one definitely wasn’t as big, but still much larger than anything she’s ever known and quite elegant. She was looking through the windshield in awe while Val put the car in park. 

Valentina drew in a deep breath, pulling the keys out of the ignition. “Well, yup. This is it.” 

Juliana still looked shocked as she got out of the car, still staring up at the house. Val just started giggling while she grabbed Juliana’s bag from the trunk to carry in for her. “You wanna see what the inside looks like?” 

This broke Juls from her stammer, looking over at Val. “Oh, Val here I’ve got it.” She said, reaching for her bag. 

Val backed away so she couldn’t grab it. “I’ve got it babe, come on.” She said, leading her to the front door. 

She released a shaky breath that didn’t go unnoticed by Juliana, as she turned the key of the front door. Opening it she let Juliana enter before her, but before Juliana took one step further her mouth dropped even farther. “Val…” she breathed. Just inside the opening of the door was a trail of rose petals that was leading somewhere beyond view, with candles lighting up the path. Juliana looked over at Valentina who was again, harboring a shy smile. 

“Well..” she giggled, “go on..” 

But Juliana could barely move. Her knees felt weak at how absolutely amazing this girl next to her was. But she forced herself to move, slowly entering the house taking it all in, not wanting to miss a single effort that Valentina spent her time on in order to impress her. Valentina quickly followed Juliana inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned around to find Juliana picking up some rose petals from the ground and looking back up at her. 

“Val.. what’s all this for?” She asked, bringing the petals to her nose before sprinkling them back down on the floor. 

“I wanted to do something special for you, Juls. A way to try to show you just how special you make me feel.” Valentina smirked, pulling Juliana into her embrace. “You make me feel so special just with the way you look at me, Juls.” 

Juliana instantly melted into Valentina’s embrace. She was speechless. How did she end up so lucky scoring herself such a perfect angel? 

“Now, come on. Path’s are intended to be followed,” Val continued, gesturing toward the rest of the petals ahead of them. 

Juliana followed the candle lit path of rose petals, unable to take in the rest of the darkened house. But she wasn’t even thinking about that right now, just slowly following the petals, in awe of how many roses Valentina had to have gotten in order to pull this off. She finally saw a destination ahead, the path leading to an opened door to a room that was illuminating more light than the path itself. Before she entered she turned around to see Val, quietly blowing out all of the candles as Juliana passed them on the path. She giggled to herself thinking about how adorable this girl is. 

Valentina reached Juliana at the doorway, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest knowing that Juliana was going to open the package soon. She walked up behind Juliana, putting her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder while the shorter girl took in the view of the room. 

The rose petals led to the bed, where they created a heart on the beautifully made white silk bedspread. The bed seemed to be a king bed, it was bigger than any bed Juliana had ever seen. The room was lit up by candles, definitely setting a sexy mood. On the corner of the bed, Juilana noticed a gift bag. It was red to match the rose petals and sat a bit out of the way of the heart that Val made, almost making Juliana not notice it. 

She felt Val’s breath hitch on her shoulder when she realized Juliana caught eye of the package and it dawned on her that whatever was in that bag might be why Valentina seemed so on edge. 

“This is absolutely beautiful Val,” Juliana turned in her embrace to face her, “you didn’t have to do this.” 

Val connected their foreheads. “I wanted to, Juls. For you. For us.” 

Juliana couldn’t help it anymore as she closed the distance between them, taking Val’s lower lip between hers. Val let Jul’s bag drop to the floor as she reciprocated the kiss, grabbing the shorter girl’s face to deepen it, her tongue brushing against Jul’s lip who quickly allowed entrance. Both girls moaned into each other’s mouths at the sensation of their tongue’s meeting. Feeling electricity ripple through their entire beings. 

With Valentina’s lips on hers, and her hands in her hair, Juliana felt like she was on fire. She pushed Valentina toward the bed quickly, only releasing their lips when Val’s knees hit the back of the bed and she fell back in a seated position right near the mysterious package. 

Juliana stopped, both looking at the package, trying to catch their breath and then turning to look at each other. 

“What’s in the bag?” Juliana gets out between breaths, putting her hands on Val’s jawline so she looks up at her. 

Val’s blues meet brown and she feels the blush coming on strong. Juliana still notices it through Val’s already reddened skin from their heated moment. 

“Is that what's had you so nervous?” Juliana asked. 

Val gives her shy smile, unable to move from her eyeline in her tight grasp, so she just nods. 

“Is it for me? Do you want me to open it?” 

Valentina figured that she couldn’t take it back now. So she just nodded, her heart caught in her throat. 

Juliana hesitated to reach for the bag seeing the nervousness in her eyes, but her curiosity was getting the best of her and she grabbed it and looked inside. 

A smile spread over her lips when she saw what was in the bag and she immediately started laughing, pulling out a rubbery purple strap on dildo. She now understood all of Valentina’s nerves. She didn’t think that Juliana would like it, that she hadn’t already thought about penetrating Val deeper and harder than she had before. So no, Juliana wasn’t nervous at all and instead, took the bag to the bathroom without looking back at Val. 

Valentina stood from bed, unsure of what was going on. Did she hate it? Did she like it? Why did she disappear? What’s going on? But before she got too caught up in her thoughts, Juliana opened the bathroom door, Valentina’s breath immediately catching in her throat as Juliana stood there with nothing but the new strap on strapped tight to her midsection. 

“Take your clothes off,” Juliana demanded. 

Valentina finally moved her eyes to meet Juliana’s and noticed the darkness that took over them. She swallowed hard as she started undressing, not taking her eyes off of Juliana’s. Juliana however, watched intently at every garment Valentina threw off, getting excited with every inch of bare skin that was shown. 

She walked over to her, getting there just as she removed her underwear. She grabbed her now bare hips and pulled her closer to her. The dildo slid between Val’s long slim legs making her gasp, but Juliana caught the noise in her mouth as she kissed her hard, taking Val by surprise. But Val fell into her, their lips perfectly moving together, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

Juliana pushed Val toward the bed again, throwing her down this time, causing the rose petals to fly in the air a bit. She looked down at her, her lips parted, swollen and wet from their kiss. A red blush crept from her chest to her cheeks. Her perfect perky breasts were still bouncing at the quick movement of being shoved, and flower petals were falling over her. 

“God, Val.” Juliana said, not daring to move on top of her just yet. “You are so beautiful.” And with that she moved quickly to place her lips around a stiff pink nipple that only became stiffer at the touch. A low moan escaped Val’s lips at the sensation, egging Juliana on even more. 

“Is this what you were nervous about, Val?” Juliana asked, moving to Val’s other breast, not giving her a chance to answer as another whimper escaped her throat. 

“Because you shouldn’t be nervous about this Val,” she told her, “I’ve thought about it a lot,” she admitted, moving to attack Val’s neck with kisses and bites. “Being able to fuck you deeper, harder,” she whipsered, nibbling on her ear. 

Val moaned in response, way to turned on by everything Juliana was doing to her, saying to her. “Juls, you’re driving me crazy.” 

“What do you want, baby? How did you picture me using this on you when you bought it?” Juliana asked. 

“I… I pictured myself on top,” Val was able to get out. 

Juliana hovered over her, staring at her intently. “So get on top.” 

With that, Valentina found her confidence again, twisting her legs around Juliana in a way that flipped them over fast. 

All Juliana could do was bite her lip, but Val used her finger to remove it, tracing the plump lower lip with affection. 

“I pictured myself riding you,” Val continued. But Juliana couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to feel her lips on hers again, so she sat up, pulling Val’s neck down to draw her in. 

Valentina responded immediately, humming into the kiss with pleasure.

With Val straddling her, the dildo pressed on her abdomen, Juliana could feel the damp heat radiated from Val’s center on her thighs. She dropped her hands down to her hips, encouraging her to start grinding against her. Once the movement started she grabbed Val’s ass, smacking the bouncing cheeks knowing no one was here to hear them. 

Valentina hissed with pleasure, biting into Juliana’s lip. 

She broke the kiss and stopped her movements, grabbing Juliana’s face. “Are you ready?” 

Juliana just bit her lip and nodded. She watched as Valentina positioned herself a bit higher on top of her body, using her hand to place the dildo in the right spot. And with a large satisfying gasp, she slowly sunk herself on the purple toy. 

Juliana was star struck. Her sexy girlfriend was riding her, pleasure coming from all parts of her body and she had a front row seat to the show. She watched as Val slid up and down on the dildo, lubing it up with her own slickness that was thanks to Juliana. 

She started finding a rhythm, grinding on the toy, her perky breasts bouncing right near Jul’s face, her neck strained back, moans escaping her throat. 

“Holy fuck,” Juliana whispered, mostly to herself but Val heard it and look down at her to find Juliana looking at her in one of the ways that makes her feel so special. She’s never been looked at the way Jul’s looks at her and she absolutely loves it. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Val said in a shaky breath. 

Juliana growled, moving forward to take a stiff nipple in her mouth. She moved her hands back to cup Valentina’s ass again, helping her in her grinding motions. 

“God, Juls.” Val was getting louder. “Holy fuck baby, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

Juliana did not stop anything she was doing, pleasuring Val in all the area’s she knew she liked. 

“Julianaaaaa,” Val screamed. That’s when Juliana let go of her breast in order to watch Val come undone on top of her. She’s never heard her name sound so damn good as Val screamed it out, shaking intensely on top of her as she rode out her orgasm. 

Eventually she slumped into Juls shoulder, slowly coming up off the dildo. “Wow, Juls am I glad you liked the gift I bought,” Val said, referring to the dildo. 

Juliana laughed, “how could I not, Val, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” 

Hearing that triggered something. Valentina sat up, looking at her with dark hooded eyes. “Do you want me to use it on you?” Valentina asked. 

“Because I didn’t just buy it for you to use on me, Juls. I bought it for us.” 

Juliana couldn’t find words with the way Valentina was looking at her. 

“Take it off,” Val commanded. Juliana obeyed and Valentina took it, standing up and strapping it on herself, the toy still wet from Valentina. 

She climbed back over Juliana, kissing her softly. “Is this okay?” She asked as she used the head of the dildo to tease Juliana’s clit, moving through her obvious wetness to her entrance and back up.

Juliana just nodded, back arching at the sensation she had been craving. She was so turned on after watching Valentina. She wasn’t sure she could handle much teasing. “Fuck me, Val.” 

Valentina’s piercing blue eyes met Juliana’s and she kissed her, hard. She kept kissing her while she slowly inserted the tip of the dildo inside Juliana who gasped with pleasure. She continued entering her slowly so that Juliana could get used to the new feeling. 

Once Val had the dildo fully inserted, Juliana moaned, making Valentina move her kisses to her neck. “God this feels so good, Val,” Juliana breathed out as Val started slowly grinding on top of her, allowing the toy to stay deep inside of Juliana, but moving in a circular motion. 

“Yeah? You like that, baby?” Val whispered in her ear, “you like the way I fuck you?” 

Juliana couldn’t help but moan in reply as the pressure in her lower belly kept tightening. A pressure that Juliana needed to release. 

“Val..” Juliana whimpered. 

“God I love it when you say my name like that, mi amor,” Val continued peppering kissing all over Juliana’s neck and jawline. 

Juliana started meeting Val’s rhythm underneath her, breathing hard. “Faster, baby,” she told Val who obeyed. 

“Ahh, yes, babe. Valentina!” Juliana yelled, her movements becoming ragged as she felt her orgasm coming fast. 

“I’m coming, baby,” she said in a whisper as her body began shaking uncontrollably underneath Val who couldn’t help but watch the beauty below her. 

Juliana saw stars behind her eyelids as she let the current of her orgasm ripple through her, causing multiple spasms. “Wow,” she whispered as her body finally relaxed. 

“Yeah, wow.” Val replied, still watching her. She continued peppering kisses on Jul’s face who started giggling. She stopped and smiled down at Juliana, “you’re so beautiful Juliana.” 

Juliana felt her heart thumping even louder. She didn’t know if it was possible to love this woman any more than she already did. “I love you, Val. Thank you for all of this.” 

“You won’t be thanking me tomorrow when you help me clean it all up,” Val giggled and they both erupt in laughter. 

It wasn’t until Juliana shifted that they realized Val still had the dildo inside her. She was about to pull out when Juliana flipped them over instead. 

They spent the rest of the night using that toy like they just opened it on Christmas morning. 

-

Valentina was woken up by soft lips pressing against her neck, jaw, cheeks, nose, forehead. She couldn’t help but smile, breathing in the scent of her girlfriend. 

“Good morning, mi amor,” Val whispers. 

Juliana smiles back and finally places a soft kiss on her lips, “good morning, babe,” she greets, pulling a rose petal out of Val’s hair. 

Val moans as she stretches, feeling that her body is sore in all the right places. “What time is it?” 

“Nearly 11 am,” Juliana laughs. 

“Oh my god, we slept that late?” 

“Well we had a late night,” Juliana smirks, “is there food here?” 

Valentina giggles at Juliana’s adorable smirk. “Umm yeah I think we have the basics.” 

“Great! Wanna shower and then I’ll make you breakfast?” Juliana asks, getting excited. 

Val brushes her hand through Juliana’s hair, making her way to her jaw and rubbing her thumb over her cheek with a bright smile on her face. “That sounds amazing, amor.” 

Juliana leaned into Val’s embrace, smiling happily back at her. 

“Okay, let’s go. We’re all sticky,” Juliana winked at her, getting up and running toward the bathroom. 

Valentina just shook her head smiling, feeling so happy and content in her life at that moment. 

-

“Mmm it smells so good, Juls!” Val said, hugging her from behind at the stove. 

“It’s almost done! Hey did you clean up all the rose petals?” 

“Just about. There’s still some on the bed.” 

“Oh good, do you mind if I keep them?” Juls asked. 

“No, of course not. But, why?” 

Juliana turned around in her embrace, brushing the back of her hands along Val’s jawline. “I want to make a little something to remember this day. All that you did for me, and of course the amazing sex we had all night.” Juliana smirked. 

Val giggled, “and this morning,” she winked. 

“But seriously, Val. This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and I want to remember it forever.” 

Val scrunched her nose, “you deserve to be treated like that all the time, Juls.” 

Juliana scrunched her nose right back at her, leaning in to connect them. “I love you, Val.” 

“I love you too.” 

They sealed it with a kiss, only pulling away when the oven timer beeped. 

“Okay. Let’s eat!”


	27. Ocean Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a short & quick chapter. I think we're nearing the end soon. (:

The next two weeks flew by for Juliana and Valentina. They were able to text everyday again, sneaking around and throwing each other winks during class with Sav’s constant teasing. For the most part they were enjoying themselves and their relationship, but Juliana was getting busy with finals and Val was creating a modeling schedule for herself for after the semester ended. 

Val had already begun planning her family dinner where she would introduce Juliana as her girlfriend for the next week after finals were over. Although the rest of her family already knew, they were very good at keeping it on the downlow so that Leon wouldn’t find out. 

Juliana had finally finished her full design peace for Val’s class and she was thrilled about it. Her and Savannah had met up twice a week to work together on campus and when they both finally finished they were so excited to show each other and were both so proud of themselves and the other. 

Juliana, using her all blue color scheme, had made Valentina a unique blue dress that had a tight skin dark blue low cut inside that cut off mid thigh, with a light blue sheer outside that covered her arms and flowed past her knees. The sheer was designed with beautiful blue hawainn flowers. Juliana was absolutely thrilled with the outcome and couldn’t wait to see it on Val. 

And that day had finally come. Juliana was with Savannah grabbing their coffees on the way to Val’s class. 

“I’m a little nervous for today. I hope one of us wins,” Savannah told Juls as they walked through the building to their classroom. 

“Me too. I’m definitely voting for you since we can’t vote for ourselves.” Juliana said. The class was voting on the outfits they thought were best, and whoever got the most votes was who got to display their work in the fashion show with Val, of course being their model. 

Savannah laughed at Juliana’s comment, “yeah but you’d vote for yourself if you could!” 

“Well duh!” Juliana laughed back. 

“Don’t worry Juli, I’m voting for you too,” she said as they sat in their seats. 

Just as Juliana looked up, Val strutted in looking beautiful as always. It was their last week of classes but Savannah couldn’t help making fun of Juls while she still could, closing her jaw for her as she stared at her girlfriend. “Seriously, Juli it’s the same every time, you’re always drooling over her. It’s so obvious!” 

Juliana lightly slapped Savannah’s arm, “shut up, Sav you didn’t notice before you knew.” 

“Oh I definitely suspected you had a crush on her.” 

Juliana just rolled her eyes and looked back down towards Val who was sweetly smiling up at her. She could tell Juliana was being made fun of by the slight blush on her cheeks that Val found so adorable. She couldn’t wait for the week to be over so she could tell everyone that Juliana was her girlfriend. 

“Okay, everybody. As you all know, this is our last week together. Today I will be putting on everyone’s design, modeling them for the class in which you will all vote on your top 3 favorite designs. And remember, no voting for your own. Any questions?” 

The class was silent. 

“Okay then, I am placing your voting sheets here, everyone please come down, place your designs here, grab your voting sheet and head back to your seat. Don’t forget to put your name and the name of your design on top of the clothing so I can announce it to the class when I come out to display it. A picture will be taken of each one, and all will be displayed with the name again at the end of class so you can all see them again for voting.” 

The class started going down before Val finished talking and after 5 clustered minutes, everyone was back at their seats. 

“Okay, I’ll start from the top, thank you all for your patience as we go through each design today.” 

Then she disappeared in the small room in the back to change. 

“I’m getting nervous,” Juls whispered to Sav. 

“I’m a little nervous too.” Savannah admitted in response. 

“I don’t even care if I win, I just hope Val likes it,” Juliana replied. 

“Oh, Juli shut up. She’s going to love it.” 

Then Val came out in her first design, announcing the name and who designed it, she did a few spins and the entire class applauded. She took a quick photo using a tripod and headed back into the room. 

She did the exact same thing about 10 more times until Juliana recognized Savannah’s design on Val and immediately scribbled her vote on her paper while saying, “damn, Sav you make my girlfriend look good.” Val had on burnt orange flared pants that were tight on her thighs and butt, with a low cut suave purple tank top and topped with a dark green jean jacket. 

“She really does pull off that look. It’s such a vibe and she rocks it,” Savannah said, admiring her own work. 

“Yeah, she does,” Juls replies while Val spins, showing off the back. 

“You’re ogling again, Juli.” 

“I doubt I’m the only one,” Juls replies. 

Sav looked around and did notice a majority of the other students in awe of Valentina and she laughed, shaking her head. 

“But I am the only one that gets to do anything about it,” Juls said to her with a wink. 

Savannah nudged Juls, still laughing while Val disappeared again. 

Juliana took a deep breath, she knew her dress was under Savannah’s outfit. She was so nervous for her to step back out of that door. 

Meanwhile, Val picked up Juliana’s piece and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help the tear that escaped her watery eyes. She loved it. It made her heart race remembering Juliana’s inspiration for her piece. It was by far Val’s favorite one she’s put on today. It was the most unique of all the others with the one color, but different shades idea. She took a deep breath and walked out into the classroom, hoping Juliana would approve of how it looked on her. 

Juliana’s anxious tapping leg immediately stopped when the door opened in the front of the room. Her jaw dropped to the floor, but so did Savannah’s and practically the entire class’s. The dress looked magical on Val. Juliana felt her heart melt when Val glanced up at her, her face a bit worried, but her expression softened once she made eye contact with Juls and saw her expression. 

When Val announced Juliana’s name and the name of her design, ocean blue, it got more than just an applaud, but some shouts and whistles. Which made both Juliana and Valentina smile widely. 

“Wow, Juli she looks beautiful in your piece. You really did make it just for her.” 

“Yes, I really did,” she replied, never taking her eyes off Val until she disappeared from the room yet again. 

“Dude based on that response from the class, you’ve got this in the bag,” Savannah admitted. 

Juliana blushed, not knowing what to say. She just shook her head and whispered, “she’s so beautiful.” 

-

“Okay, so now, displayed on the screen is everyone’s design again. Please place your top 3 votes and bring the paper to me and you can go. But before you come down I just wanted to tell you all that I am proud of each and every one of you. Each piece was unique in its own way and you all worked very hard this semester. You should all be proud of yourselves. The winner will be announced on Thursday.” As she finished, some people went down to her desk with their voting sheets. “Oh, and don’t forget to take your designs back!” 

Juliana made sure she took extra long placing her votes, even though she was already done. 

Savannah knew what she was up to and told her she’d talk to her later. Once everyone was gone, Juls made her way to Val's desk, placing her sheet on top of everyone else’s. 

“Val..” Juliana whispered. Val immediately stood up and rushed around her desk to pull her girlfriend in for a long, soft, sensual kiss. 

“Juls.. your design is so beautiful. I’m so so proud of you.” 

“No, Val. You’re beautiful. No one else could pull off that dress. I made it for you.” 

Val felt the tears escaping, but Juliana caught them before they fell. “Why are you crying?” 

“I mean it, Juls. I’m so proud of you. I’m just feeling so many emotions right now, with being so close to finally telling people that your mine. I love you so much,” Val finished and pulled Juls in for another breathtaking kiss. 

But they didn’t see the student at the top of the lecture hall notice them. He stopped and snapped a photo of the happy couple, with every intention of sharing it with the news.


	28. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night... whatttt? (:
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos and comments ya'll. Thank you so much! (:

Valentina was on cloud 9. She had just finished counting the votes for her class and Juliana had won by a landslide. She couldn’t wait to share the news with the class and for Juliana to know she will be able to use Valentina as her model at the fashion show at the end of the year to help her get an internship! 

She also knew that Juliana would be happy to know that Savannah actually came in second. Val knew they were working together on their designs and clearly their good work shows since the entire class picked them as the top 2. 

She happily walked into her house after finishing the day at work. All she wanted to do was go FaceTime Juliana but she was lucky that she had work because Val was so excited she just wanted to tell her the good news. 

“What are you smiling at hermana?” Eva asked from the living room. 

Val stopped dead in her tracks and got even more excited, “Eva! Why don’t I tell you over a glass of wine?” 

“On a Monday afternoon?” 

“Well yes! I want to celebrate!” 

“Celebrate what?” 

Val started laughing, “I’ll go get the wine!” 

-

Juliana was working a Monday night shift when she finally had time for a little break. She grabbed her phone and headed out the back door for some fresh air. 

3 Missed call from Sav.

 **Sav: JULI. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS.**

So she did. “Sav? Is everything okay?” 

“No. Try not to freak out okay?” Savannah replies. 

“Well that makes me want to freak out, Sav. What’s going on?” Juliana asked, getting worried. 

“Okay so I’m working at the shop, right? And every night we get the new newspapers that go on sale the next day. And well.. You’re on the front page.” Savannah explained.

“What? What do you mean? How? What is it?” Juliana started freaking out. 

“It’s a picture of you and Valentina kissing in our lecture hall from earlier today..” Savannah said in a hushed voice, nervous of Juliana’s reaction. 

“QUE?? Sav you can’t put those on sale!” Juliana yelled immediately. 

“Well I won’t Juli, but other places will.”

“How did that even happen?? Who would’ve done something like that?” Juliana asked, her voice filled with anger. 

“I have no idea, babe. But if it makes you feel any better, you two look really happy and really cute.” Savannah said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Hold on.” Juliana stopped her. “What’s the headline?” 

She heard Savannah sigh as if she didn’t want to answer the question. “It says Valentina Carvajal seen locking lips with student between classes.” 

“Oh my god Savannah, this is not good! Valentina is going to get in so much trouble!” Juliana was getting more worried by the second. 

“But I read the article and they explain that Valentina is just a sub in for her sister this semester.” Savannah explains, “so maybe people won’t think it’s bad.” 

“Her dad still will.” Juliana said coldly. “Oh god, Sav, what do I do?” 

-

“Eva! Keep my phone away from me tonight. All I want to do is share the good news with Juliana and the more I drink the more I want to do it!” Val yelled, handing her phone to Eva across the table. They had just finished a bottle of wine and Chivis was going to fetch them another. 

“Okay, okay. But I don’t really know why you’re trusting me with it.” Eva smirked. 

“Oh, stop, just put it away. What should we eat for dinner?” Val asked. 

Eva thought for a bit and then got very excited, “wanna make our own pizza??” 

Val’s face lit up, “yes! What a great idea, and with this wine, we’re so Italian tonight!” 

Chivis made sure she would be there to help but Valentina and Eva knew that she just didn’t want them to mess up her kitchen. 

-

Juliana was doing a horrible job at work. Her mind was everywhere and anywhere else. She took every chance she got to take a quick break and check her phone. 

“Sav, she hasn’t answered any of my texts or calls!” Juliana panicked on the phone. 

“I know, I’ve been trying for you, but nothing.” 

“I’m already freaking out and now I’m worrying about Val too. Why isn’t she answering? She’s normally always texting me throughout my shifts.” 

“Try not to panic, Juli. At least the news wasn’t given to the media.” 

“What do you mean, Sav? Newspapers are media.” Juliana argues. 

“Well, yeah but news travels faster on social media.” 

“I’m sure it’ll travel around once everyone sees the paper.”

“But newspapers are practically going out of business. Whoever took the photo must’ve gone to the paper and was offered money,” Savannah explained. 

“Well, Sav. Unfortunately that doesn’t help me. I need to warn Valentina.” Juliana started to sound desperate. 

“Okay, we’ll keep trying.” 

-

“Valentina? Eva? What’s going on here?” Leon asked, walking into the kitchen with his wife. 

“Hola papa! We’ve made a pizza!” Valentina yells happily, laughing and running away from Eva who is throwing flour on her. 

Leon and Lucia couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of them. Both girls ran around the kitchen like they were just kids again. Poor Chivis had already started cleaning up every mess they made. 

“Well where is this pizza, girls? Why don’t you let Lucia and I give it a try?” Leon asked. 

“Sure! It’s almost done,” Eva yelled. 

“Chivisss, can we have more wine??” Valentina asked. 

“Only if you stop messing up my kitchen!” Chivis yelled back. Everyone erupted in laughter. 

“Si, si. Girls, come sit with us,” Leon offered. 

_Ding ding_

“Okay, wait! Our pizza is ready!” Valentina squealed and her and Eva ran over to the oven to get their masterpiece. 

“Wow it actually looks pretty good,” Lucia claimed when Eva and Val placed it at the table. 

“Gee, thanks Luc. What? You don’t think we can make a good pizza?” Eva asked. 

“Yeah I’d say we did a damn good job, Eva!” Val claims. 

“Well especially with all the wine you’ve had, I’m just a bit surprised.” Lucia admitted. 

“Well, well, dear. We haven’t tried it yet.” Leon said. 

“Anything Vale and I make with these hands,” Eva made a point to look at Lucia and wiggle her fingers, “tastes so good,” she finished with a wink. 

Valentina had already cut it to try it and was quickly able to prove Eva’s theory correct, “soooo good!” 

-

Come 10 pm, Juliana was finally headed home. She had no idea what to do. She left a bunch of texts to Val and tried calling her. She even got desperate, texting and calling Eva and Guille. 

Guille was the only one who actually got back to her, but he was no help. 

**Guille: Sorry, Juliana, I’m swamped at work tonight. I’m sure everything is fine. I’ll see you at dinner next week! (;**

She was still talking to Sav. Trying to figure out if there was anything they could do about this. But they couldn’t think of anything. All Juliana wanted to do was tell Val so she could maybe tell her dad before he finds out in the news. 

She thought about going to her house, but it was too late for the bus and Panchito was out working late and had the truck. 

Juliana really didn’t know what to do with herself. She was worried about the news getting out tomorrow, but she was also worried about Valentina not answering her. Was she okay?

-

“Alright, you girls really do make a good pizza,” Leon said, finishing the last slice. 

“Right!? You’re welcome!” Eva said, picking up her glass to cheers with her sister. 

They happily clinked glasses, taking a long sip. 

“So seriously, who decided on some sister bonding?” Leon asked, curiously. 

“Is it wrong to want to spend some quality time with my sister?” Eva asked. 

Valentina was so thankful for Eva during these past few months, sticking up for her and supporting her with Juliana. Because even simple times like now, Eva and Valentina were almost finished with their 4th bottle of wine and Eva, even in her drunk state, doesn't mention Juliana. Because she is of course, the real reason Valentina wanted to do something. So Val just leaned over and hugged her, showing her sister she was thankful in one simple gesture. 

“Alright, but maybe too much wine? I mean you two never act this friendly,” Lucia mentioned with a little laugh. 

“Maybe you should catch up and we can get friendly too,” Eva replied. 

Leon just shook his head and decided to let his daughters continue bonding alone, taking Lucia upstairs. 

“Eva, I think I ate too much pizza. I’m entirely too sleepy right now,” Valentina admitted. 

“I’m tired too. Let’s go to bed.” 

“Yes. But hey, thanks for celebrating with me.” 

“Of course, hermana, I’m always here.” 

They walked upstairs together. Eva handed Val her phone just as she was going to her bedroom. But once Val made it to her bed she didn’t even look at it before her eyes closed and she was ultimately too comfortable to move. 

-

“What’s wrong Mija?” Lupita asked Juliana once she saw her home from work. 

“I’m worried about Valentina. She’s not answering my calls or texts.” Juliana quickly replies. 

“Well what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Sav called me to tell me that someone took a photo of Val and I kissing in our classroom today after all the other student’s had left and it’s going to be published on the cover of the newspapers tomorrow. I need to warn Valentina but she’s not answering me!” 

Lupita sighed, bringing Juliana in for a hug. “Ahh Juliana. Couldn’t wait one more week?” 

“I know, Ma. It just sort of happened. We were caught up in a moment,” Juliana tried to explain. 

“I get it, mija, but you can’t be doing things like that at school and you should’ve known better.” 

“I know.” 

“Now, here. I’m sure Valentina is fine. Take this sleeping pill, because I know you’ll be up all night worrying. Try to get some sleep.” Lupita said, pouring Juliana a glass of water. 

“Gracias, Ma.” Juliana took the pill and headed to bed, “goodnight.” She said to her mom before closing her bedroom door behind her. She just hoped the pill would work, she knew she would barely get any sleep with everything going on in her mind. She figured a warm shower before bed might help too. 

-

Valentina woke up to a nasty headache. “Ahh,” she groaned, putting her hand to her head. Then she realized she was still in her clothes from last night. “Jesus,” she rolled her eyes at herself. 

Looking around, she found her phone laying next to her on the bed. Her heart started racing once she saw her screen.

 **26 missed calls from Juls.**

**8 missed calls from Savannah.**

**1 missed call from Guille.**

**Juls😍: Val? Are you okay? Please call me back.**

**Savannah: Hey Valentina. Please call Juliana when you get the chance.**

**Guille: Hey Val, you okay? Juliana texted, she’s worried about you.**

She quickly called Juliana. 

“Juls? Lo siento, did I wake you?” She asked in a low voice. 

“Si, si. Val, are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m so sorry I wasn’t answering you last night, amor. I gave my phone to Eva.” Val explained. 

“Why?” Juliana asked. 

“Well we were drinking and I didn’t want to send any text messages I’d regret.” 

“Okay, we can talk about that later. Val something happened.” Juliana dismissed her to discuss the news. 

Valentina’s heart dropped. She immediately became worried. “What’s wrong, Juls? What happened?” 

Juliana sighed, “so yesterday after class was over, you know how we kissed?” 

“Yeah…?” Val said it as a question, waiting for more. 

“Well someone saw us and took our picture. Savannah called me last night to warn me, but it’s on the front cover of all the newspapers that came out this morning.” Juliana explained. 

It took a bit for Valentina to process this new information. At first she was confused. Then she was angry. Then she was sad. And after all that, she ended up being worried. 

“Juls, I need to tell my dad before he sees. He collects the paper every day.” Juliana could hear the fright in Val’s voice.

“That’s why I’ve been trying to warn you, Val. You had me so worried last night.” 

“I’m so sorry mi amor. I was just so happy, I wanted to celebrate you and Eva was there so I forced her to join and we had too much wine,” Val explains, “I mean I literally woke up in the clothes I had on yesterday.”

“Celebrate me?” Juliana asked. 

“Yeah, nevermind that right now, babe. I’ve gotta go tell dad. Wish me luck. I love you.” Val quickly dismissed Juliana after her slip up. 

“Okay, good luck, Val. I love you too. Please keep me updated.” 

“Of course.” Val hung up. She knew she didn’t have time to get ready. She needed to go find her dad right away. She ran out of her room, downstairs and over to the kitchen where she stopped dead in her tracks. 

Her dad was already sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper wide open. Valentina could see the cover that read: **Valentina Carvajal Seen Locking Lips With Student Between Classes.**


	29. I’ve Failed You

“Dad, I can explain,” Valentina said, entering further into the kitchen towards Leon. 

He didn’t even acknowledge her. He just kept reading the paper as if nothing had happened. 

“Papa?” Valentina whispered. 

“Did you hear something, Chivis?” Leon asked, still ignoring the presence of his daughter. 

Chivis simply did not answer and continued to get coffee for Valentina. 

“Hmm. I thought I heard something.” Leon continued. 

“Dad..” Val tried again. 

“Oh, now I know. It’s my daughter! Good morning Valentina! You must’ve slept well!” He said, a bit too enthusiastically. 

Chivis came over giving Val her coffee, offering her a sympathetic smile. 

“Have you seen the paper today, honey?” Leon asked. 

“Dad.. I..” 

“Look at this! Front page!” He said, shoving the paper towards his daughter. 

Valentina couldn’t even bare to look at him. She was trying to find the right words to say. 

“Because from what I see, this newspaper shows me that my daughter disobeyed me and broke our university's rules.” Leon became more stern. 

“Dad I’m sorry. I don’t regret being with Juliana, but I shouldn’t have kissed her on campus. I screwed up.” Val admitted, not looking up from the table. 

“Yeah, Valentina. You did screw up. What am I supposed to do with this? How are we going to fix this?” Leon asked. 

“Fix what?” Eva asked walking into the kitchen. 

She didn’t need an answer after seeing the paper in front of Val on the table. She quickly grabbed it and started reading. 

“I told you I didn’t care that you were with this Juliana girl. But all you had to do was wait until the semester was over. You have one more day, Val. And you couldn’t even handle it.” Leon continued. 

Valentina took a deep breath. “She’s not just this girl, Dad. I love her.” She breathed out. “And I know I screwed up with this dad. What can I do to fix it?” 

“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, VALENTINA. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO EXPLAIN THAT MY OWN DAUGHTER BROKE A RULE THAT I ISSUES IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Leon started to yell. 

“Dad, calm down. Did you even read the article?” Eva asked. 

“I don’t need to Eva. I understand perfectly clear by the title and photo.” Leon started. 

“I think you should read it. Also, Val if you haven’t noticed you’re trending on twitter.” Eva said, simply. 

“What?” Val looks at her phone, noticing many messages from Juls and her friends as well as hundreds of notifications from her social media. Most of which were positive, praising her for coming out. 

Val was shocked and quickly grabbed the newspaper to read the article. 

**Valentina Carvajal Seen Locking Lips With Student Between Classes.**  
A source came to us on Monday evening with a photo of Model Valentina Carvajal, seen locking lips with a university student. It is known that the youngest Carvajal was to take over her eldest sibling’s professor position for the semester due to recent events involving the eldest sibling. Valentina however, had just graduated from university herself, so who can blame her for falling for a student? But what's the best part? It seems Valentina Carvajal is a part of the LGBT+ community. People are already buzzing and supporting the young model. We, as a community, can’t wait to hear from Valentina herself and find out who exactly is the lucky lady! 

“Wow..” Val breathed out with a little laugh. 

“Is something funny about you breaking my rules, Valentina?” Leon asked. 

“Oh, dad. Just read the article.” She replied, throwing the paper back in his face. 

While he starts reading Valentina attended to her phone. 

**Juls😍: Val.. are you okay? Have you talked to your dad?**

**Juls😍: I’m so nervous over here, Val. Please answer me.**

**Juls😍: Have you seen your trending on Twitter??**

**Juls😍: OMG! Babe! People are loving the article!**

Val couldn’t help but giggle reading all the messages from Juls. 

She noticed her dad was taking a few deep breaths across the table from her. She quickly wiped the smile off of her face to seem serious again. 

“Okay, Valentina.” He started, “I see that this article is rather positive toward your new relationship. That’s good.” 

Val smiles at him. 

“But, you still disobeyed me, dear.” 

“I know, dad, I’m sorry.” She hesitates, “I really do love her, dad.” 

“Well that’s good, Princess. I will have to meet the young woman that makes my daughter so giddy. However,” he paused and took another deep breath, “you still broke the rules, and therefore Valentina, Juliana is forbidden to participate in the university’s fashion show.” 

Hearing her dad say those words made her heart stop. All the happiness that had rushed through her system in the last minute quickly evaporated. “But, Dad you can't do that!” She yelled. 

“Yes I can, Valentina. And quite frankly, people will believe that she is getting privileges because she is dating her professor and my daughter!” Leon tells her. 

“But she won fair and square! I counted all the votes yesterday, Dad! She’s so talented, you can’t do this to her!” Val argues. 

“I’m sorry, dear. But it has to be this way.” He says as he gets up from the table, “I look forward to meeting her.” 

Val feels the tears fall from her face as she watches her dad walk away. She was so proud of her girlfriend. So extremely happy for her. But it was her own fault for ruining her chance at the school fashion show. How was she going to tell Juliana? 

-

“Val! Finally! Did you talk to your dad?? How did it go?” Juliana anxiously says through her phone. 

“Juls..”

“Val? Is everything okay? What happened?” She asks. 

“Can you come over?” 

“Okay, yeah. I’m leaving campus now, I’ll be there in 15. Are you okay? You’re worrying me.” Juliana rushes towards the bus. 

“I’m okay. Come to my room when you get here. Chivis will let you in.” 

“Okay I’ll see you soon.”

Juliana’s heart was racing at an unsteady rate the entire way to her girlfriend’s house. She could tell by the sound of her voice and lack of emotion that something was wrong. 

Finally she gets off the bus and runs to Vals house. The guards let her through the gate and she knocked on the door trying to catch her breath. 

“Juliana? Dios mios mija, would you like some water?” Chivis asks, while bringing Juliana inside. 

“No I’m okay, Chivis, thank you. I just really need to see Val.” 

“She’s up in her room. Go ahead. I’ll be up with some water shortly.” 

Juliana thanks her and turns to rush up the stairs to Val’s room. She only knocks twice before letting herself in. Right when Juls looks up toward the bed, her heart breaks at the sight of her girlfriend who is looking back at her. Her face was a bit paler than normal, her eyes so shiny blue due to the tears threatening to fall. 

“Val..” Juls rushes toward the bed, “what’s wrong?” 

Feeling Juliana’s arms wrap around her causes Valentina to break. The tears start rushing out. Juliana does her best to wipe them all away, “tell me. Please.”

“I’ve failed you.” Valentina tells her. 

“What? What do you mean, Val? You could never fail me.” Juliana tried to assure her. 

“I just couldn’t control myself and I’ve ruined it for you. It’s all my fault,” Val was saying but none of it was making any sense to Juliana. 

“Val, I’m going to need you to explain here. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Juliana was nervous, but continued rubbing Val’s back trying to comfort her. 

Val sighed. “You know how I talked to my dad this morning?” 

“Yeah. How’d it go?”

“Well. It went bad and then good and then really bad.” 

Juliana just gestured for her to continue. 

“So at first, he was yelling at me. Until Eva came down and actually read the article. She told him that if he just read the article he wouldn’t be mad because we’re trending very positively in the media.” Val offers Juls a shy smile. 

“I know, babe, isn’t that great?! Did he read it?” Juls asked. 

“Yeah, he read it. When he was done he didn’t seem as mad and he mentioned that he wanted to meet you.” Val explained. 

“This is good, Val, I don’t understand why you’re so upset.” 

“Well, since I still disobeyed him and broke the university rule, he still punished me.” 

Juliana frowned, noticing her girlfriend wouldn’t even look at her. 

“Val, look at me,” Juliana tried. Val wouldn’t budge. So she grabs her hand and moves to sit down on her knees in between Val’s legs so Val had no other choice but to look right at her. She kisses her hand several times and finally when Val’s blue eyes meet hers she asks, “what is your punishment?” 

Valentina immediately looked away from her again. But Juls grabbed her chin and brought her back. “Tell me.” 

Juliana could see the tears forming again in her eyes. “It’s unfair because he’s not necessarily punishing me. It’s more like he’s punishing you. And it’s all my fault.” The tears stream down her face yet again. 

“How could he be punishing me?” Juliana asks. 

“The fashion show, Juls. He’s not letting you participate because he thinks people will think that you’re only there because of me.” Val explained. 

“But Val, I have a one and 43 chance of winning,” Juliana simply replies. 

Val looked at her like she’s stupid. “What?” Juliana asked. 

“Juliana. You won. You won by a landslide. That’s why I was celebrating you last night. I didn’t want to tell you yet, obviously. But I was so happy for you, so proud. You deserved it more than anyone in both of my classes. And now it’s all my fault that you can’t show off your talent because I couldn’t control myself and had to kiss you after class.” Val finally finished, putting her head down yet again. 

*knock knock

“Girls. I’ve got water,” Chivis yells from the hall. 

Juliana sighs, gets up and grabs the water from Chivis. Closes the door and goes back to her previous position, offering Val her water. When she doesn’t take it, she puts it on the nightstand and continues to chug her entire glass. 

Val couldn’t help but watch her throat bob with every swallow and watch as some water dropped down from the corner of her mouth down her neck. She suddenly forgot she was even sad and felt very thirsty for that water droplet. 

Juliana placed the glass down and wiped her neck. Looking back up at Val whose entire demeanor changed. Juliana couldn’t help but laugh, bringing Val back to the present. She gave her a small smile but that quickly turned into a frown again.

“Val..” Juliana started, “I don’t care about the fashion show.” 

“Oh stop, Juliana, yes you do. You’ve told me how hard you worked and I’ve seen it first hand. You are the only student that truly deserves to show off your work at this fashion show and it’s all my fault that you can’t. I’ve failed you, Juls. I’m supposed to be the one who encourages you and helps you accomplish your dreams. Instead I’m holding you back, all because I couldn’t control myself.” Val rushed it all out, she had to catch her breath when she finally finished. 

“Val! Listen to me!” Val’s eyes shot towards Juliana’s. “Val. You aren’t holding me back. You can still encourage me and help me with my dreams, but I don’t want you to control yourself. I want you to kiss me whenever you feel like kissing me. I want you to hug me, to hold my hand, to touch me whenever and wherever you want. And I want to be able to do the same. So what if I can’t participate in the fashion show?” She started caressing Val’s face, wiping her tears away as she continued talking, “that’s okay, Val, other opportunities will come around. For right now, I just want to be with you.” She leaned forward, putting their foreheads together. 

Val could feel her heart beating everywhere in her body. Beating faster with every word that escaped her girl’s mouth. How could she be so lucky? 

“I want to be with you too, Juls. So much. I’m so sorry.” Val said. 

“There’s no need to apologize, Val. It’s okay. I love you.” Juls simply replies. 

“I love you too, Juls. How are you so amazing?” Val asks. 

Juliana just laughs. “So I won huh?” 

Val laughs back. “Of course you did. Your work is amazing, Juls. I’m going to continue to do everything in my power to make sure everyone will see it.” 

“And how are you going to do that?” Juliana asks, the slight change in her voice didn’t go unnoticed by Val. 

“Well, I am a model. I can model it of course and show it off on social media,” she explains. 

“Or you can show it off just for me.” Juliana replied, leaning in toward the plump lips she so bad wanted to kiss. 

Val grabbed her girl’s face, pulling her in and giggling. She leaned in, letting her lips brush against Juliana's lightly before pulling back, “I’ll wear whatever you want me to wear,” she whispered. 

“Right now I don’t want you to wear anything,” Juliana whispered back with a smile that was quickly replicated by Val. 

“Kiss me,” Val ordered and Juliana easily obeyed. 

-

Juliana’s body fell back onto the bed with little to no control. Her legs were still quivering. Val smiled, wiping her mouth as she climbed back up her girlfriend’s body, leaving a trail of sweet kisses in her path. 

“I think I could use that water now..” Val said into Juliana’s neck. Juliana just laughed. “Wait, I don’t think so,” she found the strength to flip them over. “If that was my 3rd don’t you think you deserve a 3rd too?”

Val didn’t even have time to say anything before Juliana had her mouth on her nipple. “Ahh..” was all she could manage. 

Juliana came back up to her ear, “don’t worry we’ll make this one quick,” she whispered as she entered her with two fingers. Val gasped. Her hips rolling automatically to pick up a rhythm with Juliana.

“Your mine, Valentina Carvajal,” Juliana continued, “all mine. And I can’t wait for everyone to know it.” 

“Juls..” Val moaned. 

“Look at me, Val. I want to see you.” And Juliana could see that she was close. The look in her eyes, the way her mouth was opened and her neck muscles tightened. “You’re so beautiful, baby. I want you to come.” 

“Ahh.. you’re going to kill me with your words mi amor.” Val said, but when Juliana quickened her pace she held her breath just for a moment. Juliana fell in love with every tick, every movement of her girl’s face and the look in her eyes when she was about to.. “Oh fuck, oh my god, I’m coming..” 

But nothing beat the sight, the feeling, the sensation of Valentina coming undone for her. 

“I love you,” Juls whispered as Val came down from her high. Val whimpered when Juliana pulled her fingers out. 

“I love you too, Juls. Now can we tell the world that you’re mine too? Because according to the article, the people are just as anxious as we are.” 

Juliana laughed. “Let’s do it. But can we shower first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near y’all. But I keep thinking of more and more ways to extend this story 😬🤷🏻♀️ We’ll see! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, y’all are awesome! Hope you enjoy(:


	30. Everyone’s a Winner

“Well hello, is this the famous Juliana that is causing disturbing screams through these thin walls?” Leon asks when Juliana and Valentina come downstairs after their shower. 

Juliana’s face turns beat red and she looks away immediately. Eva and Lucia burst out into laughter. 

“Well, perfect. Valentina your brother is coming over with Renata. Shall we all have dinner together tonight?” 

Valentina giggles at the entire situation, but looks at Juliana to see if she’ll agree. All Juliana can do is slightly nod. 

“Great! I’ll go tell Chivis to start preparing something special!” He gets up and walks toward Juliana. “It’s nice to finally formally meet you, Juliana. You put a great smile on my daughter's face and a sparkle in her eye.” He winks. Lucia and Eva break out into laughter yet again. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” She shakes his hand, “and Valentina makes me very happy too, sir.” 

“Please! Call me Leon. I’m sorry for all of the stuff you’ve both had to go through for being teacher and student, but come Friday, that will all disappear.” 

“Wait, Dad, Friday?” Valentina asks. 

“For Christ sake, Vale, keep it in your pants for a couple more days!” 

This time Juliana laughs. “Val it’s fine.” She grabs her hand and brings it to her lips, places a soft kiss on her knuckles. Val’s face immediately relaxes. 

“Well, good. We can talk about it more at dinner.” Leon says as he heads toward the kitchen. 

-

“Yes, mom everything is fine!” Juliana said into her phone while Val giggled at her. They were sitting in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready. Juliana figured she should call her mom and update her on all that has happened. 

“Tell her I said hi!” Val whispers into Juls ear. 

Juls smiles at her, “Val says hi, Ma,” and Lupe spoke very loud into the phone that Valentina could hear her yelping for joy and telling Val to come back over for another dinner soon. 

She agreed and Juliana was finally able to hang up, leaving both girls giggling on the sofa when Guille walked in. 

“Well, well, look what we finally have here,” he beamed at them. They both started blushing and trying to use each other’s bodies to hide their faces. 

“Yeah, you see this Guille?” Eva starts from the back of the room. “Words finally out and they make me want to vomit.” 

Lucia started laughing and when Renata joined Guille in the hall and hugged him from behind Eva started dramatically gagging. 

“Finally, girls! I’m so happy to see you two together like this” Renata exclaimed. 

“Thank you, Renata,” Val started, “and just to let you guys know, the four of you are forbidden to hangout without me now.” 

They all started laughing, “oh what, Vale? You don’t like the idea of the 4 of us on a double date?” 

Val gave Eva the evil eye while everyone else laughed. 

“Enough of the bickering in here, kids. Dinner is ready,” Leon said, gesturing everyone to head to the kitchen. 

As Val and Juliana stood up, Eva gave Juls a slight pat on her butt causing her to gasp at the unexpected gesture. 

“EVA!” Val yelled, getting unreasonably angry. 

“Hey tranquilla, Val,” Juls tried to calm her down. 

“What? She’s technically fair game till Friday,” Eva winked. 

Juliana laughed but immediately turned to Val who was noticeably upset. “I stopped being fair game the moment I saw you getting out of that black SUV our first day,” Juls told her, holding her hands in hers. “Don’t listen to Eva, you know how she jokes.”

Val gave her a small smile and nodded. “You’ve really gotten close to her and all my siblings really these past few weeks.” 

“Well I want to get along well with my future sister and brother in law.” Juls smirked. 

There was the beautiful smile she needed from Val before dragging her toward the kitchen. 

-

Dinner went exceptionally well. The entire Carvajal family including Juliana and even Chivis were having a very fun and light conversation. The meal was delicious. Chivis had prepared Mezcal - marinated fajitas that were eaten up by everyone in a matter of minutes. 

Juliana had an opportunity to speak when she made eye contact with Leon, “thank you so much for allowing me to stay for dinner, sir. Chivis it was absolutely incredible, thank you.” 

Chivis gave her a big smile, “anytime mija.” 

Leon cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention at the table. Valentina knew that he would probably start his speech on her new relationship so she softly grabbed Juliana’s hand. She felt Juliana quickly interlace their fingers and start slowly rubbing her thumb over Val’s soft skin. 

“Juliana, it is a pleasure to have you. You are very welcome for dinner and you are welcome to our home anytime.” Leon began. A big smile burst from Valentina’s mouth, “that is, if you keep that smile on my daughters face of course.” 

They both started blushing, leaning in towards each other to try to hide it. Lucia, Leon, Guille and Renata looked at them with knowing smiles on their faces while Eva rolled her eyes. 

“So, ladies,” Leon began again, “as you know, what you did broke the rules to my University. I’m sorry about the consequences you had to endure, but surely the love between you too was too strong for any obstacles. The only thing I ask of you both is to please continue to remain hidden until after class on Friday.” 

Juliana and Valentina both nodded their heads in agreement. “Obviously the media already knows about you two, but it would just make me more comfortable if we waited until the school rule is out of play to go public. Come Friday, you two can go public however you want and then obviously live a normal relationship and Eva will continue her teaching job at the University next semester.” He explained. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you on campus next semester, Juli, try not to fall in love with another professor,” Eva winked at her. 

Juliana laughed and Valentina and Lucia rolled their eyes. 

“Well this is great news! Cheers to my little sister and her new love!” Guille said, raising a glass. 

Everyone clinked glasses and celebrated the two girls until it was time for Juliana to leave. “Only 3 more days Val and everyone will know.” Juliana told Val as she walked her outside. “The time will fly.” 

“I know, mi amor, and I can’t wait for everyone to know that you are mine.” Val squealed, picking Juls up into a loving embrace. 

“I’ll see you on Thursday, baby,” Juls whispered into Vals ear as she was placed back down on the ground. 

“See you then,” Val winked giving Juliana a sweet kiss on the lips before she got into one of their cars to be driven home. 

-

“Juliii! Mija, come here, I’m so happy for you!” Lupe yelled once Juliana opened the door to her home. 

She couldn’t help but laugh as her mom attacked her with hugs and kisses. 

“Si, Juli, I heard you got the girl!” Panchito said as he came to join his wife. 

“Si, si. But we can’t go public until Friday after University hours are over.” Juliana explains. 

“Isn’t the fashion show on Friday night?” Lupe asked. 

“Yes, Ma. Val had told me that I won, but Leon said I can’t win because people will think it’s just because I was dating the professor.” Juliana explained. 

“Ohhh Mija, I’m so sorry.” Lupe said. “I’m sure Valentina can still help you with your career, I mean she is one of the rising top models in Mexico.” 

“It’s okay, Ma. And I know, how lucky am I to be dating the beautiful face of Mexico herself, ehh?!” She joked. 

Panchito winked at her and Lupe just laughed. “She is a sweet girl, Juli. I am very happy for you.” She started saying as tears filled her eyes. “You’re entire future is looking very bright, Mija.”

“Aye, Ma don’t cry,” Juliana said, embracing her mother into a full hug. 

“I’m just so happy and proud that you are accomplishing all that you are and that you are happy. It’s all I wanted for you in life.” She explained with a few more sniffles. 

Panchito was rubbing her back and added, “well you did a fine job raising a fine young woman, Lupe.” 

She smiled up at him and then turned back to Juliana. “I love you, Mija.” 

“I love you too, Ma.” 

-  
The next few days drug on slower than Juliana and Valentina would have liked. On Wednesday, Juliana brought her friends up to speed with what was going on, making sure that they would deny any rumors and keep Juliana and Valentina’s little secret until Friday. 

Thursday was better than Wednesday because at least they got to see each other. The last time they would have to see each other in a classroom setting. Although they could barely sneak peaks at one another with all the whispering and glancing from other students going on around them. 

“As you all know this was a project based class, and you all did a phenomenal job. I am very proud of each and every one of you. Now it is time to announce the design winner who will be able to show off their work at the fashion show tomorrow night, with mua, as your model.” Valentina did a little pose, making the class laugh. “And the winner is……. Savannah!” 

Juliana was watching Savannah with a big smile on her face, knowing the outcome of the contest. Savannah looked absolutely stunned. “WHAT?” She said to Juliana, “I could’ve sworn you won, Juli.” 

“Your work is amazing, Sav.” She said, getting close to her ear, “now make my girlfriend look good,” she whispered, pulling back with a wink. 

Valentina watched their interaction with a smile. “Now, I expect all of you to come support Savannah at the fashion show, not only that but a lot of designers will be there and it is a great opportunity for you to network.” The entire class was getting chatty, clearly getting excited. “Savannah, please come see me so we can discuss tomorrow night. Everyone else is dismissed. Have a nice life, it was an honor to teach you.” 

“See ya, Sav. Tell Val I said Hi,” Juliana told her. 

“Of course, Juli. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“I can’t wait!” 

Juliana walked out of class and took a deep breath, knowing that the next time she’ll be with Val, they will be able to tell the world.

-

Friday finally arrived. And as slow as the day went, it was almost time for the fashion show. Juliana walked into the event alongside her mom. She wore tight blue jeans rolled up from her booty heels and an open flannel with a tank top underneath. Her mom was also dressed pretty casual. 

“This is so exciting Juli! So remind me, it’s your friend Savannah who won?” Lupe asked. 

“Yes and Val is the model. She will also be modeling the winner from her other class.” Juls explains. They took their seats that were saved for them from Mateo Natalia and Hazel. 

“Hey Juli! Oh this must be the woman who raised such a fine girl, now we know where you get your good looks,” Mateo said, shaking Lupe’s hand who was blushing. Juliana just laughed as her friends and her mom acquainted each other. 

“So, Juli, are you excited to see your bestie and your girlfriend kill this show?” Natalia asked. 

“Hey keep your voice down,” Juliana started, “we just have to get through this show. And yes I am very excited.” 

And just when she said that the lights went out and a spotlight showed on center stage. The dean came out to make introductions, announcing the winners and Valentina. And soon enough, there Val was, strutting her stuff down the stage and back, outfit after outfit. Making the entire crowd drool over her, especially Juliana. 

Lupe had to tap her on the back a few times to bring her daughter back into the presence. 

And finally, the entire show was over and the two winners from class got to speak. After Savannah was done, everyone stood up clapping and wooing her. But she didn’t stop. 

“As the fashion show has officially come to an end, I would like to announce that I actually wasn’t the official winner from my class.” As Savannah’s words came out of her mouth, Juliana’s jaw dropped. Everyone else in the room started chatting in confusion. “In fact, I came in second. The real winner is here tonight and Valentina and I think she deserves to be recognized.” 

Then Valentina strut down the stage toward Savannah wearing Juliana’s winning piece from class, looking absolutely stunning. The entire crowd started cheering wildly until Valentina took over the mic. 

“So I bet you all want to know who this beautiful piece was made by..” the entire crowd cheered yet again. 

“Well, will my beautiful girlfriend, Juliana Valdez please join me on stage?” Val announced. The crowd went crazy, but Juliana couldn’t hear anything. All she could see was her gorgeous Valentina smiling down at her from the stage. It was when she felt the pushes from her mom and the rest of her friends pushing her toward the stage when she knocked out of it and headed up to join her girlfriend and best friend. 

She shyly walked up toward them, her entire face a dark shade of red. Val and Sav ran toward her to cheer her up. “Hey tranquilla, Juls. This is our time,” Val told her. 

For some reason that gave Juliana confidence and she walked toward the mic. Everyone quieted down waiting for her to start talking. She looked down at her friends, Lupe and even Mateo had tears in her eyes and she let out a small laugh. 

“Well hello everyone. I’m Juliana Valdez and that dress right there,” she turned to point at Val, “on that beautiful woman is my design.” Val did another strut making the crowd go crazy again. 

“The other beautiful pieces you saw tonight were made by my wonderful best friend, Savannah. Who I am so happy got this opportunity that she so well deserved. I am grateful to her and Valentina, for recognizing my work tonight. It was a total surprise, and totally unnecessary, but thank you both,” she turned to them. “I’m so very lucky to have met both of you this semester. My best friend,” she said, grabbing Sav’s hand quickly. “And my girlfriend,” she turned to Valentina and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her slightly and dipping her with her arm in order to kiss her passionately in front of everybody. 

The entire crowd stood up cheering, shouting and taking pictures. The media that was there was all over this moment. 

Once Juliana let go of Val, she brought their foreheads together and smiled, “well, you’re officially mine. Thank you for doing this Val.” 

Val smiled sweetly back, “and you’re officially mine. And you know I’d do anything for you, but this was actually Savannah’s idea.” She admitted. 

Juliana let go of Val and moved her out of the way to make a surprised expression toward Savannah. “This was your idea??” She asked. 

“Well, yeah. When Val told me you had won I couldn’t take all the spotlight.” Savannah told her. 

Juliana immediately picked up Savannah in a spinning embrace. “Thank you! You’re the best, Sav.” 

“Anything for you, Juli,” she winked. 

All the lights went on which meant it was time to start leaving. Juliana grabbed Val and Sav’s hand to bring to her mom and their friends. They were all screaming in excitement when they joined them. 

Juliana was beaming with her friends when she looked over and saw Val and Lupe in a tight embrace. 

“Hey, Ma, don't kill her,” she laughed. 

“I’m just so happy for you, Juli, for both of you!” Lupe exclaimed. 

“Hey, Juli,” she turned to see Savannah talking to a man in a business suit gesturing for her to go to her. 

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked when she arrived. 

“Juliana? I’m James Versace. It’s a pleasure.” Juliana’s jaw dropped as she took his hand. 

“Oh my gosh, no sir, the pleasure is mine!” She practically shouts. 

“I’d like to speak to you two more formally, if we could set up a meeting soon. We have two internship positions available and from the work I saw tonight, I’m definitely seeing potential here.” James told the girls. 

Juliana and Savannah looked at each other in awe. “Oh my gosh, yes sir. Anytime would work,” Juliana quickly replies. 

“Great! You’ll both be getting an email within the next few days then. Great job ladies. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thank you so much sir, we look forward to it,” Savannah says. 

As soon as he is out of sight Savannah and Juliana squeal and jump in each other’s arms. 

Valentina is watching them with a knowing smile. Lupe, Mateo, Natalia and Hazel look at Val for an answer. 

“They were just speaking to James Versace. And from what it looks like it was a very good conversation.” Val explains. 

“VERSACE?!” Mateo yells. 

Next thing they knew Juliana and Sav were telling them the news. 

-

It was one eventful night. Juliana and Valentina were finally alone. Valentina thought it would be best to celebrate all that has happened at the Vale house so they could be totally alone. 

“I’m so proud of you, mi amor.” Valentina says with Juliana in her arms. 

“It’s all thanks to you, baby.” Juliana replies, rubbing her thumbs on Val’s cheeks and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. 

“I’m so happy that the world knows about us now.” Val admits. It’s only been a couple hours since they left the university and news reports are blasting with the two of them. 

“Me too. I’m glad people are mostly happy about it.” Juls says, “except for the people who are mad that you’re taken of course.” 

Val laughs, “I wouldn’t want to be taken by anyone else. I love you so much Juliana.” 

“I love you too. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fic, so bare with me please! Happy for any type of feedback. Updating frequently!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: locationunknown1


End file.
